Let me Belong
by Mirella
Summary: Lily and the Marauders are known for not quite getting along. When James moves next door to Lily, the two spend the summer getting themselves in unbelievable situations. When they return to Hogwarts thing's really begin to heat up...and not just for them.
1. A Marauders move

Well just so you no… I don't own any characters from the Harry potter books. Basically, it's the summer hols. Lily is going to be in her 7th year next year. She gets some new neighbours. The Potters. James invites all his friends over. Lily hates the marauders, and they hate her. They pull pranks and all sorts. That is until they get to know Lily. Anyway the rest is a secret.

**This used to be posted on my old account, but I've changed accounts and I deleted it, so I'm posting it again here. I've changed it slightly for the first few chapters, I've basically written them differently.**

**Let me Belong**

**Chapter 1**

**Welcoming the Marauders**

" Lily dear I'll be late", Gloria Evans chimed up the stairs to her teenage daughter, Lily Evans. Lily woke moaning to her mum's pleas for her to hurry up. Groggily she opened her eyes.

Groaning, she pushed herself up to rest on her elbows. It was the start of the summer holidays, which was a relief to the half awake teen. School wasn't any fun anymore, and coping with Potter and his friends was sometimes more than she could bear. Rolling out of bed, she crawled along the floor shattered and trying to get up as she shuffled along.

A few minutes later and Lily was stood before the mirror, clean, fresh looking, and wide-awake. Her fingers fumbled with the body bars, earrings, nose studs in her jewellery box, which was beside her on the table. Fiddling with a plain crystal stud, she managed to wiggle it into her nose. She wasn't bothered about changing any of her earrings; it was too much fuss right now. Having four in each lobe sometimes made it a little tricky slotting them in and out, and then she had the top of her ear done and the tragus, as well as her belly button.

Slipping on some flip flops, Lily made her way to her hallway, plodding refreshingly down the stairs. " Fifteen miles to the loooove shack", she sang merrily to herself. " Wohooo honey… uh huh!" She did a little twist and a duck before stopping dead.

" Oh Hello dear." Gloria greeted, laughing beautifully as she always did. " I would like you to meet our new neighbours. The Potters."

Lily was sure her eyes had widened to twice the size they were before. Before her stood James Potter, wearing a muscle-tee, which she was sure was intentional to try and seduce her or something else related to his overly predominant ego. His smooth tanned skin glowed healthily, and his parted smiling lips and raised eyebrows were smirking at her smugly.

Behind him, Sirius Black waved meaningfully, his shoulder length black hair blowing slightly with the draft from the open door. His sharp baby blue eyes were laughing at her secretly. And Remus, good old Remus was leaning against a wall with his hands in his pockets smiling as if saying hello.

Lily pushed a piece of her red hair out of her face a little irritated, " You're my new neighbour? Potter!"

James took a step forward and winked, " You see Mrs Evans, myself and Lily get on so well, it's just not understandable to most people."

Gloria smiled at Lily and raised her brow suggestively, " Well, I guess that should figure, I mean she's never out of male companions here are you dear?" She asked her frowning daughter, elated.

" No", Lily answered never taking her eyes off the smutty, overly confidant egotistical, now smirking suggestively James Potter.

" Well", Gloria began, " I really should be getting along. Now remember Lily. If you're going to sleep with anyone, not in my room, or the kitchen, or the dining room, and try to get rid of them before I come back by around four in the morning." Her mother began, much to Lily's dismay as she rushed around shoving bits and bats into her purse. James was looking down at the floor smiling with his hands in his pockets. " Now, no drinking or smoking in the house, no parties, not like last year. Any hot dates, leave a note will you? Try to throw up _outside_ the gates, that way _you_ won't have to clean it up."

Gloria rushed to the door, but stopped and ran back giving her speechless daughter a kiss on the cheek, " And do us all a favour and stay away from the church today. The Bishops doing his round and he really isn't all that fond of you…" Smiling, she hurried out of the door.

Lily didn't know how to cover for the mess her mum had landed her in, " She's mentally unstable", she lied looking about uneasily.

Sirius nodded, narrowing his eyes disbelievingly. He sauntered over to her and wrapped an arm around her exposed waist, " So, what is there to eat here?" He looked at her as he squeezed her.

Lily looked away trying her hardest not to scream, pushing his arm away from her she answered, " Nothing which I'm willing to give to _you! _You're a stupid, arrogant git, and I would appreciate it if you all would please leave my house!"

Sirius twisted his face in amusement, " Aw, is it that time of the month?" He asked teasingly. Before Lily could answer, he pestered, " Well, since you're not doing anything, show us around will you?"

James watched staying out of this one. He was quietly being shocked or was it satisfied? Lily Evans had never worn anything like she was now, short shorts, and a halter top. She usually kept herself covered up at school, she was the innocent little teacher's pet who never even pouted or lifted an eyebrow at any boy. Naturally there had been rumours of her sleeping and going out with people, but they were so far fetched they couldn't be real, well for Lily they were.

Remus was also keeping quiet and was still leant against the wall. Sirius however found it near impossible to keep his mouth shut and his immediate feelings at bay. " Since when did you look hot Miss Evans?" He asked following her casually as she tried to escape to the kitchen.

Inside Lily was ever so slightly brightened up by that little comment, but they would never know that. " Just because I don't walk around half exposed like the many girls you date, doesn't mean I'm unattractive."

" I swear Evans, if you walked about like that at school, you'd turn more heads than Tessa!" Sirius admired, looking at her delicate little body. " You know, you should look like that more often!"

Lily slammed the fridge door shut. " I'm not even wearing make up, and I've only just woken up! I look awful!" She complained as she nibbled away on an apple. " Anyway… I hate you!" She reasoned as she glared at him and James who were stood next to each other.

" And what have we done wrong?" James questioned, one side of his mouth twitching with pleasure.

" Apart from existing, you made my life a living hell… but no hard feelings", the annoyed teen explained as she shoved past them both. " You know… you two should really take up bouncing as a career. You stand so close no one would be able to get past you anyway."

Remus laughed a little as he followed Lily to the hallway again. James and Sirius shared a confused look, before following Remus.

" And what is that supposed to mean?" James asked curiously.

" Only that you two spend so much time together, and _maybe_ you date all those girls to try and convince yourself otherwise of your feelings for each other." She joked smiling at Remus knowingly.

Sirius mocked offence while James just rolled his eyes. " Of course Evans; and _you're_ popular", James retaliated. Lily narrowed her eyes before opening the front door.

" Well, it was as usual, an absolute _pleasure_", she drawled, " But I _do_ have things to do, and looking at your unbelievably smarmy faces isn't one of them!"

James scoffed as he stood on her doorstep with the other two. " You know you love me really Evans! You're just in denial!"

Infuriated, Lily threw her apple at them, before she slammed the door huffing. Grumbling, she walked to her front room to watch them leave. They dawdled a little, deliberately of course. Sighing relieved when they had left to walk down the lane, Lily sprang into action.

She was supposed to be at work in a few minutes. Picking up the key on the table, she ran out of the door, locked it, then jogged down her path, and knowing that the marauders would follow the longer path into town, she crossed the dirt lane outside her house.

The house she lived in was a relatively modern mansion, big and not very practical. The huge grounds extended for acres. A few of the farms belonged to it, but Lily's mum had let them out. James had moved into the mansion a little further up the road. It was of the same style as Lily's, but a little bit more practical, as more people lived in it.

The dirt path was boarders with tall trees on both sides, and twisted through fields and forests, but that was if you were going out of the village towards another a few miles away. The path into town came out onto a proper road, which Sirius, James and Remus were following. Straight ahead, if you jumped over a hedge, you could cut through the fields and go down to the beck, then cross it, go up, and come out near the church, and saunter into the village discreetly.

**- A 'few' minutes Later -**

Lily scrambled out of a bush outside the church grounds. " OWW!" She screeched as another thorn scratched her skin. She fell onto the floor in a big lump. Wincing, she pushed herself up, " Bugger, those bloody god damned thorns!"

Turning about and trying to breath deeply, she half dropped dead. The bishop, the Vicar and the priest were stood at the gate to the church, looking at her confused and in the Bishops particular case, disgusted.

Lily wished the ground could just swallow her up right then and there. The vicar and priest were quite fond of her antics, but the Bishop detested them. " Hello", She chimed nervously.

Ashley glanced at her sympathetically, while Daniel, the priest smiled a little. " Disgraceful!" The bishop muttered as he then continued to storm up the path into the church.

Lily waved a little at the two before dashing off into the town. It was a quaint little town, no supermarkets or shopping areas, the only real source of entertainment for the teens was a club on the outskirts of the village where Lily worked at, along with David and Annie, her best friends, Paul, who owned and ran it, Huge, Annie's boyfriend, Lexy, another friend, and Tig and Tog, twins who were so nick named after a rather amusing incident with a town clock.

The café was warm and Lily couldn't wait to get a drink. During the day, whenever she could, Lily would work at the Café. She worked there with Mrs Benson and David, Lily's best friend. The café was popular with tourists and the locals.

" Her David!" Lily greeted as she stepped into the kitchen and hugged her best friend. David was seventeen, with beautiful soft brown hair and caramel like eyes. The two had been best friends since they were both very young. David hugged her tightly, over-joyed to see her again after months of not seeing her.

" How have you been Touq?" He asked as he handed her an apron.

" Well, you know, normal really…"

**- Noon -**

Lily was stood talking with David about tourists and their attraction to the quaint Cornish coast. " Coming down to the beach tonight then anyway? We're going to have our own little barbeque and what not" David asked.

Lily nodded and looked to the door as the bell rang. Making their way to a table were the marauders. Groaning, Lily muttered, " Here come the neighbours from hell! See you in a minute!"

Determined to look confident and sassy, Lily made her way over to where they were sat. James watched with an amused smirk on his face. " Does Evans have a job then?" He mused to his friends.

Lily rolled her eyes and took out her note pad and pen. " What do you want then?"

Remus looked up to the chalked menu on the wall, " I think I'll have some water and a piece of chocolate cake…" He ordered smiling at her friendly like.

James muttered that he wanted a Diet Coke and a ham sandwich, and Sirius went for two pieces of Chocolate cake and a Diet coke. As Lilt walked back to the counter to get their order, James muttered to Sirius, " You know I can hardly believe that Lily Evans has friends. Remember her mum this morning", he sniggered, " Loser Evans with friends!"

Slightly hurt, Lily prepared their orders. She made everything perfectly, except for James' Ham Sandwich. She poured lots of salt over it, vinegar, water, sugar, anything she could. Smiling pleasantly, she walked back over and placed their orders before them.

James looked up smirking before he took a bite of his sandwich. His face immediately twisted with disgust and it was only a matter of milli-seconds before he spat it out. " Some thing wrong?" She asked batting her eyelashes.

James was speechless, Lily Evans rarely retaliated, " No, I'm fine!" He lied, his pride slightly knocked as many people were staring at him, confused and appalled.


	2. All in the name of Touq

Thank you to everyone who reviewed this story, and to those who read it . I am currently very busy with my GCSE's, three weeks for all project stuff to be in, so I won't be able to update as quickly as I had hoped but on the brighter side, I only have a few more weeks of school left!

So anyway, I'm sat down with my toastie about to write this chapter, so somewhere in it, you'll probably see an appearance of the toastie…

Let me Belong 

**Chapter 2**

**In the name of Touq**

**Beach **

Lily had taken up the offer to join the beach party, well, if that's what you would call it. It was more a small gathering of friends from round abouts. The sea lapped against the shore gently and quietly. It was a calm night, and the practically deserted beach was dark lit only by a huge moon, which cast a silvery light along it. The sand dunes around it, and the low cliffs at either side of it were sheltering them party from . The only sign life on the shadowy beach was that of the teens.

Their candles, which were stuck into the soft dry sand, and their small little barbeque were the only source of light, but lit up that part of the beach with a flickering glow. It was romantic in an outdoors kind of way, the wind blowing through the grass on the sand dunes making the sound of a rainmaker, the waves rushing up the sand, then pulling away lightly, the faint glow of candle light, the warm air around them, the grasshoppers and crickets making beautiful sounds, and the moon, and the full yellowish moon in the starry sky.

Lily sat along side Annie, Tog, Lexy, David and Paul, Tig was playing football with Hugh a little bit away from them. Annie pushed a piece of her blonde wavy hair out of her tanned face, and looked at Lily, her blue eyes alive with happiness.

" You know Lily, I never actually got to ask you this last year, but how did it go with you and Sam?" Annie was smiling knowingly, but had asked the question deliberately.

Paul raised his eyebrows and looked at Lily whose red hair was pulled back to stop the wind having it's way and blowing it everywhere. His own wavy blonde hair was blowing lightly, and his dark blue alluring eyes were knowledgeable and kind.

Lily shrugged as she took another swig of her drink, " You know, it never really did. He is so full of himself it's unbelievable! Sometimes I would love to stick a porcupine all the way up his-"

" Easy tiger!" Annie joked. " So not very well then?" Lily shook her head, not at all upset or bothered. " You know Lily, you don't really have much luck when it comes to love…" She continued. Beside Lily, Lexy, a dark haired, fair skinned, pretty seventeen year old snorted in agreement.

" That's an understatement…" She muttered.

Lily elbowed her playfully, " It's not my fault. It's just at home, there's no point me having a proper boyfriend because I will rarely see him, which in most cases is probably the best thing to happen, and at school, they're all idiots!"

Tig wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer to him, while Annie muttered, " Most boys are…"

Lexy again snorted with laughter, while Tig tried to look offended, David rolled his eye, and Paul simply smirked. " Why do women say that? Things like ' All men are idiots'?"

Lily shrugged shoving her hands in Tig's coat, " Because they are?" Tig smiled fondly as Lily's cold hands buried themselves in his coat around his waist. Why Lily found it so hard to keep a boyfriend was beyond him. He'd have her any day!

Tig was a surfer and a skateboarder, like the rest of them. They all went down to the beach, most of the time together to surf, or they'd skateboard about. Lily loved Cornish life. It was a mix of everything. She really missed it when she was at school, sometimes she often wondered why she went to Hogwarts.

She loved the school, just not the way she was when she was there. At home she was outgoing, exciting, popular, loved going out, you couldn't mention the word school work without her shrugging and walking off, but in school, well she was totally different. She was quiet, and 'shy', and not exactly the most popular person in school, she had a reputation for being a bit too clever, and a bit too perfect. She was hard working, perfectly innocent, didn't have too many friends, and generally she was polite and pristine.

She was like marmite, you either love it or hate it.

" Touq!" David called to her. Lily looked behind her where David sat. He was about to ask her something, when Lexy interrupted.

" Where did Touq actually come from?" She asked interestedly. " I mean, it doesn't have anything to do with her name…"

Lily looked to David who had been the one to name her it. He answered a little distractedly. " I don't really know. It just came to my head once, and I've called it her ever since, then you lot began to call her it too, so I guess it just stuck."

Lily smiled a little dreamily at him. Hugh and Tog had stopped playing football and were sat with them. The barbeque was dying out, and all the food had gone, so they simply sat in fire light, chattering amongst themselves and drinking the alcohol Paul had bought, which was a lot.

**Next Morning**

Lily woke the next morning to the bright sunlight stinging her eyes when she opened them. Holding her hand over her eyes she pushed herself up, the covers underneath her hands twisted and messy from her sleeping there. Groaning in pain, she clutched her arm which she had cut walking back home. That is, if walking was what you would call it. It was more a mix between, stumbling, falling, rolling about and laughing like an idiot.

In one way Lily was quite lucky. She rarely got bad hangovers and when she did she spent the day sleeping or on the beach. Pouting moodily, she trudged to her bathroom to have a shower before heading out.

After buttering her body with sun cream, the chirpy teen made her way downstairs in hopes of talking with her mum about one of the most important topics of the day.

" Mum…" Lily chimed, as she poured herself some orange juice, sat in the kitchen breakfast bar.

" Yes dear?" Gloria asked shuffling the papers for work in her hands.

" Well, as you know, I am sixteen, and well, I was wondering if I could"

Before she could go on, her mother had stopped shuffling the papers and was looking up tiresomely. " You've got a horse, you've got a car which you can't drive yet", she warned, " You have everything you need and more…"

Lily's face dropped, " I don't want you to buy me anything, I was wanting you to rid the house of Petunia. I am sixteen and I do need space. Lots of it…"

Lily's mum shook her head laughing, " Don't worry, she's staying with her friend in London. She'll be back though towards the end of the holidays." Lily couldn't help but groan a little. Standing up, Gloria packed things into her bag.

" Now, I'm going to Spain to settle a few affairs at the office. Remember what I've told you. Be careful. I'll be back in two weeks. Until then, I've asked your friend Potter to keep an eye on you. He'll be here any minute. Now be good…" She dashed out of the house quicker than you could say bye.

Sighing, Lily pondered what to do. Potter wouldn't show up, he didn't care, which she was grateful for. She didn't have to work today, and tonight she was going to the club with the others, so she would see them there, which left a whole day to do nothing much.

Before she could bat an eyelid, the doorbell rang. Jumping up with excitement, Lily ran to it and pulled it open expecting to see David or someone more exciting than who was really stood on her doorstep. James Potter stood there, looking at her with a thoroughly delighted smile on his lips.

Disappointed, Lily demanded, " What do you want?"

James took a step into her house, much to Lily's dismay and looked about ignoring her. " _Hello!_" Lily chimed rudely. James turned to look at her his eyebrows raised in amusement.

" Hello", he said back in a cheery upbeat tone. Lily looked at him questioningly.

" What do _you_ want?"

" Well Lily", he began in a mock serious tone, " My farther, before he went to France was asked by your mother to look after you, and he asked if I could and she said 'Absolutely'", he retold the absolutely in her mothers voice, which scared Lily a little, " And naturally, I was dying to baby sit you, so here I am, ready and most definitely willing to take responsibility of you and keep you entertained", he explained teasingly.

Lily slammed the door and walked into the living room grumpily. The last thing she wanted or needed was James Potter!

He followed, a little more reserved than he usually would be and sat on the sofa next to her. " So what _are_ we going to do?"

Lily looked at him disdainfully. " How about, you go away?"

James shook his head, " Nah, I'd rather stay here with you". He had only been in her house for a few seconds and already he was annoying her. " Why don't you show me around this place? Or we can play a little game?"

Lily turned her head towards him in disgust, though a little interested. " I don't even want to know what kind of 'games' you get up to!"

James smirked and leant back in the chair. " You know Evans, I think I'd like a tour of the area, and if not, why don't we play a bit of Quidditch?"

James knew perfectly well Lily couldn't fly, and he'd love any chance he got to throw her off her broom. " I don't think so." She grumbled. " As a matter of fact, I have an idea. Why don't you leave? Go and get your little friends, then do what you usually do!"

James shook his head, wanting to tease her until she cracked, like he always did. He liked to catch her when she was doing her homework. Usually, she'd shout and scream at him, but she'd rarely try to get her own back. " You know what, I think I can have just as much fun here."

If James wasn't enough to put her in a bad mood, what happened next would. The doorbell rang, and looking for any excuse to get away from James, she ran to answer it.

Stood on the other side of the door this time was Sam, the boy she had been discussing on the beach. Inside Lily was groaning and wanting to scream. However, on the outside she was calm and collected and smiling.

" Hello Sam, how are you?"

The corners of her lips twitched when he replied," Oh, I'm good as usual, and you should know!" He winked at her suggestively.

Lily just smiled and tilted her head. " Anyway, I came round to see if you wanted to come out and have a bit of fun."

Lily never imagined she could be thankful to have James near her. If there was one person she hated more than James it was Sam. She felt James lurking behind her, out of sight of Sam.

" Oh well, you see… the thing is…"

Sam stood waiting impatiently, his blond hair blowing lightly in the breeze. " Lily, there's no point in even trying to resist me, and you know it!" He said leaning in a little.

Before Lily could reach out and slap him, she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist tenderly, and James' head on her shoulder. Sam looked a bit shocked at first, but he was soon annoyed.

" Sam, meet James. He's-"

" Her friend… Her very special friend!" James flirted, much to Lily's dismay. Why did she always end up in awful situations. She could hit both of them.

Sam smiled a little put off, before turning to Lily, " Well, I'll see you about sometime." With that he walked off.

Lily sighed relieved as Sam disappeared up the drive, James however was still here. Lily shut the door, and tried to push James' arms from around her waist.

" Very funny James, but you can let go now!" It half surprised Lily when he did take himself away from her and walked back into the living room.

Lily followed curiously, and sat down near him. " So are we going to sit here all day? Or we going to do something?" He asked her looking about the French room.

" Please, do take this offensively. Frankly, I don't want to do anything with you. So why don't you go back to your house?"

James sighed and obliged her, leaving the house. If she thought he was going to leave her alone, she had another thing coming.

**Club**

Lily swayed to the music with Tog, the two simply dancing slowly. If there was one thing Lily was good at, it was dancing, and there was nothing she loved more than to lose herself doing it. Tog was also a good dancer, and while they were working at the club, they often danced together.

Lily was wearing a pair of black, low slung hip huggers, and a bikini under a fishnet body stocking, which covered her chest and abdomen and her arms, but disappeared into her trousers. Her fiery red hair was twisted back with pieces left curling about her face.

Togs hand were placed on her hips, and to anyone outside their group of friends, it would look like they were madly in love, or at least passionately involved.

Once the music had stopped, both of them made thee way back to behind the bar. The heat in the place was near enough stifling and the other teenagers who came here to enjoy themselves were chattering and laughing and locking lips in dark corners.

Lily leant on the bar looking about. She really missed this place when she was away. She smiled, if James saw her in here he'd have a fit. Shy, perfect little Evans letting her hair down. Something he wouldn't expect to see.

As if her thoughts were somehow connected to James' brain waves, she jumped back in surprise when James Potter walked in, followed by Sirius and Remus.

Lily felt her heart race and she ducked down to hide behind the bar. Lexy was stood a bit away from her and noticed her sudden 'disappearance'. Her dark eyes wandered over to the door and a faint smile worked it's way onto her lips. It was those people Lily had been complaining about last night. The Maraudies? Or something along those lines.

Her lips curled in amusement as she went to crouch beside Lily. " Hey ho, Hiding from the Maraudies?"

Lily looked up, a little unsure of what to do at first but then she couldn't help but laugh. " Yea that's right, the Maraudies." Lexy smiled a little and peered over the shiny polished bar.

" You know what you should do?"

" What?" Little miss sassy pants asked.

" You should dance! Like you always do? Or you could stay down here all night. I must say it does have a certain mysterious appeal to it." Lily frowned and tilted her head sideways, Lexy was known to be a bit… lost. " You know, some guys even find it attractive."

Lily simply blinked. " Okay, gather up the gang, and form a line opposing that wall there."

This time, it was Lexy's turn to blink. But she toddled off regardless. A few minutes later, Lily was crawling along the floor to the line of confused teenagers. They all starred at her a little strangely, at first that is.

" Right, I want you all to edge along towards the door, and I'm going to run back home. I've been here for ages anyway."

David smiled fondly, while Tog and Tig rolled their eyes the way twins do. Annie and Hugh who didn't have any desire to look like a pair of idiots decided to do the discreet thing, and wrap their arms around each other and slowly edge with the others towards the door.

Lily hid behind the teenage line as they slowly but surely, moved along the side of the club. It looked rather suspicious to the trio who were sat on some stools watching them all embarrassed, edging along. Lily however was having a right laugh. Although she herself looked out of place, crawling between legs and around people, it wasn't as bad as them. Once she got to the door, she muttered a quick goodbye and dashed out.

All that effort though was in vein, James who had been watching the strange teenagers intently happened to see a flash of familiar red hair flowing out of the door. A faint smile appeared on his lips. When he saw Evans later on some time, he was going to give her stick over that little number. Sirius was totally oblivious though, and was having a great time, doing his little 'thing'. Remus, who was totally embarrassed by the exhibition his friend was making decided now would be a good time to order the drinks and stumbled off to the bar.


	3. Basics of a sandwich

**Chapter 3**

**The Basics of a Sandwich**

Lily ran home that night, falling about everywhere, freezing her bottom off in the icy wind. To say it was summer, the weather was leaning more towards that of the North Pole. By the time she reached home, she basically had to peel her clothes off due to the cold sweat from running up home.

She knew that James being a 'responsible' person would call in to make sure she was tucked into bed. Climbing into her PJ's, she went back down stairs and made herself some hot chocolate and put on her favourite film, 'The Secret Garden'.

An hour into the film, and as expected, James' oh so 'delightful' face popped up in front of her room window. It scared her to death to see Sirius and James bobbing up and down looking in to her house. She couldn't help but laugh as Remus appeared on the scene and waved through at her.

Rolling her eyes she wandered to open the door. The three rain splattered teens fell into the warmth of her house gratefully, but it wasn't long before they gained their posture and that familiar superior smirk was back on Potters lips.

" Been having fun Evans?" He asked carefully. The red head simply shrugged and went back into the room.

The boys dried off and went to sit with her. Just as James had sat down, he got back up again.

" Where would the lavatory be my darling dearest Lillian?"

Lily began, forgetting that she had left all her sexy attire in there. If James caught a glimpse of it, he'd ask questions no doubt. " It's upstairs, second room on your second…" Then she finally remembered. " I'll take you!" She jumped.

Remus suggested, " Trying to get him alone are we?" Sirius snorted, while Remus hid his laughter. Lily blushed a little before shaking her head.

" No! It's just I don't trust James not to poke about. I don't want him stealing all my underwear for his bizarre little scenarios." James looked at her, a mixture of despair and astonishment at her quick witted reply.

" Oh, no need to worry about that, I imagine it's all overly sized junk." Lily narrowed her eyes but led the way upstairs regardless.

As soon as they had reached the bathroom, Lily ran in there first. She picked up her clothes and shoved them up hr top, and calmly made her way back out. James looked down at her stomach which was bulging beneath her surfing top.

" That was quick!" He muttered furrowing his brow.

Scowling, Lily ran off to the kitchen and shoved her clothes in the wash basket. When she emerged from the kitchen, James was already sat down in her space, drinking her hot chocolate and turned off her film. Lily stood in the threshold, hands on hips, glaring at him. Sirius was sat near to the door and looked upon her delicate body with a slightly suggestive look on his face.

" Problem?" He asked her.

She found it in her to smile and walk over to James. " That's my place!"

James smiled up at her. " I don't see your name on it."

Lily pulled an innocent expression and lied, " Well that's where I was conceived so I guess that makes it mine." Everyone looked to the sofa, to say James was a seeker, his reflexes were slow, but sure enough he jumped up.

" What kind of parents do you have? I hope they disinfected it!"

Lily sat down again, " I'm sure they did. Oh, and can I have my cup back. My wonderful mother had terrible sickness last Christmas. So sad that it was the nearest thing she had."

James handed the cup back, a little put off. " You are so weird!"

" Thank you!" She chirped before putting Secret garden back on. James sat down on one of the chairs, " I think my sister was born in that one. Home pregnancy!"

Grumbling, James moved to sit on the floor.

" So what have you been up to?" Sirius pestered totally amazed at the concept of the growing flowers on screen.

" Watching the film, and yourself?"

Remus answered for him. He didn't want reminding of what Sirius had been up to. " We've been at this place in town. It was alright."

Sirius was fidgeting in his seat, obviously dying to spill something, but James and Remus both frowned at him and he soon stopped. Lily couldn't help but notice, however decided to play cool, and just ignore them.

" So, are you going to stay here all by yourself tonight?" Remus probed. Lily nodded her head unconcerned, although to be honest she didn't want to.

Sirius looked at James, his dark eyes alight with possibilities. " Well since we were supposed to be sleeping at James', and you'll be all on your own, we'll stay here!" He concluded, overjoyed at the prospect.

Sirius Black was one of those people who was seductive, gentleman like, greedy, and childish all at the same time. He was as bad as James. If not worse, but Lily didn't dislike him as much as James. It was _mainly him_ she disliked.

Lily wanted to act brave and turn down their, well, Sirius' offer to stay, and she did, but it was not at all convincing. " I'll be fine!"

James looked up at her, his eyebrows raised, " As if! You can't even walk into the bathroom without coming out pregnant!"

" I resent that!" She exclaimed. By this point Sirius and Remus were lost, they just watched the exchange as if it were a tennis match.

" You do that! I don't care. Anyway, how am I suppose to look after you and protect you from the nasty mean old burglars if I'm not even here!"

It seemed that scowling was all she did around James, but she couldn't help it. He made her so…! It was indescribable.

" You know what Potter?" James raised his eyebrows in anticipation. " Do whatever you want!" She uttered furiously and from lack of anything else to say.

" Is that an invitation?" He winked suggestively.

Sighing, Lily just looked back to the TV. Sometimes she wished she could live in a house in the middle of nowhere, with nothing to worry about, and lots of countryside. It was hard to even imagine she was there with the Marauders twittering away aimlessly.

" And then she asked me what I thought of her dress, and she asked me if her bum looked big in it", Sirius explained. " I never said it did… I just never said it didn't." James laughed while Remus smiled expecting nothing less.

The phone rang and scared the wizards half to death. Smiling, Lily picked it up and answered.

" Hey Lily, It's Sam!"

" Sam!" Lily blurted out disappointed. James' head shot up, his eyes lit up with the hopes of being able to cause a bit of mischief.

" I was wondering what the deal is with that guy?"

" Errr", Lily started awkwardly, " Well, he's just-"

" Are you going to talk on the phone all night hunny bun?" James chimed, " I'm missing you already, even though I am embracing you passionately!" He joked again.

Lily gritted her teeth and mumbled, " He's- complicated. Listen, I have to go", she lied. " Talk to you later! When he's not here. I'll 'explain' later!" Sighing, she put the phone down and turned to James.

" I hate you!" She grumbled.

" That's what you always say, but we all know you 'can't resist me, so there's no use trying.'" He mused imitating what Sam had said earlier on the doorstep.

**Snooze time**

After a hour or so of verbal junk and a brief attack on James, Lily had agreed to let them sleep on her room floor, while she got the sofa. They all seemed more than happy to avoid the sofa and chairs, which had suited Lily to a tee.

She had brought herself down some covers and given the others some of the spare duvets. They weren't too impressed when she first emerged with a pillow case.

They had all settled down now and were lying in their makeshift beds. James was on the floor below Lily, Lily was on the sofa, and Remus and Sirius beside the two. Everyone except James was asleep, so he thought, he was too busy whispering things into Lily's ear to notice.

" Lily", he cooed, elated he finally had the chance to test this theory out, " You are in love with James Potter. You find him totally irresistible. You are in love with James Potter. You find him totally irresistible", he sniggered a couple of times, before muttering more stuff about how she hated Sirius, and wanted to pelt him with paint balloons, and how much she wanted to bite Remus.

Once James had finally dozed off, Lily's eyes shot open. She was incredibly impressed with herself for keeping a straight face. Silently, she clambered to her feet and slid into the kitchen.

She wanted to prank James the muggle way, but right now was too tired, so instead, put her clothes in the washer and set it going, before climbing back into bed.

She glanced down at James and couldn't help but think how much nicer he looked when he wasn't awake.

It wasn't long before she was asleep like the others.

**Morning**

When Lily woke up, the others were already sat in the kitchen chattering lively eating cereal. Rubbing her eyes, she walked over and plonked herself in the chair. They all starred at her before resuming their conversation about food.

" How long have you been awake?" Lily asked interrupting them.

" Oh, only half an hour roughly." Sirius replied looking a bit glum.

There was a slightly morose atmosphere in the air today. After a few lines of exchange, they were all silently looking about, bored and glum, although James was looking a bit expectantly at Lily.

Today was the day when Lily was supposed to be working at the Café, and there was no way she was taking the others with her. Looking about at them all, she decided now would be a good time to break the ice.

"I'm going to work today, so you are going to have to leave soon." She mumbled.

James looked up, " You have a job?"

Lily nodded, " Yup, remember, I work at the café?"

A slight smile crept onto James' lips, " Yea I remember…."

**A squabble later**

After a bit of falling over each other, and a squabbling as to who gets to get out of the door first, the Marauders found themselves at the bottom of Lily's drive.

" So we'll see you later then", Remus said, while turning to walk back up the path to James' house.

Lily smirked at their backs before muttering, " Yea, see you later Maraudies!"

It took them a whole two seconds to realise what she had called them. As if on a brain wave, they all turned at the same time to confront her and pester her to know what she had just called them, but alas, she was no where in sight.

" You know sometimes, she really creeps me out." Sirius whispered as if she could be anywhere.

**Café**

It had been a rather uneventful morning, and a rather uneventful dinner time. David and Lily had amused them selves while the boss was out, by seeing who could jump the highest, who could open the till fastest, rock paper scissors, anything and everything.

Things could only spice up though when James walked through the door unaccompanied. After him, by a few seconds was Sirius, who sat at a different table, and after him, was Remus who went and sat at another table.

Lily and David looked momentarily at each other before walking to serve two of the three. Lily went to Remus, and David went to Sirius.

James however seemed to think this unfair, and called out, " Oh, so it's favouritism is it? RIDICULOUS!"

Lily was unsure of what to do, David too seemed a little frustrated already. " We'll be there in a minute, as you can see we have three of you to serve!" He had mumbled it trying to keep his voice from quivering with what sounded like anger.

Remus shook his head appalled at James mockingly. " Can I get you something?" She asked him slightly amused, although she would never admit it.

Remus looked at the menu then to her. " Well, how about a ham sandwich", he waited until Lily had written it down, then changed his mind, " Nah, I'll go for hot chocolate instead!" Once again Lily wrote it down, but no sooner than she had finished writing, than he had changed his mind. " In fact, cross that out, I'll have a jacket potato".

And this continued for poor Lily. David was having problems of his own, and James' constant cries of disgust and unfair treatment really seemed to bug him.

" So what are the basics of a sandwich, made in this particular café?" Sirius questioned, purposely trying to sound intelligent.

Lily looked to him through the corner of her eyes. " Well", David began, " you have two pieces of bread, then you put in a filling of your choice after buttering the bread, but only…."

And it just went on. From Sandwiches, to cakes, to buns, to biscuits, to salads, to how refreshed their cans were.

The three had them running about, making something, then ordering again, and then new customers would come through the door, and they would order something, and then one of the three would order something, and they would take it in turns, never giving one of them a break.

It was about 2 O'clock when the café had finally calmed down a little. Lily was shattered from all the running about. David was in the back, washing the dishes. James raised his hand and shouted, " Oy waitress, get your ass over here."

There was an old woman sat towards the back of the café who was very unimpressed with the Marauders behaviour and would probably savour the delights of what happened next, and retell them more eventful at the pub later that night.

" Waitress", James chimed. " How do you make a sandwich, for my own benefit."

Putting on a brave face, the redhead smiled and went and took two pieces of bread, some tomato sauce and some butter from the kitchen. She brought it back to James and laid them on the table.

" First you butter the bread", and she buttered the bread ferociously, " then you add the filling, in this case, tomato sauce", she squeezed an ungodly amount of tomato sauce on to the bread, soaking it. " Then you add the bread on top. But I'm not going to!" She mused.

James raised his eyebrows and smirked, " No?"

Lily shook her head, " No!" With a smirk on _her_ face, she pushed the bread into James' face, twisted it, and then let it fall away. " That'll be 40 p for wasting out resources".

James opened his panda eyes, and glared at her. She however was already in fit of laughter and she wasn't alone. Sirius who had been dying to see James brought down a peg, even for one minute was hysterical, and Remus was already trying to stop Sirius falling over.

Angrily, James stormed out of the place and ran off, followed by the other two. Before he left Sirius winked at her and muttered, " Nice one!"

**Harbour**

Lily knew she should go home sometime soon, but she loved to just stand by the harbour and watch the boats bobbing up and down, and the seagulls cawing and searching for food. She sat on the wall, a bag of chips in her lap looking out to the sea.

It was around eight in the evening, but it was still fairly light. Sighing, she took a drink of her water. She hadn't been surfing yet! She could do that tomorrow.

Sometimes it was nice just to sit alone. She remembered the time her and David had been messing about here, and she had fallen in, much to the dismay of the harbour master. He had been too impressed, but come to think of it, was he ever?

It was a warm summers evening, and the walk home for Lily wasn't all that long. She could make it home in the space of fifteen minutes. Sighing, she threw her bag in the bin and began plodding home. The pubs were lively with the locals and tourists, and the streets were still quite full.

It was long fifteen minutes, but she made her way home, only to find a note on the door.

' _Evans, come round to my house when you get back.'_ Scoffing, she ignored it and went into her house. She closed the door behind her and wandered into the living room.

James was sat in her covers in one of the arm chairs. When Lily walked in, he looked up.

" I knew you wouldn't go round. Where have you been?" He asked lightly.

Shrugging, Lily went to sit down, " What are you doing here?"

Climbing out of the covers he went to sit next to her. " Well, Remus and Sirius have simply disappeared, and since I'm looking after you and I knew you wouldn't go to my home, I thought I'd better come around here. A girl of your age and type needs to be entertained."

Lily opened her mouth in astonishment at his boldness. " What on earth makes you think I need to be entertained by _you_!"

James 'ohh-ed' a little amused. " You know Evans, I've been hearing a few rumours about you. Sam called round a bit ago."

Lily's eyes widen. " Oh?" She asked nervously.

" Yea", James began, enjoying her unease. " He was telling me about how you like to dance. He didn't divulge on the details but he did say you were very good at it. I'm actually quite intrigued by the thought of you dancing your little heart out."

Gritting her teeth, Lily looked away, but he continued. " And he was telling me about the way you liked to play hard to get."

" Listen Potter, what are you getting at?"

A faint smile crossed James' lips, " Only that there's obviously more to you than meets the eye…"

Sighing, she looked at him resigned. He really knew how to make her cringe. " So, what are we going to do?" She asked trying to change the subject.

" Why don't you show me a bit of this dancing?" Suggested James.

Lily scoffed slightly uneasy about what Sam had said to James that he wasn't mentioning to her. " I don't think so", she mumbled.

"Suit yourself", he replied. " You know, I believe I owe you one from in the café" he started mischievously. Lily looked at him questionably.

" Well you were asking for it!"

" Yea well, I thought I'd get a little pay back…"

Lily knotted her brow, and watched as James picked something up and moved round towards her. She was totally unprepared for a face full of whipped cream, which James seemed to have spent ages preparing, yet wasted all in second by throwing it at her face.

" POTTER!" She screamed deathly.

James, who hadn't moved from beside her asked, " Evans?"

Wiping away the cream sludge from her eyes, she turned to glare at him, but it only succeeded in making him laugh harder. Lily wanted to run up to her room and sulk, but that would only leave grounds for James to torment her even more. She tried her hardest to put on a brave face, well, within reason, but it was hard to look the slightest bit dignified with cream all over your face.

Standing, she walked out of the room and up to her own. She slammed the door shut and locked it. James couldn't bother her this way. Sniffling a little, she went to the sink and washed the cream away.

" Stupid… conceited… idiotic…" Lily grumbled angrily.

" Evans?" James asked a little nervously. " You in there?" He was outside her bedroom door, currently trying the handle.

" I'll take that as a yes." He stepped away from her door to try and get her out.

A good few 'minutes' later

Lily sat on one side of the door while James sat on the other. " Fine!" He sighed, " Stay in there…. See what I care!" Huffing, he stood up and looked at the door, " I'll just invite Tessa over, to keep me, company…"

Lily sulked, " You won't, not in my house anyway…"

" We'll go round to my house and leave you here by yourself…"

" FINE!" Lily shouted, a little scared of being alone.

Outside her door James raised his brow not at all surprised and went down stairs. He wasn't going to invite Tessa around that was for sure. She had been really annoying in the past few months, hanging around him his every waking moment.

He walked to the front door, opened it, and then closed it again. He knew Evans would come down now to make sure he was gone, and so he sauntered into her front room, and hid behind the TV set.

Sure enough, Lily plodded down, a little anxiously and carefully. She was clutching her Mister Scruffy, a brown curly haired dog teddy her uncle had given her when she was little. She had on a pair of shorts and a baggy top.

Her eyes darted about the hallway, scanning it for James or a burglar. When it was clear, she ran into the front room, alone and abandoned… or so she thought.

James watched her, trying his hardest not to jump out and scare the living daylights out of her. She looked so small, curled up on the big sofa, glancing about uneasily, holding her teddy for protection. It

It was almost cute, until she began moaning about him. " Oh, look at me, I'm James Potter, I fancy my best mate Sirius and we have passionate meetings in the Quidditch locker rooms…"

James frowned, a little grossed out about the thought. " I also happened to be the biggest jerk ever. I'm full of myself, conceited and god damned sexy, look at me, look at me", she continued in a whining, high pitched voice.

James nodded in agreement from where he sat. He forgot that he was meant to be in hiding, and mumbled, " I am sexy, I will admit…"

Lily stopped dead and looked to the talking TV. Narrowing her eyes suspiciously, she watched it like a Hawke. Crawling on her knee's she moved a little towards it.

Panicking, James shot up and shouted, " SURPRISE!" Waving his arms in the air like a lunatic.

Instantly Lily jumped to her feet and screamed, shocked, at James who was laughing like a hyena round the back of her TV set. Lily looked up. That was it!

She ran towards him after he had climbed out. He was too busy laughing to notice. When pushed him right back against a wall and screamed in his face. " YOU STUPID GIT! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING? I HATE YOU!"

James stopped laughing and looked at her, a lopsided smile graced his face. " I know you do, and that's what makes it even better."

Lily was so tempted to knee him where it would do most damage, but before she had chance James had turned the tables, and had her pinned to the wall. And he must have foreseen a possible attack, as he placed his feet lightly over the top of hers.

" Ge'roff!" She demanded. She looked up at him still a little shaken.

" Are we interrupting something?" Remus asked, leaning against the door frame.

Sirius was next to him smiling idiotically. " You know James, if she's getting too much for you, I'll _look_ after her." He suggested, much to Lily's dismay.

James instantly let go of her and looked at his best friends meaningfully. " Here", Remus mused as he threw something at him.

James caught it and looked down to his hands. Lily tried to see what it was but he turned away from her.

Pouting, she plopped down on the sofa next to where Sirius had sat down on the chair arm. " Lily… you have cream on your neck…"

James and Lily shared a glance before Lily wiped it away. " Thanks."


	4. Miss Legs

**Chapter 4**

**Miss Legs**

The sun had risen over the Cornish countryside, it's weak rays lighting the front room where the Marauders slept, ever so slightly. Outside little birds on branches chirped and a fox ran across the front lawn skittishly.

All was peaceful, the light breathing of the boys was all that could be heard, well, for all of a few minutes. Lily stumbled down the main steps, holding a surfboard under one arm and a towel under the other.

Putting them down, she walked into the room and stood above James' head, resisting strong urges to hurt him. His eyes flickered open, and at first he was a little confused to see a pair of long tanned legs, a pair of tiny shorts, and a bikini top. He rolled onto his side, right onto Sirius, whose eye shot open disturbed.

The two shared a quick uncertain stare, before they scrambled away from each other. " I'm worrying about you now Prongs…"

" Sorry, It's just Miss legs here decided to wake me up." Sirius looked to Lily who had her hands on her hips and was frowning at the two.

" I'm going out, so you had better get going." She explained wondering how long it would take for them to get dressed.

**- - - **

Once Remus had been woken up, they all took an unusually long time to get changed, and had even asked Lily to leave the room. As if she'd even want to look. She sat in the hallway against a wall, her wavy red hair tied back in a bun, and her make-up less face shimmering in the light. She wore a dark blue bikini top, which fastened about her neck, and matching bottoms, with shorts on top.

Finally they emerged looking at her suspiciously. James in particular seemed quite disturbed about something or other. Standing up, Lily picked up her board and towel. " Finally! Now out…"

She followed them outside and locked the door, they stuck quite close to her as she walked down the driveway to the gates, where David was waiting in his yellow and white van, Tog and Tig were in the back chattering to themselves. Turning to the Marauders she muttered, " I'll be back later on sometime… don't wait up!"

Before anyone had chance to say anything, Lily had shoved her board in the boot and jumped in the front with David. James just watched opened mouthed as Lily drove off with a bunch of boys.

" She didn't even ask is she could go…" He mumbled quite disheartened that he hadn't been able to wind her up.

**- - Beach - - -**

Lily sat on the beach, her sun soaked body tanning. David lay at her other side, while Tig was at her other side, his arm laid over her. Tog however was actively jumping about and waxing everybody's boards.

" Are we going to go in yet?" He pestered. Tig looked up shook his head.

" I'd rather stay here for a bit."

David sighed and picked himself up, " We might as well, Lily is starting to get a whitened hand print on her stomach." He laughed.

Jumping up, Lily looked at her belly where Tig had had his hand. Rolling her eyes, she followed the boys into the cold, yet refreshing sea. Just the feel of the water rushing over her body was enough to make her forget about Potter, Black and Remus. The waves weren't too big, but they weren't small either, and she loved it.

She loved the feeling of the swells passing her, lifting her up, she loved the feeling of moving with the wave, she especially loved the sea. She had grown up here, near the sea, and she spent a lot of her time in the water, or on boats with her dad whenever he decided to show up.

David was sat on his board next to her. " After this Touq, are you coming to the club?"

" Sure", Lily replied, smiling. The two watched as Tig and tog battled it out to get a wave.

Smiling at each other, the two made the way further in to catch one of the up coming ones. David missed it, but Lily managed to get it just in time. Gaining balance, she stood up, and moved her feet to travel with it, skimming the wave as she did. The wave shrunk, and Lily jumped down into the water.

The four continued to surf and chatter and laugh for the best part of the day, until it reached three pm, when they all headed for the club.

**- Club - - -**

While the boys set everything up, the girls changed, put on make up, and giggled as they shared lots of secrets about the past few months. This was often the best part of the night. The boys would do all the setting up work, while Lily, Annie and Lexy put each others make up on, gossiped, and swapped clothes and what not.

David lifted one of the chairs off the table with Paul. " What do they talk about that's so funny all the time?" He asked referring to his friends in the corner. Paul looked over at them smiling.

" You know, I have no idea", he replied. " But we can find out. I have recording options on my phone. We slip the phone next to them and we can replay it later…"

David looked at Lily who was giggling like crazy. " Okay. I'll do it." After Paul had set the option to record David walked over to Annie, Lexy and Lily.

" Hey Dave", Lexy chirped putting on more make up. Lily and Annie looked at him, then at Lexy through the mirror. They all instantly giggled, which worried him a little.

" Hello girls, what are you up to?" He asked walking around to where Lily was stood looking into the mirror which covered one side of the room. Lily smiled at him.

" We're just talking. What about you?" David moved to sit on the table next to where Lily's bag was. Quickly, he slipped the phone in.

" Setting things up. I better get back to it…" Lily looked at him curiously. " What?" He asked her his eyes alight with excitement.

" Nothing", she muttered a bit confused as to what he was really up to.

David wandered off back to Paul while the girls just frowned confused, but they soon carried on their conversation.

" What's the deal with that?" Lexy asked Lily, who shrugged.

" I don't know, he's up to something though. Anyway…"

**- - Later on - - -**

James sat at home with Sirius and Remus waiting for Lily to get back. " Maybe we should look for her…" Remus proposed.

Sirius flicked a bit of the rice the house elves had prepared at him. " Where would we look in this place? There's only the club I can think of…" He stopped for a moment to think. " On the other hand, I think we should."

Snorting with laughter, they clambered to get coats on and find Lily who had been gone for ages.

**- Club - - -**

Lily stood at the bar drumming her fingers on it tunefully. It was quite slow tonight, and the only people who seemed to be enjoying themselves were Annie and Hugh who had mysteriously found themselves in a dark corner somewhere.

Lily watched the door for any new faces. However the three familiar faces she saw weren't the ones she wanted to see. Ducking down, she tried to hide behind the bar.

Sirius had made his way over there to get something to nibble on, and when he saw two hands and no body, he couldn't help but feel intrigued. Remus appeared and looked at them as well. James on the other hand was more suspicious than curious and snapped his hands down on to the mysterious delicate ones. They seemed real enough

"and may I ask whose hands are these" James inquired inquisitively

At that moment David came to the rescue and politely asked James to get his hands off the little girls. Embarrassed, James quickly retrieved his hands and asked for some Pork scratchings.

Lily very slowly put her hands to the floor and crawled away sniggering, she just managed to get to the staff room without been seen. Relived, she wiped herself down, checked her make up, scanned the dance floor for the Marauders and confidently, yet nervous made her way to the middle of the dance floor where the foam machine was placed, hidden in the roof.

Lily knew that Tog and Tig, who were controlling it loved to go over board, and as soon as Rammstein's 'Amerika' sounded throughout the place, and the teens began bouncing about and dancing, they couldn't resist blanketing them all in it.

Lily was in the middle of it, and she felt everyone around her singing loudly, dancing and laughing. Getting into the mood she began bouncing around like the rest of them making the most of one of her favourite songs and secretly thanking Paul the DJ.

At the corner of the dance floor James saw a flash of red hair. " I think I've found our runaway miss legs!" He exclaimed to Remus and Sirius who instantly scanned the dance floor.

"We better get her _before_ she runs away then hadn't we?" Sirius said while making his way to the bouncing red head.

"And what are _you_ doing here" James said in a rather posh but mocking tone.

Lily turned to see the Marauders in a line with James giving her a very peculiar look. " I am doing what any other normal person would be doing in a club. It's called dancing…" Turning her back on them, Lily continued to bounce away.

_We're all living in Amerika,_

_Amerika ist wonderbar_

_We're all living in Amerika, Amerika, Amerika_

Sirius looked at James who looked at Remus who looked back at James. They gathered in a huddle and planned their next move. Walking very suspiciously out of the huddle, James sauntered over towards Lily, who continued to dance.

Suddenly he grabbed Lily's arm and dragged her off the dance floor

"GET OFF" Lily screamed trying to shove him out of the way but her attempt failed as he had quite a surprisingly strong grip.

" I think its bedtime for you missy" James announced to all who would hear

" I don't think so you arrogant sod", exclaimed Lily while she was being dragged out of the club to the Cornish alley ways, which could be quite scary if you were in them alone at night.

The Marauders blocked the entrance to the club and wagged there fingers mockingly "Ah-ah-_ah_" They tutted.

" No more dancing for you, didn't you hear, it's past your bedtime, I bet your getting _quite_ tired after all that bouncing and running away"

"ITS NINE O CLOCK YOU IDIOTS", Lily screamed at the incompetently stupid Marauders in front of her.

" See your already getting grouchy", Sirius remarked sarcastically. Lily was stunned into silence by their unrelenting passion to wind her up to the point that she couldn't even think!

Remus rolled his eyes and pushed past them. " Look, how about we leave it and _all_", he began looking at Lily, " Go home?"

Mumbling something about a bag, Lily was pushed up out of the alley and onto the road to their houses.

**- - Evans Household - - -**

Lily was curled up in blankets resting on something cushy for comfort. Remus and Sirius had disappeared off again, which left just Lily and James. While James was having a remarkably fun time watching one of Lily's DVD's something called 'Duty Free', wrapped in some covers, Lily was asleep on his cushioned shoulder.

Every so often he checked to make sure she was okay, but all he could see were strands and locks of red hair. She was hidden in her duvet, snug as a bug. She hadn't intentionally fallen asleep on James' shoulder, but she had dozed off, and then slipped down to rest against him. James couldn't help but think how different she looked when she was asleep. She was weak, and little, and so serene, where as usually she was stand offish, cold, and annoying. Although, he had seen a different side to her in the past few days, she had been socialising, which would usually be a big thing for Evans, she was friendly, just as determined to fight back, and if you were on the right side of her, a laugh. Sam had told him about how she just used him and although he had lost interest in his life story after the first few seconds, he picked up a few things of interest.

As much as he liked the quiet right now, he much preferred to torment the red head. What's more was, that he couldn't stand not having anyone to talk to. Selfishly, he began prodding her awake.

" Lily?" He cooed over and over again, until she slowly, but surely woke. She looked up at James groggily.

" What?" She mumbled, wobbling dizzily.

" Nothing…" James answered, shrugging, then turning back to the television.

Scowling, Lily began to feel her eyelids becoming heavy and her breathing become deeper. Cosily, she fell back onto James' shoulder.

Once again, James looked down at her and prodded her awake. " What?" She grumbled, beginning to lose her tether.

" Nothing, I just don't want you to go to sleep… That's all." He smiled at her endearingly.

" Potter…. Get screwed!" Lily managed to splurt out, trying to push herself away from James and getting herself in a tangle in the covers.

James watched her confused as she twisted and turned and pouted to no one in particular, " I have been thank you…"

Lily stopped dead and looked at him. " You're impossible", she sighed falling into the covers, unable to de-tangle herself.

" I do try", the 'arrogant idiot' muttered at her. The covers they had were tangled and twisted and it was quite awkward to move. " Here, lean back", he ordered. Lifting herself up, Lily twisted her face with stubbornness.

" Why should I?"

" Well, if you want to get out of these covers, it would be a good idea, don't you think?" He remarked as if she were a child.

There was a moment silence as Lily thought it over, resigning, she leaned back, and James managed somehow to sort out the covers beneath her. " There!"

Lily being the polite person she was, managed to utter, " Thanks", although it hurt her pride a little.

James wasn't too bothered right now about hurting her pride even more, and turned the TV off. " So how about we go to bed now?"

Lily opened her mouth about to shout at him for waking her up just to go to sleep himself, but he cut her off, " And then tomorrow, you'll be a happy little bunny, and when my friends come and visit I'll scoot back around to my house?"

Lily was in no mood to protest or shout though, and blandly, she nodded, her messy red hair falling over her face. She heard a snigger and then felt James' hand brush against her cheek as he pushed it back, " I'll sleep on the floor", he laughed, " You can have the bed since it's yours."

And so they both plodded upstairs, and went to Lily's room. Lily clambered into bed, while James made up a bed on the floor in her room. The silvery moonlight shone in, casting a glimmer of light over Lily as she began to fall asleep.

" Potter?" She muttered softly.

" Evans?" He retorted, peering up at her.

" Do you hate me? Like, really hate me?"

Sighing, James thought about it, " You hate me, so I guess it evens outs. Anyways", he asked, a little intrigued, " Why do you care?"

" No reason", Lily jittered, " I was just curious that's all."

" I hope you're not doing anything tomorrow", James muttered.

Lily rolled onto her side, curiously, she questioned, " Why?"

Smiling at Lily's question, he rolled onto his side facing away from her. " Well, I'm taking you on a picnic, that's all. My mum suggested it in her letter today. Thinks I need to… get to know you better", he whispered, before finally dozing off.

Lily too was falling asleep, and although she didn't immediately register what he had said, it certainly affected her dream that night.

* * *

I am soo sorry this took so long to up load.

My GCSE's are in four weeks or so, and I'm really stressed out, lol. I will reply to the reviews in my next post, cause I'm going to bed soon. I have also promised thatI will upload another of my stories, so I will also do that as I have a few chapters of it done anyway, but that'll be tomorrow.

Thanks for reading and have a good... day, lol.

Bye bye

Sara


	5. Lake Lark

**Let me belong**

**Chapter 5**

**Lake Lark**

What James had said hadn't really sunk in at first, and Lily had quite peacefully dozed off without paying much attention to James that night. However, something must have clicked inside her head, as the horrifying dream she had, showed some influence of it.

" _James", a smiling, sun soaked Lily sighed romantically, laying in a meadow of tall grass, listening to the trickling of a stream at the bottom of the meadow. _

" _Hmmm?" James mumbled, from beside her, leaning over to wrap an arm around her waist, letting the white chiffon crumple under it. His head lay next to hers, her wavy red hair tingling his neck. _

" _Nothing", she uttered, snuggling into him. A light breeze blew through the long grass, sending a shower of dandelion seeds over their heads. Lily's shimmering green eyes lit with joy as she tried to struggle out of his grasp to get up. _

" _What's wrong?" He murmured softly. _

_Lily plucked a dandelion out of the grass. " We have to make a wish and then when we blow all the seeds off, it'll carry it our wish with it…"_

_James stood up and smiled, but Lily was no longer there. She was floating delicately in the air, over the meadow. He could hear her sweet voice ringing through the air. _

" _Ahhhh, oohhhhh, ehhhhhhh, laaa la de la, I'm floating in the air, floaty floaty floaty, in the air."_

James just watched confused as Lily twisted and turned, sticking arms and legs out, singing about floating in the air, sighing, and squealing lightly with a serene sort of delight. He didn't know whether to wake her or not.

On one hand, he couldn't help but smile and think how cute, but on the other hand, her arms and legs being tossed about landed him with a near bloodied nose on more than one occasion. He finally made up his mind when she began muttering something or other.

" Noooo, let me float. Nasty mean old Daffodil. My ickle wickle baby is all confused now… he wants to float too….!" Her face was twisted with upset and her bottom lip stuck out as if she were about to cry.

" Lily… Lily", James whispered softly, tapping her collar bone, trying to prod her awake.

_Floating about in the breezy cool air was so fun, she could play there all day. But a nasty mean bee kept flying into her neck, and stinging her. And not matter how hard she tried to lose it, it wouldn't go away. _

_Strangely, it began to speak to her, in a voice quite familiar. Below James had vanished, his head was now attached to the bee. " Lil-eee" He buzzed. " Wake uppp. I'll get you changed my self if you doonn't."_

" _No mister buggy bee… I want to fly…"_

" I don't care if you want to fly or not, wake up right now!" James ordered, slightly disturbed. " I mean it, I'll… get you changed right now, and then I'll carry you to the picnic place, and I'll get all.. moody…." He tried to threaten.

Lily's bubble was burst, her eyes shot open, and a momentary wave of confusion washed over her. James' face was in front of her, his brown eyes showing frustration. Then the dream dawned on her. She couldn't help but blush violently and this James noticed.

" What were you dreaming about?" He asked interested.

" Oh nothing…" She lied, trying to push him off her. His arms had somehow gotten tangled trying to keep hers at bay, his legs were somewhere or other, but he was determined to know what she had been dreaming about.

" Tell me, and I'll get off you", he tried to bargain.

Lily wasn't going to have any of it, " Get off me and I won't 'damage' you", she spluttered meaningfully.

James narrowed his eyes suspiciously. " You wouldn't dare", he tried to reason, " Anyway, you 'damaged' me enough with your floating!"

Huffing, Lily shoved him violently off her. " I'm going to have a shower, then get changed _myself_!" She grumbled, walking into the bathroom, but quickly popped her head out, " You do whatever."

James smirked as she closed the door. " I'll be getting the picnic ready my little miss legs!" He chirped.

**- - - The Kitchen - - - **

When Lily walked into the kitchen, she saw James sat at the table, reading through some papers or other, and a Wicca basket sat on the table, quite pretty looking.

She glided over to him, looking at the papers in his hand. He just looked up, but not at her, " Are you going to stand over my shoulder reading my post? Or are you going to get a jacket or something?"

After pulling a silly impression of James behind his back, she walked to slip on her sandals and a jacket in the hall. " Why anyway?" She asked James, who had shoved the paper into his pocket and began to heave the basket off the table.

" Well, why do you think?" He retorted struggling slightly to carry the load.

" I don't know… why?"

Rolling his eyes James dropped the case on the floor, " We're going on a picnic remember?"

Lily furrowed her brow, but decided to play along. " Okay…." Smiling, she followed James as he tried to lug the huge basket out of the door. She quite liked to watch him struggle, it was fun to say the least. He however, wasn't having fun. It was becoming quite irritating to watch Lily standing there doing nothing, smiling at him as if she knew an easier way.

" Alright Missy, you try!" He demanded exacerbated.

Laughing, Lily looked at his pouting, quite alluring face. He was glaring right at her as if he wanted to tackle her and strangle her.

" Where are we having this picnic?" She asked him joyfully.

Grumbling, James muttered, " I don't know! Any suggestions?"

Lily thought about it, " Well we could be really adventurous and go for the garden? It's easy to get to, and it's nice…"

Smirking, James nodded his head. " Alright, _my_ garden though."

Shrugging, the two began to heave the basket down the drive, down the lane, through James' house and into his garden, which like Lily's was a huge, maze, full of levels, flowers, tress, and a freshwater lake right far back, which you would have to spend a very long time trying to get to. It was so big that it covered acres.

Once they had finally chosen a spot, James opened the basket and pulled out a blanket and began shuffling things about, while Lily was quite contented to sit and simply watch him. He looked quite the perfectionist; his face was twisted with determination to get this right.

" James…." Lily called, resulting in him looking up at her eyebrows raised, " it doesn't have to be perfect you know?"

Tutting, James pulled out a bottle of butter beer and handed it over to her. " If you say so."

Although he didn't want to admit it, he was quite insulted by her lazy attitude towards him. She should be grateful he was even bothering.

He watched as she struggled to open the bottle, her delicate fingers twisting the cap to no avail. Now it was his turn to smile. He lay there for a while, sipping from his bottle and nibbling, and at the same time, simply watching her struggle. It wasn't until she looked up at him sheepishly, that he held out his hand, before she could speak.

Feeling a little pathetic, Lily handed her bottle over and watched as James unscrewed it easily. He handed her it back with this self-satisfied smile. " Thanks", Lily mumbled.

" So did you make all this?" She asked as she leaned back, looking at the garden, feeling quite relaxed.

" I made some of it… but I went home while you were getting changed and brought the house elves round."

Lily rolled her eyes, hoping she had food left. There was a sort of … uncomfortable silence, as they both looked about, not sure what to say or if to say anything at all.

The sun was sweltering near enough, and already James was hot. He looked across at Lily who quickly looked away, as if she had been staring at him.

" So… do you like dancing?" He asked, thinking about the club that night.

James was sure he saw a tint of red in Lily's cheeks, " Yes…"

The food that was spread out on the blanket was as of yet, near untouched. Feeling a little awkward, James picked up a sandwich and began nibbling away again. " You know what?"

" What?" Lily asked him, following his example and picking something up to eat.

" I sometimes wonder about you… more so recently."

" Oh?" Lily asked, taking another drink of the chilled butter beer.

James turned to sit and face her and she did him, a little confused. " Well, at school, you're the teachers pet, you're a goody two shoes, in fact you're near enough perfect, but here, you're quite… bubbly… and loud. I'm even beginning to wonder about those rumours concerning Luke you know."

Lily fidgeted about uneasily, trying to eat as much as possible. Frowning, James continued to eat, watching her curiously.

After eating a few sandwiches, and some other bits and bats, Lily looked up at James who had by this point, stopped eating and was starring at her.

" What?" She laughed. Before he could answer, she picked up some cake and threw it at him. Unfortunately for her, James had fast reflexes due to hours of training for Quidditch, and managed to duck out of the way.

He smiled mischievously and looked at her, a little slyly, " What was that for?"

Picking up more food, Lily replied, " You'd been staring at me like a fish for ages."

Smirking, James raised his brow, " Oh really?" Before Lily could think, he'd thrown some sticky sort of liquid right at her. It hit her neck, and trickled down her chest, making her sticky.

" Eww ", she laughed. Standing up, she leant across and poured her drink all over his hair, making him just as sticky, and his hair knotty.

" Evans!" he complained, but still managed to smile. He reached out to grab her ankle, but she was quick and jumped out of his way, and when he began to grab all the food he could, she picked up a bowl of crisps, and ran. James was quick in pursuit, and she had to admit very fast.

The whole time he pelted her with all sorts of food, and still managing to chase her. Lily had tried to throw the crisps back, but they had mostly fallen out of the bowl.

It wasn't as though she enjoyed his company or anything, but she couldn't help but laugh and scream whenever he nearly caught her.

James too was having a bit of fun. Evans was brilliant to chase. She'd scream and laugh, and dodge. It reminded him of the time he'd been having a snowball fight with Tessa, except she'd screamed and shouted because she had been too cold.

Lily was running barefooted through the back part of James' garden. She could see the lake ahead, and sped up a little, dodging past tree's and roots.

As she approached the banking of the lake, she stopped dead. Nowhere to run now. James was stood behind her watching her turn around slowly.

" Crisp?" She asked, holding out the near empty bowl. Shaking his head, the corners of his mouth twitched with pleasure, he was only a bit away from her. He looked purposely to the lake, and jokingly, he pushed her. Lily screamed but James pulled her back.

" I'm not that mean!" He explained, getting himself covered in the food all down her back and on her chest.

Lily smiled a little, resting her hands on his chest. " Thanks", she mused. There was an awkward silence as the two at each other, smiling and looking sheepish.

After a while, Lily asked, " Are you going to let me go sometime soon?"

James looked down at her, " Oh, sure", embarrassed a little, he let her go, but she walked too far back, and this time, fell back in to the lake.

James stood on the banking, smirking in that oh so familiar way. Lily hit the icy cold water and yelped. It was freezing, but refreshing. As she went under she felt her hair spread and flow in the water, and water rushing about her. Closing her eyes, she began to swim, but not up, along, out of view of James.

At first James had found it funny, then all at once, serious, he couldn't see Evans under there anywhere. Worried, he scanned the surface of the lake, looking for any sign of her, but she simply wasn't there. Looking about, he decided he'd have to go in.

Taking a deep breath, he jumped in. He could see underwater, a floating mass of red hair. Knowing it was Lily; he swam over to her, while she continued to swim about as if she were a mermaid.

She had no idea he was behind her. And when he yanked at her ankle, he scared her half to death. He pulled her to him, until he had hold of her arm, then dragging her up, swam to the surface.

The both welcomed the fresh air, and took a few deep breaths, before Lily tried to hit James for scaring her down there.

" You idiot!" She yelled. " If I'd have opened my mouth, I could've drowned!" She tried to push him away from her, but missed, and fell forwards on to him.

" Now, this isn't going to get us anywhere is it?" He smirked.

James' Bedroom - - -

Lily sat drenched with a huge towel wrapped around her, sat on James's bed, while he was in the bathroom, drying off and getting changed.

Lily glanced about the room. It was an ordinary room, apart from there were no posters on the wall, no mess, no nothing, except for an average room. Nothing too personal, showing the personality of the owner or anything.

James came back in with a baggy top on and some baggy trousers and sat next top her for a few minutes before bursting into laughter. They had been in that lake for hours, and it was darkening when they had gotten out.

" You look like a drowned rat!" He exclaimed, making no effort to hide his laughter.

Lily scowled as best she could, but sneezed in the process. " Bless you", Lily said to herself.

Rolling his eyes, James walked over to his cupboard and threw the wet Lily, a shirt to put on herself. She looked at it, before strutting over to the bathroom. James waited impatiently, until Lily emerged looking rather cute really, and snugly and warm. She stopped at the bathroom door, apparently feeling a little uneasy, but James inclined his head and she moved to sit on the bed.

He had to say; he quite liked to see her wearing one of his T-shirts, looking all lost and lonely. Her head was tilted to a side and he could see that she was feeling very… unnerved, just being sat next to him.

In an attempt to break the tension, he said, " You know… It's getting quite late, and I was thinking we could ask the house elves to bring us something up? So we can sleep around here tonight?"

Lily didn't know what to do, but simply nod. And once she and James were tucked under various duvets, him on the sofa, and her on the bed, a bottle of warm Butterbeer for each of them.

" So you and that Sam went out? As in girlfriend boyfriend?"

Lily turned onto her side to face James who was laid out on his little sofa.

" Yes… but he was a jerk. A lot like you", she added as an after though. A curious smile crept onto James' face.

" But you've never been my girlfriend…" James couldn't help but try to tease her.

" True… and I'd never want to be…"

" You say that now…" James replied again.

Lily's face scrunched up, " What do you mean?"

Again, in the dim light, James smiled ever so slightly. " Nothing, you should go to sleep now…"

Lily was about to open her mouth again, but she didn't know what to say. Huffing, she decided to spite him and stay up all night!

* * *

**sakura-sweeti:**I'm glad you liked the waking her up bit. That was one of my favourite parts in it so far.

**emily:** Thankyou, and I will try an update more often as only 3 moer weeks of exams left. :D

**Ihateharryandhermioneshippers:**Thankyou, and as soon as I have time I will read your stories, I've flicked through them, but haven't had chance to read them properly as of yet, but I will very soon. Probably next friday afternoon whenI get back home.

**xRazberryGurlx: **Thankyou! > I love this story so it's fun to write, so more chapterts coming up soon.

**cylobaby: **Thanks,I liked this chapter most out of the ones so far.

**Mimi**: Thankyou so much! . I'm all happy now, and I've finally got round to replying to reviews.

**GaLlOpInGaRgOyLeS: **Thanks, you really cheered me up, I have quite a few more exams but then it's all over! I am going to college, so i've got all that to look forward to I guess. It's all happening soooo fast :( Tanks for reviewing and cheering me up lots! I've done two so far so I'm not as worried about them anymore and I get to go to Spain after so yay!

**fujutsu: **Thankyou. I'm hoping to make it more interesting later on though. I can't wait till they get back to schoool. :)


	6. Start of a Thing

**Let me Belong**

**Chapter 6**

**Start of a thing**

She had been laid on her side, waiting for James to drop off, watching him through half closed eyes. She had to admit, he did seem a lot more human when he was trying his hardest not to fall asleep and leave her awake, but he had eventually dozed off. He was curled up on the sofa, with one arm hanging off it. He seemed to be in some form of deep sleep, having some sordid dream no doubt.

Carefully, she pushed the covers back, and tried to tip toe silently past James. Unfortunately, she managed to somehow trip over something or other, and stumble forward in the dark, but she managed to recover. James was still asleep, his arm still hanging over the side of the sofa.

Smiling with satisfaction, she continued to glide past him, but as she thought she was safe, a hand reached out and snapped her wrist. Lily yelped and lost herself in the dark, tripping and falling, landing on James, she imagined.

She shuffled about, trying to free her hand, but James appeared to have a stronger grip than she imagined. Frowning, she stopped fidgeting about, and tried to find James' face, but she had her back to him, and was staring up at the ceiling.

" Potter!" She whispered furiously. " Let go now!"

She could feel James smirking against her neck, " Why? We're having so much fun… You see, I know you too well!"

Grumbling, Lily felt James catch her other wrist and turn her so they were both on their sides. He buried his face in her hair, deliberately trying to annoy her. Lily squirmed. He seemed to take even more delight nowadays in touching her with intents on annoying her.

He was just indescribable!

" James Potter! If you don't let me go right now, I'll scream so loud you'll have no choice."

James sighed and pulled away from her, but wrapped his arms around her waist, snuggling her.

Lily grumbled something or other, which wasn't entirely audible to James, but he didn't mind. He was having a perfectly brilliant time poking her stomach and blowing her hair about, while at the same time hugging her.

Lily was struggling to undo his hands about her waist, and after a while, decided it was no use, and so began a whole session of kicking him as hard as she could manage from in front of him.

It was an awkward night, but Lily had eventually grown tired of James, and yawned herself to sleep, while James had waited to make sure she was asleep to climb over her onto the floor, wandering what to do with her.

He rolled his eyes annoyed at himself for letting her take his space, but she was busy wrapping herself up, in her sleep; smiling divinely, as if she was in some sort of heaven, all cushy and cosy on the sofa.

He took a moment out of his thoughts about her 'deliberately' trying to ruin his sleep, and simply store at her, blankly at first, then uneasily. He looked over to the ruffled bed, then back to Evans.

' _Well, if she's not going to use it, you might as well' _

**- - - Morning - - -**

Lily woke that morning, not to a wonderful, glorious sun, but to thunder, and lightening. There was a storm brewing outside, a big storm. The thunder rumbled through the air, waking the teen.

Lily jumped up, startled at first. She clapped a hand to her head, before looking about, seeing James laid on the bed, sleeping like a baby, and then she looked down at herself. She was on a sofa, which she was sure she hadn't been on before. Confused, she threw the covers on the floor, and moved to peer at James.

He was fast asleep, and she didn't really fancy waking him. Her red mop of hair fell onto his face and she twisted her head to make sure he was asleep. The hair tickled his face, and he smiled ever so slightly.

Narrowing her eyes, she waved her hand in front of his eyes. Contented that he was asleep, she moved over to his wardrobe and began to rummage about in it.

**- - - Later - - -**

When James woke, he had much the same reaction, except when he saw Lily gone he jumped out of bed and called out for her, " Evans?"

No reply… " Mutt?" Still nothing…

Grumbling he wandered over to get changed, before plodding down stairs. There was a lovely smell of pancakes in the air, something he hadn't had for ages. Yawning, he wandered to the breakfast room, where a rather odd looking Evans was sat, munching some jam covered pancakes.

Furrowing his brow, he moved to sit with her. " What are you wearing he asked?" looking down at her flour covered shirt, baggy trousers, both which he seemed to recognise, and a big robe, also which he recognised.

Lily looked up, her lips were coated with sugar and her face splattered with pancake mixture. " Oh, I don't know, I just found them and put them on…"

James looked down at her again, then a thought popped into his head. _'Lily Evans, is sat in my kitchen, eating pancakes, wearing my clothes, covered in sugar, flour and goo… and I'm okay with this?'_

" Catching flies?" He heard her laugh. Bemused, he looked up. " You're sat there with your mouth open! You don't mind do you?" She asked, " It's just I had nothing to wear, so I grabbed something."

Shaking his head, James looked to the huge plate of Pancakes. " So did you make all these?"

Lily laughed again, leaving James a little confused as to what she found so funny. " No, I taught the house elves how to. They didn't want me in the kitchen much. In fact, they were desperate for me to get out, so I asked them for Pancakes, and after a lesson, they made me loads."

Rolling his eyes, James looked to a place where another plate had been set out. Shuffling seat to be opposite Lily on the other side of the table, he began to eat breakfast.

Another house elf soon popped in, which fascinated Lily, as he literally popped in, with a huge plate of more pancakes. Both teens looked daunted, and as the House elf was about to pop out, James muttered, " No more please Fritter."

The house elf, who was wearing some sort of bag, looked up at James, and snuffled it's nose, rather offended. James looked at it again, wondering what on earth it was doing, snuffling its nose at _him!_

Lily watched, unsure of what was happening. " What was that?" James asked him.

" Nothing master James", the house elf muttered, crouching a little, as if afraid he'd get a sock given to him.

Lily looked up at James who was about to say something to Fritter, but she interrupted, " Don't be so mean Potter! He's so little and cute!"

James looked at her, questioning her sanity, but kept his mouth shut, for a few seconds at least. Lily turned to the house elf, " Thank you Fritter for bringing us this food…"

Fritter bowed gentleman like, and quite happily, popped out of the room.

Once both teens were done, they sat in the room, unsure of what to do. There was a huge storm outside, and Lily had planned to find David at the Café, work there a little, then go to the harbour for some fish and chips.

" You shouldn't be mean to your house elves you know…"

James looked up at her, before explaining, " What would you know about anything? Be quiet Evans… I'm thinking."

Lily was silent, for all of a few seconds. " Be quiet! Who do you think you are! I'm not going to be quiet _now_."

James just sighed as Lily began shouting " LA LA LA LA LA!"

" EVANS!" He shouted back just as loud. Lily was sat with her mouth open, as she was about to say La one more time. " Catching flies?" He laughed.

Lily's mouth fell even further open, if that was possible. " Shut up Potter." She grumbled.

" Shut up Potter." James imitated in a silly girlie voice.

" Potter!" Lily warned.

" Potter!" James mocked.

" Stop it…" Lily whined.

" Stop it…" James whined back.

Unsure of what to do, Lily closed her mouth and kept it closed. Anything she would say, James would, so there was little point.

The grumpy marauder couldn't help but liven things up a little, and so said; " You have sugar on your lips Mutt…"

Confused by his calling her Mutt, Lily began to lick the sugar off her lips, un-nerved by James watching her amused. " You know, I can do that for you…"

The smirk on his face was becoming quickly unbearable, " I bet you could, but no thanks."

Raising his eyebrows, James uttered, " Suit yourself."

" Is that better?" She asked him. He looked at her lips, which still had a bit of sugar. He moved his hand to wipe it off, but she pulled away. Rolling his eyes James took her hand and moved it to where the remaining sugar was.

Wiping it away with James' shirtsleeve, she looked about hopefully. " What do you want to do then?"

" Well, usually, I'd go for a swim, but you don't have anything to swim in, or I'd generally annoy my sister, but she's on holiday with her fiancé, or I'd hang around with my friends or Tessa. But since you're here, I can annoy you…"

Another loud rumbling of thunder shook the room. Lily jumped a little, " Oh don't. I'm not in the mood?"

" And?"

Sighing, Lily didn't even bother to explain, she simply stood up and began to wander up the stairs. James wasn't sure whether to follow her or not, but his curiosity got the better of him, and he wandered off after her.

He watched as she picked up her old clothes, and moved to walk back out of the door. " And where are you going?" James asked, stood in her way.

" Away from you!" Lily snapped back as she tried to move around him, but again, he blocked her way.

" Well, where ever you go mutt, I'm going too…"

Scowling, Lily trod on his foot, and trotted past him as he bent over in pain momentarily. She was half way down the stairs before James caught up with her and grabbed her upper arm, making her drop all the clothes and nearly topple down the stairs herself.

" James!" She screeched as she clung to him from the step below him, just to make sure she didn't fall. " That was stupid wasn't it?"

James nodded his head, " Pretty much, but don't worry, I wouldn't have let you fall…"

Lily didn't know whether he was being silly, or serious, but she didn't like it. " Am I missing something?" Remus asked from the bottom of the staircase. From where he was stood, it looked a lot like a passionate embrace.

" Not at all, idiot here nearly killed me, but nothing unusual." Pushing away from James, she bent over to pick up her clothes. It was hard to keep a straight face as she nearly tripped over again, and James who was following her, reached out to catch her, and ended up slipping on the clothes she dropped and tumbling down the few remaining steps with her.

The two were heaped in a pile on the floor, Remus immediately ran over and pulled James off Lily, whose eyes were closed with the strain the big fat heavy lump on top of her was causing. It was a relief when James was pulled off her, groaning, she pushed herself onto her elbow. James was fine it seemed, having landed on Lily. He looked down at the broken looking girl, who was ready to kill him.

Frowning, both of the marauders grabbed an arm and pulled her up. " YOU ARE SUCH A-"

Before Lily could say anymore, Remus had put a hand across her mouth to prevent her from saying anything. If she did, it would only result in a verbal frenzy, and surely a session of fighting would ensue. Lily squirmed a little, while her eyes flickered in an attempt to see what Remus was doing as he stood behind her, with one arm around her middle and the other around her neck, with his hand covering her mouth.

He let go once she had quietened down. James was leant against the stair banister, smirking, enjoying watching Lily being forced to shut up. " You know Evans, no matter how hard you try to get back at me for whatever reason, you can't."

Lily scowled and kicked Remus' shin. He let go of her, allowing her room to launch herself at James. All this launching seemed to be very much in vein. James caught her, and held her so tightly; she could hardly breath.

" Why don't you just calm down Evans, you're only embarrassing yourself."

Grumbling, Lily pushed herself away from James and stormed out, leaving him wondering where on earth she was off.

**- - - Harbour - - -**

" I love it before it gets stormy", Lily explained to David while they sat eating their fish and chips, on the harbour wall, waiting for the storm to approach.

" Hmm", David mumbled. Lily had noticed he'd been quiet for a while now, and it was worrying.

" What's wrong David, you've been really quiet all day."

He swallowed his chip. " Well, I've been thinking… Girls. You talk about all sorts together, but I was wondering what exactly?"

Furrowing her brow, Lily answered, " Well, you know, girly stuff. Boys, dancing… music; anything really. Mostly random stuff."

David just nodded and looked a little disappointed. " What's wrong?" Lily pushed, knowing something was bugging him. " And don't say nothing, cause I know you like the back of my hand, maybe even better!"

This caused a familiar smile to work it's way onto David's lips, and help explained truthfully, not at all dreading her reaction. " Well, the thing is, myself and Paul recorded a conversation you had with Lexy and Annie…" Lily opened her mouth about to say something, but he cut her off and carried on, " And well… you were talking about us guys in the group. But you were talking about us, as if we were guys…"

Lily knew what he was talking about and her stomach turned. She felt a little heat rise in her cheeks as David went on. " I know we're best friends and all, and I know people say that you can't be best friends with someone of the opposite sex without things getting weird at some point, but-"

Lily had to cut him off at this point. " David, I know it probably sounded weird, but we were only playing." David shuffled slightly uneasy. " All I said was that I thought you were attractive, and you are! I wasn't saying I wanted to go out with you or anything, or that I even thought of you like that…"

" Well I think you're attractive too, but it's not like I want to go out with you either, but it's not that I wouldn't. I was just worried the way they kept giggling and saying that we should go out and well, I'm not even going to repeat half of what you were all giggling about. So we're cool right?"

Lily smiled, " Of course we are… Come here." She enveloped him in a big bear hug, and as she did, David felt so loved he could barely allow himself to let her go.

A loud clap of lightening tore them apart. Across the restless water, the storm was clearly visible. Lily looked to the harbour, which was choppy with waves. David was too busy watching the wind blowing strands of her hair all over, faintly, he let another more meaningful smile cross his face.

" Do you want to go to the beach?" He asked her casually, although a hard rain was approaching. He knew her answer before it came, " Finish your chips first though young lady. I don't want you to starve."

Rolling her eyes amused, Lily finished her chips before they toddled off to the beach. It was sort of a custom to wander off to the beach when it was raining, and it wasn't just them. It was Lexy, Tog, Tig, Paul, Annie_, and_ Hugh. They had done it since they were little. They didn't always meet there, but on most occasions, you bumped into someone. And this was one of those times.

The tourists had flocked in large numbers back to their dwellings, or to pubs, somewhere indoors to avoid the heavy rain and thunder storm, they were a few locals still loitering about in the water, but otherwise, the beach was practically deserted. The grass on the sand dunes was rustling fiercely, while the sea was becoming more restless.

David wrapped an arm around Lily and pulled her close, it was cold, and so she welcomed the extra warmth.

Lexy was already sat on the beach, huddled up, all alone. A bit worried, the two walked up to her. " Lexy?" Lily called out. " Are you alright?"

Lexy turned her head towards her two friends. Her face was wet with the rain, or it could have been tears, but she looked too fidgety for it to be tears. A large grin broke out on her face, " Of course I am. Waiting for one of you to show up!"

Confused, Lily sat beside her, while Lexy continued to explain in a most excitable manner, " I've called everyone and they should be here soon."

David furrowed his brow, and dared to ask, of Lexy, " Why?"

Lexy tapped him on the nose, which she always did, and replied in a mysterious way, " Wait and see."

The three teens waited impatiently, for Tig, Tog, Annie and Hugh, Paul, and lastly, Stu, a guy they were all very fond of, although he was a bit of a spoilsport. It confused most people as to why they had been called here, and why Stu had been called here. Usually he frowned on this kind of thing. Meeting on a wet beach in the rain when night was falling.

" I have a surprise for you all." Lexy began, and before anyone could cut her off, she continued, " I have been given permission to organise the events for the annual summer fair in August, and I decided to have a huge show, with the school children, and I'm giving everyone in the village chance to do some work or perform. So I have to start right now as you can imagine."

There was an air of excitement. The annual fair was one of the most exciting events of the year. And Lexy got to help decide what went on, though it was no surprise since her father was the chairman of the village " What do you have planned?" Lily asked excitedly as the all began to climb a low part of a cliff, to escape to their secret hideout, in a small cave there.

As the waves, which were growing in strength, crashed more and more violently against the rocks, the teens felt quite safe in their little cave on a hidden platform. It delved deeply into the rocks, but they never had ventured into it. The teens all sat down and began a conversation about what she was going to do.

" I was thinking about dancing and singing, and music, all sorts, and traditional parades. With all the fancy dress, and the over done make up. It's going to be brilliant."

Lily smiled in agreement. " One thing though, that I was wondering about." Lexy looked up curiously, " Where do we come in to this?"

Lexy began an entire tale about something or other, which confused most people. " So we are here to listen to your idea's and tell you what we think? And for no other reason?" David asked a little curiously.

Lexy tilted her head a little, " Well, there was one thing…"

**- - - James' house - - - **

James sat rather nervously, waiting for Lily Evans to appear back again. It was nearing eleven at night, and she was still not back. Her mum would kill him if anything had happened to her. Sirius was sat on the sofa, while Remus stood outside for a bit.

They had been taking it in turns. So while Remus was on the look out, James and Sirius sat in the room, waiting anxiously. He hoped nothing bad had happened. Surely she would have told him if she was going to be late.

If she never came back, part of him would be sorry. There would be no more Lily to pick on, or to embarrass in public, or to scratch with his quill, and spill ink all over. No more Evans to tap her foot impatiently when she stood waiting at the top of the stairs for him after Quidditch practise, just so she could throw something at him for the prank he would've recently inflicted on her. Not only that, but there wouldn't be any Evans left to pretend she didn't go to Quidditch matches, when he kept an eye out for her most times, and saw her.

By this point Sirius was thinking too. '_ No more Evans to shout at me.' _He sniffed._ ' No-one to follow and annoy. No-one to meet with secretly for study lessons. She was getting better at the whole transfiguration thing too… I wonder if she liked me secretly? She must've done, she always smiled at Remus, which means she liked me and just didn't want to make it obvious.' _A little satisfied smile appeared on his lips, which worried James a little.

" What's so amusing?" He asked him, slightly annoyed that Sirius could smile, while he was worried sick.

" Evans, I think she fancied me…."

James rolled his eyes slightly unsure, " Fat chance!"

* * *

Well, I wrote this chapter, then re-wrote it, then re-wrote it again, then changed all the future ones too, lol. ThenI decided it was too long, heading on 20 pages, so I cut it in two, and now I've got it all sorted out.

**dreamergirl86** Thankyou verymucho! That little half half thingy is supposed to be winking, lol, just incase it doesn't look right. I like your name, very floaty. I'm probably wrong, but is the 86 the year you were born? Or just random?

**xxjamesxx** That chapter was one of my favs, glad you liked it. I spent ages writing it and re-writing that one too. I didn't know whether he should dive in for her, and just stand at the side afraid to get wet, lol. I decided though to make him a bit of a toughie though.

**sakura-sweeti**: Hello again. The whole Lily and James thing is a secret I'm adfraid, lol. Thank you very much, in that chapter my sister Emma did actually help as she was muttering about someone or other making out on a couch, as for the other ideas, they just randomly pop up in my head, though listening to music helps. The chemistry between Lily and James is only starting really, I have a few things planned for later on.

**Tanya J Potter** Thankyou for reviewing! m()m About the action, lol, all good things come to those who wait, though I honestly don't know how long I can resist throwing a few bits and bats in there. You'll be getting a different kind of action in the next chapter though, which I hope will cheer you up a little.

**sirius'girl4eva99**: Thankyou very much. The food fight actually happened between me and my mum, except there was no lake. She threw a plate of spaghetti at my face, soI threw one back, lol. I didn't want spaghetti that day and she hadhad a tough day, my sister thought it was hillarious, and her reaction to it will be in a chapter later on. Sirius will do it though cause it was sooo stupid.

**hi:** Continue... lol. Thanks for the review, it reminded me of one of my favourite lines from Saun of the Dead, where the guy on the phone in the middle of a meeting says... Continue.Lol. Hope you enjoy thenext chapters.

Thankyou all for reviewing, I hope you enjoy this chapter, cause it's the top piece of bread, the next chapter is the darky chapter, and thechapter after is the bottom piece, so Dark chapter coming up sandwiched in between. Not dark in a deathy way though. In a stranded way.

See you next chapter

Bye!


	7. Cave Crawlers

**Chapter 7**

**Cave Crawlers**

****

**Teens**

It wasn't like they planned to stay there all night, but the choppy water had risen, and the platform outside the cave was constantly being sprayed by waves. The teens, albeit a bit worried, were quite collected, even though they had been stranded there now for two hours near enough.

" We could climb up the rocks, and on to the cliff…" Tog suggested. Both he and Tig had their arms around Lexy and Lily, who were in between them both. David, Annie, Hugh, and Stu were all contemplating what to do.

" Too slippy, plus, it's nearing mid night, and we can't see." Stu muttered.

Lily was sat thinking about her wand. If only she could do magic outside of school. Sighing, she pushed herself closer to Lexy, and Tig instantly tightened his grip around the frozen Lily, while Tog did the same with Lexy. They were huddled at one side of the cave, and were soon joined by the others, who all snuggled up to someone or other. David sat between Lily and Lexy, who were more than grateful for the extra warmth.

" We're stuck here", Stu mumbled, although Lily was sure she could detect a tone of excitement.

" We can't be, this storm could last for days, and it's not even started yet! We have nothing with us either…" Annie moaned, leaning on Hugh.

Everyone suddenly looked at each other. " Does anyone have a phone?" Hugh asked curiously.

Lily passed her phone to him. " I don't see what we can do though. We're too near the rocks for them to get us in a boat."

Hugh switched it on, and used the light from it to see everyone. " I was thinking of it more as a torch than anything else." Lily rolled her eyes but smiled, as did most people.

" Look", she said jumping up startling most. " These caves, I'm going to check them out, they might take us back to the ones on the beach."

Tig and Tog immediately jumped up after her, " No way! They go back for miles. You could get lost. We'll come with you if you go anywhere."

It was later announced that no one was leaving without the others, and so they all began to clamber deeper into the caves, with only Lily's mobile as a source of light. Tog went before Tig, who was before Lily, with David behind her, then Lexy behind him, then Annie, then Stuart, then brave Hugh at the back. Lily felt Tig clutch her hand protectively, and it brought a kind of warmth to her. Even though Lily was hardly ever there, the group were close, even Stuart had a sort of fondness for them all. Lily, Tig, Tog and David were always going surfing together, occasionally joined by Annie or Hugh. Whatever they did, whatever they went through, the usually went through or did together. When at school, Lily sent mail to every one of them at least once a week; she often sent mail to Stuart trying to get him out of his shy shell. They were like cereal bars, all glooped together.

Behind her David was reassuring Lexy who was claustrophobic. " You'll be fine, we're here, and as soon as we think we can't go any further we'll turn back around." Lexy shuddered behind him.

" I hate tunnels, especially this one." She offered a faint smile though, as if trying to reassure him she was fine. David looked up ahead for Lily, worried for _her_ safety too. She was clutching Tig's hand, and he was leading her a safe enough way, which satisfied him, although he did feel a little bit panicky about her sopping wet dress and jacket. It had been Lily who'd noticed the tide when she was splattered by three waves running. She was like a wet mop that needed rinsing.

" Annie?" Huge shouted to her worried, trying to see past Stuart's head.

Annie felt a little blush creep into her cheeks, she loved it when he said her name. " Yea?" She asked casually, trying not to sound flustered.

" I was just making sure you are alright. I love you…" He muttered, somehow, romantically, even in the current situation.

Casting her eyes down momentarily, Annie replied, " I love you too."

Between the two, Stuart was grumbling about having romantic interludes in the middle of a crisis. It caused Lexy to laugh a little and lighten up a bit. " I hear ya!" She giggled at him. It caused a profound smile to cross Stu's face, though it went unnoticed.

Up ahead, Tog was surveying the place. They were treading carefully on slippy rock, in a tunnel, which he was reluctant to admit, was narrowing. He turned and looked at Tig and Lily. " Erm… we might have to huddle soon…"

Confused, Lily and Tog continued to follow him, hopeful of his sense of direction. He led them through tunnels, narrow corridors of rock, everything he could manage to. It was scary, the darkened caves, the sound of rushing sea behind them, and a strange scratching up ahead. The teens were definitely on guard, jumping at any little sound. The sound of waves crashing, echoed through out the tunnels, and Hugh at the back, was constantly checking to make sure they weren't in fact following them, ready to rush up on them.

Every so often the light on the phone would go off, and everyone would stop and grab some one or something. In Lily's case it was usually Tig, or Lexy, if she hadn't already been pounced on by her.

**- - - - James' House - - - -**

It was reaching twelve and this was just ridiculous. Lily was gone, and she hadn't contacted him at all, not even through that ringing thing. Sirius had run into town for her, and come back without finding her, Remus had checked her house, and James had stayed at home just in case she came back. He didn't know what to do.

Rubbing his eyelids tiredly, James sat with Sirius and Remus. " What do we do? I can't believe the stupid girl!"

Remus frowned not entirely sure. " I say we wait for another hour, then if nothing… we should go out and find her. But I wish you'd learn to be nicer to her James… Even Sirius has a soft spot for her, and treats her half decently, but you just take it too far sometimes…."

Sirius nodded somewhat, " I think maybe you should lighten up with her, I mean… have you removed that goblin you locked in her cupboard today?"

James thought about it, " Not yet… but I will… sometime. Anyway, she deserves it after _this_."

Rolling his eyes, Sirius thought a moment, " You know… I reckon, that when she gets back… I should ask her out."

Remus' eyes widen, " Are you thinking straight Sirius?"

" Of course… she loves me and it's obvious…"

James furrowed his brow, " I'm not letting you touch her mate… for your sake mainly."

Nodding, Remus looked to James. " You know, I heard Tessa once say that Lily wasn't as goody goody as everyone made out, and I guess she was right…"

Bemused, James looked at him. " What does that mean?"

Shrugging, " I don't know", he replied. " Sirius?"

" Nope you lost me way back…"

**- - - Cave Dwellers - - -**

Lily stood behind Tig patiently, waiting for Tog to shove his head through some bracken, where the cave seemed to come out near. Her whole body was shaking, and the cold air that hit her upon climbing out of a hole in the ground made her even chillier. At least everyone else was dry, she was soaking wet. Tig looked at her bluish lips, uncertain if the colour was the moon, or her lack of body heat. He looked to David who had just climbed out of the hole.

" Hey David", he whispered moving to where he was, among the prickly heather covered floor. David looked at Tig then to Lily knowing it was about her. " It's Lils… I think she's going blue… What should I do?"

" I'll take care of it." Pushing past Tig cautiously, David walked to Lily who smiled up at him.

" Heyas hunny boo." It was a pathetic attempt to act as if she was fine.

David raised his brow, " Come here." It was more a demand than a request, and Lily refused looking at Tog interestedly. David was used to Lily being ignorant if you told her to do anything.

Grumbling he pulled her too him, wrapping her up in his coat. " Hey!" She screeched. Lexy was talking with Stu; everyone was out of the cave, yet unsure of where they were. Annie and Hugh were having a catch up session, leaving the twins to figure out where they were.

Pushing David away, annoyed that he had just grabbed her when she had not wanted him to, she walked to Tig and Tog. David wasn't going to give up, she was frozen, and if there was one thing about Lily that annoyed him, was that she didn't think she needed help, she tried to be strong.

Tig and Tog looked at her, and then at David, who had a look on his face, which clearly said, 'leave her to me'. Lily noticed they were quiet and turned to see David staring at her unimpressed. Right now, she couldn't bear to be stubborn, so she let him wrap her up and huggle her.

Tig looked to Tog, who looked back at Tig. " The woods…" Tog muttered. " We're in the woods!"

It was some time later that the scratched, mud splattered, rained on, bruised teens got out of the woods. They stopped near the roundabout into the village. Lily looked up the road that led to her house. James would, hopefully, be worried about her.

" I'm going to head home…" David was reluctant to let her go, but had been eventually persuaded, so they all allowed her to walk home alone.

Lily didn't know whether she would be happy or not if James was worried, so as she made her way home, her body like an ice cube, as well as being cut and bruised, her head spinning, her eyes sore, and her general appearance not at all normal, she couldn't help but be curious.

She turned up the dirt path and stopped outside James' house. The light was on, and it was welcoming, smiling faintly, she made her way home, well to James house, which totally wasn't home, but was… kind of like home, in some ways.

Frowning at her own thoughts, she pushed open the door silently.

Remus heard it open and ran into the hallway hopefully, his heart leaping with emotions. James and Sirius closely followed the skittish looking Remus. They all stopped dead. Staring at the puppy eyed Lily.

Her clothes were torn and soaking, her hair was like a scruffy soggy mop, her skin was pale and bruised, and in some places cut. She was even stood in a puddle of her own water. They didn't know what to do. They hadn't seen anyone like _this_ before. She looked up at them a little shakily wondering why they were just stood there staring.

" I got…lost!" She tried to explain.

James chocked on his own words. " L.. lost?" He wasn't sure whether he was relieved, angry, worried or dreaming. " Get in there now!" He inclined his head to the room. In no mood to argue, Lily sauntered into the room, but before she could, James caught her arm, taking David's jacket off her. Sirius and Remus shared a glance through the corner of their eyes before following a rather jerky looking James back into the room.

Lily stood in the middle of the room, not wanting to wet anything by sitting on it. Her red hair was stuck to her face, and tasted of salt water. The rain water still poured down her paper like skin, and dribbled off the end of her cut chin, mixing with blood from the wound there, as well as on her forehead and cheek. James sat in an armchair and regarded her, not speaking for a minute.

" Lily… may I ask where you got lost?" It was Remus who asked, and she didn't mind answering.

" In a cave, tide came in so we had to scramble into the cave, and came out somewhere else. We've been stuck for a few hours… I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I couldn't…"

Remus smiled reassuringly. " Come here, we better get you dried and warm."

Just as Remus moved to call one of the house elves, James stopped him. " Wait a minute, I'll take her upstairs to get some of my things."

James took her upstairs, and while she dried off, he got out some shirts. She didn't look well, not at all, but once she had dried off, and was dressed, he stood staring at her with a mixed curiosity. Part of him wanted to keep her warm and safe for some odd reason, and the other part wanted to scream and shout at her for worrying him.

" I can't believe you did this to me", he uttered, his words laced with anger and dismay.

Lily looked up at him, the baggy t-shirt she was wearing hanging from her loosely. " Did what? Stole your t-shirt?" It was an attempted joke, but James only narrowed his eyes and gritted his teeth.

" You're not going out again!" He began, the volume of his shaky voice raising. " You can stay here exactly where I can see you."

Scoffing in disbelief, Lily retorted, " Is that so? What do you intend to do? Lock me in a room? You can't keep me here, you're supposed to watch me, not to order me about and get angry when I go out with my friends. It's not my fault we got stuck! Just leave me alone."

Huffing, she meant to storm out of the room, not trip up over her trousers and fall over. James just watched with a wry satisfaction. " I can physically and emotionally drain you until you can't bear lifting a finger."

As Lily struggled to get to her feet, she felt James smiling at her back. " You wish! I bet you're as draining as a cheesecake!"

Not entirely sure what she was getting at, he picked her up by the waist, preventing her from tripping up over herself once again. " You know, you really are the most idiotic person I have ever met." Walking with her down the stairs, he felt her laugh to some degree.

" You know… I really don't feel well…" James took a moment out and looked at her watery eyes. Sighing, he picked her up, carrying her gently down the stairs, insulting her all the way.

" Skinny ass, selfish, stupid, ratty, trouble causing, mutt!"

**- - - -**

Remus was very kind with her and tended to her while the house elves concocted a healing potion. It didn't appear to be in anyway a quick process, and poor lily was left shivering crazily on the couch. It wasn't often that Lily was seen ill, but now she was sat there, her head on James' chest, afraid to be left alone to be sick. James found it quite touching that Lily was clinging to him afraid to let him go, afraid to be suffering alone. Lily tried to justify her actions by claiming in her own mind, that if she was suffering, James would suffer _too_. Currently, she was sat beside him, a sick bowl on the floor, her head spinning, her body breaking out in a sweat, and her hands clinging Remus' at the other side of her.

" You know this serves you right?" Sirius mused sat in a big armchair opposite. Lily's eyes rolled in their sockets. " And I've finally realised something…"

'_Sirius actually thought?'_

" You like me." Before Lily could reply, she felt another rush of sickness arising. The marauders closed their eyes squeamishly.

It wasn't long before the house elves appeared and handed the potion of to James, telling him she should sleep, as peacefully as possible. She would be better in two or three days.

Grudgingly, Lily climbed into James' bed a few minutes later, making sure James was going to stay with her on the couch, she agreed to take the potion. It made James gip just smelling it. Little Lily held her nose and gulped down the lumpy, thick mixture, which tasted like rotten vegetables, vomit, and oddly, lemons.

Gulping it down, she felt an immediate sleepiness blanket her. Placing herself comfortably in the covers, she quickly fell asleep, leaving James to sit alone on the couch, wondering what to do now.

Lily was out, no question about it, and James had no Remus or Sirius to keep him company, as they were too busy having to go home to families. Grumping, he crossed his arms across his chest, he decided he had probably better stay up anyway for Lily.

**- - - - David - - - -**

David sat the next morning, pondering how Lily was. He was sat at the counter of the café, trying to decide whether or not to go up and see her. Annie, who looked rather disgruntled, soon answered his question.

" You won't believe it. I went up the that next door neighbours house to see Lily", David perked up, " and they let me in to see her, and all the while I was talking to her; that hottie who thinks the sun shines out of his _arse_, kept glaring so _obviously at us_. He looked livid. So I asked him", she began, not giving David chance to talk, " How she was, and he replied that she was quite ill, and would not be out for the next few days. Anyway, something to do with caves, blood and t-shirts later, his friends came along. _Well!"_

David smiled, knowing what was coming up, a long rant…

" They are so conceited, or at least the taller two, the other is very cute and lots of fun, and was very kind with me, and half way through a conversation, the black haired one and the messy one, they began chasing things about the room. I'm sure at one point I saw something pop in and out, like a little tormented cat…"

Confused, David gave her a questioning gaze. " Tormented cat?"

Annie seemed to be lost in a memory before replying, " Yes. It was all furless and mottled. And carrying a bottle…" Frowning, she carried her story on. " Anyway, so they eventually kicked me out, leaving poor Touq all curled up in bed, with everyone fussing over her. If I were you I would stay away… weirdo's up there… really strange…"

**- - - -**

Lily was laid in bed, her head in agony, and a horrible fever upon her. James was at her side, reading a story she had chosen for him to. Remus and Sirius acted out whatever James read, which brought smiles to her face on more than one occasion. When she was in pain, he would let her squeeze his hand, or he would tell her a joke.

Remus was at her side later; he looked down at her sympathetically. " You know, James was really worried last night. He couldn't keep still."

Smiling weakly, her eyes watering, she answered, " He was just worried my mum would kill him most likely. I'm easily replaceable to him."

Remus furrowed his brow with a sort of delicacy, " I don't think so. I bet, if you two had to work together in close proximity, then you would get on like a house on fire. Every bad thing you wanted to say to each other would be said, and then it would be done with."

Left thinking, Lily curled up again, and quickly fell asleep. The sleep brought a welcomed relief from the fever, which was slowly clearing up.

Remus and Sirius stared at her, while James slept on the couch. He had been up all night, watching Lily, and they suspected, saying exactly how he felt about her while she was asleep. He did that a lot. Once in Year two, Sirius had annoyed him to some extent, and James woke up in the middle of the night, and began telling him!

He needed his sleep right now. " Do you think that Lily has a crush on me then?" Sirius asked Remus, his black hair falling over his face as his head lulled with a sleepy weight.

Remus' own hair was damp from the showers outside, which had been non-stop since yesterday. He had been waiting in hopes it would stop, but unfortunately not. " Not exactly… if she has a crush on anyone it's not you."

Slightly offended, Sirius shrugged dismissively, and looked out too. " Horrible weather isn't it? I was going to play Quidditch for a while, but I guess not."

" Look at them both", Remus laughed. James was half falling onto the floor, and Lily was like a little girl, all huddled up in a ball. They both looked quite comfortable, and very peaceful.

Remus and Sirius too soon feel asleep, and by the time they were, one of the four teenagers was up again, going about business before climbing back into bed.

**- - - Morning - - -**

When James woke, he found himself in quite a good mood. He felt refreshed and awake for once. He looked across at Remus who was sleeping on the floor, then Lily in the bed. Smiling slightly, he walked to her to check her temperature. It seemed to have gone down somewhat. With the feel of his cold hand on her head, Lily woke up, thirsty for air. Her head hurt still, but not as much, and her skin was still too hot, but she didn't feel as bad as she had before.

James was looking at her as though she was dead, not quite sure what to do. " Hello", she twittered, stretching out. Rolling his eyes with a tinted grin, he pushed himself up and looked about for Sirius.

" I'm going to go down and find Sirius", he told Lily, a bit worried.

Jumping out of bed, Lily tried to follow him. Hearing her muffled groan as she twisted herself in the covers and fell onto the floor, he said, " You can stay in here. When Remus wakes up, tell him we're downstairs, then you can go back to bed like a good little girl."

Lily was sure he smiled, and would've insulted him, was she not in a knot on the floor.

**- - James - - -**

James wandered downstairs, curiously, knowing that Sirius could pop out at any minute. But so far, he had made his way in to the living room and had not been tackled to the ground. But alas, Sirius could not contain himself for long, out from underneath a table he came, but not alone. He was followed by two furry things, which looked a lot like squirrels, squirrels with huge ears, and long swishing fur, that were the size of a small dog.

Totally bemused he questioned Sirius. " What have you done?"

Mischievously, Sirius smiled, " I have a little surprise for Lily."

* * *

I am so sorry this took a while, I'm not entirely happy with this chapter but I've been so busy with College! It's fun, but lots of work and tests every two minutes : (

But, as well as this, I have one or two other stories I'm hoping to post soon.

Thanks for reading this chappy, lol.

dreamergirl86: Thanks for reviewing. And Sirius is currently in a state of delusion, which explains a lot in the up coming chapter, lol.

Akt5us: Yea, I re-wrote it, but I hope only thew start, I'm going to put more of my older chapters in later, but I decided to time it all differently in this version, but there's more of my other version going to appear! Thanks for reviewing!

wildthing04: Thanks for reviewing. I can't wait for the fair either, I have lots of wild idea's, some maybe too wild, but it should be a laugh when it comes to it. Lol. My imagination is so overactive right now.

volleybabe: I updated… finally . Thank you for reviewing, I'll try to update more often, I hope. I have so many things I want to happen, and I can't see my self fitting them all in though, so I'm having to space them all out a little and I am so hopeless at making decisions. 

mimi: I hope you had a nice holiday! I'm dying for my October half term to come up. I'm knackered, lol. Where did you go? eel free to e-mail me and tell me all about it. I love hearing about holidays and new places. I rarely travel you see, abroad anyway.

Arista Ramabra: I love the name, what does it mean? Very pretty! Thank you for reviewing. I only hoped you liked this chap cause I'm not entirely sure whether I did 

slipper-gone-amiss: You know.. I don't have slippers. I'll have to add them to my to buy list which is getting way too long.  Thanks for reviewing lol. Sometimes I look at the home page and think… hmm, can I be bothered logging in too.

xxjamesxx: James indeed! I love writing about him, he's such a mix in this version, and I love it, lol. I'm hope you find him good in my next two or three chapters, cause I loved writing them , although I was quite surprised with what I wrote myself. Thanks!

sakura-sweeti: Bonjour. Merci! Lol, I feel in a French mood today. So many French tests and what not right now lol. Thank you for reviewing again. I hope you liked this chappy, James was kinda annoyed with her, -- and Lily was a little more subdued in this chapter.

See you all next chapter, or maybe if I pluck up the courage, in my other story I've written a few chappies of.

Love yas!

x-x-x-x


	8. Run Around

**Let Me Belong**

**Chapter 8**

**Run around the Round about**

Well I've just come back from beautiful Cornwall, and I'm missing it already. I spend more time down there than I do at home… well almost. I'm bursting with ideas and new plots, so I hope I get time to put them all up.

**UPDATE: **I've just been in A&E with my wrist, and it's in a splint because I've sprained it. So this means I am typing excessively slowly. Not only that… I can't write I can hardly move my blooming thumb. I hate pain as well.

- - - - - - - - -

James wandered downstairs, curiously, knowing that Sirius could pop out at any minute. But so far, he had made his way in to the living room and had not been tackled to the ground. But alas, Sirius could not contain himself for long, out from underneath a table he came, but not alone. He was followed by two furry things, which looked a lot like squirrels, squirrels with huge ears, and long swishing fur; that were the size of a small dog.

Totally bemused he questioned Sirius. " What have you done?"

Mischievously, Sirius smiled, " I have a little surprise for Lily."

"Oh really? Enlighten me", James mumbled, not expecting anything of much consequence to dribble from Sirius' mouth.

Picking up a pet in each hand, Sirius moved to sit where James was. " Well, I figured she'd like them. You see, if I shower her abundantly with gifts, she'll accept that she is the object of my affections finally, and then we'll be like two peas in a pod!"

Smugly, Sirius looked down to his little presents. " The only problem is, they have a temper." He put one on his lap and pulled up his sleeve, showing James his gnarled arm. James took one look and winced.

" Ouch Padfoot… what did you do to them?"

Pulling his sleeve back down, the high spirited Sirius replied, " I tried giving them a bath. I don't think they like water much." He looked down at the sweet little bundles, " I just wanted them to be presentable. I hope she likes them."

Considering Sirius' arm, James questioned, " Do you think they're safe for her to have? I mean, what's she going to do with them? And if they hurt her any more than she already is hurt, I'm holding you entirely responsible!"

Sirius shrugged, " I don't mind being entirely responsible for her anyway."

Confused, James turned his head, his brow furrowed. " What do you mean by that?"

"Come on James! She's totally the opposite of what she is at school. At school she's shy, clammy, friendless, a teachers pet, a goody goody, little miss grass on us all the time… You see, here she's filled with life and vivacity."

Impressed, James raised his eye brows, " Yea, but she's still Lily, and will be all those things when we get her back to school, may I add _in one piece_"

" James, we can't let her go back to clammy, we have to make her into a butterfly, with lots of sparklies."

" Did you just say 'sparklies'?"

Sirius nodded, his eyes still gleaming with idea's and creative thoughts. It caused a smile to cross James' lips, but Sirius didn't mind. A lot of banging and shuffling was coming from the floor above, and not before long Lily came dashing down the stairs, James' clothes hanging off her slightly, followed by a similarly messy looking Remus. The two nearly collided at the bottom of the stairs, but due to Lily wearing socks, she skidded out of sight, while Remus turned into the room. The three boys managed to talk for a few seconds before Lily skidded into the room, and then tripped on the carpet.

Sighing, James moved over to let Remus sit down, and went to pick Lily up. " You should be in bed." He noted, as he lifted her by her waist.

Groaning with dizziness, Lily allowed James to pick her up and carry her to the armchair. Her head was spinning a little, but the headache and sickness had gone. She sat on James' lap while he brushed the hair out of her face.

" You see, this is another example of how stupid you are", James continued.

Lily just let it slide through her head, she felt so dizzy and heavy to care. She didn't even mind that she was sat on James, while he was de-tangling her hair and insulting her. In fact, the blur of his voice was quite comforting. Soothing even…

She let out an insane laugh and she leant back into him, snuggling up defencelessly. From the couch, Remus watched curiously, while Sirius enviously.

" Lily… I've got you something…"

Lily shot up in her seat. She loved surprises. " Really?" brightening up, she climbed off James and cautiously tottered over the Sirius. She hoped it would be something nice, and not a joke or prank or anything. Sirius picked up one of the excessively fury, large eared Squirrels and handed it to her. Lily's eyes glittered with amazement.

"Sirius!" She gasped, totally taken back. "They are so adorable." She took one into her hands, "Look at her big eyes, and that snuffly little face, and the big bushy fur. Thanks."

Sirius, who was quite impressed with himself, smirked proudly in James' direction, who rolled his eyes in dissatisfaction. However, the smile soon disappeared from Lily's face.

Curiously, she asked, "Where did you get these Sirius?"

Sirius shrugged, his surprisingly intelligent eyes alight with pride, "I bought them from this guy who used to go to Hogwarts. He was at my house a few nights ago and had brought them with him, and this morning, I popped home to buy them from him."

Lily's mouth opened with shock, she looked at Remus and James a little worried. " You do know that these are Squigglies or something. I can't remember their name. We did about them in Care of Magical Creatures."

Frowning, James muttered, " And?"

" They are highly illegal in most countries in Western Europe. They have poisonous teeth, which can cause peculiar unexpected, unpredictable behaviour. In some cases… swelling, in places I don't even want to think about." She let the creature jump to the floor.

Immediately James and Sirius looked at each other, a momentary hint of dread shared between them. Sirius' attention was brought to the slight stinging pain on his arm. " I'm just going to go to the toilet."

While Sirius rushed up to the toilet, James, Lily and Remus planned what they were going to do to rid themselves of the creatures. It wasn't long before they were rejoined by Sirius who looked remarkably thankful for something which only James understood. " So what are we going to do then?" He asked.

Standing up and guiding Lily towards the door so she could run home before the plan of action and get changed, he explained to Sirius.

" We've decided to take them to Lily's barn and tell Dumbledore."

Slightly guiltily, Sirius nodded.

When everyone was ready to carefully guide them to Lily's, who was recovering quite quickly, the group walked out of the door, however the slamming of the door frightened the female, who had been named Lulalabell, and she jumped back, before turning to run. Lily and Remus immediately dashed after her, running down James' front drive, out of the gate and down the road to the village. Sirius was next in line, followed by James who was trying to put the keys in his pocket, while keeping hold of the male. Lily's hair danced behind her as she ran, trying to catch it before it reached the village.

Behind her Remus ran, gathering speed, He was quite fast really. Bringing her mind back to the chase, she herself powered up. James and Sirius however were having a few problems. For some strange reason, Sirius had stopped and was starring quite bemusedly at a road sign.

" Do you think they pay people to make these crappy little drawings? It doesn't really do much for the place." Sirius commented. James groaned and grabbed his arm, trying his hardest to drag the rooted Sirius away.

The village wasn't that far away anymore, and the sight of the church came into view. Lily only hoped Lulalabell would avoid it as there was a service currently on. Remus only wished James and Sirius would hurry up, he had quickly glanced behind to find James and Sirius jabbing each other and at one point, James trying to give Sirius a piggyback.

Little Lulalabell, through fright was running harder, her mate not far behind Remus. It jumped on Remus' back, and hopped over his head. As if by magic, its ears began to flap and he was soon gliding over Lily's head too. The male quickly caught up with Lulalabell, and lovingly, the two held ears.

Not so far away in the church, a service was being held. A little boy sat on the back row apprehensively, as the vicar talked of good in the world, and wrong doing. He listened to the trainee priest, confused. " AND THEN THE HELL CREATURES STRUCK WITH FORCE, PUNISHMENT ON THE EARTH. HELLS FIRES SPREAD UPON THE EARTH ENGULFING SINNERS!" The Vicar stood back in dismay, rubbing his temples tiresomely. This wasn't an uncommon occurrence. The young priest, Andrew, often dramatised things, especially when he felt the services were running a bit dry. He once played a CD of himself singing Christmas Carols stupidly. He had to admit though, it did lighten up the crowds.

At that moment the two creatures burst through the door. Thinking his game was up, the little boy burst into tears. " I have a confession!" He sobbed, as panic quickly settled in, as the congregation glanced at the demon like creatures. " I stole some penny sweets from the shop!" He wailed.

Taking a break from panicking, the shop owner's wife looked to her husband. " You see. I told you so. But you wouldn't believe me." Hitting her husbands arm frustrated, she pushed him towards to side door. " Go on, move!"

Soon after the creatures began rampaging fearfully through the church, Lily and Remus arrived, Followed by James who was tugging at Sirius to hurry up. Sirius looked to the creatures and shouted, " You stupid evil little creatures. Get your hairy butts back here right now!"

Thinking he was being punished, the seven year old confession boy began to cry even louder, as some people ran to the vicar and priest for safety, although they too were lost for any explanation. Sirius looked to the little boy apologetically. Being the clever person he is, he explained, " Oh don't cry little mug- I mean little person. Run! Run for your life!" Sirius himself began to look edgy, as Lily looked to James and Remus for an explanation for his erratic behaviour.

Even more worried the young boy whimpered, "It's happening. They're here to get me!" Shortly after he fainted his mother frowned at Sirius with an almost devilish glare herself. People were running through the door, knocking the teens over carelessly.

Lily turned to James, " You three catch those things, and I'll go and talk with the Vicar!" Rolling her eyes, she pushed her way through the crowds, while Sirius, James and Remus began a recovery operation.

They chased the things right out of the church and through some fields, unaware of where they were headed. Meanwhile…

Lily stood before the Vicar, Ashley, smiling angelically. " You see, they're a new species, from… the zoo." Ashley raised her brow not at all convinced.

"The zoo? And how did they get out?" While Ashley interrogated Lily, Daniel was sat on the steps leading to the alter.

He was completely amazed. " They came… I must have some kind of power." He looked up at Ashley and Lily who were muttering about something or other. "Must make a mental note not to tell Ashley. He'll only be jealous."

"Ashley, honestly. You make it sound like I cause trouble on purpose. It's not my fault I'm a walking disaster", Lily sulked.

Ashley sighed, " I never said you were a walking disaster, just clumsy…"

Lily's pout grew, " Same difference", Lily grumbled.

" Alright, I'm sorry for saying that. You're not clumsy at all." Smiling at her gently, he continued, " In fact, you're one of the most… well never mind. Now what are you going to do about those little things?"

Daniel shot up from his step. " I'll help. They need me, and I need them…"

Lily's green eyes glittered with curiosity. " No that's alright Daniel, my…neighbours are catching them."

Daniel slouched somewhat disappointedly. " Oh don't be upset Daniel", Ashley comforted. " It could be worse…" He turned to Lily, " Will they be able to catch them?"

Lily twiddled with her red hair, calmed by its colours. " They are very…capable people", she hoped.

- - - Lily's House - - -

Remus sat, bedraggled and in awe, on Lily's couch, his messy hair stiff in its position, and his clothes torn and filthy. Beside him, sat Lily, crossed arms, slouching into the sofa, staring ahead in amazement and wonder. Beside Lily sat James. He had a similar look to Remus, except his clothes were not only filthy and torn, but covered with seaweed. He too starred ahead, mildly impressed.

"They _jumped_ of a cliff…" Lily mumbled, "They jumped off a _cliff_…."

James nodded. Not one of them turning their heads, or making any real effort. " Yup, and flew away."

There was slight movement in Lily's brow. " So tell me", she asked, " Why did Sirius try to jump off the cliff?"

Remus sighed heavily, starring straight ahead. " He thought he could fly. Good job it was only 6ft really."

Lily nodded and agreed with a small expression, still looking straight ahead. They all raised their eyebrows simultaneously. " He's been doing this now for three hours straight" Remus explained.

They all tilted their heads one way. Sirius was dancing, wildly, uncontrollably, feverishly and hyperactively in the middle of the room. He would shake his hips, send his arms flying, gyrate, move his feet as if they were on fire, engaging every part of his body in his non stop dance.

" He has so much energy", Lily observed, " He must be good in be-"

James finally turned his head. " Be quiet Evans." Lily obliged, not entirely sure of what to do.

Sirius fell into a pile, but various part of his body still moved. Just at that moment the door bell rang. Jumping up, Lily walked to the threshold. "Do something with him will you?"

While James and Remus tried to sit on Sirius to get him to stop dancing, Lily answered the door. David stood on the other side, smiling as always. Reaching to him, Lily gave him a friendly peck on the lips, and a big hug.

" Come in", she said, moving aside. David stepped into the house and looked over Lily.

"Tough day?" He asked before pulling her into a warm hug. Lily buried her face in his chest. David felt her 'Hmm' tiresomely. His thoughts were interrupted by two boys shouting and clambering about in the next room.

"_Get in there Sirius!" _

Curiously, he pushed Lily away from him. " Who's here?" Lily looked towards the room.

"The neighbours."

" Oh not those three", groaning, David held Lily's hand and said to her, " Why don't you come to the beach with me? Or we can go to the restaurant and then the beach? Please can we go anywhere away from those idiots? I also promised Lexy we'd meet her along with everyone else at the Cove anyways. She's wanting to take us on a walk somewhere or other. We have another hour before we have to meet them."

Smiling a little, Lily muttered, " I'm not sure. I don't think James will let me, especially after last time."

David shook his head in dismay. " I'll talk to him."

Before Lily could stop him, David walked into the room and witnessed James and Remus trying to push Sirius into a cupboard. " Erm, I'm taking Lily out. I'm not sure what time we'll be back at. That okay?"

James stopped and looked at David, and Lily, who had materialised behind him. " Actually no it's not. Last time she went out she came back in the morning soaked, and was poorly, cut and bruised. Why should I let her go?"

Remus looked at Lily who was about to say something, but David got there before her. " Because you don't own her and she's my best friend. I wouldn't intentionally hurt her."

Remus let go of Sirius and said to James, " Let her go James."

James grumbled something as Remus said to Lily. " Come back round to James' house we'll lock up for you."

Lily gave Remus a fleeting smile, before taking hold of David's hand and pulling him towards the door.

James turned to look at the other two, "I hate that skinny little brat you know."

* * *

Heyas, 

**Thanks for reading**, and **please, please, please review. Pretty please?**

To those that have reviewed, but not on an account, I'll post my reply here, but I'm not sure if it's allowed anymore... anyone know anything about this?

**Rachel:-** I love how James is with Lily. I think it's so sweet myself, andI write this fluffiness. I can't decide though what should happen between them this holiday though.

**Emerald Eyes of Flame:-** I hope they will too, but I'm not sure... Sometimes hating each other brings you closer together. And sometimes just not. But at least it's a passionate deep rooted hate between them, well, according to them. 

Can anyone help me with this new reply to reviews thing? I'd be very grateful. :S

**Love Miri**

**Happy New Year!**


	9. Arrivals of feelings and sisters

This chapter isn't so much funny, more thoughtful from the characters point of view. **Please review! Enjoy too!**

**Let me Belong**

**Arrivals of feelings and sisters**

Lily got back that day not too late, but quite late. David had taken her to the next town, which was a bit bigger and had two or three clothes shops in it. The cove they were meeting at was between their town and the next, so Lily had asked to go to the next for a change.

With her _accidentally_ forgetting her money, David had offered to buy her what she wanted, so long as she paid him back of course, and they had just made it to the cove in time. There the group talked about the new show and the jobs Lexy was planning for the committee of those involved. Lily had been given the task of make-up for those who needed it doing; she had also been given a team to manage as well, as well as performing. As of yet though, she wasn't sure what she would be performing; Lexy assured her with the deepest seriousness that she would enjoy it, and that's all that mattered.

Eventually, Tig and Tog had given her a lift home after a little beach ritual of dancing about and singing to the earth, lighting candles, and generally having fun. Their Volkswagen had been given to them as a joint Christmas present, and they went practically everywhere in it. After giving them a quick hug bye, Lily skipped up James' winding drive, and knocked feverishly on the door.

Inside, James sat alone at the dining room table. The house elves had made him a feast which they were now laying. He had been bored, and so had given the house elves (who were also suffering lately from being under worked) some work to do. He was sat, waiting for Lily to come back to keep him company. His heart leapt when he heard the doorbell. Jumping up, he ran to the door, sliding in his socks along the way. He stopped momentarily to smarten himself up, before opening the door in a stately manner.

Lily stood at the door, looking over James astutely. "Can I come in?" She asked politely. James frowned.

Leaning against one side of the threshold James cross his arms over his chest. "Maybe…"

Lily raised her brow and pushed past James. "No use taking the sexy rough around the edge's guy persona, it lost its appeal five years ago."

James sighed and closed the door, then followed Lily glumly into the dining room. The table looked to be laid for five, and Lily stood open mouthed. "You were going to eat all this to yourself?"

Shrugging, James sat down again. "I would have shared it with the house elves, but now you're here, so I might as well let you have some."

Smiling with disbelief at his idea of generosity, Lily sat down next to him. He looked over at her as she piled lots of chicken and mash onto her plate. "So where have you been?" He asked as he nibbled on some chicken.

"Well, David took me to the next up the coast, and then we went to meet some of our friends at this cove. Lovely place. Tig and Tog drove me back."

"Tig? And Tog?" James smirked at the silly names, thinking how much better his own name was.

"Yea, they're my friends. My sister calls them vagabonds, but she likes them really. They don't like her much though."

James was quite shocked; he hadn't known Lily had a sister. But then again, he didn't really know much about Lily, other than she had one hell of a bottom on her. "You never told me you had a sister!"

Lily put her folk down and smiled a little, trying to hide her sadness. "Yea, she's two years older than me. Her name is Petunia. Bit of a cow really…" James picked up on her uneasiness at talking about her sister. Looking down at his plate of food, he thought about his own two sisters. He loved them to bits, tried to take as much care of them as possible.

"James?" He looked up. Lily sat looking a little awkward. "Can I ask you something?" James nodded casually. "Why do we hate each other?"

Throwing a bit of chicken at her, James replied, "Well, remember in Year one, we argued all the time because me and the guys lost us loads of points."

Lily smiled, "Yea, I used to annoy you about it all the time. I'd even follow you when you went out at night to try and stop you." James laughed, remembering her attempts.

"Remember that time I turned your hair blue and it lasted for a week, and the time when you followed me to see Professor Dumbledore and I thought you were Snape."

Lily nodded. "I was in hiding for days!" It even brought a delighted smile to Lily's face as memories flooded back. "I had tentacles you know. Tentacles, fish gills, and my hair was a mass of wriggling eels. I hated you for that you know…"

Raising his eyebrows amused, he said, "You have to admit, it was quite a spell."

Throwing a bread roll back at him, Lily fired, "Maybe, but it was _stolen_! If I remember rightly, Amos had used that very spell on you only a few months before."

Grumbling, James stood up and walked over to the beans, then tipped them all over Lily's already red hair. She shrieked disgustedly. "POTTER!"

With beans trickling down her face and a look of utter repulsion, Lily stuck her hands in the mash bowl, and trying not to squelch it between he fingers, threw it at James. It wasn't long before food was flying everywhere. Peas, carrots, gravy, chicken, sweet corn, potatoes, cheese, pumpkin juice, butter beer, and Yorkshire puddings managed to make their way onto the walls, the tables, the teens, even one of the house elves, who looked as though Christmas had arrived.

Collapsing on the table, Lily gasped, "Okay Potdog… enough." Laughing, she tried to wipe the peas from her knotty sticky hair. James plopped down into one of the chairs.

Not being able to resist, he picked up one last bowl, filled to the brim with spaghetti. As the spaghetti ran down Lily's top, she grimaced. Exhausted, they both remained silent, catching their breath back.

"You smell really bad…" James commented, trying to offend, but amuse. It worked. Lily's food splattered face didn't break out with such an angry expression it would frighten Professor McGonagall out of Hogwarts like usual. She simply let one corner of her lips curl, while she left the room to find the bathroom.

- - - Two hours later - - -

James sat outside the bathroom, waiting for Lily to get out. He knew girls took forever to get ready, but this was just _ridiculous!_ Angrily, he banged his hand against the bathroom door. He had expected she would have locked it, but apparently not.

The door flew open, much to James' dismay, and there, wrapped in four towels stood Lily, sat on the edge of the bath smiling at him. Her now glossy clean skin was glowing in the faint light of the candles his mum liked to light, and her hair was swathed in a towel, sat atop her head.

James stood completely lost for words. His mouth was actually wide open with the realisation, not only had Lily Evans been in _his _bath, which would mean she was naked in his house at some point, but she was just sat there smiling patiently, waiting.

"What are you _doing?_"

Standing up Lily walked to the door. "Just waiting to see how long I could make you wait. I used up all the bubbles by the way." With a huge smile in her mind, she pouted a little, "And the towels. Well, not that one over there…" She inclined her head over to a hand towel. "I didn't know showers could make bubbles. Quite fun really."

Just as James turned around to glare at Lily, and hopefully say something understandable, Lily pushed him into the bathroom rolling her eyes, leaving James to have a shower.

She sat on James bed, wondering what she could put on. Some fidgeting house elves had stolen her clothes, leaving her with nothing to wear. And she wasn't going to go near James' underpants. Sighing, she fell back to lay down, wondering how long James would be.

- - - James - - -

The moment James got into the shower he could tell a girl had been in it. It smelt of the blossom bubbles she had chosen, and apparently the rosehip bubbles too. He didn't usually use bubbles, but today was a special occasion. Not expecting Lily to have used the more male oriented bubbles, he turned one of the taps left; only to find out she had used them all.

'_What was she doing use **my** bubbles? She's a **girl**!'_ James smiled _'Well as far as I know...' _

- - - Lily - - -

Lily, frustrated with boredom, jumped up and walked over to the window to have a look outside. From what she could see over the trees at the side of the garden, someone was walking up her drive. Furrowing her brow, she stood on her tiptoes, waiting to see if she could catch a glimpse of who it was. When the person began to open the front door, from what she could see, she knew it was Petunia.

Quickly, grabbing some of James clothes, and throwing em over herself, she ran into the hallway, bumping into a wet James, who looked a little grumpy. "Oh, sorry." Lily pulled herself away from him, and then looked at him. His hair was like a wet messed up mop, while water was trickling off his quite delicious looking body.

Averting her eyes, Lily looked up at him. Meanwhile, James was looking down, wondering where she had put all the towels. The one he had was starting to come undone. "My sister's home. I'm going to go around and see her so she doesn't…worry."

Before James could say anything, Lily was running down the corridor like a penguin, pulling James' trousers up whenever they slipped down. Vaguely smiling, James shook his head and went to get changed wondering if she would come back round. Then, at least he wouldn't be alone.

- - - Petunia - - -

From the moment Petunia opened the front door a wave of despair hit her. Closing it behind her, she walked, dizzily to the front room, and sat down blankly on the couch. Trying to hide her emotions, and keep the tears at bay, she wiped her eyes delicately. They were puffy and red and sore now. Her make-up had run down her pale face, making her look almost clown like. Bending over, she rested her head in her hands, taking deep breaths, feeling her throat quivering.

Lily would probably be with David, which gave her all night to herself, to be alone. The house was dark, except for the hallway which shed only a little light into the huge front room. As if by magic, the front door opened, and Lily walked through it, closing it softly behind her.

"Petunia?" Lily called out lightly. "You here?" From the next room, Petunia snivelled somewhat, wanting to be left alone. Lily heard her, and turned to look into the room.

The faint light allowed her to see a dark figured hunched up on the couch, "Oonia?" Lily whispered again. When Lily waked into the room and turned on a lamp, she knew something was wrong with her sister.

One thing Petunia prided herself on was her lady like attitude. She would never hunch or slouch, and often instructed Lily not to. Frowning, Lily took a cautious step towards her sister. Petunia shot up and turned her head in the other direction, away from Lily. "Don't come near me _freak!_" She snapped viciously.

Recoiling at her cool words, Lily stayed where she was. This outburst caused a huge balloon of emotions to burst and arise. Cold tears slid down Petunia's face, and the quivering in her throat got more painful.

Usually, Lily would have left by now and insulted Petunia back, but this time she didn't want to. She couldn't remember the last time Petunia had cried. She was always so cold and stony. She never wanted Lily around, so tried to spend as much of the summer away as she could manage.

Petunia couldn't bear the pain anymore, and bent over again crying. Lily didn't know what to do. Whenever Lily had been crying, Petunia would hit her with a book and tell her to toughen up. Brushing some hair out of her face, Lily dared to take a few steps closer to her sister. Hiding her face in her hands, Petunia screamed. "Don't look at me!"

Calmly Lily took another few steps towards and sat down as gently as possible beside Petunia. Petunia tried to stop crying. Lily was probably enjoying this, and she didn't want that. It only caused more tears to flow down her face. It upset Lily to see petunia so sad. As much as they didn't get on, Lily had always looked up to Petunia in some ways. Petunia would drop by her bedroom sometimes and stand there and watch her reading, or talking with her friends. Other times when their mother was out, Petunia would make her something to eat, claiming she didn't want to eat it herself, then run back down to her big plate full of food.

Tenderly, Lily laid a hand on Petunia's back. She expected petunia would whack her or something, but she didn't. "Ooni", Lily said softly, "What's wrong?"

Petunia sat back up again and looked at Lily. Ooni was what Lily had called Petunia since she was a baby learning to talk. Petunia had been too much for her, so she had called her Unia, or Uni. It always made Petunia smile though she tried not to show it.

Taking a deep breath, Petunia began to explain, not wanting to be alone anymore. "It's Claire", she said, her voice trembling again tearfully, "She stole my boyfriend!" Lily looked on perplexed, "They were laughing at me you know as I left…"

Petunia narrowed her eyes at Lily. "Go on, have a laugh. You might as _well."_

Sighing, Lily cast her eyes down, "You know I wouldn't laugh at that Unia. I think it's awful. You should be grateful I'm not going to hit you with a book though", she joked. It made Petunia snort with laughter a little.

Sighing, Petunia wrinkled her forehead, quite delicately to say she was distraught. "It hurts so much Lily. She was my best friend, and me and Ross had been going out for a year now. I just don't understand…" She looked down at herself, and then began sobbing again.

It was a full 14 minutes before she looked up and asked, "Do you think she's prettier than me?"

In all honesty, Lily said, "No. Look at you." She picked up a bit of Petunia's hair and ran her fingers through it. "You have lovely, silky, hair. You have two sparkly eyes; they're even more sparkly than mums." Sensing, she needed a bit more flattery, Lily continued, "You have beautiful skin, you're tall, you're very lady like and delicate. You beat the socks of Claire. She's just horrible and slimey."

Snuffling somewhat gratefully, Petunia finished, "Yea. She has horrible legs anyway."

Smiling, Lily said, "You know what you need don't you?"

Curious, Petunia looked up. "What?"

"A hug!" before petunia could even protest, Lily had wrapped her arms around her. At first Petunia didn't know what to do, but slowly, she hugged Lily back. "Now", Lily said standing up, "Time for some Mary Poppins!"

Petunia's eyes widened. Mary Poppins had been their favourite film when they were little, and whenever they were down in the dumps, they'd put it on and sing along. Even dress up. As Lily bent over to insert the video, Petunia frowned at her.

"Lily…" She sniffed, wiping away the tears in her eyes. "Are you wearing boxers?" Lily stood up and looked at her clothes before bursting into laughter.

- - - Next Day - - -

It was the most fun they'd had together in _ages_. Petunia had cheered up and was determined to get over her problem, and Lily had realised her sister was human after all; everyone was a winner.

The two sisters ran across the beach. It was early morning, and going for a run along the beach and through the countryside, then into the town was lovely. The cold air rushed through their hair, and hit their faces, refreshing them; and helping Petunia clear her head. They had been running for quite a while now, and Petunia wanted to go and see her friend in the village. She had asked Lily if she wanted to go too, but Lily had declined, hoping to see Annie and Lexy, and go down to the beach. After Petunia had left her, Lily began to walk up from the harbour to the top edge of the village. As she was walking up one set of steps, she saw James coming down them.

She stopped, should she avoid him? Or talk to him? Quickly, she tried to sort out her hair and hope that she didn't look too flustered after her run. James saw her further down, waiting for him. Something about her sparked a kind of interest in him. She was a mystery, and it was quite appealing at times. He walked down to where she stood.

"Were you alright last night?" She asked him as they walked back into town towards the harbour.

There was a momentary silence. James looked at Lily, who was fiddling with her hair, no doubt trying to do something with it. Her face was quite flushed too. In a good way though. Added a bit of colouring he supposed.

"I was alright", he answered. "Missing some clothes though." His eyes flickered over Lily for a moment, just in time to see her smile.

"Well you know… I couldn't resist. I saw them and I thought how much better I would look in them."

When the two came to the bottom of the steps, they both looked about; Lily towards the Bakery, and James up the street. "Want a Cornish pasty? They're really nice…"

James looked over to the bakery. "Sure." Lily started walking, leaving James just stood there confused. It only registered a few seconds later that he should follow. He ran after Lily, into the bakery, only to find her talking with some guy about something or other, sounded a lot like, _'Lily will you go out with me'_ to him.

Sulking, he waited for Lily to hand over some pounds, and 57pence, whatever that was. In return she got two white bags. "See you later Hugh. Tell Annie I said hi."

"So where do you want to go?" Lily asked, handing him one of the white bags. James opened it and saw something which resembled a Pumpkin pasty.

"What about this beach you keep nattering on about?" Shrugging, Lily began walking off again, eating her pasty.

- - - Beach - - -

By the time they had reached the beach, both had eaten their pasties, and James had to admit, they were very nice. Lily had promised him he would see some fish and was now leading him around some rocks. The sand was wet, and as you got closer to the rocks, it got crusty, then fine and light. He liked the crusty sand better, as did Lily. Because it was still quite early, Lily and James had the opportunity of cracking the sand, which had caused a childish sort of delight.

"Potter that's my bit!" Lily yelled as she raced him to crack that bit of sand. Fortunately, she got there before him, and unfortunately for him, he couldn't stop in time and tripped over.

The beach was quiet and unexplored; the tourists had not yet arrived. Sand dunes guarded the beach, with a car park behind them. There was a small river which ran at the furthest west side of the beach, when the tide came in, it would swell. It was perfect. It had rock pools, sand dunes, a river, it was very big, further round the corner, past the rock pools there was a stonier part. Lily loved it.

While James was getting up, Lily ran to the edge of the river they were near. The tide was out and the river quite small. When James caught up, he looked at her curiously.

'_If she's wanting to go for a swim I'll just watch', he_ thought to himself. Lily looked to him with her big puppy eyes. '_She wants something… just say no.'_

"James", she cooed.

"What?" He asked, fearing her reply.

Smiling, she turned her head away from him shyly. Whatever she was up to James wasn't enjoying being left in the dark. "Evans..." He warned. "What is it?"

She turned to face him full of energy and life. She didn't say anything, only reached out and prodded him. "You're it!"

Giggling, she ducked out of his way, and ran off. Rolling his eyes with a superior sort of smile, he ran after her. Lily was having a brilliant time, running in circles, jumping over rocks, splashing through the water and even prodding James every time he got near her and ducking out of the way. It was such fun. When James finally did catch her, mid spin, they both became tangled and tripped over themselves, falling into the water on the edge of the river.

The two laughed, as they both tried to separate themselves from each other. "Well, now you're wet; you might as well come for a swim with me…"

James rolled onto his back, than pushed himself up onto his elbows. "You're alright. I'll just watch. It's more fun that way."

Confused as to what he meant, Lily slowly waded deeper into the water, enjoying the cold. "It's lovely James!" She called out to him. He watched as she took off her little jacket and threw it to him. She was wearing some little shorts and a halter top.

'_Must be freezing silly girl… And when she gets another cold, I won't be blamed.' _

"I don't care! It's cold." Lily plunged into the water.

"You know James. I always took you for the strong, masculine, brave kind of person." She teased purposely. "Can't bear a bit of cold water eh?" Laughing, she floated on her back, feeling the water lap against her neck deliciously.

James watched her float in the river, tempted to join her, or splash her, something that would annoy or disturb her. After a while of not having anyone to play with in the water, like she usually did have, Lily clambered back on the river bank.

James who was dry by this point shuffled away from her when she sat next to him. Opening her mouth in mock offence, Lily shuffled away from him.

"Don't you like it here James?" She questioned in a dreamy voice.

James looked about at all the muggles shaving fun, throwing things at each other, and splashing about. "It's nice. Not as good as Hogwarts though…"

Lily looked at him through the corners of her eyes. "I think its better. The people here are much nicer. Not to mention having no homework…"

It frustrated James to hear Lily complaining about Hogwarts. "Why do you hate it so much? Why are so shy and all quiet there. You're not here!"

Lily gazed upon him softly. "I feel a lot more secure here. At Hogwarts I always have this insecurity I guess. Don't know why. I'm loud enough at other places." Her voice was gentle and serene; you could hear hints of reflection in it.

James looked to the river, watching the water flowing. "I know why you're so quiet, and why on the first day you didn't say a word", James declared standing up, and looking down at her perplexed face. "It was because you were so dazzled with my good looks, it stunned you into silence! You didn't stand a chance really. No wonder you never made any friends!" Smirking, he shared with her a quick wink, before walking off.

Lily shot up, and scrambled to her feet, her mouth was open to the point of hurting her jaw. Closing it she felt heart beat a little faster with excitement, or was it diluted hate. Her lips twitched, before a grin broke out on her face. Shaking her head in dismay, she ran to catch up with him.

"You are so unbelievably conceited… you know that don't you?"

James stopped, his messy black hair blowing lightly with the warm summer breeze. "Of course I do, that's why girls find me so attractive!"

* * *

**!SPECIAL! Chapter 10I have written as one very very very long chapter. Seriously. I re-read my other one, which I still like a lot, but... I wanted to write a differentlonger version of it, to mark my tenth chapter.I'm not sure what you would think of aoverly long chapter, so let me know! WhenI say long, I do mean very very very long. I was thinking about splitting it into two or three chapter, but I think it could be quite fun to have it as one, or maybe two if I really can't decide. **

**If you have any thoughts on this, please tell me. **

**Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed. **

**Love Miri**

* * *


	10. An Eventful Day

**For this chapter- **you might want to Google Poi and look at the images... This chapter is very crazy, and I wanted to make characters you sometimes don't like, like Tessa, have more emotion.

Hope you enjoy this.

**Let me Belong**

**Chapter 10**

**An Eventful day**

Lily trotted through the countryside on her horse, through sunny fields and meadows, along the beach, through a local wood, enjoying what she could of summer time. It was so calming to simply ride around on a warm day. The countryside was beautiful, and after spending a school year at Hogwarts, she had missed it.

Two weeks had passed quite quickly since that day on the beach. Lily had not seen James once. Petunia was back, and so Lily was staying at home again, and didn't need babysitting. Most of her time had been taken up as well with rehearsals for the parade, surfing, and riding her horse. She had gone out with her friends, and gone to work, but strangely enough, not seen James. She had supposed it had been through her lack of trying to find him.

Earlier on that day Lily had been to see James, how ever he wasn't in. his mum had answered, telling Lily that James was at Diagon Alley with lots of his friends. Apparently they had been sleeping over, and it was like feeding an army. It had left Lily feeling slightly disappointed. So she had taken Philippe, her horse, for a ride. At least she had meeting up with her friends to look forward to.

**- - - Diagon Alley - - -**

James sat with a bunch of his friends at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream parlour. They were all sat around two tables, which had been joined together, eating allsorts of adventurous flavoured ice cream. Remus, Sirius and James were all there, sat with Bella, Trina, Tessa, who was back off holiday much to James' dismay, Frank Longbottom, and Amos Diggory.

"Would you believe", Tessa began, "Yesterday, when we were on the beach, I was sure I saw Lily. She was hanging around with these _boys! _And if that isn't shocking enough... she was wearing some tiny shorts and a bikini."

Everyone at the table looked at Tessa, curious as to what she was getting at. "And?" Bella asked, tiring quickly of Tessa's antics. She had been like this all day. Any girl that walked past was criticised, simply due to Tessa's insecurity. It was really a good job Tessa was leaving Hogwarts this year. Her family were moving to France. Everyone, especially James was glad of this.

"Lily... hello. You know, freakish Lily?" By this point interest had sparked up a little in the Marauders. "Does she live near you James?"

Sirius smiled at James knowingly. He returned it with a meaningful glare, which looked a lot like _'I could strangle her'._

"Yes she does. She lives next door."

Bella looked over at James. "Really! What's she like?" 

Whatever ice cream Frank was eating, he wasn't enjoying it. He pushed it away from him, more interested in the conversation. "Well, she's actually quite nice", Sirius replied matter-of-factly.

Tessa raised her eyebrows disbelievingly. "Sirius, she's a complete loser. She doesn't know how to live. James doesn't like her do you James?" She asked him while running her hands all over him.

Trying to avoid her hands and answer, he managed to say, "I don't know. She can be okay at times. She's a lot more appealing than what she is at school."

Bella and Trina looked at each through the corner of their eyes, which held glints of amusement in them.

With curiosity bubbling like a fountain, Amos could help but ask, "Appealing? Care to elaborate, or is this another one of your little whims?"

Finally pushing Tessa away from him and shuffling his chair around, he answered, "There's a lot more too her than meets the eye. She's completely different to what she is at home"

Sirius and Remus watched as James began wrestling again with Tessa. "I have to agree", Remus started, "She's so much more at home..."

Sirius waited, anticipating Remus' words. "When she's at home?" He asked, finishing his sentence off.

"Well you know what I mean. She really fits in at home, but when she's at Hogwarts she's so quiet and shy and clammy."

Frank, slightly confused at this point, and getting a little bit un-nerved by James constantly bumping into him trying to escape Tessa's clutches, asked, "I once tried talking to her you know. All I got was a mouth full of abuse." He thought about it some more, "Quite intelligent abuse actually."

Frowning at Frank, Trina looked at Remus and Sirius, "Do you think maybe we should invite her out sometime?"

Trina was quite a lovely young lady. She had such a soft sweet voice, was very kind, and had never once insulted or picked on Lily. Her short choppy blonde hair was always bouncing about her face. Sirius couldn't take his eyes off it sometimes. "I used to sit next to her in Arithmacy last year. Like you said, she's sweet."

"I think we should invite her out Trina." Bella looked to Amos. "What do you think O' fountain of knowledge?"

Taking another slurp of his melting ice cream he answered, "I think it's a brilliant idea. Or even better... go back to James' house sometime, and surprise her. In her own territory I'm sure she'll be as welcoming as a welcome mat."

Sirius was lost by this point and like Frank, growing increasingly fed up with Tessa. "Tessa!" He snapped. Tessa stopped, not used to being talked to like that. "I was wondering, would it be possible for you to let James go for five _minutes!" _

Grumbling, Tessa let go of James, who looked more than grateful. "So what do you think James?" Bella asked.

James looked around at them all. "Well... her friend is having this party, and I was there when he invited her, and he told me I could go and take some friends... so I suppose, if you wanted to..."

Sirius' face immediately broke into a grin. "I'm in."

After a general agreement that they should accept Tig and Tog's party invitation, they moved on to talk about Lily some more.

**- - - Beach - - -**

After putting her horse away, Lily had walked down to the beach to meet up with her friends. They were all sat on the slope of a sand dune already huddled together. Lily was often envious of her friends, who got to spend time with each other while she was at Hogwarts.

Annie noticed her first and ran to give her a big Annie style hug. Smiling, Lily moved around the circle to sit with David. As soon as she was sat down he wrapped an arm around her and gave her a little hug.

"We were just talking about the twins' party. They were telling us about inviting your friend."

Tig and Tog looked at each other and simultaneously smiled. "The more the merrier", Tig recited.

They always made Lily smile. They didn't even have to do anything. "It's going to be brilliant", Tog began explaining, "There's pretty much everyone we know coming. Minus the adults..." Not for a moment did Lily doubt this. They always threw a brilliant party. The party was to be held at the end of the week, in other words, the next day, after the Parade.

"I want you all to be perfect tomorrow you know. I _demand_ perfection!" 

Lily felt the event shake her nerves once again. For the past two weeks everyone had rehearsed, practised their hair and makeup-up styles, decorated the town, the pub owners had even gone as far as painting the pub door bright yellow for some reason, and the window ledges multicoloured. Leaning on David, Lily felt safe, and warm. He still had his arm around her, and in response to her leaning on him, he pulled her closer.

Annie rolled her eyes, "Lexy, you demand perfection from your cat, poor little thing. It's not his fault he malts you know?"

**- - - Next day - - -**

It was a warm sunny day as forecast, what could possibly go wrong? Lily knew what could possibly go wrong. While the performers were getting ready, Lily was running too and fro, helping people with their make-up while trying to remember her routine. Lexy had specifically asked for her to perform with her Poi, and although Lily had said yes, she wasn't at all confident it would go down well. Something about today just seemed wrong.

Not only was it the parade but the twins' party later on. Hoping for the best, Lily tried to find Lexy to ask her which way through town they were moving.

Meanwhile, James, along with Remus, was stood with the crowds on the street pavements. Both being oddly curious about what was going on, decided they had better take a look. A lady next to them had been rambling on about how excited she was, even though James had no idea what she was talking about. All around them people of all ages were gathered, clustering together to get a good view of the road.

When it was time for the parade to start, everyone took up their positions. Leading the front was a band, which focused mostly around percussion instruments. Behind them was a character from a local myth or legend. This year it was a gigantic fairy. She was controlled by people underneath who had poles to move her wings, or her head, or hands. Around this figure, performers such as stilt walkers, clowns, and people with water guns tried to interact with the crowd. Other performers, such as Lily and Annie with their poi, danced around the figure as opposed to interacting with the people.

After the figure, three horses were to be ridden through the streets, and after them a parade of cars and floats, all decorated, was set to pass through. Those in fancy dress would either be on floats, or walking around and acting silly. After these were another band and a few more floats. The spectators were to be squirted with water, have confetti thrown over them; silly spray had been bought by the box; it was going to be brilliant.

As the band began to strike their drums, the performers began to get ready, moving forwards slowly. Lily began twisting her wrists, starting off slowly, and then getting faster and faster. Caught around her fingers, and on each hand was a black hold which had a long piece of string attached to it. On the end of the string was a coloured ball, in Lily's case Red, with a split red and yellow tail, and in Annie's case a purple ball, with a split purple and green tail. The tails created bright colourful streaks as the poi spun. The crowds began to cheer and clap as the parade moved slowly forward.

So far it was going well, although one boy on some stilts was looking a bit jittery. Lily had decided it was best not to look at the crowd. She shared a nervous glance with Annie, who returned it with half hearted smile. They both spun their poi, encouraged by the clapping and cheering. As well as spinning their poi, the girls danced around, looking to each other for support occasionally.

Laughter and screams of delight and surprise rung through the air, it was brilliant. As the performers began to feel more relaxed, even more enjoyment spread through the people like a wave. Children were taken aback by the huge fairy, and the clowns and dancers on stilts. Everything was great. One of the stilt performers was handing out sweets and throwing it over the heads of the crowd. Those that were being squirted with water squealed with delight.

The two marauders watched as the band approached, fascinated by the music. As soon as they saw the huge fairy, they turned to each other and muttered, "Cornish Pixie gone wrong..."

Suddenly, a flash of red hair caught their eye. It wasn't long before Lily was in view, spinning and skipping about feverishly. James watched transfixed as she spun the poi, creating streaks and whirls of colour. He clapped as she went past. Remus smiled at one of the clowns who was handing him some sweets. Lily looked to be having a good time, spinning and smiling, he looked back at James who was calling for her.

Trying to focus was hard enough, but having to cope with James following you up the road as well was completely distracting for Lily. However, no matter how irritating James calling for her was, nothing compared to what happened next.

One of the boys on stilts tripped over someone's foot. He went crashing to the ground from quite a height. There was a momentary silence as the crowd watched him being pulled up by two other stilt walkers. The music started playing again, and as long as the music was playing, Lily had to keep the poi going. She spun and danced while the band tried to cause a distraction giving the boy time to get up. This was only the start of the problems. One of the horses, afraid by the now ferocious drumming became unsettled and agitated. Its movements were erratic and un-nerving for the rider.

As if possessed it began cantering up the street, towards the fairy. With not much room to move out of its way, the puppeteers began panicking. David was among them, holding the pole connected with the wing. H looked towards Lily worried. The horse now becoming even more afraid at the gasping and screaming began running even faster. Not willing to risk anyone being injured, David instructed the puppeteers to move to the side. The horse just missed the fairy, and as it passed it, a sigh of relief washed over the crowd which was observing anxiously, waiting for things to return to normal. However Lily was still in the horse's path.

James watched, wide eyed as the horse headed for Lily. He shouted to her to move her 'skinny little bum' which she did, just in time. Her knee's wobbled uncontrollably. The rider was clinging to the horse fearfully. Lily had stupidly not stopped spinning her poi yet, and had caught it around one of the poles of the fairy. Gathering back her strength, she tried pulling it free as people screamed, cowering against the side of the pavements, afraid of the wild horse. The band stopped playing and scattered to either side of the street, their instruments disregarded and left in the middle of the road.

Lily was still trying to free her poi. With one last effort she really yanked it towards her, yet she had tugged too hard on it, and the fairy was taken from the hands of its puppeteers, one of them being David, and another Hugh. It crashed to the floor in a pile, upsetting a lot of the children. Open mouthed, and afraid of what would happen next, Lily looked to David and Hugh who were busy trying to pick the ripped fairy back up.

The whole parade came to a stand still. Further back, another hullabaloo was going on. One of the cars had broken down, and the girls dressed as princesses were crying from embarrassment.

No one knew what to do. From the crowd, James began clapping, hoping Lily wasn't too upset at her slip up; he nudged Remus who followed his example. Lily looked over to them and for once was appreciative of them and their efforts. Slowly, the crowd began to clap, and as the atmosphere built up gain, cheering broke out.

Wanting the ground to swallow her up, Lily took a little bow, grabbed her poi, and ran to David. Worried she asked, "Where's Lexy?" David looked around, and then realisation dawned upon him.

"She was on that horse..." Hugh overhearing looked at tem both concerned. On queue, the sound of horse hooves was heard. The three turned to look the way Lexy had disappeared. Coming towards he parade was Lexy, a little worse for wear, but alive. She looked clearly shaken, and when she clambered off the horse, her legs were wobbling as Lily's still were.

Running to her Lily and Annie helped support her. "You okay?"

Beaming, Lexy replied, "That was the best Parade yet. I bet none of the others had a disaster like this!" Smiling, she trotted off, holding her horse's reigns.

**- - - Lily's house - - -**

Lily sat with Annie and Lexy getting ready for the party. Everyone was relieved when the parade was over, and it was not mentioned at all in the girls' conversation. Although they didn't say a word about it to each other, it was clearly dancing about in their minds as Lily and Annie had with their Poi.

Lily had actually been surprised at James' response once it was all over. He had followed the parade to the end trying to catch Lily. Once he had, he had congratulated her on ruining the children's dreams of gigantic Cornish pixies, while Remus tried to cheer her up.

The party was in two hours, and the girls still weren't ready, even though they had to be there soon. While they panicked over what to wear out of Lily's wardrobe, and shared make-up; next door Sirius was busy getting prepared too.

He had the house elves hand over the potion they had brewed on Sirius' request. He had informed them to surprise him, and didn't want to know himself what it did, but had warned them of the muggles being present. He slipped it into his pocket before walking into the living room. There sat a bunch of dressed up teenagers. Everyone who had been at the table the day before, with the exception of Tessa was there. She had flat out refused to be polite to Lily and had been banned by James from going.

Sirius handed Remus a camera and instructed him to, "Take shots, as many as you can, especially of Lily."

**- - - Two hours later - - -**

The party was being held at the club by Paul. Tig and tog were there early to set everything up, with the help of Hugh, David, Stu and Paul of course. The girls had claimed that they had much more important stuff to do, and ran off to Lily's house.

The girls arrived a bit before the other guests did, giving them time to ask the boys what they thought. Lily quickly sauntered over to where David stood.

"Do I look okay?" She asked nervously, turning so he got an all around view.

David looked down at her strappy high heels with concern. "As long as you can walk in those..." Rolling her eyes, Lily waited patiently. His eyes moved up her tanned legs to her three quarter trousers. They clung to her legs snugly. How she had managed to get into them was beyond him. They were black, with a faint oriental pattern pressed onto the sides, and very low slung. A belt she wore made of small silver trinklets jingled and wobbled whenever she moved.

David moved up to her very exposed abdomen, which he was sure would leave her frozen to death. He knew now he had better turn the heating up. She wore a short top, which split open just under her bra, hence the exposed belly.

David's eyes wandered up to her face. She was so beautiful, she glowed. "Lils, aren't you going to be cold?"

Pouting, Lily knew that meant_ 'Yes you do, but males will look at you and you'll freeze'. _

Smiling at David she ran off to the bathroom. She took one last look at herself. Pieces of hair had been clipped at the back of her head, while most of it had been twisted into a bun, and held with two slides. Lexy had then managed to pull curly pieces out of the bun to frame her face some more.

At that moment Annie ran in. They both stopped what they were doing and looked at each other. Laughing, they both turned to the mirror. "Can I use some of your lip gloss?" Lily asked her.

Handing it over, Annie turned to her and said, "I'm so excited!" Her voice was so gleeful and cheery it caused anticipation stir up in Lily too. "This is going to be so much fun!"

**- - -**

After leaving the toilets Lily made her way to the refreshments. Laid out in huge bowls was some sort of mix. As Lily curiously dipped her finger in it and took a taste, Tog popped up beside her. "Non alcoholic, just lots of fizzy pop all mixed up."

Lily's eyes watered as an explosion of Tango, Dr Pepper, and Cola fizzled on her tongue. "Tig named it 'Tig's' Toilet Water", Tog declared proudly. Rolling her eyes in dismay, Lily looked up at Tog. He was so excited he could hardly hold it all in.

As the guests started to arrive, Lily found herself becoming more and more nervous. If Potter was going to arrive, she wished he'd just do it. The atmosphere was wonderful. The chattering and laughter seemed to be in competition with the music. People were dancing together, handing presents over to Tig and Tog, flirting with each other; all enjoying themselves.

**- - -**

Bella followed Sirius, moving between people, trying to go unseen. He had been acting strangely ever since they arrived. While James had been looking out for Lily, Sirius had snuck off. Not only was Sirius up to something, but from what she saw, standing behind a group of people, it wasn't entirely legal with the Wizarding laws. He stood by the refreshments table, pouring a single drop of something into the bowls of drink, all over the food, and into the cups.

The corner of her mouth twitched. Pushing her dark brown hair over her shoulder, she sauntered over to him, resting a hand on his arm. He jumped around, hiding the bottle behind his back while acting as though butter wouldn't melt in his mouth. He looked over her suspiciously. Her dark eyes lingered on his face, filled with curiosity. Something about her poise and the way she curled her hair around her fingers screamed seduction.

Mentally, he frowned; Bella was one of his best friends, thinking about her slowly peeling off her clothes wasn't only entertaining, but disturbing. He couldn't think about her like _that!_

"Sirius", she drawled, drawing closer to him. Sirius gazed at her enquiringly as she moved to stand right before him, sliding her hands around his back to feel whatever was in his hand. "What are you up to?"

Not allowing her to spoil his surprise, he moved away from her. "Be a good girl and run back to Amos", he knew he was hitting a touchy subject. Bella's curious smile dropped, and her eyes narrowed. "Does the thought of Amos not fill you with warmth like it used to?"

Hurt, Bella turned and stormed off to sit with her friends. Amos looked over at her, detecting a hint of upset, he slid around next to her. Feeling even more depressed, she rested her head on his shoulder.

**- - -**

Lily swung her hips, impersonating Annie dancing with Hugh. Lexy giggled in a hyperactive way, barely able to stop. After taking another sip of her 'Toilet Water', Lily also laughed. "What has got into us eh?" Smiling she looked around.

James was sat on the edge of the row of seats, watching her every move. He had been for some time now. She had just smiled then begun to scan the place, her eyes wandering over the heads, bodies and faces. Suddenly she stopped looking, and began starring right at him. Her smile faded somewhat.

Handing Lexy her drink, she wandered over to him, not noticing the others who he was sat with. Lexy looked on curiously, but from a distance, David watched somewhat amused.

As Lily approached, the group fell silent; Lily however was only focussing on James. They were sat around a table in a square cubicle.

As she walked towards him, the belt around her hips shook and glistened. James gazed upon it with fascination, intrigued by the way it accentuated every movement she made.

It wasn't long before Lily was stood beside him, her eyes widen slightly with surprise. She looked over the group coyly, her glittering eyes suddenly dimmed. She looked down at James confused and worried. James seemed too busy staring at her with a satisfied smirk to bother easing her nerves.

Angered at him ruining her night, she knelt down, and with gritted teeth, she inquired, "What are _they_ doing here! Only you were invited and I didn't even think _you_ would come!"

Hiding his laughter, James looked at her. She seemed suddenly so tense and uneasy. Her eyes were usually alive with happiness, but now they were sadden and dim. Tonight, James couldn't help but realise how incredibly stunning she really was. Her skin glowed healthily, her lips were glossy and full and her eyes were coloured with a radiant peacock design.

"They came because your friend told me I could invite as many people as I wanted. As well, they wanted to meet you."

Lily looked at them all with dread. She has no idea what they wanted but she wasn't going to take any insults from them. Standing up, she looked at Remus who was smiling a little worried about what she was going to do. "Right, well. I'll see you then." Frowning she turned to walk away back to Lexy.

"Lily?" Trina called out. Lily turned slowly, waiting for a bunch of insults to come her way. Although Trina had never really hurled a lot of verbal abuse her way, Lily always felt beneath her, and like they were about to laugh her non stop.

Trina smiled at her warmly. "You look very pretty", she declared brightly. Lily wasn't sure of where this was going, and so could only manage to mutter a little 'thank you' before she turned around again.

"Aren't you going to sit down with us then?" Sirius asked, moving up to make room for her.

Lily looked to the gap between Sirius and James. "Oh, well, the thing is..."

Remus tilted his head expectantly, "Yes?" 

"Oh come on Lily", James said, grabbing her arm and pushing her past him to sit down. Feeling like all her confidence had been drained, Lily smiled at them all nervously, brushing a piece of hair behind her ear.

"So", Bella began, draping an arm around Amos' shoulder, and quickly glaring at Sirius, "Having a good holiday?"

Leaning back into the seat, Lily replied, "Yes, it's been brilliant." She looked to James for some kind of support.

"I've told them all about you", James explained, "And don't worry", he whispered, "I didn't mention how badly you wanted me..."

Rolling her eyes and shaking her head, Lily looked over at Trina and smiled self-consciously. "So Lily", Trina started, "Looking forward to going back to Hogwarts?"

It wasn't long before Lily actually found herself talking quite naturally with the group, forgetting about her dislike of them. All around people were dancing and jumping about, laughing hysterically and singing badly. It was actually quite worrying to see people literally hanging from the frames along the roof.

"You should definitely visit it sometime. They sell wonderful dresses for balls and things. There are some wonderful designs." Bella was explaining a dress shop in Hogsmead to Lily and Trina while the boys listened amused at how trivial girls conversations could be.

Sirius had left the table to keep bringing them back drinks. He smiled at the people he passed who were jumping up and down on the spot; not exactly dancing, burning energy was more like it.

Sirius returned with another round of drinks, and placed one before each of them. "Here you go. Now drink up…"

Smiling, they each took another drink of their fizzy concoction. It wasn't like Lily remembered. Every time she had another drink, it became more explosive on you tongue, if that was even possible. Everyone sat at the table burst into laughter, even the silliest, pointless things seemed hilarious, like Sirius tapping James on the shoulder then jumping over the table to sit down next to Lily again.

It wasn't just them who seemed to be experiencing this phenomenon either. The entire floor of this level was crowded with people bent over, laughing to the point of crying. There were some who were taking it a bit further and dancing on tables, others who were hanging from the rafters. Tig and Tog were doing a little dance with a brush handle, both pretending it was a horse and galloping around the place. It was quite strange to say that there wasn't any alcohol present.

"LILY!" Lexy shouted over the noise. The young witches and wizards, with the exception of Lily looked to her confused and alarmed. Smiling, Lily threw herself over the table, crawling across it. After she had fallen on the floor and had been picked up by Lexy, Lily asked Lexy what was wrong.

Crazed, Lexy jumped up and down. "Come and dance with me and Annie, or we can sing... Please?"

Taking one more drink, Lily waved to James' friends and ran off, leaving the group to wonder where she had gone. It wasn't long before they found out. She was stood on the bar with two girls, all of them giggling uncontrollably.

Remus had his camera out, and although he had been taking pictures all night, he felt something about the atmosphere changing. As he snapped away, Lily and her friends began to sing, as if drunk, although they hadn't touched any alcohol as of yet.

James winced as they hit the hard notes. If they weren't shouting, he didn't think it would be so bad. He laughed as Lily did a little dip. "THE LOOOVE SHACK IS A LITTLE LOVE PLACE WHERE WE CAN GET TOGETHEEERRR…. LOVE SHACK BAAABYYY- LOVE SHACK BABY!"

Trina and Bella looked at each other thoroughly impressed and delighted by the performance. It wasn't like this in the magical world. Lily looked over at David and Tig, who were stood clapping their hands. "COME ON YOU TWO!" She shouted out to them.

Although they objected, they were pushed up onto the bar with the girls. Lily grabbed David's hand and pulled him to her. "If you don't sing David I'll have to make you really suffer for it", she said in his ear.

James looked at them from the back of the club. Remus was having a wonderful time taking photos, while Sirius and Trina were doing a little dance, sat in their seats moving their arms about and trying to be dramatic.

Frank and Amos were chatting to each other about Bella, who was glaring at Trina frustrated. Sirius looked over at her momentarily, before turning back to Trina.

"Don't you think you two are a bit close for friends?" She asked, alerting everyone to them. Sirius and Trina stopped pretend fighting. Amos pulled Bella towards him.

"Aww, leave them alone Bella. They can't help been undeniably attracted to each other", he joked, "Can you?"

Trina stopped smiling as much and looked at Sirius who rolled his eyes. With the drama of someone finding out they had lost their car, Sirius wrapped his arms around Trina and leaned on her. "Well you never know..."

Disgusted, Bella stood up and walked off. Amos looked at Sirius confused.

Tog listened at the other side of the club as his friends stood on the bar singing a football song. "THREE LIONS ON THE SHIRT..." Groaning, he turned, embarrassed by association.

A girl about his age, with long, lustrous dark hair was stood next to him, looking up at Lily and moving gently. Brushing his hair about a bit, he turned and introduced himself, having never seen him before.

"Hey, I'm Tog..."

Bella look at him uninterested. "I'm Bella." Although he wasm't attracted to her, he felt the need to cheer her up. She was smiling, but not happily, just amused.

From the bar, Lily saw Bella and Tog talking. Not wanting her to tell him how unpopular she was, she jumped off the table, and ran over to them.

"Hello you two", only then did she notice how Bella looked a little bit upset.

Tog looked at Lily puzzled. "You okay Bella?" Lily asked stepping towards her. Bella nodded, then looked at Lily enviously.

"Having a good time?" She inquired. Lily beamed at her.

"Yes, but _you_ don't look to be." An idea sprung into her head. "I know, you can come and dance too."

Tog agreed with Lily, pushing Bella towards the bar. Bella was reluctantly lifted onto the bar, much to the dismay of Amos who had his reputation to think about. Sirius too seemed a little agitated.

Bella stood with Lily, who was dancing with Lexy. "Come on Bella..." Nervously, Bella began to swing her hips. Now it was her turn to look to Lily for support.

Lexy and Lily simultaneously jumped around so Lily was facing Bella. "This is great isn't it?" The atmosphere was brilliant. People joined them on the bar, dancing and singing. Bella seemed to settle in, and with Lily's help, found herself having quite good time.

From the table, James and Sirius sat watching Lily and Bella grinding, and twisting, dipping and popping. Sirius looked across to Amos who was gritting his teeth and glaring at Lily as if she was to blame.

Bella never knew she could have so much fun, and with _Lily_. However, while being stood up on the bar, she noticed some very unusual behaviour, but being a witch, she supposed it must just be muggle behaviour. Lily looked over at James, her eyes glittering like they usually did nowadays.

Waving like mad, she jumped down and ran up to him. "Come on James... you should dance!" Sirius looked at him curiously.

"Go on ole pal ole Prongsie", James glared at Sirius for making him feel guilty about not wanting to get up and dance with her. It wasn't her he had a problem with, well it was partly, but James didn't dance. He turned back to Lily who was laughing on the floor, waiting for his reply. After gulping down a mouthful of drink, James followed Lily to the dance floor.

Smiling, Lily felt completely at ease, as she led James to dance. Although she hadn't intended for them to dance together, they ended up having a little moment. Lily turned her back on James and guided his hands to her hips. Confused, James just followed her lead and swayed with her gently.

"So", he whispered into her ear, as she twisted her body slightly. "Finally realised you can't resist me?"

Lily knew he was joking, but whenever he accused her of fancying him, she felt her stomach drop and her sides tingle. Sighing, she leaned back into him. "Every thing you say to me nowadays is so conceited it's unbelievable. We're dancing as not so good friends, and that's it. I dance like that _all_ the time" Her voice was reduced to murmur, so even James couldn't hear what she was saying, "Every thing you do is an attempt to annoy me or patronize me...I just don't understand", she whispered.

**- - - -**

Tessa stormed into the building she _knew_ James was in. Angered at his rejection of her, she had crashed into his fireplace, much to the dismay of his mother and younger sister, then fuming, stalked out of the house on a man hunt. She appeared in the doorway, next to where her group of 'friends' were sat. They saw her instantly and looked at each other with mixed feelings. She had clearly caught sight of them and angrily walked over, pushing hyperactive people out of the way.

"Where is he?" She snarled, her mean little eyes narrowed even more than usual. Sirius' eyes flickered over to where James was, dancing with Lily, both in a different world.

Tessa caught on to his gaze and followed it. Frank had never seen anyone turn that red, or eyes widen like that. Clenching her fists, Tessa let all the emotions of anger and hatred swell up inside her. Her _boyfriend_ was dancing with some sultry looking girl, who in her opinion had nothing she didn't.

Holding back tears of anger and betrayal, she manoeuvred between dancing couples and groups of friends. Stopping next to James, she tapped him on the shoulder. He turned casually, not expecting to see a furious looking Tessa. Stepping away from Lily startled, he raised his brow waiting for her to say something. Tessa didn't even look at the 'girl'.

Lily looked across the room to where Tig and Tog were. She wanted nothing more than to escape to them. Taking another step back from James, Lily turned and disappeared into the crowd.

"How could you James?" She asked, hitting his shoulder. James looked at her; her eyes were brimming with tears. He turned to look at Lily, but she was nowhere to be seen. He never knew where he stood with that one. Sighing, he turned back to Tessa.

As much as he disliked her at times, she had been his on and off girlfriend for years. He smiled sympathetically, then held out his hand. If he was with someone else, she didn't want to know. She just wanted him. Sniffling, Tessa wiped away warm tears. Taking his hand, she hugged him desperately; afraid he was going to push her away like he usually did.

Resting his hands on her back, he looked over to Sirius who sighed and looked away to Bella. Confused, he turned to Frank. "Where have Bella and Amos gone?"

Trina, who was now quite glum answered, "He asked her to go outside for a minute, come to think of it, that was before Tessa came in."

Looking around, disappointed that his potion didn't seem to be working to the effect he had wanted, Sirius said, " Do you want to leave? Remus you can get those two, I'll go find Bella."

Trina and Frank had both insisted they tag along with Sirius, and so Remus was left alone, taking photos, moving through the crowd to find James and Tessa.

Before he found them, he found Lily doing a playful dance around Tig. He turned his head catching a glimpse of James and Tessa. He was torn, catch Lily doing something she wouldn't be caught dead doing at Hogwarts, or get James.

Mischievously, he turned to take photos of Lily, knowing if she ever saw them, he would be as dead as what Sirius would be for asking him to do it in the first place, maybe even more so.

**- - - Amos and Bella - -** -

Amos had taken Bella outside to 'get some fresh air', but his intentions hadn't been that way inclined when he had asked her. He sat with her on a bench, grilling her for dancing and embarrassing him in public.

Bella just sat beside him; totally uninterested, watching some people approached them. "Just because Lily does something, doesn't mean you have to do it. Clearly she's not who we thought she was, but no need to idolise her."

Sighing, he looked at her; he knew she wasn't listening. He knew her mind was more engaged with thoughts of Sirius no doubt. He looked out towards the fields, fed up of trying to win her attention and affections. Things had been going down hill ever since Sirius had split up with his long-term girlfriend and had started dating quite casually.

Bella's eyes darkened and she turned hesitantly towards Amos. Just as she was about to tell him something, Frank appeared out of the darkness. "Hey you two...what are you up to?"

"Wait, don't answer", Sirius joked.

Trina looked at Bella sensitively, knowing the problems her and Amos were currently having.

**- - - - -**

Lily took a deep breath of fresh sea air. She raised her arms above her head and bent at the waist, stretching out her back. After performing a few Yoga stretches, Lily looked up the wet cove. The tide was still going out, and unlike the beach on the other side of the cliffs; the cove was small and pebbly. She loved going for a run on the beach early in the morning.

It was refreshing and helped wake you up, although Lily had had a strange morning so far which had defiantly woken her up. Full of life and energy, she had literally jumped out of bed and danced around her bedroom. A shower had been a must have. All night she had cringed at the very thought of James touching her. Why she had asked him to dance she didn't know. She had woken up feeling disgusting. If she was ever going to do anything with James, she would rather it wasn't at home, where he friends did their best to observe her and comment on being left out later. It brought a smile to Lily's face to think of the look on Tig's face when she had danced for him. She had been in cloud nine, and had energy enough to dance all night. She couldn't think of why she had been so hyperactive and energetic all of a sudden. She had been drinking 'Tig's Toilet water', not alcohol.

After getting changed and having eaten breakfast, she had been told to brush her horse and clean her room by her mum. Usually she would have complained to no end, but she wanted to clean her room today.

She had been walking past Petunia's room on her way to deliver another load full of rubbish to the bins, and had happened to peer in. Petunia was, like Lily was that morning, full of life and energy, jumping around and singing to her self.

According to her mum, Petunia had been awake since half four, and had woken her up by drumming a hammer on a bin lid, pretending she was a tin man. This in itself had confused Lily, so she had finished cleaning her room and gone out for a walk.

By this time it was only about eight in the morning. Usually the village was busy with cars, but not teens, not like it was today. There weren't many teens in the village, but they had all crept out of the woodwork. As she said a quick 'hello', Lily couldn't help but pick up on the fact that there seemed to be a visible aura of energy about them. Just going near them gave you a buzz.

Cautiously, Lily had gone down to the beach, stretched out, ready to run around the village. As she set off into a run, she felt more energized than ever before. Every time her foot connected with the ground, she seemed to draw energy from the earth. It definitely put a spring in her step.

It was a wonderful feeling. She felt as though she could do anything she wanted. Taking another running jump, she spun over in a cartwheel. That alone was fulfilling enough for her, without thinking or even acknowledging the fact, Lily managed to perform two back flips followed by a somersault. Confused at her own behaviour, she found she couldn't stop herself. She ran and flipped, cart-wheeled and somersaulted all the way into the village.

As she power ran up a cobbled street, she was nearly knocked down by one boy, doing a handstand on a skateboard which was zooming down the path.

Impressed, she waited for his friends, who were doing balancing acts on bikes to pass her. Feeling the need to move more, Lily began to sprint again. She ran around the village for a bit, then up towards the roundabout. As soon as the church came into sight, she powered up, feeling invincible.

She burst through the door, startling Ashley and Daniel alike. They were then to be taken aback by the amazing acrobatic feats she performed for them. She beamed up at them as she landed on her feet. Taking a bow, she began cart wheeling out of the door.

Turning to Ashley, Daniel asked, "How many performing kids is that now?"

Ashley took his glasses off and frowned. "Lily makes six, I think." Taking a moment to count, he then explained, "Yea, we've had Petunia singing to us, David showing us how fast he could spin, Jenny balancing on the balcony", they both looked up and squirmed, it hadn't gone down too well. Jenny was fine, recovered immediately and bounced off literally, "Then we had Catherine skipping and balancing a crab pot on her head, and then Luke who was jumping over the benches."

Bemused, they shared a quick glance, waiting for the next lot of kids to come in. Something was clearly happening which they hadn't been informed about.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this. I re-wrote it and made it long-ish.

**Rachel:** Thank you for reviewing. I made this chapter quite long-ish but I was worried it was too long, so I cut it down a bit and worried about too much all at once. So...I cut it down a bit, but the next chapter won't take that long to finish now. I hope you enjoyed it.

**Emerald eyes of Flame:** Thank you for reviewing. :) I hope you enjoyed the chapter.

**Thank you for reading and please review**

Love Miri


	11. Sing you Sinners

**Chapter 11**

**Sing you sinners**

James woke, mid day, confused and blurry eyed. He felt someone by his feet in his bed with him. Presuming it was Tessa, he rolled onto his back and looked down to the bottom on his four poster bed. Not surprisingly, Sirius was laid there, with lipstick figures drawn all over his face and chest. His shoulder length hair had been pulled to the top of his head into a tight pony tail, while his eyes were heavily made up with kohl eyeliner, and electrifying blue eye shadow.

Yawning, James rubbed his eyes, and ran his fingers through his hair. An inquisitive frown crossed his brow as he pulled off his head some of his older sister's knickers. He stretched them in his hands, disgusted at the thought of holding his sisters knickers, but puzzled as to why they were in his room, let alone on his head. The elastic slipped through his fingers and petwanged right into the side of Remus' face. He was also in bed, wearing a Leprechaun suit with a big ginger beard. The flying thongs seemed to have stirred up some kind of reaction, but not the one James had expected. Remus just rolled onto his side and started to talk off-handed about mating zebra's and birds.

Taking a moment out of this perplexing reality, James managed to produce a sensible thought. It bemused him as to why his sister's underwear was scattered over the bed and about the room. Why Sirius was wearing make up and sporting tribal lipstick tattoo's and why Remus was laid in his bed dressed as a Leprechaun with a house elf crushed underneath him. Shrugging it off, he swung his legs out of bed, only to find a zombie like Tessa on the floor, snuggling up to his slippers. Stepping over her, he clambered out of bed. As if by magic, Bella popped out from beneath the bed covers and took James' place. Smiling hopelessly at her, James went to the bathroom to get changed.

Although it was mid day, he hadn't found anyone awake yet, until that is, he entered the bathroom. There, sat in a running shower, wearing James' dad's clothes was Trina. She was quite happily singing away to herself, 'Rain drops keep falling on my head... bum bum bum... but that doesn't mean..." The rest was drowned out due to her catching 'rain drops' in her mouth, but it didn't stop her gargling the tune out.

Uneasily, James plodded back into his room. His sister barged in with her hands full of frilly colourful underwear. "You sicko!" She screamed and she ran out the room picking up her underwear.

It woke up those that had previously been asleep up. Sirius jumped up in bed, falling of the end, while Remus rolled over quickly banging heads loudly with Bella.

James watched open mouthed as his sister frantically picked up the underwear he had found on his head and the others that were littered around his floor. Before she exited the room, she stormed over to him, her face reddened with fury. "You so much as touch my underwear again, and I'll knock you into next Wednesday!"

Taken aback by the outburst, Tessa jumped up, still clutching James' slippers. Frightened by the thunderous slamming of the door, she scuttled over to James, who wrapped an arm around her instinctively.

"She forgot her thongs..." Remus muttered as he prodded at the underwear which had hit his head.

- - - Woods - - -

Laid down on the soft warm grass, in a glade in the woods, was Lily and David. A warm breeze blew through the trees, creating a soothing rustling sound. A small stream close to them trickled pleasantly as the water cascaded over small rocks.

Lily loved it here. David had been bringing her here ever since she could remember. The lush green grass prickled her face as she rolled over on her side to face David, who was laying on his back looking up at the trees.

"David..." She uttered softly.

David turned his head to look at her, "Hmmm?"

"Do you feel... odd?" She asked curiously, feeling bubbly inside.

David stopped to listen to his body a moment. "You know, I do actually. I feel kind of like a fountain. Like there's something inside me dying to get out."

Sitting up, Lily brushed some hair out of her face. "I feel exactly the same way! It's strange. It's like I want to sing, or jump around endlessly."

Joining Lily in sitting up, David regarded her with a curious look. "Do you think we're in love?" He asked her somewhat unsure.

They both looked at each other afraid of the answers. "Nah!" Lily exclaimed simultaneous with David.

"So what is it then?" Lily asked, leaning on David worried.

Pulling her closer, David answered. "I don't know... but I haven't felt right since this morning. Strange thing is, I can't remember a thing I did last night."

Lily thought about it a moment. "You know what", she started seriously, "Neither can I."

Before they could dwell on it further David's mobile went off. As he answered, Lily leant her head on him, closing her eyes anxiously. Once David had finished on the phone, he looked down at Lily, wondering how to break the news to her.

Instinctively Lily knew something was wrong. Her big puppy dog eyes looked up at him with a sort of innocence. "It's the guys. They've all met up at the café. Apparently something's wrong. They want us over there now."

- - - James' house - - -

After getting themselves changed, and waving the girls off, the marauders found themselves sat with James' parents and two siblings at the kitchen table for dinner. It had taken the boys a lot of restraint for them to sit there calmly and eat. A huge bubble inside them was ready to burst. They felt as though they could sing from the rooftops. It really was quite a strange feeling.

Sirius was having trouble waiting for his food to arrive. The house elves were messing around making them wait for their food, and it annoyed him.

His eyes flickered over Remus, and together, they both began singing desperately, "Food glorious food... hot sausage and mustard."

James and his family looked up at them alarmed. It wasn't long before James was singing too, "While we're in the mood, cold jelly and custard".

Sighing, James' dad took off his glasses and began writing his letter.

- - - Cafe- - -

Although the café was closed, a group of Lily's friends were all sat around a table inside. It wasn't bad being the nephew of a café owner sometimes. David let them have supplies at a cut price. They all looked glowing and full of life.

"Even though I can't remember a thing, it must have been brilliant last night because I've never felt so good", Tig explained. Tog nodded enthusiastically.

"So what did you want us for so urgently?" David asked throwing Lily a Coke.

Lexy and Annie looked at each other unsure of how to say it. "Well, we've been having strange cases of random outbursts", Lexy explained.

Annie continued, "First it was lots of energy, but now it's turning into songs, and dancing..."

"We were wondering if you'd had the same problem?" Hugh asked.

David and Lily glanced at each other embarrassed. "Well we did have a quick rendition of 'I like driving in my car earlier'", David recalled.

Lexy looked at them all knowingly. "Some strange things happen around here. Like the time Lily walked around town with her hair changing colours every two minutes..."

Tig jumped in, " and the time we followed Lily to that spooky house and she was talking to something in that third mansion, and it spoke back, but there was no one there..."

"What about when we were in your van you two", Annie began looking at the twins, "And we were sure we saw a pixie like thing. The same things that were in Lily's garden that time..."

All this talk of magical mishaps created turbulent currents of dread in Lily's little body, and when all her friends, including David, looked at her suspiciously, she wished Sirius was here to say something so unbelievably stupid they wouldn't pay her another moment's attention.

- - - Top of Main Street - - -

Minerva stood alongside Dumbledore and Mr Potter at the top of the main cobbled street in the small fishing town. At the bottom of the street they could see the corner of the harbour, and walking up it, Lily Evans, dressed in hardly existent denim shorts and a little crop top with a bunch of her friends.

As Lily plodded up the cobbled pathways, she felt her attention drawn to the other teens around her. Like her friends, they too seemed to be experiencing the strange phenomena. It was quite odd to see them all humming and swaying their hips in unison. Behind her, her friends began clicking, and although it had escaped her attention at first, she too was clicking with them.

Minerva watched transfixed, while Dumbledore had an amused grin on his face. Mr Potter however rolled his eyes and turned to them. "It can't be as bad as Food Glorious food... I hope anyway". All three of them turned to watch the scenes below unfold.

Although there was quite a number of the older residents and a few tourists on the street, many of the local teens seem to be congregating in this village today.

Together, all the girls who had been at the party jumped forward up the hill and began singing, bouncing one hip up and down, all exactly in time. At the same time, the boys continued to hum dazzled by the grace before them.

"I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world...being plastic, it's fantastic, you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere, " Dumbledore tucked his beard back into his purple and yellow belt, utterly amazed by the synchronisation of the teens below. It did bring memories of a similar scenario to him, which created a bunch of mixed feelings. He knew it was a potion, but how it had become so wide spread, he had no idea. He didn't suspect that he ever would. The potion he knew, caused memory loss, which in most cases, when associated with this kind of reaction, was probably better.

Taking a step back, the girls threw themselves into the arms of the nearest boy. In some cases, girls were throwing themselves into non affect people through sheer lack of numbers.

"Come on Barbie lets go party..."

"Ah ah ah yeeaaa"

"Come on Barbie let's go party..."

- - - Main Street - - -

It had been an odd day for Daniel and Ashley. First the kids running into the church, and when things had finally settled down, Daniel had gone out to do some shopping. With carrier bags filled with books, bread, milk and Ben and Jerry's chocolate fudge brownie ice cream, he made his way up the main street.

He was used to odd behaviour, but nothing compared to this. Lily and Tog were spouting Barbie songs to each other, and it wasn't just them. Open mouthed, he joined the growing mass of other spectators, who were more than confused and entertained by the performing teens. Frowning, Daniel pushed his way through the crowds, ready to intervene if things got any weirder, Bill; an old fisherman who lived in a light house up on the cliffs, appeared next to him.

"In my day", he croaked, "We were happy to go out and play in the fields, nowadays though; everybody wants to be a star!" Huffing, he took another puff of his pipe, before trotting down the pavement. Daniel smiled a little. Bill always had something to say, and it usually cheered you up, even if it wasn't meant to.

Across the street, Mr and Mrs Lewis- the shop owners, stood outside disgruntled by the noise. Mrs Lewis' eyes widen when the tempo increased and the girls, in an arrow shape, skipped up the street telling the boys to 'Push it real good'.

Lily had no idea what had come over her, but it was addictive. It was like the Pringle's advert, 'Once you pop you just can't stop'. As she sung 'Push it', she felt a wave of freedom hit her all at once. This was brilliant!

- - - Top of Main Street - - -

Like Mrs Lewis, Minerva's eyes were like saucers. Never before in her life had she seen any student of hers act in such a way. She might have just expected it from potter, but not Miss Evans. She had always been a sensible, calm girl. Now she was among a stampede of girls, telling everyone she could find to 'Push it'.

Lost for words, she looked at Dumbledore, who was tapping his foot and bobbing along. "I must remember to ask Lily about this song..." He told his colleague over the din. "I quite enjoy it."

Mr Potter looked pasty Dumbledore to Minerva and furrowed his brow questioning Dumbledore's sanity.

- - - James' House - - -

"You just don't understand", Sirius said to Remus. "I doubt you ever will", he mused.

Remus threw his book at Sirius grumpily. James too was losing his rag. Sirius wouldn't sit down and had been trying to hit on a painting of a young woman for quite some time now. She had been overly disgusted and offended. The real nail in the coffin of their relationship had bee when Sirius had jumped to his feet and started rapping.

"I like big butts and I cannot lie, you other brothers can't deny..." at this point she had thrown a painted apple at him, which he hadn't expected would have hit him, but it did. However, not to be deterred he carried on, much to Aureli's dismay. Aureli was James' younger sister, who had walked in on Sirius trying to kiss the portrait earlier. It hadn't come as any real surprise, she only felt sorry for her grandma, who happened to be the young lady in the frame.

Remus looked over at James who was trying to sedate Sirius. Smiling, he turned to finish his letter off.

'_James is currently sat on Sirius, trying to get him away from his grandma's picture. Poor guy. It's been such a strange day though. I must say, I have learnt one thing at least. I look good in a Leprechaun outfit. James' dad said I could keep it. I'll put it on for you some time._

_Hope your having a brilliant holiday too. _

_Remus_

_P.S- thanks for writing. I'll let you know how things go with these guys on the train'_

Neatly, he folded the papers in half and slotted them carefully into an envelope. As steadily as possible, he sealed the flap, and handed the letter to his Owl, who was soon flying over the horizon.

- - - Town - - -

If there was one thing Daniel had learnt. Never try to interfere in a group song, especially one performed by hyperactive young ladies who would readily pounce on you and smother you with lip gloss and perfume. Falling against the Churchyard wall, he felt remotely safe. It had taken five men to get the girls off him. Straightening himself up, he stumbled through the graveyard to the vicarage.

Ashley looked at Daniel as he flopped down on the sofa. "Everything okay?" He asked, handing him a cup of tea.

Nodding, Daniel supped the tea down quickly, thirsty from the sprint up the hill. Not entirely convinced, Ashley sat in one of the arm chairs. He looked Daniel over noticing a change in personality he hadn't witnessed before.

"Are you wearing lip shimmer?" He asked a little intrigued.

Wiping the back of his hand across his lips, he muttered, "Well you know me, irresistible to women!"

* * *

Thanks to everyone for reading this. Although the chapter is shorter, I quite like it as it is.

Hope you enjoyed it.

I'll reply to all the reviews I've missed tomorrow.

Love Miri


	12. Salty Lips Part 1

**Let me Belong**

**Chapter 12**

**Salty Lips Part 1**

Lily jumped about her room enthusiastically with Lexy and Annie. They sung, in their own way, to Queens Greatest hits album. While they had a good time dressing up and dancing, downstairs Petunia sat on the edge of her tether.

Her mum, Gloria, was outside on the front lawn with the gardener, flirting her arse off for all it was worth. Rolling her eyes at the sickly sight out of the window, she got up onto her feet and made her way to the door. After slipping her baby pink flip flops on, Petunia ambled off down the drive.

It was a nice day, and she craved a bit of solidarity. Living in a house with Lily was at times, too much for her. Lily always had friends over, or was annoying Petunia- which bemused Petunia to the point of anger. Taking a deep breath of fresh air, she listening to the birds singing, and the soft breeze rustling of the leaves on the tree's.

She loved this kind of tranquility. It made the stresses of life disappear. It was soon disturbed by the sound of some kind of stampede. Further down the woodland path was her net door neighbour with his friends _again_. Rolling her eyes, she moved off the path, hoping to avoid more of their witty conversation.

Remus frowned concerned for his friends. They hadn't stopped going on about coconuts all day. It was quite worrying. If it wasn't how far they could throw a coconut, it was how long it would take them to open one. Remus saw Petunia dashing off the pathway up ahead. It made him smile. It was like being back at Hogwarts. People ducking out of their way was a sign they were either in the middle of pranking someone, or they were in so much trouble no would wanted to be seen near them. Sirius and James carried on talking regardless though.

When they got back to James house, his parents were sat in the front room, looking quite serious, Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall had been visiting for the past few days, and they were sat along with his parents looking glum and unimpressed. James stopped a little curiously. He hadn't seen his parents looking so serious in ages. The last time they hadn't looked this sour was after James had nearly been expelled for _accidentally_ turning Malfoy into a slug.

Remus was trying to keep a stern face, but Sirius who was oblivious to the adults present, was tickling him and snorting hysterically. James hid the smile, knowing he was in trouble for something or other.

" Sit down James", his father commanded. He looked over at the giggling Wizards with annoyance. " You two too!"

Sirius stopped tickling Remus immediately, having never been spoken to like that by James' dad. Intimidated, he moved to sit with James, dragging Remus with him.

" Now, with all the strange behaviour that's _still_ going on, I have asked Professor Dumbledore to come and help me figure it out. After talking with the house elves, we've found out that you have given the majority of youths in the area's roundabouts an _illegal_ potion." Sighing, Mr Potter looked over at Albus.

It was Minerva who stepped in. "However, the effect of the potion is forgetfullness, in actuality, memory loss." James flinched. Minerva had the ability to completely destroy even the toughest Quidditch player. "So whoever it was who asked the house elf to make the potion was stupid beyond belief, taking the potion themselve. Since none of you will remember who it was, we have asked the maker of the potion to name the culprit.

Sirius gulped, knowing it was most likely him. A meek, fraidy looking hosue elf stepped forward, cowering under Mr Potter presence. With a increasingly annoyed lilt, Mr Potter asked the house elf to point at the culprit. With blazing eyes, the house elf jumped up and down pointing at James.

Truely afriad of his fathers reaction, and suprised it was him, he looked up at his mother for some kind of defence line. He failed to feel Sirius hiding behind him though. The house elf launched itself at Sirius and began tugging at his shoe like a retriever dog. Not at all suprised, Albus explained to him, " Sirius, this is...well...serious." Remus tried to hold back a snort of laughter which was caught in his throat.

"I had suspected as much you know, but since many of those involved won't remember anything important, or anything at all in some cases... Mr Potter and I have decided that it can't go unpunished Sirius. So-"

Sirius tilted his head and starred blankly at his headmaster. "Did you just say anthing I needed to hear?"

Groaning, James looked to Remus, who was trying to conceal his amusement.

- - - - The Girls - - - -

After singing to each other, the girls had set off wandering into town. Lexy was working at the cafe that afternoon with Annie. Lily had worked the past three days, which was like big blur. It must have been forgetably boring since she couldn't remember much at all. Today wouldn't be to boring though. She was going to see Twinkle- a traveller wih a vardo (caravan) and then she was meeting up with David to go rock pooling.

After separating with Lexy and Annie, Lily pottered off to the ringroad, where a horse and vardo were camped. Sat on the vardo steps was Twinkle. Twinkle was a truely wonderful man. He had spent most of his life travelling Britain, though the first few years of his life were spent in Yorkshire, working with his mum in a factory.

He was a little rough around the collar. He had a growth of beard, which he tried to shave, but he kept cutting himself. His clothes were tattered and stained with mud and faded with time. He visited this part of Cornwall twice a year and stayed there for some time. The amount of time he spent in Cornwall was increasing yearly. He was a friend to the locals, and especially Lily, who found him fascinating.

Beaming, she ran upto him, having not seen him in ages. Twinkle at first was startled, but his lively brown eyes lit up with warmth and joy. Laughing, he said brightly, "Well, ayup Lily. Ah ant seen theur for eur long tahhm lil missy. 'a eur theur? (How are you?)"

Lily had never caught onto his Yorkshire dialect, but she enjoyed listening to it. Handing him some sandwichs, Lily answered the question, unsure of if she was giving the right answer.

"Well I'm alright. I've been at school, but I'm on holiday now so it's all good. What about you?"

Taking the sandwich's greatfully, Twinkle replied mystically, "I've bin gran'. Doin eur lil bit o' dis 'n tha'. Ah went ta see ahn ol'de mate of mine oup Norf in Bradf'd nut sa long bah."

Smiling, Lily looked over to his horse which was happy grazing on the grassy moud it was stood next to. It was refreshing to see Twinkle back. Lily had never really been sure of why he was called Twinkle, but she had never questioned him about it. He wasn't particularly sparkly on the outside, though on the inside he was like body shop eyeshadow. A fest of glitter and sparkliness.

Twinkle sat on the steps of his vardo, staring into the small camp fire he had built, watching the botom of his sotty blakened teapot, which was hung from a twig over the flames. Lily sat down on a stool, noticing that somehow, Twinkle seemed a bit faded. To Lily, he had always resembled a pathwork quilt. He was an odd mixture of waistcoats, beaded strings, feathered hats, colourful patches on ripped trousers, he was illuminous. Now though, he seemed to have lost some of the luminosity.

After taking a bite out her sandwich, Lily looked up at him curiously. "Whats wrong?"

Twinkle took a heavy, strained sigh. "Ah doun't kna lil' miss... I've seen um reet things i' uz tahme, bur late'ly, I've bin seein' things theur wouldn't even beleev, strange lights, green mist." _( I don't know, Little miss... I've seen some right things in my time, but lately I've been seeing things even you wouldn't believe, strange lights and green mist.)_ His eyes expressed his worry and confusion, but he chuckled helplessly, "Ah mun be gerrin owd, yung Lil'lee" _( I must be getting old)_.

Frowning, Lily thought about what he had said. " I'd always believe you Twinkle. What other kind of things have you seen?"

Rubbing his brow, Twinkle took off his hat to play distractedly with the rim. " T' dunt matter" Something of his old self lit up inside of him again. " Ah got a visit from yung Dav'd yestudi. 'E mentioned 'a' theur av um new neighbours. Sounds li' theur gerr along wi' 'un i' particular reeight well. ( _He mentioned that you have some new neighbours. Sounds like you get along with one very well.)"_

Lily blushed and looked out of the corners of her eyes. " No, we just argue so much it looks like we get on."

Putting his hat back on his head, Twinkle disappeared into his vardo. Lily waited for him to return, wondering what he had gone to get. He returned with a leather bound book in his hand. It was tattered and torn, and the edges of the thick paper were curled and stained. He handed the book to her, but before he let her take it off him, he said, " Dunt you go a openin' it b'fore ah go bac up norf!"

Taking the book in her hands, Lily gave him her promise that she would not. Turning the book over in her hands, she felt a sense of wonder wash over her. Twinkle store down at her, admiring her curiosity. " So missy, ow's it gonneur wi' david? 'Ee seems reeight fon' o' theur. Ah expect tha'il gerr wed 'un day." ( So how is it going with David? He seems very fond of you. I expect you'll get married one day.)

Laughing, Lily shook her head. " Me and David?" Smiling up at Twinkle, she felt herself blush a little.

Stepping out from the woods, David appeared. " Me marry this little vagabond?" He joked, scruffing her hair about. " Nah, she's too wild for me. Anyways, we're both too young to be thinking about marrying, let alone each other."

David sat beside Lily, who put the book on the floor, a little offended. " You mean you wouldn't even think about marrying me ever?" She looked up at Twinkle acting gobsmacked.

Furrowing his brow as to why she would ask, he replied, " Lily, you're my best friend. Why would I want to marry you?"

Looking into it a bit much for David's liking, Lily said, " Well why not? I'm just like any other girl!"

Rolling his eyes, David turned to face her, " Yea, but your also Lily. Don't take this offensively, but you're not really the marrying kind. And, I don't think I could face living with you", he joked. "I think the part that puts me off is the whole contact, night time thing." Although he hadn't meant it to sound the way it did, Lily jumped to her feet.

" I _beg you pardon_?" She screeched, her heat beating faster in her chest.

Feeling a little uneasy, Twinkle went to calm his horse, who was disgruntled by the shouting. " I didn't mean it like that", he sighed, tiresomely.

Bending down, Lily picked up her book and began to storm off. Groaning, David got to his feet and followed her. Pulling her lower arm, he stopped her from leaving.

" Lily, come on, you know I didn't mean it in that way. I just meant that-"

Pulling her arm away from him, Lily snapped, "I know. Now if you don't mind I'm going home."

David frowned as Lily tried to walk off dignified and as if she didn't care and wasn't upset, although he could tell she was infuriated. " I thought we were going rock pooling Touq?" Frustrated, he shouted after her, " You're such a grumpy cow sometimes you know!"

Lily bit her lip hard, 'Whats wrong with me?'

- - -

Hours had passed in which Lily simply sat in her room glaring at her phone, waiting for it to ring, and for David to be on the other end, concerned and apologetic. When the phone did ring, Lily lept at it.

" Hello"

" Heyas Lils, it's Lexy." Lily felt disaapointment rise within her. " We're all here. Aren't you coming out?"

Confused, and a little upset, Lily asked, " Even David?"

She heard Annie and David laughing in the background at Tig, and that confirmed it. Feeling even more hurt than she had before, Lily put down the phone and felt anger bubbling within her. Not only had David not apologised, but all her friends were out without her.

Grumbling, she grabbed her jacket and was off, storming out of the house, around to James'.

James was quite happily snoozing on the sofa, dreaming about flying, when he felt a heavy thud on his legs. Jumping up, he looked down at lily, who was sat in a sulk, arms crossed menacingly and squashing her bum into his legs. " Get up Potter, you're coming with me!"

James blinked. " Pardon?"

Hitting his leg with a clenched fist, Lily repeated herself, much to James amazement. Stunned into an open mouthed silence, he waited for Lily to climb off him, before following her out of the house, grabbing his coat.

" Where are we going?" He asked her, looking down at her slip of a body. She was so delicate and graceful, it was mesmerising to watch her walk.

The evening was nearing, and James wondered just how cold Lily was going to get in her denime shorts, and small top. She didn't seem to care. She just glided down the road, not saying a word. Just staring straight ahead. It was quite eerie being stood next to her. It was like talking to a zombie, although zombies at least groaned. She just walked off calmly.

Although he was more than confused as to why Lily was leading him somewhere while dusk was setting in, he was more than intrigued by whereever they were going, and ever so attracted to this element of Lily. He hung back a bit and watched her hips swinging smoothly while her flip flops, flipped and flopped. There was something so sensuous about the way her top had writhed up her back, allowing him a glimpse of her glowing skin.

The way her hips curved to her slender waist was irresistable. He knew the corners of his lips had curled smugly, but it was so satisfying that Lily was too busy thinking whatever she was thinking of to notice his gaze. He longed to slide his hands over her hips desperately.

Just as he was about to reach out and touch the side of her hip, she stopped and turned to face him. She looked at his hand which was out in front of him, reaching towards her. Glaring at him, she inclined her head to a small pathway which was by this point, shrouded in a serene sort of musky blue. It wasn't pitch black, in fact it was still quite light.

Raising his brow amused, James took the lead down the pathway. It was now Lily's turn to walk behind him smiling from amusement. She liked being in charge of him for once, and have him doing what she told him. Sighing, she looked about her. It would be back to school soon, and she'd be missing all this.

As she watched James up ahead taking in his surroundings, she couldn't help but feel very hurt with David. He could have at least begged for her forgiveness. Grumbling, she imagined all her friends having a good time without her. Narrowing her eyes, she walked over to James, "Hurry up slow poke, I don'twant to be here all day."

James watched as Lily stalked off past him. Catching up with her, and walking along side her, he pestered her about where they were going, and if she was cold and if she had anything he couldn't see peirced, and how often she liked to shower, and in which room.

Rolling her eyes, Lily tugged James' arm, pulling him onto the beach he path led to. She knew her friends would be around here somewhere. It was just a matter of finding them.

Playfully, she tugged on James' sleeve harder. James looked around the beach. It was so peaceful at this time of night. There were a few people with barbeques, and a few others in small groups, or people walking their dogs. The sea lapped gently against the sand, making the most soothing sound James had heard in ages.

Smiling up at him, Lily looked down at his feet, which were in some sandals which a lot of the boys wore around the beach. She was actually impressed that he had managed to buy clothes which made him look like a local. Without a word, Lily slipped her flipflops off, feeling the sand squidge around her toes. Following her example, James took his sandals off, only Lily had already started walking off.

Turning to walk backwards, she called out, " You really are slow tonight aren't you?" Laughing, she turned around again, heading to the sea. With determination taking over all rational thought, he rushed up towards her and snatched her flip flops, and continued to run off down the beach.

Taken aback at first, Lily couldn't help but smile, and set off after him. Forgetting about her friends, she chased Potter, trying to win back her sandals.

As James ran into the sea, the cold water splashing his legs,and long shorts and t-shirt, he felt exhilirated. Lily ran into the sea after him. As she chased him along the shallow sea line, she thought she heard her name. Ignoring it, she dived on James, causing them to both fall, soaking themselves in the cold salty water, giggling, Lily tried to catch her flip flops before they disappeared into the sea. As she caught one, she failed to see the other, drifting up the beach.

James sat up in the cold water, looking over at Lily who was laughing, and still trying to find her other flip flop,slipped. It was a good job he had clutched onto his extra tight he thought as Lily gave up and looked down defeated at her one flip flop.

"Idiot!", she fired, trying not to laugh. Raising an eyebrow, James moved over to her, both of them sat beside each other for a moment, the small waves passing over their legs. It was quite relaxing to sit there, not having to think about hating each other.

"Nice move you pulled there Lily. Not exactly your cleverst idea, but it worked, you got me wet."

After rolling her eyes, Lily shot James an attentive, cheerful smile. Although she probably didn't realise it, it gave him a warm feeling. As she stood up, she looked down at her wet salty legs, and soaking, tight shorts. Her top was clingy and heavy now, and just a tad bit see through. James was too busy trying to get up without falling over.

When he managed to get to his feet, they both walked out of the sea and towards the back of the beach. " So where are we going now?" He asked Lily curiously.

Lily stopped and looked down the beach. She couldn't see her friends, so it had been a waste of time. Sighing, she replied, " We can go get some fish and chips if you want?" Looking down at her big eyes, James just smiled and headed off to town.

- - - David and the Gang - - -

David watched the silhouette he recognised walking up the beach with one he didn't recognise. It upset him that Lily was ignoring him, and why on earth she would put the phone down on Lexy then go out with someone else mystified him. Lexy hadn't been too bothered, and told David off for not being nicer to Lily.

Her friends all looked at each other knowingly. Not only were Tig and Tog a bit envious, but David was stressing out over who that boy had been. Smiling, Annie flashed Lexy a quick flicker of knowledge.

- - - Chip Shop - - -

Lily waited for Malcome to make up her order. They were chatting about things James didn't really understand. He was contented just watching Lily shift her weight onto different feet, and lean over the counter, and try to fit both feet into one flip flop.

They were both still soaking and currently standing in a pool of sea water. Malcome hadn't minded too much though. " That'll be four twenty Lily."

Smiling at Malcome, Lily turned around away from him, forgetting momentarily that James was there. Shoving her hand down her top, Lily tried to find the wet five pound note in her bra. James suprisingly didn't look at her chest, but her face. She looked so concentrated and focused. When she had found it, she handed it to Malcome, who looked at it a little disconcerted.

Without being judgemental, he took the fiver and handed her the change. Grabbing the chips, Lily and James began to make their way to the benches on the harbour. Lily hobbled all the way to them, which James had found entertaining.

After eating their chips, the two decided to head back to James house as his parents were out that night, and his sister was sleeping at her boyfriends house. Lily didn't find being so wet funny anymore. Now she really was cold, and shoeless.

On their way back, James had taken his jumper off, to reveal that he had a shirt on underneath, and so he offered his jumper to Lily. As they walked along the road, both drying out a bit, Lily gratefully accepted James' offer of a jumper, and moved in closer to him, just for that extra body heat.

" You're like a radiator", she commented as she ran her hand up his arm. James shivered without realising it. Lily's hand was smooth and soft and warm. He could see the top of his house over some trees to the right. Lily, being that bit smaller failed to see them, but knew they were close.

It wasn't long before they were at the bottom of the gravel path, which both their driveways led to. Lily looked down at her already blistered feet. " Tell you What James", Lily suggested, " You carry me".

James pulled a funny face and answered, " I don't think so. All you have to do is put one foot on my foot, and we can walk together."

After some debate, Lily grudingly put her foot ontop of James. Immediately he began to walk, and keeping up with him was nearly impossible. Taking a quick breath, James, without warning, grabbed Lily and threw her over his shoulder. " Women!" He muttered, " Helpless half of the time, and akward the rest."

Lily had never liked being thrown over peoples shoulders, but she couldn't exactly complaim. She was suprised James managed to make it to his front door step.

He dropped her carelessly on some grass while he unlocked the door. He stepped into the warmth of his house, which was like having a feather duvet wrapped around you. As Lily followed him in, she heard him order one of the house elves about.

She watched James wander into his front room ad sit down on the sofa again, where she had found him before. He looked through the doorway to where Lily stood on the door mat. She looked like a drown rat,poor thing.

He could see her staring at him uneasily. " Come on in then."

Almost as soon as Lily had sat down, she was getting back up again to have a huge blanket wrapped around her, while another was being wrapped around James. The house elves even tried to undress her, but she managed to shoo them away.

Tired, she feel down on the sofa like lead. James was sat on one end reading something. Desperate for some comfort, she shuffled over to him, and soon slipped into a peaceful sleep, resting agsinst his chest.

It must have been the hot air, and comfy blanket which made James begin to feel sleepy himself. Tenderly, he slipped an arm around Lily to support her, while he moved to lay down, and then position Lily next to him.

Satisfied that she was alright, James slowly felt his eye lids dropping. The salt from her wet hair sugared his lips, while the smell of her perfume mixed with sea water flavoured her neck, which James' lips were hovering next to. Softly, before he dozed off, James managed to press his lips against her neck, not wanting to wake her.


	13. Salty Lips Part 2

**Let me Belong**

**Chapter 13**

**Salty Lips Part 2**

Lily felt a soft warm breeze on her neck. Confused, she opened her eyes droggily. Squinting, she looked around the room, not entirely sure where she was. She then felt a hand slide up her waist. Stopping deadly still, she tried to remember where on earth she was.

Behind her, James snuggled himself closer to her. Lily immediately smiled. She knew where she was. Carefully, she lifted James' arm away from her and slowly slid off the couch. She landed with a soft thud on the ground. As she clambered to get to her feet, she looked at James who was fast asleep, in fact, deeply asleep.

Mrs Potter walked to the threshold and looked at James fondly. " He's tired", she explained. " Not been sleeping well lately." Lily looked at her not really all that interested about James' sleeping patterns, but potential. " When James wakes up, tell him I've just gone out to see a friend in London."

Mrs Potter smiled at her warmly. After she left, Lily turned back to James. He looked so innocent and defenseless. Raising her eyebrows, Lily crossed her arms over her chest.

- - -

David banged hard on Lily's front door. " LILS!" He shouted for the hunderth time. Gloria pulled the front door open, tired of Davids continuous knocking.

" _What _do you want?" She spat, infuriated.

David looked at her desperately. " Lily; is she here?"

Rolling her eyes, Gloria pointed next door, " She's with that Pot guy."

Davids eyes widened a bit. He looked to the roof of the house next door. Sighing, he apologised and went to work at the cafe, upset he hadn't managed to see Lily. If she showed up today, he'd get chance to talk to her at least.

- - -

James jumped up after a nightmare about coconuts. Groaning, he completely forgot about Lily and stood up to go into the kitchen. He couldn't see his mum, which probably meant she was out again. Sighing, he decided instead of disturbing the house elves, he would make his own breakfast.

As he sat munching away on some pancakes, he felt as if something was missing. He stopped eating to think for a bit, but it was no use, so he carried on eating. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but he felt like someone else should be here.

While he pondered over who it was who should be there, he failed to notice that not only was he wearing some bunny ears on his head, but shiny sexy pink trousers which were too short for him and flared at the bottom. He also had a lipstick picture of Sirius winking on his chest.

It wasn't long before Sirius and Remus fell into the fireplace, both looking dis-sheveled and pained at their landing. When they stood up, they both took in James' appearence with delight and confusion. Remus' eyes were wide with amusement, while Sirius looked dreadfully worried.

"What?" James asked as he stood up and stretched. Sirius walked right up to him to look at his chest.

" You never told me about this mate, it's a bit heavy for nine in the morning isn't it?"

Frowning James looked down. He couldn't really remember putting on some girls pink trousers, or drawing on himself. Suddenly, it all flooded back: the beach, Lily, her tiny little body. It took him a while to rid his face of sheer shock and confusion, but when he finally spoke, all he could say was, " She's not a bad drawer..."

- - - -

Lily hadn't gone to the cafe at all that day, so David waited impatiently with the gang by the chip shop, waiting for Lily to appear. A sudden scream of laughter and shouts for Lily alerted everyones attention. People in the street stopped and turned to watch you ng Lily being chased down the street by three boys, one looked particularly wild, and looked to have lipstick all over himself.

" EVANS!" James bellowed.

James had quickly got changed before he had set off for Lily, but hadn't removed the lipstick, so when he buttoned up his shirt hastily, the buttons were all in the wrong places, leaving Sirius' face exposed.

David watched interested as Lily tried her hardest to run down the street with no shoes on, flip flops in hand, and in a short skirt. She seemed to be having fun, laughing her head off and teasing the lads, but while two of the boys looked entertained, that James looked furious.

Lily laughed before seeing her friends at the corner down the bottom of the street. The cobbled hill was much easier to run down than up, and Lily wasn't sure if she was going to stop and talk, or carry on running.

More than determined to reach her before she reached her friends, James reached out but he was too far from her. Lily ran right into Togs arms laughing and giggling. David looked on, a little bit jealous of how Lily automatically ran to the twins. Tog and Tig looked at James who had stopped infront of the group catching his breath back.

" Whats the matter Potter, didn't you like the make over?" Lily teased.

Angered, James took a step towards her, but Sirius held him back. He soon began unbuttoning James' shirt, much to James' suprise. " Come here Lily and give me that lipstick".

Curiously, Lily moved towards Sirius with the lipstick. Sirius took it in his hand and began correcting his potrait. " My hair is much sexier than that..." He mumbled.

Lily watched impressed as Remus and Sirius tried to bring more life to the picture. James was completely beside himself. " Guys, I think you're mising the whole point of everything here!"

Once Sirius had finished his masterpiece, he stood back and put an arm around Lily and Remus. They both studied the picture, failing to see much of an improvement. " Now see how I captured the sheer craving behind that wink?"

Rolling his eyes, James turned to Lily, but for once, couldn't think of what to say. He stood that for a while, opening and closing his mouth, before he crossed his arms across his chest, closing his shirt.

Remus looked at Lily, " Thats a first."

" Shut up Remus! How would you like Sirius all over your chest? Or you Lily?"

Remus pulled a face of disgust while Lily raised her brow flirtatiously. James picked up on it and pulled Lily away from Sirius, who looked more than offended. " I saw that", he muttered.

Frowning, Tig pulled Lily away from James protectively. Lily smiled softly as she huggled up to Tig. " No one pulls Lily around", Tig said without thinking.

Sirius seemed to catch onto the contradiction, while James and Remus store at the group. Standing up from the wall, David moved towards Lily.

Sensing a little uneasiness, James said, " Well I have a date with Tessa today, so I'm going home." Grumpy, he walked off, followed by Sirius who winked at Lily. Remus hung back a bit.

" He's doesn't really", he whispered in her ear.

Confused, Lily watched as the guys disappeared up the hill. David slowly moved to stand next to her.

" Can we talk a bit?" He said, sounding quite disheartened. Turning to him, Lily shook her head.

" Not about falling out anyway. I was over reacting I guess. James has got me all pent up inside lately. I shouldn't have taken it out on you, but you should want to marry me, and shouldn't have been such a lad..." Lily explained childishly. David just smiled and hugged her comfortingly like he always did. Closing her eyes, Lily realised she would be utterly lost without David.

Smiling, Annie shouted, " So who's for a bit of dancing?"

- - - -

Remus sat alongside James on his front lawn. " It has to be something really mean. No one draws on my chest and gets away with it! Or changes my trousers, especially to pink ones" James spat through gritted teeth. " Something that'll torment her whenever she sees me, or hears my name."

Sirius finished cartwheeling and plonked himself down next to Remus. " I know what you could do."

James looked to Sirius desperately. " As long as it doesn't involve coconuts or rabbits this time.."

- - -

Lily had had a brilliant day. She had felt a little akward with David at first, for being so stupid earlier, but it had melted. As she walked up her front lawn, she noticed, that unusually, her house lights weren't on, all except for a dim soft kind of light in the front room.

Anxiously, Lily ran up the drive, and when she reached the door fiddled with the keys in the lock. Taking a deep breath, she pushed open the door, afraid of burglers or something else equally as scary.

What she saw though, was James. He was sat in her front room with a candle, looking at something in his hands. Shutting the door behind her, Lily stormed into the room.

" Where's my mum and sister?"

Without looking at her, James replied, " They went out, said I could wait for you..."

Lily looked at the candle, " So what's that for? Ambiance?"

This time James sat up properly, still fiddling with this thing in his hands. " No... your mum said there was a blackout or something."

Tired, Lily sat on the sofa next to him. " So what are you doing here then? Forgiven me?"

James shook his head. " I'm here for payback actually."

Smiling, although she didn't know why, Lily tried to catch a glimpse of what was in his hands. From what she saw, it looked like he was holding a glass ball. Reaching her hand out, Lily tried to touch it, but James put it in his pocket.

Taking a deep breath, he looked at her. Tenderly, he brushed a bit of hair out of her face, and some sand off her neck. " You owe me one you know..."

" Owe you what?" Lily questioned perplexed.

" Whatever I want, and I want a kiss."

Lily burst into laughter. " I don't think so."

It was James' turn to smile now. " Well if you don't, I'll just have to show these picture to the whole of the school."

Lily took the pictures from James' hand which showed Lily dancing away at a party, which she couldn't honestly remember. They showed her and James dancing together, and her up on a table. She hadn't the faintest idea when she had done that, but the evidence was clear. Frowning, she turned to James. " How did you get these?"

James just shrugged. " But I will show them to everyone, maybe even broadcast them in the Great Hall in a weeks time when we go back... unless... you kiss me."

Lily shook her head defiantly, then looked back down at the photo's. She would get tormented endlessly for those if people saw them. She got tormented endlessly for every little thing she did, and it upset her enough as it was. She hated being lonely and teased and laughed at. Then part of her didn't even want to say no. It was like part of her wanted to kiss him. Although she tried to convince herself it was to get him out of her system.

Sighing, she looked to James pensively. " Fine! As long as you promise not to show them _ever!_"

Taking back the photo's James muttered, " Can't do that, you never know whats going to happen, I could be forced one day..."

Grumpily, Lily declared, " Let's get it over with then!"

Somehow satisfied in a good way, James moved closer to Lily. He watched her she leaned in a bit, looking very nervous. Lily herself felt nervous. She had kissed boys before, but with Potter, it was something different, but she couldn't place it.

As gently as he could, James wrapped his arms around her waist, and slid her up the couch towards him. There was a moments pause, after they had both leant so tantalizingly close to each other. Smiling, James pressed softy against Lily's lips.

Slowly, Lily moved her lips in retaliation over James'. She could still feel James smiling, and she knew he was getting satisfaction out of the situation, but it only made her feel even more sensitive to his touch. James delighted in how soft and plump Lilys lips were, and how she wasn't being as submissive as he expected.

Just as they reached the point where they both wanted to deepen the kiss, James pulled away. He looked down at Lily's lips in the faint light, then into her eyes. She looked so peaceful and relaxed, it was so tempting to stay. He could see her lean in for another kiss, but he stood up in a superior sort of way.

" I have to go now", he said smugly. " I'll see you later."

With a tempted smirk on his face, he left Lily sat there alone in her darkened house, feeling more than confused. _' Am I a bad kisser or something?'_

As James walked home, he couldn't help but feel he won some sort of battle. He knew he had achieved what he had planned earlier that day. She wouldn't be able to stop thinking about him now.

* * *

Sorry it took so long to update... been on holiday and living out of a suitcase for three weeks. : (

But I'm back, and happy, except for having two exams to do next week. Hope you enjoy this chapter, it was shorter than usual, but I wanted to leave it like that.


	14. Foxy Chic

Sorry for this being so late. Had problems with it, but hopefully it's okay now. Any typo's I'm sorry for. Getting my specs soon though.. This chapter is really just a filler, and dealing with insecurities and problems and stuff, particularly, Tessa's, Lily's and James'.It's starting to scratch the surface really.

**Let me Belong**

**Chapter 14**

**Foxy Chic**

Lily sat on the couch frowning, a certain degree of perplexity crossed her face. " Could've been worse..." She told herself merrily. As she did so the lights flickered on. "Powers back!", she sung.

Smiling, she jumped to her feet and bounced over to the stereo player. As soon as the music started her mind was free of James and she was quite contented to skip around the hosue and sing to herself.

"_If you want my body and you think I'm sexy..." _She cooed, pulling stupid faces and laughing.

- - - James - - -

The moment James was home he threw his coat on the hook, and made his way to his room. On the top of the stairs, his sister approached him curiously. " What've you been upto?" She asked knowingly.

" Nothing", he mused before scragging her hair up and walknig to his room. Taken aback, she watched him retreat to his room. Something had put him in a good mood.

As James laid on his bed, his feelings began to change. At first he had been very smug about it all, but now he felt a sense of loss. He wanted her to be back. She was probably sat in her front room petrified of the dark wishing that he was with her too. Sighing, he rolled onto his side only to find himself face to face with his sister. She was laid on her side, on his bed, smiling expectantly.

" Can we play a game now?" She asked excitedly. Rolling his eyes, James turned back onto his back. Arlene was James youngest sister. At only eleven, she was bound for Hogwarts soon. James had to be the unluckiest guy in the world, or so he thought. He had three sisters. Two young, one older. His older sister had left home but the two younger ones made sure he didn't forget them, like he sometimes did his older sister.

"Pwease James? You said you'd play with me when you got back, and you aren't."

James sighed again thinking of poor Lily. Arlene seemed determined for him to play with her and so jumped up and down, before threatening to scream for mum.

"Okay okay", James grumbled defeated. " You hide, I'll seek". Arlene squealed with delight as she hugged her brother and then ran off shouting 'thank you'.

Smiling faintly, James began counting. _Sisters!_

- - - Morning - - -

That morning James' friends came around with the girls, including Tessa. Although James enjoyed their company, right now, he couldn't stop thinking of Lily and how she had looked last night, delicate and mesmerising. His mind would flash back to her plump tender lips, and how soft her skin was. As Tessa told the group about her new school and the uniform, James felt himself growing tired of Tessa and how she constantly spoke about herself.

Remus laughed at Bella's attempts to ignore Sirius, who was trying to balance a jug of water on his head while counting backwards from a hundred. To ignore him Bella kept looking at the floor or looking at Remus annoyed. Tiring of Sirius' performance Remus threw an apple his way, toppling the jar of water over.

This time it was James' turn to laugh as Sirius pushed his wet hair aside, looking like a drowned rat. Tessa let the corners of her lips curl as she laid a hand on James' chest delicately. He hadn't kissed her much at all today. Usually he was all over her, but not today. She knew something was wrong and she knew it had something to do with Evans. Although she was trying not to show it, anger was growing inside her, and the more James looked away from her, the more it grew.

Remus was also picking up on this and had been trying to warn James for a while now, to no avail though. Like always, he would have to sit and watch the fireworks.

- - - Lily - - -

Lily sat on the wall outside the café. It was her break, and she was so thirsty for air, nice fresh cool air. David was busy preparing more sandwiches for lunch. It was nice just to sit outside and watch the world go by. Watching the tourists was somehow relaxing, like that expensive therapy, except free. They bustled down the streets all having a good time. It was a shame that in the winter, when she came home, it was quieter. She didn't always enjoy the visitors but more often than not, she managed to avoid any unpleasantness.

David brought out two perfect looking sandwiches and sat down beside her. "You know Touq. I really miss you. I mean really. I hate it when you go away…"

Taking a bite of her sandwich, Lily smiled happily. "I miss you too."

"You never talk about your school", he commented, "What's it like?"

After nearly choking on her sandwich, Lily replied, "Big. And full of strange people." Not wanting to carry on talking about her school, Lily changed the subject. "What do you do when I go away?"

- - - - Marauders - - -

James was walking with his friends down to the village. He had hoped to avoid seeing Lily, afraid of what Tessa would do. As Tessa clutched his hand even tighter, as if she knew he was thinking about Lily, he felt a sort of appreciation for her. When they had first met there had been chemistry. He had had quite strong feelings for her, but then she grew too reliant on him. She messed him around, and likewise. And yet they would always go back to each other. Sirius had pointed out often that it was quite sad.

"I wonder if we'll see that Evans?" Tessa smiled hopefully. James looked over to Remus, who tried to look sympathetic.

- - - Café - - -

After lunch, the two had spent the afternoon running around after customers and cleaning up. The café was going to close soon, another hour and they would be free. Laughing at David, Lily heard the doorbell ring. When Lily turned around, she saw James walk through the door. He smiled at her kindly but he was followed by the person Lily could have lived without seeing, Tessa. As soon as she saw Lily, she prowled in looking confident as ever.

David could sense Lily wasn't at ease. He looked at her supportively but she motioned for him to go into the back and make himself useful. Tessa's hand gripped James' even tighter as she walked to the till.

"Hi Evans, fancy seeing you here…outside your room." Teesa could see the ggole eyed look Lily was throwing at James. A little threatened she turned to James. She kissed him as deeply and passionately as she could, as if to make sure he was on her side.

Lily stopped dead and looked on, not entirely sure of what was going on with the world today. She watched as James pulled Tessa closer and she moaned with satisfaction. Behind them, their friends all looked at each other and then Lily sympathetically. Lily didn't know why she cared, but she did.

As Tessa pulled away from James, she turned and looked at Lily, about to say something smart. She then looked around her and looked back at Lily smugly. "Is this your life out of school?" She giggled cruelly, while James looked torn.

Frowning at James, hurt, Lily felt heat rise in her cheeks. "Can I get you something?" Lookingup at James briefly, Lily felt let down. Tessa seemed to be enjoying herself, and started a long rant about… well Lily wasn't entirely sure what.

Sighing, Lily rolled her eyes and looked towards the door. As if things couldn't get any worse, Sam walked in. Sirius saw him and watched curiously as he walked behind the counter to where Lily was standing. Tessa immediately shut her mouth and looked at him, somewhat impressed. Lily didn't know where to look.

"Can I help you?" She asked, trying to stop her voice from quivering. Sam laid a hand on her arm comfortingly.

"Since you won't go out with me, I thought the least you could do for me is to get this girl off my back."

Lily folded her arms across her chest feeling a little bit empowered. "Why should I do anything for you?"

Sam brushed her hair about, "If you don't, I'll tell your mum where her car went, and you know she won't like it. And then I'll tell David why that girl dumped him." Lily bit her lip anxiously.

"What do you want me to do?" She asked resigned.

Sam dived into an explanation. "I want you to pretend we've been going out for the past couple of weeks. When she comes in, just tell her, 'yea'. Then she'll leave me alone!"

Frowning, Lily rolled her eyes and pushed him away. "Fine, now go." Confused, she turned to Tessa, who looked about as confused as Lily.

James glared at him, his friends who were enjoying watching Tessa react, had no idea what was going on either.

Sam leaned in to kiss Lily, but she pulled away. Tessa smirked. "You've not got much chance with that. She's not the kind of girl who goes for the whole contact thing. Never had a boyfriend."

Sam looked at Tessa like she was from another world. "Never had a boyfriend? You are joking right?" He shrugged at Lily and scruffed her hair up, "See you later".

Lily watched him leave the café actually pleased he had called by. James was stood behind Tessa, eyebrows raised, as if to say 'Oh really?' With resentment, Lily scowled at him, screwing her little nose up.

Frustrated Tessa leaned over the counter. "So you have a friend. Nice. Makes a change." Taking a deep, calm breath, Lily smiled politely.

"If you haven't come to eat anything, then please leave." James pushed past Tessa and looked at the menu on the wall.

"I'll have six chocolate cake slices". Tessa looked at him sulkily. He tried to make eye contact with Lily but she was doing her best to ignore him.

Ten minutes later and Lily was stood eating a chocolate Ice Cream. It always made her feel better. Tessa kept turning around and sneering. Lily looked away whenever she did. Something about being around Tessa drained her of all her confidence.

If Lily thought that was bad, she obviously hadn't predicted what would happen next. A hysterical holiday maker stormed into the café, followed by her parents. She was red in the face and looked ready to kill. After scanning the roomed, the young girl focused her attention on Lily. Her dad tried to hold her back but she pushed him away. Sirius jumped to his feet, not entirely liking this girl's attitude.

She stood in front of the counter, much to Lily's amazement. "Is it true?" She demanded her eyes tearful with anger.

Lily immediately cottoned on. "What?"

"Is it true you're going out with _MY_ guy?" She demanded again.

Lily looked at her, tempted to say 'No'. "I wouldn't say that as such. We're just…"

The girl slammed her fist on the table. "Yea I heard what you're just." She screamed with anger bringing David out from the back. He looked at the girl confused. He watched horrified as she reached out and slapped Lily across the face. While James jumped up to get to her, Sirius and David, who were already stood up rushed to Lily. Tessa however caught James' hand as if to remind him that it wasn't his concern.

The girl's dad pulled the girl back and looked at Lily disgusted. "I've heard about you!" He spat. Lily looked at the girl shocked at her actions. David pulled Lily back, knowing any minute that girl was going to get a whack back. "You disgust me!"

Even Tessa was stunned into silence. Sirius stood in front of Lily on the other side of the counter. "I think you should leave", he warned. David held Lily safely in his arms and looked at the man.

Glaring at Lily the girl left, leaving a red cheeked Lily stood amazed. David wasn't sure of what was going on but he wanted everyone out. Sirius was reluctant to leave, as was James, but Remus managed to drag them out, while Tessa left swinging her hips.

Sighing, Lily leant into David, embarrassed and filled with upset which she could show, now that James had gone.

- - - Lily - - -

After having a bath, and refreshing herself, Lily threw herself onto her bed. Closing her eyes, she couldn't stop thinking about how everything had unfolded. She couldn't help thinking about James and Tessa, and how they had kissed, and how James had pulled her closer.

Rolling onto her side she wondered why James had rejected her. Surely there was nothing wrong with her. They had been getting on so well.

* * *

Thanks for reading and reviewing. I hope you enjoyed it. I'll try and reply to the reviews in the weekend. 

Love

Miri


	15. Back to Square One?

**Let me belong**

**Chapter 15**

**Back to Square One?**

The prospect of going back to Hogwarts was dawning on Lily. With only the next day free Lily was feeling pretty glum. Since this was to be her last night out for a while, she felt as though she deserved to get dressed up and stay out late. She was sat with Annie and Lexy while the boys got some drinks.

The club was quite busy as it was a Saturday night. "We'll miss you, you know?"

Smiling at Annie, Lily nodded. "I'll miss you guys too. But…I'm coming home at Christmas, so I'll see you then. Lets not think about it ehy? Let's just have fun."

Lexy was _more than_ determined to have fun. She took some drinks off the boys and declared a dancing competition. They boys refused, but Lily and Annie happily toddled off to dance.

It felt good, just to let your self go, and dance however you wanted. It certainly made Lily feel a lot better. Since that day at the café she hadn't spoken to any of the marauders, not even when they had called for her. She was doing her best so far to ignore them, and it was working.

- - - Beach - - -

"I didn't know what to do", James grumbled as he sat down next to Remus.

Remus listened as he looked out across the see. He had been pondering what had gone on, and what to do now for some time. Lily had refused to see James now three times, which had hit a few of James' nerves to say the least. He took a deep stressed breath, wondering how to say this to James.

"You know James, maybe you don't deserve for Evans to talk to you." James turned his head sharply to look at Remus. Before James could say anything, Remus carried on, "First of all you didn't stop Tessa from being nasty to her, then you just stand by as she gets hit, before that you'd kissed Lily then snogged Tessa right in front of her. You've put her through mental torture as long as you've known her. Maybe for once James, you should just forget her and let her get on with things."

James shook his head slowly. "No, I can't do that. She's always there. Where ever I go. Like remember that time I went to the library to do some work."

"Yea"

"Well who was sat opposite? Lily! Helping out some Slytherin. Well", said James put off, "Not just any Slytherin, that Malfoy! I just can't resist annoying her when I see her. I could never ignore her."

Remus rolled his eyes smiling. "I think you quite like her you know. I think you always have. They way you always have to follow her and stalk her, so you can play the best pranks on her." James looked disgusted at the suggestion. "I think, because she ignores you, you find her irresistible to be around."

James faked a laugh. "You are loosing it you know Moony. Absolutely bonkers."

"Whatever- at least Lily's nice. Tessa's turning into a right cow", Remus muttered, more to himself than to James, but James tilted his head in agreement.

- - - Lily - - -

Lily munched on a packet of crisps and looked over at David who was dancing with one of the girls from the other towns. It was strange to see the two dancing together as if they had known each other all their lives. Taking a drink of her Diet Coke, Lily turned to Tog.

"Well, it's nearly two, and I have to get up early tomorrow. Packing needs to be done and stuff. I'll see you tomorrow." Standing up, Lily grabbed her coat and headed for the door.

Tog quickly grabbed her arm and said, "Aren't you going to tell David? He'd walk you home if you did. You can't go by yourself."

Smiling at Tog, touched by his concern, Lily replied, "Don't worry. I'm a big girl. I can't take care of myself."

Before Tog could object, Lily was already walking out. A few minutes later and Tog was joined by David, who looked very happy with himself. It was a few seconds before he realised Lily wasn't there.

"Where's Touq gone?" David asked looking about.

Taking a sip of his drink, Tog replied, "Home."

David sat up, "Home? When? Who With?"

Looking at David knowingly, Tog said, "Yes, a bit ago, and herself." David looked towards the door worriedly. "Don't worry, she's a big girl. She can take care of herself."

David turned his head to look at him confused.

- - - Lily - - -

Maybe she should've taken somebody with her. It was near enough pitch black, and the tree's and bushes at the side of the road appeared as demonic hands and vicious creatures. She pulled her coat tighter around herself and looked up the road. She was sure she could make out two figures struggling along the path as well.

She wasn't sure whether to call out or not. She didn't have much luck though as she fell over a stray bramble and screeched.

- - - James and Remus - - -

"Did you hear something?" James muttered to Remus quickly. Remus stopped and replied that he had. "Maybe we should go back and have a look?" James suggested.

The two shared a glance, before turning back. When they approached the figure, they stood over it. "Lily?" Remus asked, looking at the heap on the floor.

Groaning, Lily pushed herself, and then found herself being picked up by both Remus and James. "What?" She demanded, brushing herself off.

"What are you doing at this time in the middle of a road?" James questioned looking more than confused.

Lily shoved past him and carried on up the road. Rolling his eyes, James jogged up to her, leaving Remus to follow and watched interestedly.

"Lils, look at me please…" He begged desperately.

Lily shrugged him off dismissively. "Go away." She fired angrily.

Frustrated, James hugged Lily from behind so she couldn't go anywhere. From behind them Remus just raised his eyebrows.

" Ger off me!" Lily yelled.

James hugged her tighter as she squirmed and tried to kick him. "Shut up Evans and listen."

For once, Lily took James' advice, but not because she wanted to, he was just holding her very tightly. As soon as Lily had calmed down, James whispered to her, "I'm sorry alright for that day at the café, but Tessa was there and-"

"Exactly. You're such a whimp!"

"What?" James laughed uneasily.

"Why are you so scared of her? What Tessa wants Tessa gets! She's a horrible nasty vindictive-"

James pushed Lily away from him. "Don't talk about her like that!" Lily stumbled, but regained her balance.

"Why not? It's true!"

Not entirely sure how he felt, James retaliated, "Well at least she doesn't put on an act. Look at the state of _you_. _You_ don't even know who you are. Here, you're nice and friendly and actually act like a human, but at Hogwarts you're a sad nobody!"

That hurt. Lily looked at James quickly before turning and walking away. James clenched his fist, knowing he wasn't making things better. Sighing, he ran to catch her up. "Lily!"

As he jogged alongside her, Lily felt herself getting more and more upset. "Lily, I only meant that at Hogwarts you're not like you are here. Here you're natural and more like the other Lily should be. I didn't mean to upset you again. Please, don't hate me."

Lily carried on walking as fast as she could, frowning, and at the same time knowing it was impossible to hate James. His pathetic voice was so pathetic it was hard not to feel sorry for him.

"I think you've said enough _Potter_!"

James flinched, "Back to last names are we?" He was shouting at her, but no longer following her. "Well at least that means I don't have to pretend that we never got on. I wasn't looking forward to telling anyone I spent the summer with you!" Sighing, he frowned even more before shouting, " I might not have meant that!"

Lily felt warm tears roll down her cheeks. She didn't feel angry with Potter, but with herself. It hurt that she knew he was right. She did hide who she really was at Hogwarts, and she hated being like that. She was soon to feel embarrassed as well as upset as she tripped up again. James watched cringing. Sighing, he moved towards where she was, but she soon picked herself up and carried off, storming up the dark road.

Remus patted him on the back. "You sure know how to flatter a girl Prongs."

- - - Morning - - -

Lily woke from one of the most pleasant dreams she had ever had. Petunia was stood over her frowning.

"Are you alright Lily?" She questioned kneeling beside her bed.

Puzzled, Lily sat up. "Of course, why wouldn't I be?" Furrowing her brow with sympathy, Petunia handed Lily a hand held mirror. Lily looked at it curiously.

On the side of her head, she was sporting a sort of grazed cut. At first she couldn't figure out how she had got it, but it soon dawned on her. Then the spat with James dawned on her. Sighing, she gave back the mirror.

"I'm fine thanks", she assured, while climbing out of bed.

Ruffling her hair, Petunia said, "Good".

After showering and changing, Lily set out on her goodbye mission. The day before she was due to go back to Hogwarts, Lily would go around and say goodbye to people. She had so far visited the Chip shop, the pub, and a few of the locals in the street.

Right now she was stood in front of the Church talking with Daniel and Ashley. "I'll come and see you at Christmas, and I can bring some more of those sweets back."

Daniel smiled and handed her his mobile number. "Just in case okay? You take care."

After giving them both a hug, Lily skipped off down the street. Her face lit up when she saw her friends all sat on the wall. She waved, and then ran to them.

"Heyas!" She beamed. They all looked at her happily at first, then worried.

David who was already glum by the fact that Lily was going pulled her closer to him. He looked at the cut on her head. Remembering its existence Lily put a hand over it to cover it.

"Little accident…" She explained.

David looked down into her sparkling eyes and frowned. "What happened?"

"Long story, but the jist is that I fell last night. It was really dark you see."

David frowned at her even more. "You should've waited for me."

Rolling her eyes, Lily retorted, "I'm sorry, but I didn't have all night to wait around for you to stop fawning all over that Kate."

Pushing herself away from David, Lily looked to the others, who weren't sure what to make of whatever she had just said. "Look, let's forget it huh? It doesn't hurt that much and I got home safely." She smiled at David sweetly, but he suspected she wasn't as happy as she was making out.

- - - Diagon Alley - - -

James ambled down Diagon Alley moodily. He was well known in the Wizarding world, but that was because of his father. He was used to people trying to talk to him, but today they stayed well clear. He seemed to have 'Warning' written all over him. As he stood outside one of the shops looking in the window, he saw something which he couldn't resist buying. He knew Lily would love it if she could see it.

Sat on a cushion in one of the jeweler shops was a bracelet, but not just any bracelet. It was white gold, with trinklets hanging off it anywhere they could. He knew Lily was a fan of piercings and jewelry after examining her collection. He had seen something similar only it was broken. Without thinking, he walked into the shop.

- - - Twinkle - - -

Evening was nearing, and Lily was just saying her goodbyes to Twinkle. She had hugged him to no end and was nearing tears. Her friends were with her, and most of them had to go home now.

As Lily walked back, she held hands with David, not wanting him to go and yet she knew he had to. David clung to Lily too, not wanting to go either.

Before he left to walk down the other side of the road, he turned to Lily.

"Don't forget to text me okay, and I'll see you at Christmas." Lily nodded tearfully. Sighing, she gave him a soft hug. She didn't want to let him go. David stepped away from Lily eventually and gave her a quick kiss. "I'll see you later."

After hugging everyone goodbye, she watched them all as they went different ways to go home. Sighing, she turned and began to walk back home.

'This year', she thought smiling, 'It's going to be different.'

- - - Platform 9 ¾ - - -

Lily had just arrived on the Hogwarts platform; all around her people were bustling to get things onto the train, and saying goodbye to their families. Some of the people who recognized her looked at her disdainfully before pushing past her to get on the train.

Rolling her eyes, Lily heaved her case onto one of the storage racks, before making her way onto the train. As usual when Lily caught the train, she sat alone, or with some of the other so called 'misfits'. This year Lily had arrived early and so had the chance to find her own cabin.

Trying to find a cabin was like trying to talk to James. A big uphill struggle and you ended up back at the start. Up ahead two of the year fives were arguing and pushing each other. Not wanting to get involved with that, Lily slipped into one of the side cabins.

Most of those who had seen her looked at her like she was wearing a lemon costume. It gave her a good kind of feeling inside, knowing that for once, it wasn't for the wrong reasons.

About half an hour later and the train started with a small jolt. Outside the cabin people were smiling and greeting their friends. Lily watched them enviously for a while, before turning back to her book.

Half an hour had passed since she had sat down, and as of yet she had not been approached by anyone and had the cabin to herself, however that was about to change.

James had been wandering the train now for some time trying to find Lily; it had been Remus though who spotted her. As he pushed past some of the fourth years, he saw Lily sat in a cabin looking more radiant than he had seen her in a long time.

He stood at the window smiling. She had really made an effort today. Her hair was pulled back in a tight ponytail high up on her head. Her straightened long red hair fell about her shoulders and down her back beautifully. As she turned her head, he could see that she had even kept her nose stud in, and her earrings. He would even dare to venture that she was wearing some makeup. Behind him Sirius pushed his back.

"We don't have all day mate", he shoved James into the cabin, much to Lily's dismay, and beamed at her.

"Hello Lily!" He sang brightly, unaware of the argument two nights ago. He took a long look at her, quite taken back. "Well Lily, that's more like it."

Quite unaware and happily, he sat himself down next to her and began reading the book. "Not very interesting is it?" He asked turning the book around to make sense of the pictures.

Lily looked at Sirius and for once, didn't feel unnerved around him. She turned the corners of her lips faintly before taking the book back. "It's a muggle book."

James looked at her uneasily, as she did back. Remus, who had witnessed the argument and the falling, looked at Lily's head. "Is that from-"

Lily touched it lightly, "Yea, but it doesn't hurt so it's not that bad."

Sirius picked up on the uneasiness between Lily and James. He looked at them both, trying not to look at each other. "You two didn't get a bit friendly did you?"

Lily looked to Sirius, her eyes widening a bit. James looked at him too, but smiling. "She couldn't resist."

Lily now turned her attention to James. He was sure he could detect some hint of amusement in her eyes, but didn't want to push it any further.

"What are you three doing here anyway?" Lily asked curiously.

Sirius wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "We're your friends now Lily", he said as he pulled her closer. He was about to mess up her hair, but liked it too much to even attempt it. "Just think of all the fun times we're going to have together."

Lily was filled with momentary dread and looked up at James a little afraid of whatever that meant. He only smiled and sat himself down on one of the seats, taking the book from her hands he tossed it to one side. "While I'm here Lily, I'm surprised you can even focus on that thing."

Sirius pulled her even closer. "I'm the one with the arm around her Potter."

* * *

Finally! They've gone to Hogwarts! This is what I've been waiting for. :) I can't wait to write more of these chapters.I hope you enjoyed this.

**This chapter was meant to focus more on Lily's insecurities, like how she felt when she saw David dancing, and what James said to her. This was really about her ientifying some of her emotions and dealing with them in stupid ways like we do sometimes. I tried to show this with the line...**

**Rolling her eyes, Lily retorted, "I'm sorry, but I didn't have all night to wait around for you to stop fawning all over that Kate."**

**Later on in the story, Lily will explain why she is like this,andbegin to show her 'home' side more as she begins to feel more accepted. **

Thanks for all those who reviewed

Love

Miri


	16. Heaven or Hell?

**Right I have to explain this before you read this. I have re-written this chapter so many times cause I'm just not very happy with it whatever I do with it. So if I take this down and re-write it… don't be surprised. : )**

**Let me Belong**

**Chapter 16**

**Heaven or Hell?**

The Hogwarts Express was alive with students running about in their uniforms, or throwing chocolate Frog boxes at each other and generally having a good time, excited to their friends again. Lily however was sat with the Marauders who were discussing their latest prank idea's and only talking to Lily to ask for an opinion. Sighing, she closed her book and stood up. Sirius immediately pulled her back down.

"Where are you off?" He asked incriminated.

Rolling her eyes, Lily fought with Sirius' hand which clung to her top. "To get changed…"

Sirius pulled a funny face looking at her like she was insane. "Why would you want to do that?"

Lily stopped wrestling with him and explained, "Why wouldn't I?" With one final tug she freed herself and grabbed her bag to head for the toilets.

James stood up and held his arm out so she had to stop. "You shouldn't have to leave you know. You were here first…"

Lily looked up at him curiously. What are you up to?"

James shrugged, "Nothing- I just thought that you should stay and get changed here and we'll go and come back later when you're ready."

A little touched, Lily watched them leave, not entirely convinced they weren't up to anything.

- - -

Lily waited a bit until she assumed they would not come in. Sighing, she tossed her bag onto the seat, then opened it up. As she pulled out her uniform, she did feel a slight tingle of excitement, and at the same time uncertainty.

As she unbuttoned her blouse, she felt certain she could hear James breathing outside the door. Furrowing her brow, she turned to it and quickly yanked it open. James wasn't there, but two year seven boys were. They had been talking in the corridor for a while now. They looked pleasantly surprised to see Lily standing there, blouse unbuttoned and hand on hip.

Quickly Lily slammed the door shut and thought for a moment, before her confused expression turned to amusement. Smiling at herself, she slipped on her school blouse and started to button it up to the top, leaving her top button undone. She followed this with her tie, which was properly done up, no too short and not too long. A little glum, she ran her hands down it.

Next to go on was her skirt. As she maneuvered it over her hips, she wondered where the Marauders were. She had expected them to barge in on her or something like that. Maybe play a prank, but they had not.

She pulled the blind down and as it snapped back up, she looked outside to see if those two boys were still stood there. In a strange way she was pleased to see they were. They even shot her a charming smirk.

Happily, she returned to her seat and began to flick through a muggle magazine, awaiting the Marauders.

- - - -

Nearly half an hour later and they had not returned. Frowning Lily poked her head out of the door to see if they were coming yet. One of the boys, who was outside looked at her curiously, he was quite tall with lovely blonde hair and a bit of a tan. He reminded Lily of the surfers back home.

He smiled at her politely while his friend, who was a bit shorter, with black hair and darker Mediterranean skin, glimpsed at her then his friend curiously. "You alright?" The blonde asked her.

Lily looked at him tensely. "Yea, just waiting for my … friends", she said after thought.

"If you mean those three lads", the black haired boy began, "They went into that cabin with Bella or whatever she's called."

Lily felt a jolt of disappointment. She looked at them and smiled bravely, a bit upset. "If you want- we can keep you company. We're dying for a seat as well."

Lily looked at them smiling then moved aside to let them through. After they had sat themselves down, Lily sat opposite. "So what's your name then?" The blonde guy asked her, "I'm Sid, and this is Jamie", Lily inclined her head at them both.

"I'm Lily", she said hoping they hadn't already heard of her. They didn't seem too bothered about her name though, and both smiled at her warmly.

"So what year are you in?" Jamie asked curiously.

Lily cast her eyes down momentarily, then looked back up and said, "Sixth".

"Ahh, "Sid began, "We're in seventh. I don't think I've ever seen you before though…" He said after thought.

Lily's confidence seemed to suddenly boost itself. With a little bit of her old cheekiness returning, she felt more like a human suddenly instead of being thrown to the lions. Jamie looked at her and smiled knowingly.

"I have." Lily looked at him quickly. "I saw you last year. We were both in Flitwick's Charms group, helping the firsties remember?"

Lily shook her head slowly. Sid laughed and patted Jamie on the back. "Never mind mate. So you're from Cornwall then?"

Lily's eyes lit up. "How'd you know?"

Sid looked at Jamie and then back at Lily with a delicious smirk on his face. "I used to live there for a while. We moved though a bit ago. My parents are from Kent. So we moved back. But I love Cornwall. I go every year to see my friends."

Lily looked at Jamie and smirked a little impressed, but then smiled at Sid warmly. " Where abouts did you live?" She asked Jamie.

Jamie shook his head and answered mysteriously, " I doubt you'd know it."

Sid butted in, "This is what he says to me all the time."

Looking at him curiously, Lily asked, "Where do you come from then?"

"Well my parents came from Greece, but I only go back in the summer to see my family."

Lily lifted her shoulders in a cute little way of her own, which seemed to capture the attention of both the males.

- - - -

The Hogwarts train pulled to a stop and jolted a little. Lily looked at the two guys apprehensively. They both smiled and stood aside to let her through first. Before she could walk out of the door, James dived into the cabin.

"Lils where's my bag?" He recovered himself and stood up straight. He looked at the two guys perplexed at first, then full of dislike for them.

"Who are _you?_" He asked quite rudely.

Lily rolled her eyes at him tiresomely. " This is Jamie", she said pointing, "And this is Sid. They sat with me while _you _abandoned me!"

James looked at Lily curiously as she crossed her arms across her chest and scrunched up her little nose with anger. He couldn't help but smile inwardly. He had grown to love that little scrunched up nose.

For a little while no one said anything, but Sid put a hand on Lily's hip in a supportive sort of way. James noticed immediately and nearly blew his lid.

' _That's not fair! I've known her longer!'_

It was quite lucky for James that they were being called off the train as he would surely have been expelled had he actually attacked this guy. In the meantime Jamie had picked up a duffle bag and handed it to James, who walked out indignantly, making a point not to acknowledge Lily in the presence of these guys.

Lily clambered off the train, and said goodbye to Jamie and Sid, who wandered off to their friends. Sighing, Lily took a deep breath of the night air and looked about for anyone who was willing to share a carriage with her.

She could see James and Sirius with their heads together, talking and looking over at her occasionally. Remus was busy talking with one of his Herbology friends.

It wasn't unusual that Lily didn't know what to do at this point. Everywhere around her people were in groups, chattering and excitedly climbing into carriages. She could see Hagrid further along the platform ordering the first years about as best he could. Usually Lily would climb into a carriage with a few of the second years, but sadly this year everywhere seemed full.

Feeling very self conscious, Lily began walking up towards the carriage line. James stood waiting for his friends to climb into the carriage, watching Lily carefully. He wasn't sure what to do, invite her, or leave her to find some where else.

"Come on James", Bella laughed gripping the top of his shirt and dragging him up the steps.

Forgetting about Lily, James sat himself down next to Bella, much to Sirius' dismay.

- - -

Lily ended up being sat with three fourth years who were trying their best to ignore her, but finding it hard as Lily was running her fingers along a cut on her upper thigh, lifting her skirt up at the same time. She knew she was catching their attention, and the way their eyes widened made her smile. One of the students, a girl looked away disgustedly, but they boys were quite content to watch.

After the carriage had stopped, Lily climbed out, brushing her curly red hair behind her ear. This is when she began to feel even more excited and nervous all at once. After walking to the Great Hall doors, Lily stopped and let people push past her. That's when she saw two of her _real_ friends walk in.

They saw her too. "MALFOY!" Lily shouted gleefully as she jumped out of people's way to get to him. Pushing past people, she made her way to where Lucius stood with Blaise. Blaise had that sexy, alluring look about him, and had always had a soft spot for Lily, and to be honest, she had quite a thing for him.

Malfoy and Lily had always had a strange relationship however. They either argued like mad, or, they were all over each other. Malfoy had a strange fondness for Lily, as she did him, he protected her, and looked after her, but he liked to play games with her too when he was feeling particularly bad.

Malfoy didn't mind the fact that a 'mudblood' was addressing him in public, not to mention a Gryffindor. It made him feel quite above everyone else, that Lily did. "How are you then Lily?" He asked, his platinum blonde hair shining even more in the candle light.

Blushing a little, Lily replied that she was fine, and after a brief conversation with Blaise, she was ushered back to a seat by Gregory Kurby- one of the upper prefects

She was early, and so this meant she could find a seat near the back, and people would have to sit around her, so she wouldn't have to be rejected when she wanted a seat. Happily, she sat herself down on the bottom of the Gryffindor table, waiting for the Great Hall to fill up even more.

It was quite interesting to watch people file in and to see how they had changed. Lily got a few strange glances from people who had classes with her and weren't used to her with piercings or make-up on. It wasn't long before James plodded in looking as scruffy as he usually did. He saw her sat alone and the corners of his lips curled delighted. With Remus in tow, he pushed the younger people out of the way and sat himself down next to her.

As soon as James sat next to her, Lily's head shot around. He looked at her menacingly. "Fancy seeing you here."

Un-nerved, Lily tried her best to ignore him, but for some reason he was having 'comfort problems' and felt it acceptable to kick Lily repeatedly under the table until he was in a good position. Lily winced as he stood on her foot. She knew he was trying to get her angry so he could say to her all the things her meant to say once she had shouted at him. He always did this.

For once though, she wasn't gong to crack. She ignored him as best she could while his friends sat around her and opposite her, until she was surrounded. James was obviously getting bored, and so settled down although he did keep prodding Lily with his fork every now and then.

Remus was opposite her and smiled at her warmly as he always did. To be honest, Lily wasn't sure she could fault Remus. He was a lovely person, misled sometimes by Sirius and James, but otherwise, lovely.

Sirius glanced up at Lily curiously, noticing how uncomfortable she looked. " Did you have a nice train ride?"

Lily's big green eyes focused on Sirius, and he was surprised how much she had changed. Now she looked timid, where as before, she had been a fiery little madam. She was like a deer caught in the head lights.

"Yes thank you. Did you?" She asked through gritted teeth.

Bella replied for Sirius, knowing whatever he said would be a stab at her. "It was alright thank you." Lily peered over at Bella wondering if she was going to be nice or mean. "You look very pretty today Lily. James told me that-" She stopped.

James was glaring at Bella fiercely, which caused Lily to look at James full of curiosity.

"Welcome to Hogwarts!" Dumbledore's voice bellowed over the noise. People quickly found their seats as he continued to talk. "I am glad to see you all back looking refreshed and relaxed", he smiled kindly, "Except for James of course". Everyone knew who he was talking about and turned to look at James. He didn't seem bothered, and just dealt with the fact.

While the first years were being sorted, James kept trying to talk to Lily, but wasn't really sure what to say. He'd open his mouth, then close it again. Sirius sat mesmerised on the other side of the table, thinking James was playing a game or something.

"Are you being a fish?" He asked interestedly.

James looked at him questioningly. "No- why?"

Lily turned, distracted by Sirius' question. "You keep opening and closing you mouth", Sirius explained.

Lily laughed, alerting James' attention to her. "Shut up Lily before I Hex you into tomorrow."

Lily tried her hardest not to laugh at him, but when Sirius began to snort at his friend's idle threat, she couldn't help herself. James just watched a bit before smiling resigned himself.

Once the feast began, Lily watched in amazement at how much James and Sirius crammed onto their plates. It was James' turn then to be surprised at how little was on Lily's plate. She was only eating a small Jacket Potato. Frowning and concerned slightly, he continued to eat his food.

Lily glanced up around the hall. Many people were starring at her, some completely taken aback by her talking 'calmly' with the Marauders, her sworn enemy, and some in denial at how much she appeared to have changed over the summer. She had some favorable glances, and some not so favorable ones, but overall, she began to feel like she was a goldfish too. She was slightly flustered to see Sid and Jamie staring at her, along with their friends. Her cheeks reddened, and she looked away coyly. James however noticed and sat up straight. Narrowing his eyes at them, he decided to engage Lily as much as possible to detract her attention from them.

"Lily…." James started. Lily turned to look at him wondering if he was going to be offensive.

"Yes?"

Lost for anything to say, James simply asked, "Can I have a taste of your potato?"

Somehow disappointed, Lily pushed her plate towards James, who made a real effort to look interested in her potato. He took a mouthful while everyone watched perplexed. "Mmmm.. delicious", James declared uncertainly with a look of sheer disgust on his face.

With a hit of worry, Bella said, "I thought you hated potatoes James?"

- - - -

After the feast was over, Remus was amazed at how quick Lily was to disappear. She had just vanished, no doubt trying to avoid the firsties. James walked along side him and Sirius, who was complaining profusely about the lack of discipline amongst the 'lower ranks'. He moaned about the younger years being badly behaved, while he made his way to the common room by stamping on their feet and shouting "VAMPIRE!" every two minutes.

"She's so stubborn. Wasn't it obvious I was trying to talk to her and she just ignored me? And what about looking at those two lads? What was with that? And what right does she have to laugh at _me_? I'll have to teach her some manners, and since when did she get on with Slytherins, namely Malfoy? What on earth goes on inside her head? She seems to think I talk about her non stop too, well no surprise the way you lot talk about us. Why on earth should I talk about her? Skinny little runt! You know-"

Remus stopped and just looked at James. "Prongs…"

"Yea?" James questioned stopping as well.

"Get over Evans will you? It's annoying me."

Remus walked off. James looked down the corridor at Sirius who was about to jump out at the first years with pretend fangs. Exasperated, he began to chase Remus. "What's that supposed to mean? Get over her! I was never on her anyway!" James yelled after him.

* * *

Next Chapter…. **Masquerade**

_"It's not like you own the place you know! I can sit where ever I want, and I want to sit here. So there!"_

_ "Oh look- here comes Evans. I wondered how long it would be before she decided to show her face in here…"_

_ "Don't let them get to you- they're really not worth it…"_

_ "Why don't you stop kidding yourself then and take up your own advice?"_

Just a few quotes from the next chapter.

Hope you enjoyed this- like I said, I'll prolly change it again and again, lol. But yea.

Thanks for reading.

Miri


	17. Masquerade Part 1

**Sorry for the long upload time**. I've had some bad news lately and I've needed a bit of space and stuff. But I'm here now! So yay!

**Chapter 17**

**Masquerade **

**Part 1**

It was an early start, and like Sirius, most of the Hogwarts students looked half dead as they all filed into the Great Hall for breakfast and their new timetables. James and Remus had already left for the Hall earlier, so Sirius had to drag himself down without help. It was an arduous, dangerous journey, every corridor presented another opportunity of being mauled by hungry first years, or being pounced on by overly eager professors, impatient to hand out their first detention.

Sirius decided that the only safe way to get to the dining room was by splitting the crowd like the red sea. Nearly every corridor was packed was tiny squatty first years and the refreshed second years. Rolling his eyes at the unwashed masses, Sirius decided now was the time to act.

Taking a deep breath, he yelled, "RUN! RUN! RUN LIKE YOU'VE NEVER RUN BEFORE!" At first people starred at him bemused, "MCGONAGALL'S GETTING NAKED!" After a few seconds of confused silence people began screaming and running around like headless chickens.

Smiling Sirius had to take a moment and congratulate himself for creating such havoc. Unfortunately for him, a gleamy eyed Lily appeared next him, looking cheery and slightly amused, although she tried to hide it by holding her hands on her hips disapprovingly. Sirius looked down at her curiously.

" Sirius-" Lily uttered quietly, more to herself than him. He waited. "You're a nutter!"

Taking advantage of the situation herself, Lily began to walk down the corridor, leaving Sirius to stare after her chuffed at being a 'nutter'. "Hey- that's the first compliment she's given me!"

- - - Great Hall - - -

Lily looked at her timetable and felt all that chirpiness drain away. Lily looked up as Sirius walked through the door; all eyes were fixed on him while people whispered amongst them selves. He seemed to love the attention. James looked about noticing the quizitive gazes. As he did he caught a glimpse of Lily sitting further up the table, smiling as if she knew something the rest of the hall didn't. He saw her look at Sirius then catch his own gaze. Suddenly unsure of what to do, James just raised his hand a little in a small wave. Lily just inclined her head then turned back to her timetable.

- - - Defence Against the Dark Arts - - -

Lily was one of the first into class, she tended to get there earlier than usual on the first day to get a good seat. She liked to sit in the corner next to the window so she could see outside if the lesson became too boring. It wasn't long before everyone else, with the same idea, rushed in. As soon as Sirius entered the classroom he looked for the best seat.

After a moments pause, he decided where Lily sat was a good place, so walked over to her and plonked himself down beside her. "So Lily, how are YU-?" Lily watched horrified as Sirius' chair collapsed under him and he landed on the floor with a dull thud. "Oo?"

She looked down at him with exaggerated disdain. "Fine thanks." James shook his head dismayed and sat down in front of Lily while Remus sat next to him.

" Fantastic!"

James turned around having heard her and smiled his most charming smile, "I'm glad you agree,"

Sirius pulled out his wand and repaired the chair then sat down next to Lily excitedly, looking about and occasionally saying hello to people he felt were worthy of his time. People who had just come in began whispering the moment they saw Lily next to the marauders, and soon rumors began to fly around the place, literally in most cases. As Lily was walking to her Transfiguration class a paper aeroplane hit her in the side of her head. Angrily she unfolded it and found a message written inside.

_Lily Evans is **dating** Sirius Black, they were making out **all the way** through Defence Against the Dark Arts. _

Lily opened her mouth wide in disbelief and screwed up the paper. "Mad these people are- absolutely mad!"

- - - Charms - - -

Lily was fed up. Wherever she sat, the Marauders sat. It was infuriating to say the least, since they spent most of their time planning pranks and eyeing up girls.

As James sat next to her once again, Lily turned to him and said, "What are you doing? Why are you following me?"

"It's not like you own the place you know! I can sit where ever I want, and I want to sit here", said James sanctimoniously.

Irate Lily picked up her things and cried, "Fine!" She stormed off to another seat and was quite pleased with herself when James and Sirius glared at her. However her smug smiled was soon wiped away when Paul, the James wannabe came and sat next to her.

Right away he began telling her about his summer activities which included rafting, eyeing up the 'totty', and getting off with as many girls possible. Lily rolled her eyes as he told her about his girlfriend, she turned her head to where James was. It was now his turn to smile smugly. As she looked around the classroom, people were looking at her and all the seats appeared taken, excepting that one next to James.

Lily looked back at Paul. "And then she-"

"Paul, you know that there's a spare seat next to James. I'm sure he'd love to know about your summer comings and goings. Why don't you take this chance to tell him?"

Paul looked back at James and turned to Lily. "Sure you don't mind?"

Lily cast her eyes down and muttered, "I think I can bear it-just."

James watched as Paul and sat beside him then began telling him the things he'd just told Lily. He glared at her as she gave him a sickly sweet smile.

After the lesson, James walked up to Lily and cornered her. He didn't look too amused, and if anything was suffering from a deprivation of humor. Lily looked up at him innocently. He was towering over her trying to withhold the desire of turning her into a carrot.

"Evans, why do you have to be like this?" He asked, the whole class stopping to look at them.

He looked down at her. Her hair was pulled into a ponytail with bit hanging over her shoulder. Although he hated to admit it to himself, her hair was soft and silky, and at times over the summer holidays, he had loved playing with it. Again, he began to play with her hair, twisting it around his fingers and admiring how it shined.

Lily looked at him perplexed, as did Remus. Sirius was too busy trying to chase his quill around the room to notice. But their fellow classmates watched intensely, noticing a strange chemistry between the two. "Like what?" She asked, pushing his hand away from her.

He looked into her eyes purposefully. He knew deep down she loved how arrogant and unbelievable he was. She starred back at him and for a moment no one said anything.

"You play hard to get, "James uttered softly.

The corners of Lily's lips turned with amusement. "I don't play hard to get _Potter_", She paused as Sirius dived over her desk and in between the two, "I _am _hard to get." Then stamping on his foot she turned and walked out of the classroom.

James was left to watch her strut confidently out of the classroom (although inside she was shaking), making people look at her in a new light.

Sirius stopped next to James out of breath. "The blooming thing's wild!" He declared tiresomely, referring to his flying quill.

James smiled strangely and nodded, "Yea, I guess she is."

- - - Tea - - -

Dumbledore stood before the entire school, all were silent and looking to him waiting for his speech. He smiled a little, and his eye twinkled with happiness.

"This morning, I have reason to believe all the commotion caused, the creator of it shall remained unnamed however, right Sirius?" he looked at Sirius who beamed proudly. "Well, that it was over a member of staff being in the nude…"

"YOU MEAN SHE WAS NAKED RIGHT?" A Hufflepuff towards the end of his table shouted.

Dumbledore turned to him trying not to laugh, and nodded. "I do indeed. Well anyway, the circumstance of my colleague's nakedness was due to her being in the shower. I know not how the young man came about this knowledge", Sirius blushed, "But I shall be having words I assure you, and you may now shower and dress in peace."

James turned to Sirius trying to hide his smile, but it was pointless considering a certain redhead laughing her head off near to him.

Sirius looked over at her as everyone else began to laugh with her.

"Oy Evans!" He shouted. Lily stopped laughing and looked over. "I'd shut up if I were you or I'll tell them something you don't want me to."

Lily blushed and looked away, a little intimidated. Once the laughter had died down and Sirius had stopped giving everyone the evils tea began. The squabbling for food was deadly. Nothing was going to come between these people and food. Lily glanced about at the mess all around her. People were always hungry on their first few days.

- - - Girls Toilets - - -

Lily stood on one side of the sinks, washing her hands slowly. It was nearly time to go back to the common room, and she tried to put it off as long as possible. She hated being there sometimes, too many people. As she rinsed off the soap, she heard some familiar voices on the other side of the sinks. It was a group of girls giggling and laughing.

Although she didn't mean to listen in, upon the mention of her name she was more than curious.

"Evans is back again." One of the girls sneered. "Every year I always hope she won't come back and she does!"

Lily could hear tubes of lipstick being opened and closed, and bags rummaged through. "I know-" Another one began, her voice dull with concentration, no doubt from overloading her eyes with mascara. "What does she even have to come back for? It's not like any one actually cares."

Lily's heart jolted and she cast her eyes down, hoping they would leave soon so she could. "I know who'd care", said Amy, a girl Lily had never really liked. "That professor- you know, Flitwick. Loves her he does!"

"Okay, but excepting him, no one. " They laughed cruelly at her expense, and it hurt. "What was it you said to her today? 'Oh look- here comes Evans. I wondered how long it would be before she decided to show her face in here…'" The girl nearly choked on her own laughter. "Then she went all pink and rushed to sit further away!"

"Why don't you three just shut up?" A calmer, softer voice asked. "I mean have you ever spoken to her? Or is this just what you've adopted to try and win a Marauders heart?" Lily detected amusement in this girl's voice, and it almost made her break into a smile.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. James and I have enough in common without having to bring that Evans into the conversation."

The girl snorted in disbelief. "I'm sure."

"It's true." Replied the girl defensively. "We talk about all sorts…"

One of the others added, without much thought, "Yea, like you were talking about how to get to the Great Hall today in Charms, and he thought it was hilarious after six years you still didn't know…"

Lily listened apprehensively. She wanted nothing more than to be home right now with her friends.

"If you like her so much Trina, why don't you hang around with her? She could use some friends."

After a bit of scuffling and more bickering, the girls finally left. Lily appeared from the other side of the sinks, her mouth hung open slightly, and her eyes flickering with confusion.

'_Was that Trina sticking up for me?'_

Frowning, she glanced at herself in the mirror, and quickly looked away. She didn't know why she was so clammy here. Sighing, she pushed open the bathroom door and headed for the common room.

As she was walking up the steps, Malfoy ran to catch up with her. "Hi Lily…"

Lily turned curiously, but smiled a little. "Why are you running?" She asked with a knowing kind of smugness. "If I remember rightly Malfoy's don't run"

Malfoy smirked at her sarcastically. "No you are right; they glide, stroll or strut." He looked her up and down like she was a mannequin in a shop. "I've been waiting for you outside those blooming' toilets for ages! What have you been doing?"

Lily opened her mouth disgusted at the question. "Wait, don't answer."

Lily smiled warmly and pushed a piece of hair behind her ear. "So why are you following me?"

Malfoy sighed heavily. "We've been back a day and already Crabbe and Goyle are annoying me beyond belief. They won't leave me alone, and I hate that".

Lily looked at Malfoy. He was such an odd person. His mood was never consistent. He perplexed her, and it was at times fascinating. His platinum hair was gelled back, and Lily watched as he ran his had over it.

"Don't let them get to you- they're really not worth it…"

Malfoy furrowed his brow and turned to her. "Speaking of which- what's going on with you and Black?"

Acting coy, Lily started to walk again. But she couldn't fool Malfoy. He saw her eyes falter, and so had to know what was going on. "Evans", he warned playfully but with a hint of seriousness, "I don't like being kept in the dark."

Lily shrugged and hugged herself. "I don't have to tell you anything."

Malfoy lifted his chin higher with mock severity. "Of course you do. If you didn't it would be a dull world. No more stories of Lily's little extra-curricular activities, which amuse me so much."

Sometimes, Lily loved the way Malfoy talked. His voice was smooth and words just slipped out of his mouth. "If I didn't know the Marauders, I would say you are the most self-righteous person I know."

Silence fell upon the two as they walked quite peacefully towards the Gryffindor common room.

"You know Malfoy, I don't think I've ever seen the real you." He looked at her curiously. "You seem to be so many different people at once."

Raising his eyebrows amused, Malfoy turned to Lily. "I'm not the only one though am I?"

Lily bit her lip as she thought of what to say next. "Why don't you stop trying to be too many people all at once though?"

Lily didn't need to look to feel that malicious smirk. The tone of his voice said it all. "Why don't you stop kidding yourself then and take up your own advice? I can play games as much as I like with whoever I like. That _is_ who I am. I don't hide it, do I?" He teased gently. "If people don't like me, they don't like me. From what I've seen of you at home, you of all people should know that. If I was a Gryffindor, and not a Malfoy, I'd probably say something nice about you now to cheer you up. But, I'm not going to."

"Here we are", Lily murmured some time later, stood next to the Fat Lady.

Malfoy gave her a dark sort of smile and began to walk away. "Oh and Evans..." He shouted without turning around, "Nice perfume!"

Lily smiled to herself. She knew he couldn't have walked away without saying something nice, even if he did try to convince himself that he could.


	18. Time to change?

**Let me Belong**

**Chapter 18**

**Time to change?**

A nice cool morning breeze blew through Lily's hair and chilled her skin. It was a frosty sort of morning, one of those fresh kinds, which Lily loved. As she took a deep breath, she leant forward slowly, bending to touch her toes. The feeling she got from Yoga was amazing, and it was heightened by being outside with nature. She loved the flexibility she gained from it and the feel of the stretches. As she practised her Sun salutations, she was unaware of an on-looker, who stood in his bedroom window watching her curiously.

It was not unlike Remus to wake up early, and often he had watched Lily just moving about slowly in front of the lake. He had never told James or Sirius that he spent about ten minutes most mornings watching Lily as he knew they would take it the wrong way. This morning however Remus was joined by James who had just crawled out of the shower. He saw Remus standing by the window with a looking glass and out of curiosity he walked to where his best friend stood.

He glanced out of the window and looked across the lawn. He noticed a small figure below. Before Remus could think James had snatched the looking glass and pointed it towards the person. At first it took him a while to fully realise who it was, but after time he began to recognise the flowing red hair, and delicate little body. James didn't know it, but a calm sort of smile appeared on his face much to the amusement of Remus who was sat on his bed next to the window.

James was enticed, watching as Lily bent forwards gracefully, then lifted her arms up to the sky. Time seemed to last forever as she moved into a pose where she arched her back and looked to the sky, then pushed herself up to look at the floor making a triangle shape with her body.

James was some time watching Lily, and Remus was some time trying to peer over his shoulder. When Sirius woke up after a thoroughly pleasant dream, he stretched, and yawned, then looked about. Being a very nosey person, he jumped out of his bed after seeing James and Remus stood by the window. Remus was jumping about and James was smiling in strange way. Frowning he walked to the window and took the glass from James.

James who had been pushed aside a little, looked at Sirius wondering what he would think. Both he and Remus were looking about as if butter wouldn't melt in their mouths in case Sirius noticed what they had been doing. After a few seconds Sirius' face broke into a smile.

"That girl is hot!" He said to the two not taking his eyes away from the glass. James furrowed his brow unsure of what to make of that, Remus however was a little more knowing and knew that Sirius hadn't caught on it was Lily.

He stepped forward as he did up his tie. "That's one you might not want to let the school gossips find out. If they know you think Lily Evans is _hot_ she won't have a minutes peace…"

Smiling James turned and began to get changed himself while Sirius was left to gawp at them incredulously.

- - - Transfiguration - - -

Lily bit the end of her quill confused. She just couldn't get her head around transfiguring animals into other animals. James who was sitting close by looked over at her and couldn't help but smirk a little.

"Having problems?" He teased.

Already frustrated enough, Lily chose to ignore his comment and carried on with her work. She peered at her page and then turned her head back to the squirrel.

"You know, if you were to-"

"Potter be quiet! I don't need _your _help!" Snapped Lily.

Sighing, James looked back to his own work, and as soon as his head was turned he began to smirk even more.

Lily threw her quill down and curiously spun to look at James whose shoulders were shaking a little. "Something funny?" She asked grumpily.

It took James a few minutes to regain his 'serious' face and glance at her casually. "No…nothing." Lily opened her mouth to say something but he cut her off. "Although there is something a little off putting about that half squirrel half piglet thing you've got there."

Lily furrowed her brow a little and turned to look at her animal. To be honest he had a point. There was something a bit unusual about it and the way the pigs head tried to bite the irritating bushy thing on it's lower half. She had to admit it was amusing.

Sirius glanced over at the two curiously before whispering to who he thought was Remus. "Don't you think those two are getting a bit pally?" He waited for a response but didn't get one. Not taking his eyes off the two, he carried on. " I'm going to go over and investigate." He jumped off his stool. Again without even looking he whispered, "You smell nice by the way…"

Poor little Peggy hadn't a clue what was going on. Sirius seemed to have been in a daze all lesson. He sat in the wrong seat entirely which had thrown Remus who was sat over the other side of the room, and had been looking at Potter and blabbering on about people bending forward. Sirius had never spoken to her before, let alone gone on about things she suspected he didn't want anyone to know about. And strangely, he kept calling her Remus.

"Lily!" Sirius beamed as he tried to embrace her. Lily struggled to avoid his hug but he was too quick. He scragged her hair playfully then began to ask her strange questions. " How are you this morning? Feeling all nice and stretched out? You know all fresh and awake?"

Lily had an idea as to what he was hinting at, but chose to act ignorant of it. Perplexed she looked to James for a brief explanation but he was smirking again, at Remus this time who was sat alone near to them watching interestedly. Sirius carried on regardless though. "You look really perky today", he said looking at her chest although not in fact meaning it like that. Lily's eyes widen a little as James heard and turned to examine her. "All full of energy and physicality…"

Sirius stopped talking and starred at Lily expectantly. Her head was on one side though and her pretty little forehead was scrunched up in quite a cute way. His eyes lit up and he winked at her before grabbing James and pulling him away.

"Oy! Prongs! Why are you all over Evans hmmm?" James rubbed his arm and frowned at Sirius doubtfully before looking over again at Evans. She was leant over her work again but he could tell her mind wasn't on it. He noticed her eyes flicker over to where Sirius and himself were stood. Sirius noticed too. " I mean look at the state. You're always pulling googly faces at each other and then being all stubborn and resisty with each other when you're together." It amused James to see Sirius prancing about flinging his arms everywhere in his impersonation of the two. James wasn't the only one however.

"Problem Mr Black?" A stern voice demanded from behind them.

Black raised his brow amused and spun on his heel to face McGonagall. "Of course not my dear professor of the studies we call Transfiguration."

McGonagall rolled her eyes and walked on. " Speaking of which", said James rhetorically, "What's going on with you and our '_dear professor _of the studies we call Transfiguration'?"

Sirius eyed him up suspiciously. "None of your busy little beeswax."

- - - Lunch - - -

Lily tried to avoid the Great Hall as often as possible. She hated sitting in there, with a stranger next to her who usually ignored her as best they could. Today she had further reason to avoid it and that was due to those girls from the bathroom. They were stood outside the entrance to the Great Hall, talking to the Marauders. Trina was there too, but she was talking with a Ravenclaw while Remus looked on as un-suspicious as he could.

Lily peered around the corner again watching them enviously. She sometimes wished she could be like that, but she was so clammy and reserved here that it was near impossible. She'd love to be able to bounce around the halls, like she did the streets at home, and she'd love to have friends like the ones she had at home. Glumly, she began to walk away from the Great Hall.

Sirius could have sworn he'd just seen Evans peaking around the corner at them. He hit James' arm, but James was ignoring him and chatting with Amy, who Sirius had never liked. She wanted to be too much like Tessa.

After a while of prodding James, Sirius was resigned, and so instead tugged Remus' arm, taking him with him around the corner to find Evans.

"You know something Moony ole pal hmmm?" Remus rolled his eyes as he re-arranged his robes.

"What?"

Sirius looked around and then began walking up the corridor which Lily was walking up somewhere. " I like Evans."

Remus snorted as he tried to get the messy, sexy hair look while following Sirius. "We know that much Padfoot".

Sirius frowned momentarily, but continued to follow Lily from a distance. "Well have you ever wondered what it would be like if school Evans became home Evans?" Sirius patted Remus on the shoulder before disappearing.

Remus watched his friend sneaking up the corridor, mystified. Sirius was dodging between people, pushing others out of the way, and looking around as if it was him being followed. Tickled, Remus walked up the corridor after him thinking how life without Sirius would be very boring indeed.

Lily began climbing the stairs, but with a strange feeling of being stalked. She wasn't sure if it was the sound of Sirius shoving people around and falling over that was suspicious, or the lack of James hanging around him which was more conclusive of something odd occurring.

"EVANS!" Sirius beamed running up to her, bored of his spy role. Lily grimaced as Sirius for the second time that day pounced on her, this time though, he knocked them both over, which led to Lily hitting the stairs painfully.

Lily writhed underneath Sirius who was sprawled over her trying to get up himself. They stopped for a moment to sort themselves out, all around people whispering and pointing then running off. Sirius looked upon Lily's face apologetically.

"Sorry- getting a bit carried away". Lily scowled as she freed her hands. " You know Evans, this might look a bit strange to the others. I mean if they weren't here and all, then maybe this wouldn't be so bad, but I have a reputation to keep up with."

Lily examined the playful smile on his lips and it actually made her smile too. Sirius climbed off her and pulled her to her feet too. "Thanks" she muttered quietly as she dusted herself off.

There was an awkward silence as the two starred at each other wondering what to do next. Remus was farther down the corridor apologising to the people Sirius had knocked over.

"So…" Sirius began conscious of the lack of conversation he had to offer. " Where are you going?"

Lily looked around at everyone in the corridor while answering, "I was going to go to the library". She turned her head to look back at Sirius who looked disappointed in her.

"But the library's boring…" He argued. "And what about food? You had your lunch yet?"

Lily's eyes wandered to Sirius' slowly, "Not yet…why?"

It had escaped her notice up until now, but Sirius really was full of life and energy. His eyes were alight and almost glittery. She knew what was coming and tried to take a step back, but Sirius already had his arm around her shoulder and was walking back towards the Great Hall.

Lily squirmed again, but Sirius wasn't having any of it. "If you don't come willingly, I'll carry you there", he warned.

Lily rolled her eyes as she was walked back the way she had come. They stopped next to Remus who eyed them up curiously before continuing his conversation with the lad who'd picked himself off the floor.

"Like I said anyway, he's sorry for that", Remus then glanced at Sirius meaningfully and added, "Aren't you?"

Sirius nodded as sensitively as possible. "Yea, Sorry." Lily smiled at him too, awkwardly. The boy just scowled at her as if it had been her who'd done it. As he scurried off, Remus approached the two tediously. His arms were crossed over his chest as he began to question them both.

"What are you two up to then?" He asked with an inquisitive tone to his voice.

Sirius hugged Lily tighter and replied, "We're off to go get lunch, you coming Remus?"

Remus just looked at him dismayed. "That's it? After all that you want lunch?" His eyes then wandered to Lily who looked uncomfortable. "You alright?"

Lily smiled at him very self conscious of all the people starring at her, and nodded. "Yea… I'm alright. I was just about to go and do some work though."

Sirius looked at Remus meaningfully. "She hasn't had any lunch though, so I told her to come to lunch with us."

Remus shrugged and they all started walking together to the Great Hall. Lily was anxious of seeing those girls, and found herself clinging to Sirius' robes nervously. Remus was the one to notice however and looked to Lily concerned.

"Are you sure you're alright Lily?"

Letting go of Sirius robes she answered, "Yea, it's just I'm not that hungry today."

" Well then, you can sit and admire me instead of eating if you want…" Suggested Sirius sarcastically.

Lily actually found herself smiling, and without thinking joked, " Yea, cause fawning over you is my favourite past time. In fact, it's my _only_ past time."

Sirius nudged her playfully and remarked, "See- this is the Lily we like. Not quiet Lily."

This made Lily feel a little better in herself and it made her feel bit more confident. Smiling, she pushed Sirius' arm away from her and said, " It doesn't matter what you like Black, since I don't actually care."

Mocking offence, Sirius retorted, " Well I know that's not true. I've seen you at your worst this summer, and if you want me to keep it quiet you'll start caring."

Un-phased, Lily shrugged. "Don't believe me?" Sirius asked, looking at Remus mischievously. Lily shrugged again.

Sirius looked about the corridor and then stopped dead. "LILY EVANS LIKES GETTING NAKED IN JAMES POTTER'S HOUSE THEN WEARING ALL HIS CLOTHES, UNDERPANTS AND EVERYTHING!"

Remus and Lily simply stood there open mouthed. Lily didn't even have chance to blush. The corridor was silent. Lily felt many pairs of eyes starring at her amused. It wasn't long before they all began to laugh and scuttle off to tell their friends.

"See Evans, you really shouldn't try me."

He wrapped his arm around her again and pulled her along the corridor. Remus rolled his eyes at the two, and instead of following them, decided to run on ahead of them.

As he turned around the corner the group of friends were still there. James looked at Remus grumpily. "Where have you been?"

Smirking, Remus shrugged and replied, "Long story."

Just as James was about to question Remus further he glanced up and saw Sirius hugging Lily as they walked together. Lily looked chirpy as they discussed something excitedly.

It made him angry. Just for a moment. But then he felt more curious. Why were they together? What were they talking about? Why was it Sirius could make her laugh?

Sighing, he tried to block out Amy's attempts at a conversation, his eyes focussed on Lily Evans. Why was it that Sirius got all the attention even though it was him who had looked after her all holiday? Grumbling he decided to skip lunch and go for a walk. Remus watched dismayed as did the girls when James turned to walk off. When Sirius and Lily approached them things only got worse.

Lily was nervous, Sirius was flirting and Trina was still talking with that guy. Lily glanced around looking for Potter and saw him retreating towards the first floor.

Taking a step away from Sirius she muttered to Remus her apologies and dashed off after James.

"Potter!" She called as she ran up the steps. James ignored her and carried on.

"James?" She pleaded in a smaller voice.

Annoyed he waited for at the top of the stair case. She caught up with him and moved to stand next to him. "You alright?" She asked for lack of anything more catchy to say.

He tilted his head irritably, and raised his eyebrows silently pressing her to carry on babbling. It amused him at least.

"Well I just saw you and wondered where you were going and if I could come?"

Resigned he snapped, "Why? Is it because you feel too self conscious around those girls? Or because you genuinely wanted to talk to me?" His eyes wandered over her face. She was like a deer caught in the headlights. He only just noticed how alone and unhappy she really was. It angered him though that she rejected all his attempts to help her.

"You know Evans", he mumbled, "You wouldn't be half so lonely is you actually made an effort." Lily's eyes narrowed. " Look at you!" Hurt, Lily looked down at herself. " At home you were so friendly and nice, but here you act all snooty and like you're better than everyone else."

Lily was about to interrupt but he carried on. " Oh, and you might want to make a physical effort too."

Upset, Lily turned and walked away. James did the same unfeelingly.

Lily stormed off to the library where she had originally intended to go. She hated him! Absolutely loathed him! Why did she have to put up with this?!

Angrily, she sat down at a table and slammed her bag down.

"Problem Lily?"

Lily's head snapped around to glare at Blaise. Grumpy, she turned back to opening her bag frustrated. It wasn't long before Blaise was sat beside her warmly wrapping his arm around her waist.

Lily stopped and looked at him tearfully. Without a word she leant into him while he softly stroked her hair.

After a few minutes of crying and explaining her problem, Lily looked to Blaise hopefully.

He looked upon her tearful face longingly. He would love to see her smile, and to have her laugh. Unfortunately he couldn't see that happening the way she was now.

"What you really ought to do is get one over on him. Play his game."

Lily snuffled and toyed with Blaise's hand. "What do you mean?" She questioned interestedly.

Blaise pulled her closer to him, so his face was so close to hers, she could feel his cool breath blowing on her lips.

"Do what he wants you to do. Act confident and out there. See how he feels then. Get one over on him by being your usual self. He wouldn't be able to cope with that would he? He likes having you in the palm of his hands. You're not the type of girl who'd go for any of that…are you?"

Lily shook her head, but began to express her concerns. " But I can't be that person. It's hard here…"

Blaise pulled her out of her seat. " Come on. For me?"

Lily saw opportunities when she looked into Blaise's smirking face. He took her bag and led her out of the library.

"Skip this afternoon's lessons. Come with me…"

Lily couldn't even refuse. Blaise was leading her down to the dungeons at a furious speed…


	19. Singing in the Rain

**This is a long chapter, a bit longer than usual. I hope you all had a good Christmas, and a Happy New Year. **

****

**Let me Belong**

**Chapter 19**

**Singing in the rain**

With a careful shove, Blaise pushed Lily onto his bed. Lily shrieked at first, then sat and watched as he paced about the room casually. He didn't say a word, only glanced at her curiously, then look back to the door.

Lily was a little intimidated by his calm cool gaze. The moment they had entered the common room they were getting funny looks. A Gryffindor in the Slytherin common room? Accompanied by one of Slytherin's most handsome men? (next to Malfoy some would say) It wasn't something seen often.

Blaise had spoken to two of the girls on a sofa while Lily had stood being glared at, then he had taken her arm again and was going up some stairs.

"You going to say something Blaise? Or are you going to stand there smirking at me like that?"

Raising his brow collectedly, Blaise sat down beside her. "Just waiting is all. I'm expecting someone soon."

Sighing, Lily laid back on the bed, and following her example Blaise did the same. "What are we doing here anyway?" Lily questioned looking about and comparing the room with her own.

" Well, I thought you could do with a little bit of encouragement so I asked Nicole and Carli to come up here and help me sort you out."

Frowning Lily turned her head to Blaise. "What do you mean?"

Blaise shrugged, but answered at the same time. " I thought they could do a few confidence boosting exercises with you. Build it up a bit."

"And they agreed?" Lily puzzled.

Smiling to himself, Blaise replied, "Yea- they couldn't resist…"

It wasn't long before the two girls showed up, looking as pleasant as they could and laughing at Blaise who was falling asleep on the bed.

They both turned to Lily. Nicole, as she introduced herself, was very pale, with curly short black hair. She was pretty, but in a fairly typical way. Her hair was what attracted Lily's attention most. She smiled kindly at Lily and then introduced Carli. Carli was a lot like Nicole in her mannerisms. She smiled and played with her hair while glancing over Lily. Her hair was sleek and dark, and she came across as very continental. It turned out her mother was French.

Blaise was fast asleep, and appeared quite content and peaceful. The girls smiled at each other before pulling on Lily's arm leading her to their own room.

"Right Lily", Carli began as they all found a seat on her bed. "Blaise wants us to pep you up a little."

"So we thought we'd start by finding out a little bit about you. So if you want to tell us the problem…"

Lily began to retell her story to the two girls, actually enjoying their company. She told them about home, about her friends about Potter and Tessa. The three got on like a house on fire. They joked, and laughed and had a really good time. By the end of an hour it felt like they had known each other years. Neither Carli or Nicole were in any way nasty with Lily, or anything other than friendly and polite.

"Well- I think what we need to start with is a few exercises which leave you feeling like you could conquer the world." Nicole concluded.

Lily frowned a little, but listened interestedly. "What we should do is go outside, where we have more room". Carli suggested.

Without even a 'Come on', the two girls ran out of the room taking Lily with them. Lily was pulled around corners, and through hallways. The three stopped in the Great Hall. Nicole looked about as they continued to walk on slowly. Lily watched amazed as they pinched bums, and flirted shamelessly with nearly every guy in sight. It did make Lily smile a little, but she did feel slightly self conscious as the guys would look at the three bemused and walk off.

"Go on Lily- it's your turn", Nicole declared cheerfully. Lily just shook her head scared of what would happen. Rolling her eyes, Carli pinched someone's bum, and moved quickly. When that person turned around they looked at Lily accusingly, but obviously he wasn't complaining. Lily just smiled, and giggled nervously, then walked off quickly to join Nicole and Carli.

Once outside, by the Lake, Carli turned to Lily. Her pale eyes were alight with excitement and eagerness. She jumped a bit and shouted at the top of her voice, " MY NAME IS CARLI AND I'M IN LOVE WITH PROFESSOR FLITWICK!"

Lily's eyes widened, and as she brushed a piece of her red hair out of her eyes, she was even more dismayed when Nicole began to join in.

"I'M NICOLE! AND I FEEL LIKE SINGING A SONG!"

Lily didn't know what to do. All she could do was look about at the few people who were braving the rain and cold. Lily turned quickly back to the two Slytherins. "What are you doing? I think we should go back to lessons. I've never missed a lesson before and-" She asked quickly.

Nicole smiled and tugged on her sleeve. " Don't worry about it Lily. Whats the worst that could happen? We could get detention that's all. And you want to know what we are doing? WE ARE SINGING AND DANCING! CAUUUSEEE….. ALL I WANT IS A ROOM SOMEWHERE!"

Carli laughed and began singing along, "FAR AWAY FROM THE COLD NIGHT AIR! WITH ONE ENORMOUS CHAIR OWWW WOULDN'T IT BE LOVERLY!"

Nicole stopped a moment and explained, "My mum took us to go and see this muggle play, she thought it wwould be an education, but we became obsessed and have been in love ever since…"

"WITH THE PLAY THAT IS!" Carli finished. "KNOW IT?!"

Lily nodded her head shyly. "WELL SING ALONG THEN!" Carli demanded.

Lily just looked around and hugged herself to keep warm from the rain and cold. Nicole stopped singing and jumped in front of her. "You're gunna sing you know. Even if we have to keep you here for hours."

Lily furrowed her brow, but Nicole wasn't having any of it. She began singing and jumping around Lily who was slowly but surely giving in.

"Lots of chocolate for me to eat. Lots of coal making lots of heat, warm face warm hands warm feet ow wouldn't it be loverly."

"CAN'T HEAR YOU!" Yelled Carli. Resigned, Lily began to sing a little louder.

"Oh so loverly sitting abso-bloomin-lutely still."

"STILL CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

Rolling her eyes, Lily smiled and sang, " I WOULD NEVER BUDGE TILL SPRING CREPT OVER MI WINDOWSILL!"

At first she felt completely idiotic, but as she began to walk around a bit, she began to feel free. Like she had broken a big barrier. It was amazing. Laughing, she proceeded to jump about a bit, and sing nearly as loud as they were.

- - - Charms - - -

"Professor Flitwick's dead upset what Lily int here", Frank Longbottom whispered to Sirius.

Sirius nodded, curious as to where Lily had run off to. James had been in a mood all lesson, and tried not to seem too interested as to the whereabouts of his favourite little red head.

"I don't know whats gotten into to Remus either", Frank began, " He's been starring at poor Trina now for some time." Frank smiled at Sirius, who returned it knowingly. With sheer and utter concentration etched into every feature on his face, he slowly leant forward with his wand in front of him. Out of the top popped a small delicate feather, which he began to slowly tickle Remus' neck with.

From his seat next to the window, James turned confused, but caught on to what Sirius was doing. It made some part of him grin, but he was more preoccupied with three nutters outside. As Remus slapped the back of his neck every so often, James watched as three small figures battled it out against the prevailing wind and rain.

'_They must be frozen' _He thought to himself as she rested on his hand. _'That's something Evans would do, just to annoy me.' _His lips twitched, nearly breaking into a smile as he remembered Lily's antics back at 'home'. _'Stupid girl she is…'_ He watched the figures some more. He could hear a faint noise carried on the wind, which considering it's strength, must mean they were shouting. His eyes were fixed on them as they danced around in the dismal weather.

"Plonkers", he muttered enviously.

Remus turned around bemused and stared at him. "Pardon?" He questioned lazily.

James too was feeling tired and a bit drained. He looked at Remus with little effort and pulled a face. Remus smiled and rolled his eyes before he turned back to starring at Trina curiously.

- - - Dumbledore's office - - -

As he plucked another Sherbet Lemon from his small tin, Dumbledore couldn't help but feel relieved. "You know Minerva- I think they'll do her some good. Knock a bit of sense out of her."

Minerva McGonagall frowned and watched laboriously as Albus Dumbledore, the well respected headmaster of the school, sucked on his Sherbet Lemon and hummed along with sheer delight to the tune which was echoing around his room.

" I don't think she comes here to have sense knocked out of her. Aren't we supposed to knock it into her if there's any knocking that has to be done?" She demanded with some resign, knowing her dearest friend would have an answer for her which would require some getting used to.

"Minerva- we can't teach them everything", his eyes twinkled, " If I'm not mistaken there was once a time when you would run around like a mad woman. The only difference is, Lily is wearing more than you were."

The look on Minerva's face, Dumbledore thought, was priceless. It was a look of horror and fondness for the 'good times' mixed together.

- - - Outside - - -

"Right, now you have to shout out, 'I will be noticed' oh, and for good measure, ' Potter can look but he can't touch'."

Lily wasn't quite sure what they meant by the last one, but thought she might as well go along with it if nothing else. Taking a deep breath, she started to yell as loud as she could, and even though it was lost with all the wind, she felt good about it. It was in a way, getting back at James. She'd love to wipe that smile off his face one day, and at least this was a start.

Perhaps really she wasn't doing this for herself, but for that reason. She wanted to prove to them all that she could be just as 'wonderful' as they could imagine and more.

- - - Charms - - -

Blaise sat with Malfoy, who he had not yet informed of his plan. Malfoy was sat drawing pictures of Flitwick tiresomely, while Blaise sat on the opposite side of the classroom to Potter, smirking at him arrogantly.

James turned his head to look past Remus, wondering why Blaise was still looking at him. He hadn't stopped all lesson. Sirius had been the one to point it out, and had suggested that Blaise was taken aback by James' beauty, but all jokes aside, James knew Blaise was up to something, and he had the unshakeable feeling it had something to do with Lily, although he hadn't the faintest idea what.

- - - Outside - - -

Lily was enjoying every minute out there. She was drenched, splattered with mud, and slowly turning into an ice cube, but she was having too much fun to think too deeply on the subject.

Nicole had no idea how long they had been out, but it was slowly darkening outside, however Carli and Lily had been reluctant to go in for some time. Smiling she sat down on the grass, not caring anymore how much mud got on her. It was funny to watch Carli spin and slip on the grass, dragging Lily down with her.

"YOU TWO", she shouted over the gales, "PERHAPS WE SHOULD GO IN NOW. IT'S DINNER SOON AND I'M HUNGRY!"

Lily looked up, wet strands of hair stuck to her face, and it was then she began to actually feel cold. After she helped Carli regain her balance, Lily started for the entrance hall, feeling every trickle of rain which slid down her back. Carli caught up with the two, and together the headed for the castle.

"I can't remember having as much fun!" She beamed. Nicole and Lily laughed.

All afternoon they had sung, danced, ran around, played silly games, and had really got to know each other properly. Lily had completely forgotten about her lessons by the time they had sung their way through two songs. For once she had had fun at Hogwarts. As she walked up the front steps to the door, she felt exhilarated.

The three pushed open the huge door and half fell inside. The warmth was like a blanket around them, but made them feel even stickier. "We have an hour till dinner, so I guess we'll see you then Lily", Carli explained.

Nodding, Lily said goodbye, and carefully walked back to the common room trying not to slip. She managed to reach the common room without too much fuss and funny glances. It was only once inside that someone dared talk to her.

"Where were you today?" Sirius asked as she passed the group who were sat by the fire. They took one look at her and mostly hey frowned perplexed. James just looked away, waiting for her to answer.

At first she was unsure of what to say. To be honest, right now she didn't care what they thought. She knew they knew her well enough not to doubt her if she said she had been outside with two Slytherins, but she simply smiled, trying not to laugh and replied. "I've been singing in the rain."

A small first year who walked by added, "Just singing in the rain".

Lily turned and looked at him then smiled fondly. It was quite by chance that they both finished, "What a glorious feeling, I'm happy again". Laughing, she turned back to James and gave him a short 'pleasant' smile.

James was confused. It was one thing not understanding something in class, but not to understand Lily Evans when she was making a joke, perhaps directed at him, was not a good thing. James turned his head towards her again and gave her a filthy look. Almost as filthy as Lily looked. The look he gave the first year though was beyond that. Lily quickly scooted off to shower and change not wanting him to have the last word.

After drying, she put on her uniform, but took a few moments to look at herself in the mirror.

'_Perhaps today I should leave my hair down, or maybe if I put these two pieces here…hmm…maybe not.' _Frowning, she pondered what to do with herself. _'No I will do that. And then if I loosen my tie a little, or perhaps I could wear that other skirt… but would I draw too much attention? Lily- just look at yourself.' _

Sighing, she sat on her bed, not aware of Trina over on the other bed, getting ready herself. "Lily?", Lily turned jumped out of her skin.

Trina noticed and apologised. "Sorry-I don't suppose you have any hair spray do you? I've run out." A little uneasy, Lily nodded and pulled out a can of hair spray and threw it to Trina. "I can't wait until we can go into Hogsmead." Lily looked up at Trina and smiled. She too needed to stock up as it were. "There's so much I need to buy."

Lily smiled again unsure of what else to do, and turned back to thinking of what to do with her own hair. She played with it a bit, and turned her head to examine herself in different positions. Trina looked over at her curiously.

"I've never really seen you with you're hair down you know Lily." Lily looked at the reflection of Trina in the mirror. "Or up in a different way. Why don't you try pulling your pony tail higher, then twist it round and pull it through?"

Lily wasn't quite sure what was going on. Trina was being overly nice to her for some reason. "I don't know how to do anything like that. At home my mates do my hair for me", she recalled fondly.

Trina walked over to her and glanced at Lily's reflection in the mirror. "Here", she said, and began tugging Lily's hair in all directions. Lily's eyes widened, but she watched interestedly, and was amazed with the outcome.

Her hair was in a high ponytail, but it was wrapped around it's self, and then it had been pulled through the middle. Trina picked up the can of hairspray and squirted her hair ferociously with it.

Once she'd finished, Trina looked at the reflection of Lily in the mirror and examined her work. There. It suits you. Lily actually found herself liking the hair style. It wasn't too showy, and yet it looked like she had made some sort of effort.

"Thanks Trina. It's brilliant!"

'_I guess that sorted that problem out'. _She had to try her hardest not to play with it, but her hair looked so much healthier and shinier, but that was probably due to the hairspray.

Trina left the room soon after to go to dinner, but before she walked out, she added, "Oh, and don't forget, it's the official school start tonight where all those council people come over and so dinner's a bit longer tonight, and they always makes a big fuss the house elves do.'

Lily knew what this meant. You had to be as smart as possible, or else Filch would chase you around, much to his enjoyment. Grumbling, Lily looked at herself again.

Before she could even start to get ready a note was delivered to her by Tawny owl. Excitedly, she took the note and began to read it out loud.

'_Don't forget Lily. Potter can look but he can't touch! If you don't have confidence, fake it' _

Lily sat for a few moments thinking of all the possibilities. She was quite in a daze when Remus knocked on the door. "Hello?" He shouted into the room.

Burning the note in the fire, Lily rushed to open the door wider. Remus was quite jumpy, and pulled away from the door the moment Lily pulled it open. "Oh, hello Lily. I was just checking to see if… you look very nice." He muttered, looking quite flustered, as if he had just run here.

Lily thanked him, and glanced at his face not sure of what to say. "You're hair's all curly and redder than usual. And you even have your piercing in."

Lily smiled again and thanked him again. For the life in her she wished she could say something constructive, or relative at least.

"It's cold tonight isn't it?" She asked for lack of anything to say which came close to what she had hoped.

Suddenly, Remus relaxed and nodded. "Yea, it is." It was almost as if her bad conversation had reminded him of how gentle she actually was and that she wouldn't be too bothered about why he was here at all.

Remus turned to go leaving Lily to get ready, a little bewildered. She said the note over again to herself, and smiled.

- - - Common Room - - -

Lily plodded down the steps to the common room nervously tugging at her skirt and playing with her necklace. She hadn't wanted to go too over the top and make it obvious that she had put a lot of effort into her appearance tonight, so she had kept it at a minimum. She had on a little blusher and some beige eye shadow. She had put a smokey eye liner on and some mascara, and a bit of clear shiny lip gloss, but had left it at that. Although she wasn't a shallow person, she did take a look at herself and concluded it was the best she had looked so far at Hogwarts. Since arriving she hadn't taken out her tiny nose stud, and had kept all the hoops in her ear in. All though to other people they might not seem like big changes, to her they were big enough.

The thing she felt most conscious of was her skirt. She was wearing her usual pleated skirt, but it was a bit shorter than usual, and her tights were that bit more see through. She pulled it down again before she stepped into the common room and quickly thought about what she would do once she was in there.

Should she walk straight out? Dawdle for a bit? Sit down on a chair? Talk to someone? She had no idea! She peeked around the corner and then pulled back again.

Just as she was about to step in, she felt someone tug on her sleeve which she had rolled up her forearm a bit. "Hey Lily", Sirius whispered. He was stood behind her, pushing her against the wall a bit. He peered over her should and past the dividing wall to look at what she had been looking at. "What you looking at?" He asked, failing to see anything of real interest.

Lily shrugged, and tried to step away from him. "Oh, you smell nice", he concluded as she moved around him. He clutched her arm and looked her over. "Nice….You know Evans, if you ever wanted to, we could have a few moments of passion somewhere." Lily for once couldn't tell if he was being serious or simply joking. " I know this great broom closet on the way to the Great Hall…" He looked up at her. She looked frightened if anything. Grinning, he assured her he was joking and threw his arms around her shoulders again. He lead her to the sofa where his friends were sat and pushed her into the chair.

They all took a momentary glance at her, but James' eyes lingered a little longer than the rest. They complimented her and were civil, but James remained silent, much to Lily's dismay. She was in her element with James. When he said anything, she felt able to argue back.

James didn't know what to think however. She looked good, he couldn't deny that. And although she looked good, he could tell she was quite uneasy being around them. Sighing, he listened more to the conversation which Trina and Sirius were having.

"I did her hair you see. If yours was long enough I'd show you, but it's not, so really you're missing out".

Sirius smiled and turned back to Lily. "You know, I can't remember the last time you looked this good at school. At home", he began explaining to half the common room, "She dunt even wear clothes sometimes. She just wanders around her house naked…"

Lily hung on every word he said, not daring to say anything as everyone was starring at her. James furrowed his brow, and in her 'defence' he said, "She doesn't really. Stop exaggerating. She wears clothes, just not very big clothes, don't you Evans?" Lily was caught in his words. Was this James Potter being nice to her?

Lily simply nodded her head as calmly as possible, wishing Nicole or Carli were here with her. " Well we off to dinner then?" Remus asked hungrily.

As the group stood up and walked off Lily hung back a bit, not sure if to go or not. James waited however, and motioned his head for Lily to walk alongside him. As they walked through the portrait door whispers started, and it made them both smile.

"Flitwick was in a state when he you didn't show up. He was distraught!" James explained enjoying her squirming.

"Yea- he would be." Lily muttered, "He's sweet though; with his little…" She wasn't quite sure what to say really.

"Everything?" James offered. It made Lily smile at least. "You know you look really nice. Glad you took what I said on board and made an effort for me."

Lily stopped and looked at James astonished. What's more is she felt stupid as she was partly doing it because of him. He stopped and looked at her. "You know the goldfish look isn't flattering at all." He grinned at her cheekily and turned and carried on. "You coming?"

Lily wasn't sure why, but she wasn't even that offended. In fact, she couldn't stop her lips from breaking out into a restrained sort of smile. Sighing, she turned and ran to catch up with him.

Up ahead Sirius was jumping around like a lunatic as usual, and Trina was having a conversation with Remus which they were both enjoying. Frank Longbottom was playfully flirting with his girlfriend, which left Lily and James at the back to keep each other company.

"So go on, where was you today?"

Lily's eyes flickered towards his face quickly. She didn't want him to catch her looking. "Like I said, singing in the rain. Why were you mean and nasty to me earlier?" Lily questioned quickly before she bottled out of asking.

James took a deep breath and ran his hands through his hair. "You just annoyed me that's all. I was in a bad mood anyway."

Jokingly, Lily pushed on his arm and quipped, "You're always in a bad mood. You spent half your holiday arguing with me, and the rest chasing me around desperately."

James snorted and glanced across at Lily. "What happened to you?" He joked coolly.

"Why?"

He nudged her and replied, "You've got your sense of humour back. But one thing- I never chased you around desperately, that's obviously one of your little fantasies. I'm sorry though, for being nasty to you."

The rest of the walk down was spent talking about Trina and Remus, although Lily's mind was occupied by her thoughts on James, and how only a few hours ago she had hated him with a fiery passion, but now she quite enjoyed his company. It didn't make much sense.

When James and Lily stepped into the Great Hall together there were quite a few pairs of eyes on them. The only ones Lily noticed and cared about were those Blaise, Malfoy, Carli and Nicole. The latter two were giving her thumbs up, while Blaise was a bit put out, and Malfoy just glared.

They both appeared unnerved at first, but James lapped up the attention and took Lily's hand before leading her to a seat. Taken aback, Lily tried to get the offending hand off hers, but James had quite a grip. He sat down next to her, and looked at her very attentively. Lily eyed him up suspiciously and then let her eyes wander around the Great Hall. The girls the Marauders had had lunch with earlier on were glowering, and other than that people seemed generally confused. Lily was glad of Dumbledore standing up to make his speech, although almost as soon as it had started she wished it hadn't.

"I am not going to bore you with a long speech. I can see you're waiting to devour the food as much as I am. However I feel there is an issue, which I few teachers have raised with me, that needs to be discussed." There was a lull of silence as everyone anticipated the 'issue'.

"Today three members of this school felt the uncontrollable need to express their feelings, and expend their energy through various vocal activities." Lily's face whitened, and she sunk as much as she could behind James. "I am all for creating a musical, cheery atmosphere, but I am told that Professor Quinn did not appreciate the three renditions of 'Wouldn't it be loverly' from the Musical 'My Fair Lady', nor the various other songs which followed, amongst them, 'Can't touch this', 'We're all going on a summer holiday', and, 'Reproduction, Reproduction'." There was a wave of giggles and sniggering. "Can we please remember to respect other people's right to a pleasant working environment. If Nicole Dawarti, Carli Mersey, and Lily Evans could please bear that in mind in the future."

James turned to Lily slowly, as did most other people. She looked up at him as angelically as possible. "I told you I was singing in the rain…" She uttered.

Almost proud of her, James smirked and turned to the feast which was awaiting him.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it. I can't wait now that I can write exciting stuff again. :)


	20. List of things to do

**Let me Belong**

**Chapter 20**

Lily wasn't sure about what Nicole and Carli had said. 'Potter can look but he can't touch'. That night he had done both. Lily hadn't quite worked out why, but James loved the attention he got from simply handing Lily a grape. It was like the school's biggest scandal.

It was morning now though, and Lily was resolved to not pay too much attention to Potter. It was in his own interest. If she did his head would only grow five times as big as it was already. No. She would go to lessons, pay attention, talk to other people, perhaps she could even flirt a little… Sighing, she took another sip of her tea. One advantage of getting up early was that there was no crowd in the Great Hall.

Her mind flickered back to last night, and the attention she had received upon re-entering the common room. She hadn't liked it. James was parading around triumphant of something, and Sirius was busy nattering on about Quidditch. Remus, Lily noticed, was being very quiet, and sat alone on the sofa.

It was nearly rush hour time, and Lily was determined to leave the Hall before the rest of the school flooded in. Picking up her bag Lily attempted to head off, but found someone was holding onto her bag. She was sick of this. People constantly grabbing parts of her. Turning, she saw a young girl.

"Yes?" She questioned calmly. The girl looked her over wondrously.

"Is it true that you're going out with James? And that you love wearing his clothes? Even though you're cheating on him with Sirius/ But they apparently don't mind sharing you?"

Frowning, Lily pulled her bag away from the girl. "Pardon?"

The girl tried to repeat herself, but Lily walked off bewildered. As she walked out she noticed the venomous glares she was receiving, and the looks of curiosity some of the people who knew her better than others were giving her.

On the way out of the Great Hall she was stopped again. "Get in there Evan's. It's about time as well!" Craig Collins congratulated.

He saw the puzzled look on her face and explained. "Well you know. You and Remus Lupin! What a pair. Or is it that lad from Hufflepuff you're seeing?"

Lily just smiled politely and turned to dash off. It was amazing. Yesterday no one knew who she was, and yet today, people were following her every movement, watching her carefully. She was so busy looking about her that she failed to see Carli and Nicole stood right in front of her. Within seconds she had bumped into them.

" Well well well. I thought we said Potter could look but not touch." Carli joked stepping back.

Smiling at them warmly, Lily rolled her eyes. "I swear I have no idea what's going on. Everyone's-"

"Starring?" Nicole finished.

Pushing her hair behind her ear Lily nodded.

"Yup, and you know what?" Nicole added. "It's a good thing. This way people can't ignore you, and you therefore have no choice but to talk to them and therefore…?"

Lily was stumped. "Therefore?"

Carli tilted her head and answered for her, "You build up more confidence. And that's part of the job done!"

Frowning, Lily dared to venture, "And the other part?"

The two girls looked at each other excitedly. "This is actually our favourite bit. Dressing you up for the Halloween parties, getting you to make boys wildly jealous, and all that jazz!" Before Lily could utter a word they handed her a list. "I want you to have these things by the time you hand it back to us next week. If you haven't then you've failed us and yourself. Or something like that. It was Blaise's idea. A few things he didn't like but we added 'em again when he left." Nicole babbled so quickly, Lily watched her open mouthed.

"Have fun", Carli giggled before skipping off.

'_They really are something'_ Lily thought smiling too herself. Sighing, she tucked the piece of paper into her pocket and let herself forget about it until she was in lessons.

Walking into potions only half an hour later was a brave feat she accomplished. Before she had even reached the door she had been harassed by curious peers, and quite upset ones too. Rumours seemed to have it that she was romantically involved with half the school. She was running a little late as she had been held back by the hordes of clueless teens, dying to know what was really going on.

As she stepped into potions, which was torture in itself, Professor Quinn turned and glared at her. " Three minutes twenty four seconds late Miss Evans. Tardiness I do not expect from _you_." Lily looked about nervously. James was sat in the corner, shaking his head at her with mock disappointment. Biting her lip she glanced about for a seat. She was dismayed to find that the only seat available was next to Paul. As she pushed past James she glared as grumpily as she could.

He watched amused as she plonked herself down next to Paul, the enthusiasm for the lesson was seeping from every pore on her body. "Since Miss Evans you find lateness suddenly so appealing, perhaps you would favour us with the answer to the question on the board.

Lily looked up glumly, and read '_What is the specific ingredient used to make any type of love potion?'_

Sighing, Lily shrugged. She hadn't the energy to squabble with Quinn today as was usual. "I don't know".

Quinn looked taken aback and put out. Usually there would be some sort of verbal abuse on the way, but he looked around the class and saw that no one was really paying attention to his teaching, but that they were more focussed on Lily Evans who was currently being whispered to death by Paul.

With a force the class were now accustomed to Quinn slammed the board rubber against the board. It made a few people jump, and Lily groan. She wished right now she could be at home.

"Since there is a definite lack of interest in my class, perhaps we should call the class off? But perhaps not. If no one comes up with an answer in one minute we'll send the lesson writing up notes. And if you don't finish those notes then you'll spend your break here until you have." There was a sadistic sort of amusement in his voice.

James complained that it wasn't fair, but he complained too loudly and when Quinn heard he immediately took five house points away for expressing a negative emotion. Sirius protested, asking Quinn why James had points deducted when Quinn only ever expresses negative emotions.

"I mean, should we take away five of your teacher points every time you say something nasty?" Sirius carried on, quite wrapped up in the argument which was a source of entertainment for his fellow classmates, but enraging Quinn. "It's just not right!"

"SILENCE!" Quinn growled. Remus rubbed his forehead tiresomely.

'_Here we go again' _He thought. This wasn't uncommon.

"Sirius Black, you have just earned yourself an extra deduction of ten points."

Grumbling, Sirius shut up. "And since no one has answered the question, that means you will begin to take down the following notes.

That lesson had put everyone in a bad mood. As the students left silently, their fingers red and soft from writing so much, Quinn watched with delight. Lily was one of the last to leave, and as she exited the classroom James jumped out at her.

"Hey Lily", he half sung.

Lily spun sharply on her heel. "What on earth have you been telling people?" She asked him, prodding him backwards. James frowned at her.

"I beg you pardon? What have _I_ been telling everyone? I thought it was you!"

Scoffing Lily began to storm away. James followed her, hot on her heels. "Look at me Lily!" He demanded childishly, trying his hardest not to tread on the back of her ankles. James caught her arm and spun her around. Lily looked at him resigned. "Why on earth would I tell people that you're seeing Remus? And Sirius? And Frank who has a girlfriend?"

"Aren't you forgetting someone?" She asked coyly. James frowned. "According to at least six people today I am actually going out with you, cheating on you with Sirius and madly in love with Remus."

James just laughed and looked at Lily. "You've obviously been busy then." Lily tried to look unhappy but James had the strange ability to make her smile, even when she didn't feel like it. "Come on, we have divination now, and it takes ten minutes to get to the class", James said pulling Lily along. "If you're lucky", he added as an afterthought.

"So did you have a good time last night?" Lily quizzed curiously in an attempt to see if she could wean, whatever it was he had been prancing around about last night, out of him.

James slowed down a bit and looked down at her. "Yea. When we got back we had a sort of party celebration thing."

Lily pushed her bag further up her shoulder and asked, "What were you celebrating?"

He shrugged, but at the same time smirked. "You ask too many questions sometimes."

"Oy! You two!" Remus shouted to them from further down the corridor. James waved cheerfully, but when he saw Lily starring at him with an amused sort of look on her face it turned to a manly acknowledgement of his friend.

Remus was waiting for them, and when they caught him up, he immediately began an conversation with James about Quidditch. "So are you going to apply for the same position again?"

James ran his hands through his hair, which Lily noticed he did a lot when he was thinking about something really important, well to him at least. "No I think I am you know. Sirius is a good beater, then we have Bella who's a good chaser. That Ted is a brilliant seeker and I much prefer chasing. I couldn't ever be a goalkeeper. So it's either beater or chaser."

Remus nodded immersed in the conversation. "I guess chasing is the best job anyways."

- - - Bella and Trina - - -

"So do you think he likes me?" Trina asked casually, trying not to sound to desperate to know.

Bella laughed and rolled her eyes. "You know I do, and I know you know he does too. Why don't you just go up to him and say… 'Want to go for a butterbeer sometime?' or 'I really fancy you, let's kiss!'."

Trina nudged her playfully but smiled. "What about you and Sirius? What's happening there?"

Bella looked at Trina with her eyebrows raised, silently asking her 'what do you think?'. Trina looked away smiling even more. "I think you two are perfect for each other. He's a few raisins short of a fruit cake, and you've got too many." Trina took a moment to think. "What do you think about Lily?" She asked completely changing the subject.

Bella replied, "If you ask me she's finally changing for the better. I see it as divine intervention… or something. I like her. I never paid her much attention before, but she never wanted it anyway."

Trina agreed, eyeing up one of the lads that had just passed. "The guys like her a lot, which is more than what can be said for Amy and the girls."

"Is it just me? Or is Amy starting to get a little too clingy with James?"

In full support of the statement, Trina explained, "Last night he had to get Sirius to pull her off him. She was _glued _to him I swear!"

- - - Sirius - - -

Sirius was quite content to walk down the corridor by himself. It gave him chance to think, and prank, and sing to himself. Today he was quite happy to do the latter plodding up to Divination.

"My name is Sirius! And I am delirious!" He bellowed happily, "I'm never serious! I try to be mysterious!" People would give him strange looks, especially the younger ones. Some of the older ones were just about used to it.

"You're too loud and out there to be that mysterious Sirius Black." Lily said as she walked by him. Sirius looked actually quite offended and looked back to see James in a conversation with Remus, leaving little Lily to him. Grinning he skipped up the corridor and tapped her shoulder.

"Want me to sing a song about you?" As an afterthought he added, "Or do you want to do that yourself?"

Lily curled her hair around her fingers and retorted sarcastically, "What about a duet?"

Sirius missing the sarcasm looked absolutely thrilled. "Great!" He yelled, slapping her on the back in a manly way sending Lily tumbling forward. He caught her before she fell easily and began to shout out, "COME ONE PEOPLE! DUMBLEDORE WANTS A MUSICAL ATMOSPHERE! I want to see passion, emotion, dancing, desperation for the music…"

Lily was completely embarrassed. It was made worse when he started to sing a song about her.

"Her name is Lily! And she has a-" Lily's eyes widen in anticipation, but he stopped singing to think. Lily was still practically being carried by him. He didn't appear to even struggle. "I can't say the w-word…" He thought aloud. "Hmm. I know!" He declared cheerfully. "And she likes Billy!" A seventh year frowned at the pair. Sirius noticed and assumed the lad must be called Billy. He pulled Lily to his other side, away from 'Billy' defensively. "Not you!" He snapped accusingly. "Come on Lily, we don't need his attitude problems here!"

Sirius pulled her along the corridor even faster. "_Boys!" _He muttered exasperated.

- - - Remus and James - - -

"Don't you think those two get on well?" Remus commented looking at Lily and Sirius.

James glanced at the two not quite seeing Remus' point. Lily was being dragged along, and Sirius was singing something or other. It made him smile. He loved how random his life was sometimes.

- - - Divination - - -

Blaise was sat in Divination next to Malfoy, who was glaring at Sirius or Lily. He wasn't sure which. Lily looked through the corner of her eye and noticed. She turned her head at them both and smiled, a little intimidated.

Blaise's lip twitched in recognition of her, but Malfoy looked away. If there was one thing Lily didn't want, it was to make an enemy of Lucius Malfoy. She'd have to talk to them after lesson, or maybe sometime tonight.

"Look Malfoy, if anything this is my fault. I got Carli and Nicole to sort her out, and I think they're doing a good job."

"Yea, but now those Marauders will be all over her like leaches." He grumbled.

Blaise looked back at Lily who was reading something out of her book. "Think of it this way. She can dish the dirt on them now can't she? That or you can have one over on those lot by being close to something they clearly want."

"One." Malfoy mumbled.

Frowning, Blaise asked, "Yu what?"

"Someone, not something."

Blaise could only roll his eyes and look back at Lily. She smiled at him again then seemed to remember something. He saw her rummage around in her pockets and pull a piece of paper out.

Lily looked down at the paper and read the ten things the girls wanted her to do.

'_1) Play hide and seek_

_2) Flirt with as many people you feel comfortable with, you know the stuff, grab bums, and all that jazz mo tazz. _

_3) One day this week we want you to wear some jeans, boots, and a nice top and get right under people's skin by being nice and pretty. _

_4) Wear pink nail varnish and let Quinn or McGonagall notice it (if you don't have any we have loads)_

_5) Get detention with as many people as possible (but not us cause we have to appear above that. Or that's what my mum says…)_

Lily frowned. What in the world were those two eating when they wrote these?

_6) When you're in the common room, we want you to find someone who's sitting alone and go over and start a conversation with them. _

_7) Do that thing you were telling us you do when you're at home. The walking about dancing and singing thing._

_8) Go and watch the Quidditch practise_

_9) Talk to someone in a cute/sweet way and wind someone else up by doing so_

_10) Accidentally throw something at a lad, then apologise and be flirty_

_We think it would be more fun too if you chose to do either the odd numbers or the even numbers. It'll reflect on some aspect of your mentality or another... you decide. _

Lily didn't know what to think. How was she supposed to do all that? She was only just confident enough to hang around with Sirius and sit next to him of her own free will.

After lesson Lily rushed out to catch up with Blaise and Malfoy. "Hi you two", she said chirpily. They both stopped and looked at her, but conscious of people about to start walking past they pulled her into one of the other empty classrooms.

"What _on earth _are you doing Evans?" Malfoy half asked half demanded.

Lily twisted her foot about on the floor and replied, "Well trying to be more confident and happy and stuff."

Blaise didn't take his eyes off her for a minute. Something about her was very unsure. "Why Potter though?" Malfoy persisted.

Lily shrugged. "Please don't get moody and stuff. I just want to have a bit of fun. That's all..."

Malfoy looked at her curiously. He saw her smirk coyly at him and move closer. "You guys are still my favourite secret."

Blaise loved how she could play up to Malfoy like no one else could. Blaise knew Malfoy wouldn't let her off so lightly, and perhaps there would be a bit of a game between them. A bit of healthy competition, but that always happened when either one felt threatened by the other.

" If you're sure", Malfoy drawled. He caught her hand and looked down at it. "I might just let you off then." He turned his head sideways, which Lily knew was his way of inclining that he wanted a kiss on the cheek. Lily did so calmly, and watched him closely as he left. Blaise was still here however. He turned to her and grinned.

"You're amazing! You know that?" He gave her a quick smirk, and before he left added, "Oh by the way, I don't suppose you could help me with that divination homework some time could you?"

"Sure", Lily answered smiling back at him. He winked cheekily and then left leaving Lily leant against a table smiling in a sickly sort of way. It was almost exciting the way things were beginning to hot up. She thought about the list again. Perhaps she could do it…it might even be fun. But which numbers to do, the odd or the even? She looked at the paper once more and smiled.

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter. It was just a sort of filler, but helped me along with one up the upcoming themes, so it is necessary... or something. I'm not sure which numbers to make her do yet though... : S

Well cyas

Miri


	21. Blagging it

**Sorry I haven't updated in ages. I've finished my exams now, and been on holiday and got another job, so I've been busy. : ) Got a few weeks off now except for work so all's good. **

**Cheers for reading. **

**Let me Belong**

**Chapter 21**

**Blagging it**

****

_**1) Play hide and seek**_

_2) Flirt with as many people you feel comfortable with, you know the stuff, grab bums, and all that jazz mo tazz. _

_**3) One day this week we want you to wear some jeans, boots, and a nice top and get right under people's skin by being nice and pretty. **_

_4) Wear pink nail varnish and let Quinn or McGonagall notice it (if you don't have any we have loads)_

_**5) Get detention with as many people as possible (but not us cause we have to appear above that. Or that's what my mum says…)**_

_6) When you're in the common room, we want you to find someone who's sitting alone and go over and start a conversation with them. _

_**7) Do that thing you were telling us you do when you're at home. The walking about dancing and singing thing.**_

_8) Go and watch the Quidditch practise_

_**9) Talk to someone in a cute/sweet way and wind someone else up by doing so**_

_10) Accidentally throw something at a lad, then apologise and be flirty_

Lily was laying on her front on top of her bed looking over the list Carli and Nicole had given her. She bit her lip unsure of her choice. She had been so certain of what she would do, but now as she looked over it, she had doubts. Sighing she rolled onto her back before climbing off her bed tired. It was early and she had just finished getting ready. Before she left her room to go downstairs she glanced at herself quickly in the mirror.

"Well if you aren't a sight Lily", she said to her reflection. Pulling her bag over her shoulder she set off down to the main hall hoping to have a Marauder free morning. As she plodded down the steps she thought about what lay in store for her that day. Charms, followed by Care of Magical Creatures, followed by Defence of Dark Arts, lunch and then a free period, then one hour of Herbology. Groaning to herself, she plodded through the busy common room, nearly tripping over one boy who was sat on the floor playing Wizard snap.

'_Really!' _Lily exclaimed to herself mentally,'_Who on earth gets up at this time to play Wizard snap?' _She asked tiresomely. _'And who sits in the middle of the floor?' _

She smiled at herself momentarily remembering the time when Tig had been sat on her kitchen floor painting a picture of Lily and himself embracing. Her mum had completely over reacted when she saw it, vowing never to allow Tig to set foot in her house again, although she did admire the way, '_he had used superior colours to really emphasise the glowing nature of Lily__'__s skin, and to capture the true beauty of his own hair__'_. Rolling her eyes fondly she found herself tripping again, but this time over the step up to the common room exit.

She fell on her hands and knee's completely humiliating herself. She heard a few sniggers and giggles behind her, but chose to ignore them and pick herself and her books up.

"This just isn't my day!" She concluded as she finally managed to leave the Gryffindor Tower.

" In that case Miss Evans you had better make it your day", Nearly Headless Nick proclaimed as he floated alongside her.

The corners of Lily's mouth curled. " And how do you suppose I do that Sir Nick?"

Sir Nicolas eyed her up before returning his gaze to the empty corridor. "I suggest a good luck potion. When I was a youngster they were as common as…" He paused for thought, "Well, as common as something very common!"

Giggling, Lily thanked him for his advice and proceeded to glide away down to breakfast. As an after thought Nick shouted at her, "You could always ask that Ravenclaw lad for a sample! You can't miss him! Pink hair and slightly greenish skin!"

Lily performed a half term and thanked him for his most useful advice, before turning back. As she wandered to breakfast that morning, Lily couldn't help but think that it might be worth a go. It might help with the tasks she had been set.

After breakfast was over, Lily ran to catch up with the unforgettable Ravenclaw. He really was a sight to behold. His hair was changing from pink to green, while his skin went from blue to deathly white. He turned and looked at her with a superior edge about him.

"What do you want? When do you want it by? And how much you gunna give me for it?"

Biting her lip pensively, Lily couldn't help but doubt his abilities somewhat. He seemed to read her mind, and declared somewhat proudly, "This _was_ intentional. I thought if I stand out more then people will recognise my superior talents…"

Lily laughed slightly to herself and replied, " I want a bravery potion. Nothing too strong, just something to give me a bit of courage…I need it as soon as possible, and I'll give you five galleons for it…"

He seemed reluctant at first to agree, but inclined his head slightly. "Meet me here at the start of break- and don't be late. I resent tardiness…"

Furrowing her brow, slightly taken by his self confidence and admiration, Lily smiled and turned on her heel to walk to Charms.

- - - Marauders - - -

Sirius sat in Charms, his chin rested in her hands, while he starred open mouthed at Flitwick who was doing some sort of Irish jig. He was demonstrating his favourite past time after being asked by a curious Hufflepuff where he had lived as a child. Sirius' eyes flickered to James for a moment who like himself was gob smacked. They both smirked a little before looking to Remus.

Remus was leant on his hand looking a little dumfounded. He shrugged at them both before turning to watch Flitwick jumping around on his desk again. Lily could see the Marauders out of the corner of her eye, all shared a quick glance before continuing to watch their teacher acting a tad out of character. Lily herself couldn't deny how stunned she had been when Flitwick had willingly jumped up on the table. He wasn't half bad either….

" I used to love a good jig when I was little." He gasped breathless, " Not as good as I used to be though…" He said somewhat resigned. He stopped and looked at his class nostalgically. "Well anyway, back to domestic charms…"

- - - End of class - - -

" Learn anything in that lesson Lily?" Sirius asked teasingly as the class left. Picking up her bag Lily scowled at him for a moment, confused. "Well, when you're married you'll need to know all the domestic charms in the world… James is hard to please that way you know…."

Lily shot Sirius one of the filthiest looks he had seen from her. He recoiled dramatically pretending to be offended. There was something about Sirius that made Lily soften and relax. Her scowl turned to a smile and playfully as she passed him, she hit his arm.

Sirius stopped what he was doing and watched her walking off. "Mate, you might have a bit of competition you know…" He said to James. James looked to him before walking off himself. "What?" Sirius asked Remus bemused.

Remus shook his head and slung his bag over his shoulder, " I have no idea Padfoot… no idea at all."

- - - Break - - -

Lily stood against the wall waiting for that Ravenclaw to show up. Anxiously she looked about, noticing that in the far corner James was stood talking with Amy, that girl from the toilets. They were both looking over at her, and as she gathered, were talking about her. Disheartened, Lily tapped her hands against the wall glumly. At least she caught a flash of blue and green. She could see James watching curiously as Amy nattered on at him. He was glaring at her as the strangest person he had probably seen approached her.

" Here you are, five galleons please…" Lily handed over the money and took the potion from him. "When you take it, don't forget to dilute it", the boy warned coolly.

Lily thanked him and walked off to her room. From the other side of the hall, James looked on curiously. He had no idea why on earth Lily should be talking to that boy of all people!

- - - Lily - - -

Lily looked about. She couldn't find anything which she could dilute the potion with. Perhaps if she didn't drink it all it wouldn't have as much of an effect and would compensate for not diluting it. With only five minutes to get to Defence against the Dark Arts Lily quickly drank half the bottle.

- - - Defence against the Dark Arts - - -

Lily sat in lesson wishing she hadn't taken that potion. She hadn't time in the lesson to do any of the things on that list, and was becoming more and more agitated by the minute. She had no idea why, but she couldn't stop fiddling with things. She kept moving about in her seat, shuffling her papers, tapping her feet. She just couldn't stop fidgeting.

James looked to Lily who was sat a few tables away. She seemed very twitchy. He nudged Remus and Sirius. They had all been looking at her for some time now. It just so happened they weren't the only ones. "Miss Evans, is there a problem?"

Lily's head shot up. She wanted to say no, but really she knew there was, but still, she couldn't bring herself to say 'no'. Instead she squeezed her lips shut and shook her head slowly.

"Well in that case would you be so kind as to listen please?"

Again Lily said nothing, but she still shook her head.

Professor Crane frowned at her, "So you won't listen?"

Lily shrugged silently. It seemed she couldn't stop herself from doing what she really wanted to do. "Right then miss Evans, either you tell me what on earth has got into you or you can sit with me for two hours tonight writing your apologies for disturbing my class."

Lily burst out laughing. Her giggles were uncontrollable. It seemed it was contagious, and Paul who was sat next to her couldn't help but start to laugh himself. Nicole and Carly watched at first bursting with curiosity, but it soon turned to laughter too. Before long a large majority of the class was in fits of uncontrollable laughter. Professor Crane had no idea what to do. He screamed and shouted at them to stop laughing but they did not.

James was one of the few who weren't laughing. Sirius was long gone, banging his fists on the table hysterically, Remus too was chuckling quietly. James however just looked about unimpressed. He was above laughing at laughing. He couldn't help but smile a little though.

"RIGHT, I'LL COUNT TO THREE! IF YOU DO NOT STOP LAUGHING BY THEN IT'S DETENTION FOR THE LOT OF YOU!"

"1!" Crane bellowed. The room was still in fits, although slightly calmed down. "2!" He yelled even louder. At this point the room was still filled with laughter. "3!" It had worked to some degree.

"Very well then! You leave me no choice… Will Lily, Sirius, Paul, Carly, Nicole, Bradley, Hyacinth, Carlson and Remus join me in detention tonight!" The laughter gradually died down, but there was still the occasional giggle and smirk. No one seemed to phased that they had detention, although Nicole did look a little mortified at first, but she glanced at lily and winked. Lily on the other hand was still giggling. Her head was in her hands and although you couldn't hear her you could still see her shoulders shaking.

James just shook his head dismayed. He had no idea what on earth was going on.

- - - Detention - - -

Lily sat in one of the classrooms with all those who had been given detention. They had been waiting for Crane for a few minutes, all discussing things amongst each other. Lily was talking with Paul about Boggarts which he seemed very clued up on. When eventually Crane walked in the room fell silent, waiting for instructions.

"For those of you who have not had detention with me before, this will come as a shock. I rarely waste my time or yours by have you writing out lines. I was going to have you doing that tonight but I have decided that there's a much more effective way of deterring negative behaviour."

Everyone glanced about at each other, some still smiling. "You're going to run five laps of the Quidditch pitch in each direction, before following me in a fitness session." That wiped the smiles of peoples faces. Nicole looked over to Lily who appeared to be feeling very guilty. Sympathetically she declared brightly, "Well I guess it'll help me get into my ball dress."

Crane rolled his eyes before handing them various clothes and leading them to the Quidditch pitch.

"Nice going Lily", Carly whispered on the way down. "Not bad for your first detention", she laughed. Lily looked to the floor.

"I feel awful about it, not to mention the sickness I had when I got to my room from that silly potion." Carly hugged her quickly so no one saw.

The detention wasn't that bad in Lily's eyes. She was fit and finished her ten laps without collapsing like some had. Sirius had been quite good at keeping up with her. She had no idea he was so fit.

He had told her that, "Quidditch and beating required more effort than it seemed." The two had been running around on their eighth lap. "You're quite energetic Evans, you should give it a go" he had commented. It had made Lily smile a little, before she ran off, leaving him to chase after her. He wasn't about to let his pride be hurt by a girl, and so darted off past her to finish first.

"THIS IS AS GOOD FOR YOU AS DEFENCE AGAINST THE DARK ARTS LESSONS ARE. I MIGHT SET THIS UP AS PERMANENT NOW I THINK ABOUT IT!" Crane had shouted over the noise of the incoming storm.

By the time everyone had finished, no one was ready for the fitness session. Crane had delighted in sitting at the side blowing his whistle and dictating. He led them through star jumps, knee lifts, press ups. By the end of it the group trailed up to the castle exhausted and filthy.

They all looked at each other momentarily as Crane pushed past them all to go to bed no doubt. "Well!" Bradley exclaimed falling against the banister daunted by the thought of climbing five floors, " Guess I'll see you all tomorrow" Slowly the group trailed off to where ever their common rooms were.

Sirius walked up with Lily and Bradley. They all walked back in silence, lacking the energy to talk. Their legs were weak and climbing all those stairs was too much work. When they reached the practically deserted common room they parted without a word.

After showering and changing, Lily fell onto her bed and looked over the list. Although she had intended to do the evens, it appeared she was going for the odds.

- - - Boys Dormitories - - -

Sirius returned to his dorm to find James in a sulk while Remus finished his work. The others were soundly asleep.

"What's up with you?" Sirius questioned as he walked past James to the showers. "You've been in a mood all day."

James sighed and replied, "It's nothing really. Just a bit bored. Quidditch hasn't started yet and we haven't pulled a proper prank…."

Sirius looked at him and grinned, " I think we should kick of the year with something big… really big!"

James looked up at him, " What did you have in mind?"

"It'll take a while to prepare, like, but it's good."

- - - Next day - - -

"I'm so envious of you Padfoot. I would have loved to have seen Evans running around that pitch. Was she any good?"

"Aye, she was ace! Came in third after me and Bradley." James laughed at the thought.

" Speak of the devil", Remus muttered as Lily came hurtling down the corridor from behind them. She saw the boys, but kept running right at them. James turned around and she as she was about to pass him, caught her waist.

"Hello there Lily. Where are you going in such a hurry?"

Lily struggled to free herself from James but his grip was strong. Resigned she stood straight to catch her breath. She leant a little on James who allowed her to rest her head against him for a moment.

Gasping she answered, " I slept in…. all that running last night…… so now I'm late for class…."

Pushing herself away from James she glanced at them all. Remus couldn't help but smile at her as if he felt sorry for her. "It's Saturday Lily… no lessons."

Lily's eyes widened slightly, partly from realisation, and partly shock. Groaning she spun and walked off to change and calm down a bit. " When you're ready come and meet us in the Dining Hall for breakfast… Don't be long though!" Remus shouted after her.

- - -

Lily crossed off the second task on the list she was about to complete.

_**3) One day this week we want you to wear some jeans, boots, and a nice top and get right under people's skin by being nice and pretty. **_

The moment she had hit her room she quickly got changed. As the requirements stated, she had on a pair of tight blue denim jeans, some knee length brown boots, a black low, square cut top which clung to her curves and then a long silver necklace which fell to her middle and sported a clunky heart. Since autumn was approaching she had on a brown leather jacket which came to her waist to keep her warm.

If she was going to do this she would have to go all out. Otherwise her confidence would fail her. She had tied up her hair high on her head so it trailed past her shoulders in curls. She'd slotted in her ear piercings and her nose piercing, did her make up, but not too much. Her eyes were lined and she'd put on a good bit of mascara. She wore a bit of sparkly lip gloss and some blush ready to face the school.

"Here we go Lily…" as she walked down to the hall she felt lucky it was still early. No one was up on a Saturday morning. The Great Hall was speckled with small groups who were trying to get into the routine of early mornings. As Lily walked down between the tables to the Marauders she felt the swing come back into her hips and a bit of that Lily attitude spark up.

They hardly recognised her as she approached them, which is perhaps why James accidentally wolf whistled at her. He choked on his drink when she sat beside him and reached across the table for the jug filled with juice.

"Evans you look amazing!" He stated as he eyed her up. Blanketing her fear, she let the corners of her lips turn and chose not to reply.

"Since when did you get all sexy here?" He pushed. Again she simply shrugged her shoulders and poured milk over her cereal.

Scoffing at her, James winked at Sirius who was torn between eating and leering. Smiling fondly at him, Lily slowly began to eat.

"So what are you up to today Lily?" Remus questioned while reading his paper.

Lily's eyes wandered over him for a moment before she looked out of the corner of her eyes at James. "I dunno. Haven't really got anything planned. What about you lot?"

Before Remus could answer James jumped in. "Well we were going to nab something from Quinn's stockroom." He munched on some toast before explaining, "If I let you in on a secret, promise you'll keep your mouth shut?" Lily smiled at him shakily and nodded. "We're planning a _huge_ prank, can't tell you what, but we'll need some supplies for testing."

Lily raised her eyebrows at them expecting nothing less. "You can help us if you want", Remus suggested calmly.

Sirius blinked. He had wasn't sure he fully understood why Lily was seemingly being introduced to Marauder-hood. He looked at Lily, scowling for a minute, but it soon turned to a delighted grin. "I think I'm catching onto something here", he whispered to Remus and nodded in James' direction.

Remus rolled his eyes and uttered, "You only just catching on?"

Sirius looked offended for real this time, but couldn't tear himself away from his 'grub' to be bothered much by it.

- - - Quinn's office - - -

Lily had no idea why she had agreed to help. It was something about the way James had stood and waited for Lily to rise herself that had first got at her, but then he walked her out of the Great Hall, and tugged on her arm to pull her away from a moody looking Amy. Amy narrowed her eyes at her and James. She had been about to say something snotty to her, but James had protectively wrapped his arms around Lily's waist, and leant his head on the top of hers. Although Lily would have objected usually, it certainly deterred any nasty comment Amy was going to throw at her. He had then proceeded to push her out of the Hall before asking her to help.

So that was how it came around that she was stood, about to knock on Professor Quinn's door. Her job was to check if he was in, and if so, keep him preoccupied. Lily had no idea where the Marauders were, but they had vanished, which made her doubt what she was doing, and yet now it was too late. She had knocked.

The room behind the door was silent, but after a moment Lily could hear scuffling and someone moaning about the intrusion on their time. When Professor Quinn answered the door to his primary classroom he looked more than surprised to see a trendy looking Lily Evans stood at his door.

"What can I do for you?" He fired at her.

Lily was lost. She looked at him then at the ground. "Well… you see. The things is that… Well…"

"Yes?" He snarled crossing his arms across his chest.

Lily smiled. She'd done this plenty of times before around the village, but she had done it so often they were used to it by now. Quinn however wasn't. She could blag this. " Well, I was wondering if you could help me with something?"

Quinn raised his brow quizzically but said nothing. "Well you see", she said, leaning against the doorframe as she had been instructed by Sirius. "I've been harbouring this deep….dark….passion."

James frowned disgustedly from under his cloak as he slipped past Lily. Sirius poked her in her side to let her know they were through the door.

Lily jolted slightly, as Quinn looked about unsure of what to think. "Passion for what?" He questioned nervously.

Lily smiled as she held her side. "For potions of course." Quinn looked more than relieved and straightened his collar. "You see, I love the whole process of making a potion. Finding the ingredients, cutting them up", she said feeling more and more stupid by the minute, "Mixing them together…" She cast her eyes down a moment, then flickered back up to meet Quinn's. With a look of pure sincerity about her she carried on, "I can't stop thinking about it. I can't sleep properly. I dream about being in potions, with all those wonderful colours around me."

Lily could tell Quinn was considering slamming the door shut and having her carted off. Nevertheless she'd been told to carry on until the second nudge.

"Don't you feel that way?" Quinn's lips tightened. "When you're stood in the room, with all those bubbling cauldrons around you, the smell of herbs, the smokey atmosphere?"

Quinn looked down at her with no sign of emotion on his face. "No…"

Lily looked away and took a deep breath. "Then that's my illusion of you shattered!"

"Well sorry to disappoint Miss Evans but I have things to be doing", just as Quinn was about to shut the door, Lily carried on.

"No-I'm sorry. I'm sorry for you." He stopped and looked at her. "You're stuck doing something you have no passion for. I'm sorry that you're missing out on so much delight and creativity."

Sirius poked her a second time which amazed Lily. She couldn't even see them.

Quinn smiled at her confused before slamming the door.

Lily turned and saw the three lads appear from out of nowhere. "Nice one Evans. You could come in quite useful in the future", Remus said admirably.

"Yea, I never knew you felt so strongly for Quinn and potion making. If I knew that was your biggest turn on I'd have shown you how I make potions instead of being all masculine and sexy", James joked.

Rolling her eyes, Lily smiled at him and began to walk off. With pockets full of potion ingredients the three ran after, following the sound of her clacking up the hall.

Sirius glanced at her bum and her hips as they swung. "Nice bum 'n' all. She aint just brains if you know what I'm saying Prongs".


	22. Galloping goats and suspicious Sardines

Heyas. This chapter is a light hearted funny chapter before things start to get a bit heated with them all. Alistair is actually based off one of my mates, you'll see him later on in this chapter. He wanted to be written in, so I agreed. :) My sister helped motivate me to write this chapter cause she put a few idea's my way, and sat with me while I wrote it and we had a laugh bless her.

Hope you enjoy it.

Love Miri

**Chapter 22**

**Let Me belong**

**Of galloping goats and suspicious Sardines**

When Remus walked down into the common room early Sunday morning, he was taken aback by the chatters and squeals of delight which were emanating from a sizeable group of young students, all crowded around the notice board. As he drew closer he could see James in the middle starring straight ahead at the notice and talking with Frank. He peered over the shoulders and caught a glimpse of the word 'Quidditch' and 'Trials'. Smiling to himself, he took a few steps back from the group and made his way to the seat next to where Sirius was stood.

Sirius seemed totally engrossed in something. As Remus sat down he watched amazed at Sirius' low levels of concentration on anything other than amusing himself and others. He was stood by one of the magical fans, wafting a thin piece of card backwards and forwards in front of it, delighting in the sound it made. Remus watched only for a few seconds, resigned at how happy something so trivial made Sirius. James and Frank approached the two nattering away.

"Well, this year you'll be captain won't you?" Frank asked, "I mean you've been on the team since second year. Since that Wood left it only seems reasonable that you'll be the new captain."

James shrugged, "I'll have to go and see McGonagall first, but hopefully. The trails can't start properly until we have a captain." After the two had taken a seat Sirius turned his upper body round to them.

With childish delight he announced, "Look! I'm confusing the fan!" James just raised his brow quizzically, and glanced across to Remus who rolled his eyes amused. As he did he caught sight of Lily sat on the window seat, reading as usual. He regarded her for a while, listening more to the conversation the other three were having about their new Quidditch idea's.

Lily glanced around momentarily. Having already read the notice she had expected it to be quite a bit busier. As her eyes wandered around the room she caught sight of Remus starring right at her. She smiled uneasily at him before turning to carry on reading her book. It wasn't long though before she tired of the pages and turned her attention to outside. It was still dark outside and as Lily peered through the window she felt a little down. It was going to rain today. Twinkle had always said, "_If theurs got a feeling of bin dahn in thy chest but not tha noggin or tha's 'eart, then thy knows wot rayin's due". _Lily smiled fondly. It was true. She felt down, but not in her mind, nor so much was it a mood. It was just the dreary sense that it was going to be an awful day. Twinkle had said what everybody had it. It was intuition, just some people were more receptive and open to their, what he called, 'weather sense'.

"What are you smiling at?" A fifth year girl asked Lily as she tumbled back to reality.

Lily just looked at her and then turned back to her book, ignoring the snide comment. She peered over at Remus hoping he hadn't heard. He was still starring so it was obvious he'd seen it. Feeling a tingling sensation in her cheeks she turned back to her book.

"Oi! What are you starring at?" Frank asked Remus. James turned to follow his gaze and saw Lily, all huddled up on the cushioned window ledge. He looked her over before turning back to Remus. "Crush on Evans?" He joked somewhat coldly.

Frowning Remus just shook his head. "I was just wondering... that's all."

Sirius flopped down on the arm of the chair exhausted and declared, "It's gunna take some work getting that fan to stay confused without me having to whaff card about."

- - - Grassy Quad - - -

Lily walked along side Professor Dumbledore around the quad, sheltered from the rain as they plodded along under the open stone corridor. A few students were sat out on the grass or on the stone benches, as at the moment it was only spitting. Dumbledore held his hands behind his back, as he shuffled merrily along. His eyes gazing fondly upon his students.

"Would it be okay then if I do that? It's just with all this rain I'd be better under something, rather than out in it..." Lily reasoned to him as best she could.

Dumbledore smiled and replied, "Alas, I do not think it is solely for the rain that you would chose to go running in the Forbidden forest, rather your desperation to go an feed the Hippogriff you found last year." Lily opened her mouth to protest but Dumbledore cut her off. "You know Miss Evans that I cannot allow you into that forest". Lily looked away glumly.

Nearby a group of third year students were stood around one boy who was boasting about his amazing magical talents. As he performed spells, the students around him gasped in amazement. Dumbledore chuckled. "However, if you should wish to go, I cannot stop you, so long as I don't know about it of course."

Lily smiled, that was a good as consent. Just at that moment as she turned to thank the headmaster, a stray charm rebounded off a nearby wall and hit Dumbledore right on his head. Lily gasped in horror as Dumbledore, who did not seem at all bothered by his sudden transformation, began to slowly shrink and grow fur. The students shrieked fearfully as they watched Dumbledore's robes become baggy, and as two curled horns grew out of his head. Lily hardly knew what to think when she saw him crouch on all fours and sprout a wagging little tale. Where Dumbledore, the finest Headmaster Hogwarts had ever seen had once stood, was a happy, thrashing goat.

It bleated up at Lily and struggled to free itself of the long robes. Lily looked about panicked "Nobody worry or startle him!" She declared, not entirely sure of what to do. All around her were giggles and laughter.

Up ahead she saw Quinn, and just as she was about to ask him for help, and put her embarrassment aside, Dumbledore seemed to take it upon himself to lead her on a bit of a chase. Without thinking, Lily ran after him, passing the very stern looking Quinn. "Don't let your brother catch you!" He muttered to the goat as it passed. He watched dismayed as he saw the strange young redhead chasing after the headmaster, who was trotting along quite contently.

"Another day at Hogwarts..." He uttered again disdainfully, "School for the magically challenged and seriously unhinged". He turned to the excitable students, yelling at them all the go immediately to his office without a word to anyone. "I love that part best", he sneered to no one in particular after taking a deep important breath.

- - - Lily - - -

Lily was running as fast as she could. Dumbledore had picked up into a sort of gallop. He was causing a stir among the students, who couldn't understand how a goat had got into the school, let alone why it was running about the corridors. He jumped between peoples legs, around a young boy tying his lace up. He butted some poor girls ankles cheerfully and continued through the school. Dumbledore turned down a deserted corridor, bleating excitedly. The goat stopped at the end unsure of which way to go. Lily stopped too, gasping for breath.

Severus Snape and Blaise had seen the goat pass them as they came through a door towards the end of the corridor. They also saw Lily bent down and looking at the goat pleadingly. Between breaths she managed to say, "Professor Dumbledore... I know this might be fun...to you...if you even know...you're the headmaster...I mean your brain might be a goats now...I'm not sure...but please just think rationally for a second . . . and stay there wh-"

"Lily?" Blaise asked curiously. Lily jumped and turned to look at the two. "Why are you talking to that goat?"

Lily caught her breath and replied, "It's Dumbledore..."

Severus grinned and said, "You expect us to believe that Albus Dumbledore, finest wizard alive, has turned into a goat? And that you Lily Evans are chasing him around Hogwarts because his brain might be goat mush?" Lily nodded as she moved steadily forward. The goat seemed to wink at her amused, before turning and running off again.

As Lily suddenly spurted to chase after the goat, Blaise looked to Severus. Without a word both boys began sprinting after Lily. Lily felt slightly exhilarated by the whole thing. As she jumped over people and dodged around them she could help but laugh gleefully.

"EVANS!" Severus shouted, "WAIT UP!" Lily looked backed for a split second and giggled before running even harder.

The marauders watched perplexed as a goat turned around the corner. "Mating season must have come early..." Chirped Sirius brightly. They all smirked and turned back to what they were doing. Before they had chance to do anything else Lily dashed around the corner shouting "Please wait! I wont hurt you! I love goats! . . . I even eat goat's cheese...honest!"

She didn't even noticed them she was running that fast. Sirius let out a short low whistle. "She must be getting desperate", he joked. James furrowed his brow at Sirius. Before they knew it, Blaise and Severus Snape flew round the corner, chasing Lily. "I didn't know goats made cheese", Severus commented to Blaise as they darted passed the Marauders.

The Marauders were left to stare at the teenagers chasing the goat down the corridor. "This is all looking a bit suspicious to me..." Sirius muttered thoughtfully. "I mean Snivellus has a point...do goats even make cheese?" Curious he looked to his two best friends. James and Remus gawked at the... interesting way his mind worked.

"Better do our duty by our fellow house mate and go rescue her from those frightfully hideous Slytherin" James retorted.

Sirius nodded, "Yea. Those incredibly slimey, dirty, smelly, poo headed, git faced, bum boiled, fa-"

"Okay!" Remus shouted. "We get it".

Sirius nodded his head triumphantly. "Just making sure Mooney ole chum."

With a quick look at each other, the three dashed off in pursuit of the damsel in distress.

- - -

Dumbledore had run to a dead end. Lily stopped suddenly, Blaise and Severus on her heels. The stop had been so quick that Severus bumped into Blaise ,who, in turn, knocked into Lily. She landed on the floor with a soft thud.

"Sorry", Blaise winced as he helped pick her up. Regaining her composure, Lily turned to the goat. The Marauders however had seen Lily forced to the ground, then dragged back up.

"Oi you! Blousy! Get your disgusting, fat, ugly, hairy hands off our Evans!"

Blaise, Severus and Lily turned and 'shushed' the three, all with their fingers against their lips. James halted bemused.

"Did we just get shushed?"

Sirius looked at the three, his pride hurt. "I have never been shushed in my entire life", he spat childishly.

Lily rolled her eyes and pointed at the goat. Severus however noticing the drawn wands of the Marauders, withdrew his own and nudged Blaise to do the same.

Ignoring them, Lily took cautious steps towards the goat. " Here Professor Dumbledore... Come on goaty goaty."

Remus opened mouthed looked to the goat. "Are you telling me that that is Professor Dumbledore?"

Blaise shot daggers at him, "Obviously or she wouldn't be calling it Professor Dumbledore would she?"

Jumping to conclusions, Sirius yelled accusingly, "You turned our Headmaster into a raving, lunatic naked goat didn't you?" There was hint of hurt in his voice.

"What?!" Demanded Blaise angrily. He pointed his wand directly at Sirius. James then raised his wand, pointing it at Blaise.

James' face screwed up, "Does that mean when he turns back... He'll be naked?" Everyone turned to him. Noticing he shrugged. "What?"

Lily shuddered. As everyone else grimaced at the thought, Lily fired, "The last image I need is that of Dumbledore stood in a third floor corridor naked." She turned to Dumbledore, "No offence Professor".

James smirked, "So it'd be alright on the fourth floor?"

"You're disgusting Potter!" Blaise spat raising his wand higher.

"Well", Sirius began, thinking quickly. "If we're disgusting, then you're hopelessly vile...and slimey...and hairy".

"Oh yea?" smirked Severus.

"Yea", replied Remus, "And greasy!"

James snorted in agreement. "Something funny Potter?" Severus raged.

"Yea _Snape_... It is." James retorted.

"Well that's all good then", said Blaise lost for anything purposeful to say.

"I'm glad you agree, Zebra face!" James fired pathetically.

Remus nodded, but then looked about. "Hey... Where's Lily and Professor Dumbledore gone?"

Everyone looked around. Snape was the first to see Lily running back down the corridor chasing their headmaster professing her love for goats as she went.

All five boys looked to each other suspiciously. All eyeing each other up, they all moved slowly down the corridor. Before you could say 'Snap' every one of them set off running after Lily.

James shouted to Blaise who was trying to over take him, "Guess you just aren't as good as me".

Angered Blaise nudged into him, meaning James out of pride had to nudge him back. Following James' example Sirius nudged who he thought was Snape. He watched at first quite proud, but then filled with remorse as a tiny little first year boy went flying into a very conveniently opened vanishing cabinet.

"Nice one!" Shouted Remus sarcastically. Snape nodded in agreement earnestly.

"We won't see him for a couple of years!" Severus shouted amused.

"Maybe by then he'll be a real boy!" Remus joked, laughing loudly. Severus looked at him funny not quite catching on, as did Sirius who stopped and turned to him for a moment, before starting into a run again.

"What _are_ you laughing about Moony?" Sirius questioned. Feeling a bit ashamed of his joke, and embarrassed he was the only one laughing, Remus just resigned himself to chasing the others.

As the five rounded the corner, they saw Professor McGonagall stood hands on hips. They saw her lift her wand and a red leash fly from the end around Dumbledore's neck. "Thank you Lily for all your effort." She looked at the five, scruffy looking young men. "Well, if we could all keep this to ourselves. I'm sure the headmaster would appreciate it."

Lily nodded and tried to look as serious as possible, considering the circumstances. As McGonagall stalked off, Dumbledore in tow Sirius couldn't help but get the last word in.

" Well! That's McGonagall's dream come true"

- - - That Night - - -

Lily sat with Blaise on the front steps outside the Entrance Hall. They were just talking and looking up at the stars. Winding down after a hard days work.

"Did you see Malfoy's face when I told him about earlier on?" Before Lily could reply he went on. "It was hilarious. He was so envious he missed out on duelling Potter."

" Oh yea", she said slyly. " Poor Malfoy. Missing out on your witty _repartee."_

Blaise poked her playfully. "Well, I had to sink to their level, that's why my insults were a bit below par."

There was a comfortable silence. It was interrupted though by Blaise again. "Have they found that boy yet?"

Lily shook her head slowly. " Not that I know of. He'll be fine. He'll turn up in a week or two I'm sure."

"Remus said a strange thing", began Blaise. Lily turned her head to him receptively. "He said that he'll become a real boy". The look of pure confusion of Blaise's face combined with the joke made Lily giggle.

"What?" Asked Blaise. Shaking her head softly Lily looked out again. A sudden idea sprung into her head. While she was here she might as well finish off another task.

"Do you want to play Sardines?"

Raising his eyebrows, Blaise turned to her. Lily blushed a little, part of her stricken by his handsome face. "I don't even like eating Sardines Lils. There is no way I'm going to start playing with them."

Lily laughed, "No. It's a game", she explained. "It's like hide and seek, only you need a few people. It's a lot more funny as well."

Blaise looked at her soft expression. Something about her was captivating. He wasn't sure if it was the way she acted so irresistibly stubborn, or how vulnerable she actually was. At the moment he felt like amusing, and so agreed.

"How many more people do we need then?" He asked her.

Excited, Lily answered, "At least ten".

Standing up and putting his hands in his pockets Blaise walked into the Entrance Hall. After telling Lily to wait where she was, he disappeared. He returned a few minutes later with a large following. They were all chattering away to each other, joking and laughing. Blaise had with him Carly and Nicole. It was not solely Slytherins however. He had brought with him a number of Hufflepuff's, some Gryffindors, and a load of Ravenclaws.

"Everyone sit down", a sixth year Hufflepuff commanded. Everyone plopped down on the steps. Slightly intimidated Lily took a step towards Blaise.

"Right", Blaise began. "As you all know we're here to have a bit of fun. There isn't anything else to do around here so Lily here thought, 'Why not play hide and seek?'" All eyes were on Lily. She cowered a little under their gaze, thinking how much of an idiot she must look.

"How did you find them all?" She whispered to Blaise.

He smirked down at her. "Most of them owe me something, some just brought their friends."

"RIGHT! Lily will explain the rules".

Lily was pushed in front of them all. "H...hi" She stammered nervously. "Erm, well. The r..rules are that... One person starts off hiding." As she began to talk she found herself becoming more confident. " And then all the rest have to find that person. Once you've found that person you have to hide with them."

There were glimmers of excitement flickering over the students. "The last person to find the group is the loser. The person then who found the person hiding first gets to hide next."

It wasn't long before it was decided that Blaise should hide first and the rest find him. Slightly hesitantly, Blaise walked off, trying to find a good hiding place. Ten minutes later as agreed the party set out on their separate ways, trying to find the Slytherin.

Lily walked around on the ground floor. Unlike the others, she knew that Blaise knew the dungeons and ground floor as well as any one. Except perhaps the Marauders. As she wandered down the lonely corridors, she pulled open every door. She was quite shocked that at one point she discovered two Ravensclaws in a cupboard, but closed the door quickly and moved on. It was a good five minutes at least before she stumbled upon his hiding place. He was stood leaning against the back wall of Filch's dungeon cupboard. She stood at the entrance smugly. "Am I the first?" She asked, already knowing the answer. As she stepped in the cupboard and closed the door, she explained, "Always one to hide in the dungeons."

She muttered 'lumos'. Looking about she could see mops, buckets, chains, ropes, brushes, signs, a filing cabinet. Blaise who had been in there plenty of times just watched Lily. She looked up at him with her big doey eyes. Smirking he pushed her wand hand aside to make the room a bit darker.

"Well, Evans. I never thought I'd have you all to myself in a broom cupboard", he joked. Lily jabbed him playfully. "What?"

Just as Lily was about to make a slightly flirtatious witty remark, the door opened again. This time a seventh year Hufflepuff stood at the doorway.

He was dressed stylishly, and presented himself quite femininely. As he closed the door, he commented, "Well isn't this cosy? I'm Alistair" Lily turned her wand to him to illuminate his face. He smiled feverishly at Blaise, then turned to Lily. "I _love _the whole just got out of bed so ravage me look. I see that on Potter everyday!"

Lily looked to Blaise, unsure of whether to be offended or not. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close, slightly intimidated himself. It wasn't long before they were joined by a group who had been searching together. It was quite a large group and space in the cupboard was confined. This was all part of the fun Lily explained as the last Ravenclaw managed to squeezed herself in. Closing the door was a struggle. Lily was crushed right against Blaise who was himself against a wall alongside the door.

"Nice game you picked Evans", Blaise drawled as he tried to negotiate a way to free his arm. Lily had her hands resting upon his chest, while his were stranded somewhere which felt miles away. Giggling, Lily described how they would play this at home. There were only a few people left to find the group. It was getting hot in the cupboard, and the scrambling and cramping was beginning to get too much. However they all stuck together (in most cases literally) and sat out the rest of the group.

"I just hope someone doesn't pass wind", a rather large rugby playing Ravenclaw mused.

Alistair who was pressing himself fully against him screwed his face up. "Okay! Who had the curry at dinner?"

- - -

It was a long while before the last few players would reach them. "You're on my foot!" Squealed a young girl.

"Well you're digging your nails into my arm!" A boy retorted.

"Will you two shut up?" A rather grumpy Gryffindor snapped. "This is a serious game of Hide and seek. If you scream and shout of course they'll find us!" He explained matter-of-factly.

"Isn't that what we want?" A girl from the other side of the cupboard questioned.

Blaise looked around as best he could. "I say we sing a song. Might help them find us."

And so they began to sing songs in the hope it would attract the attention of the rest. It did attract the attention of one lad walking past. Sirius had been waiting days to break into this particular store cupboard. _Days_! James and Remus hung behind a bit, on the look out for Filch. Careful, so as not to make a sound, Sirius pulled open the cupboard. What he saw shocked and confused him. Inside the cupboard were a dozen students if not more! They were stood in various ways, unable to move. He saw Lily pushed right against Blaise. Frowning a little, he turned his head and looked about the corridor. No one was around. He turned back to Lily and smiled uneasily at her.

Tilting his head, he said, "I'll just go... And you know... Yea right. Well I'll just go and stand over there". He slammed the door shut quickly, then walked to stand on the other side of the corridor, opposite the cupboard.

When Remus approached he saw Sirius standing starring at the cupboard. "Well aren't you going to go in?"

Pensively, Sirius replied. "I don't think that's a possibility right now." He paused. "You try..." He gestured.

Perplexed, Remus slowly opened the door. He blinked. And blinked again. He looked back to Sirius. "I agree mate". Closing the door he went and joined Padfoot, leaning against the wall.

The two looked at each other. "Nice night int it?" Remus asked looked about awkwardly.

"What are you two doing just stood there?!" James inquired putting his wand back in his robes. They both looked towards the cupboard.

"Slight problem...I think Lily's decided to move into it."

James gazed at the two for a moment before pacing towards the cupboard. As he opened it he could hear stifled muffles and grumblings.

Lily's bright eyes were the first thing he paid attention to. She was happily smiling at him, Blaise's hands on her shoulders, crammed right against the wall. "Hey Potter", she started. "Could you close the door please? We're hiding."

Completely bamboozled James started to oblige. It was only as the door was nearly shut that he replied, "No!"

Lily looked at him wide eyed. "Pardon?"

Angrily, he grabbed her arm and tried to yank her out of the cupboard. "Get out of that cupboard now Lily!" He demanded tugging at her.

"HEY!" A student not too far away from James shouted. "They're in the cupboard! RUN!"

From a bit away a few students heard the commotion and dived at the cupboard, all trying to get in and push the rest out, determined not to be the last. James was nearly dragged in in the crush. He luckily had been pulled away by his two best friends just in time.

The three just stood there and looked open mouth at the cupboard. What on earth was going on? Well, whatever it was they didn't like it. As the students all began to fall out of the cupboard, which was apparently by no means intentional, James grabbed Lily again.

"Oi! ge'roff me Potter!" She growled. Sirius glanced down at two Gryffindors on the floor. He moved to stand before them and uttered.

"Traitors! I know where you live!"

The two boys glanced at each other. "Yea, so do we..."

Sirius nodded thinking he had won the spat. "Good!"

As the students began to get to their feet and dust them selves off Professor Crane rounded the corner. He stopped dead and looked at the messy bunch.

"Right!" Everyone looked to him frightened at first. "If you're all not in your common rooms in ten minutes I'll have no option but to put _every_ one of you in detention." As students ran passed him his eyes wandered over Lily, Blaise, James, Sirius and Remus. All had their wands out pointing at each other.

"Sirius" Remus whispered. "Not me... Blaise..."

Sirius looked at him confused, then realised. "Oh", he said as he turned his wand upon Blaise.

"You lot... Common rooms. Now!" Crane warned in a low voice.

There was a pause as each student slowly lowered their wands. Blaise shot Sirius a filthy looked before stalking off. Lily looked after him, not sure if to follow. She had no choice however. She had to go to her own common room.

Sighing, she turned away from the Marauders and began to walk upstairs. James ran to catch up with her.

"What's with you and that Slytherin?" He asked moodily. Lily just ignored him. "Oh come on Evans." He pushed again. "You're always together. It's weird."

Rolling her eyes Lily turned to him. "And your point is?"

Glad that he now had her attention he answered, "Well, you should be hanging around with me, well us", he said looking to his two best mates who were trying not to look suspicious as they made signs behind her back, trying to distract him. James just gave them a lopsided smile. Lily caught it however.

"What you smiling at?" She asked as they walked up the stairs.

He shrugged. "So", he began trying to change subject. "Are you going to watch the Quidditch trails?"

Lily looked at him pointedly. He smirked. "I knew that before you said anything. But-" He said trying to persuade her, " why not?"

"Quidditch isn't my thing James. You know that."

He smirked knowingly. "We'll see. I bet I have screaming and shouting at the first match we play."

" I doubt it." Lily replied coolly.

"Tell you what", Sirius said resting his arms on both their shoulders. "If James can get you to go to a Quidditch match, then you have to go to all our matches, and some training sessions wearing a big 'I LOVE POTTER' Quidditch shirt, and one of those hats they have with all the players on."

"And if he doesn't?" Remus asked casually.

Sirius patted him on the back. "If he doesn't then he has to follow Lily around for a whole week doing whatever she wants him to wearing Slytherin robes."

Both determined that they would not lose, they glanced at each other, before agreeing.

Finally satisfied that he had been useful Sirius smiled gleefully. "Great..."

It was the next day that Lily wished she hadn't agreed, so confidently, to the deal.

- - - -

Please please, pretty please review. : ) It makes writing a lot easier if I know what yas all thinks, and motivates me more.

Cheers


	23. With the sound of Music

**Authors Note:-** Well, this isn't a very long chapter. Only about 3200 words. I am so sorry I haven't updated in ages. We don't have internet where I live anymore then I got writers block and decided to change where I was going to take this story. I've written a few chapters ahead before I posted this one, so now it's more focussed. Sorry for it being a short chapter. I've also put up another story but it's not MWPP era.

Thanks

Miri

**Let me Belong**

**Chapter 23**

**The plants are alive with the sound of music**

As if being sat in Potions wasn't bad enough! All around people were gossiping about yesterday's events concerning one Albus Dumbledore and a goat, and also the 'mass' game of 'find the fish' which involved hordes of couples in broom cupboards. Lily rested her head on her hand trying her best to ignore Paul who was sure he had been there participating in the game and telling Lily every exaggerated detail.

Quinn stood at the front with his back to the class, writing on the board. Lily could hardly look him in the face, he too however seemed more than a little uncomfortable. He had deliberately avoided eye contact with her all lesson. Not only that but he hadn't even glanced her way when she had been explaining something to Paul. Usually he would've taken ten house points at least.

James had noticed this, and was smiling to himself. Well it was a mixture of smiling and frustration. He couldn't understand how Lily had this amazing power to really drive him mad. He glanced across at her. She seemed agitated. Usually he would have made the situation worse and irritated her on purpose, but today it was too much effort. Instead he satisfied himself with simply watching her.

"Potter?" Quinn's voice drawled. James shot up with a jolt.

"Yes professor?"

"Will you please wipe that sickly smile off your face and concentrate?" James shrugged and leant back in his chair, now focussing on the board. He couldn't be bothered with Potions today. He wanted to be exploring new hideouts or irritating someone.

At the mention of Potter's name, Lily realised she was trying not to look at him. It took a lot of effort to keep her gaze on her work, and not turn her head to glance over. Biting her lip apprehensively, she pondered what she was going to do about the bet. After returning to her room with a sense of having lost the bet already, Lily had felt compelled to look over her list of things to do. She groaned as she read number eight.

_8) Go and watch the Quidditch practise_

She decided she would simply have to ask them to write that one off. Winning this bet was more important.

- - - - -

"So what was up with you and Quinn today? Hmmm?" Sirius teased as he left class beside Lily. She smiled but chose not to answer. She had to admit that she had grown quite fond of Sirius in the past few weeks. She'd never tell him that though. He sighed and looked around. "Good ole Hogwarts. Always something to do..."

"Or someone", James joked behind him, regretting his words the moment they left his lips. Lily however was unmoved by the jest in any way. She seemed rather dazed today he noticed. Somewhat distant. "You alright Evans?" He inquired playfully nudging her.

She even smiled at him and nodded. "Fine... And yourself?" She returned politely.

He nodded his head, "Could be worse." There was a long silence as the three walked down the corridor, all unsure of what to say. As they passed people they were given curious stares and confused glances.

When they all reached the main Entrance Hall they stopped, took one silent look at each other, then went in their own directions without a word, each smiling to themselves in amusement.

- - - - Greenhouse - - - -

Sirius sat in the greenhouse carefully plucking the dead leaves off his favourite plant, the plant he had planted purposely in the middle of Professor Herbacia's personal greenhouse. Unlike her refined, tuneful plants, his was a loud shrieking puffball which spat out toxic furballs. How he loved that plant. It had of course been moved to a more secure environment, and Sirius delighted in coming to keep it company once in a while.

"You're my little chutchy face", he hummed merrily, " My utchy-wutchy-cutchy little chutchy face..." His singing was however interrupted by the presence of other teens.

"So is it true then about James and Lily? Are they really going out?" An excitable young voice quivered.

" I bet you ten sickles they are!" An equally excited voice replied.

Sirius peered from behind his plant and looked at the two Hufflepuff's shake hands on their little deal.

Now with an idea firmly planted in his head, he bid a fond farewell to his plant, and ran back up to Hogwarts.

- - - - Third Floor - - - -

Lily pondered the Halls thinking to herself quite merrily. Her peace was expectedly interrupted, as it always was. "LILY! Wait up!" Lily stopped upon hearing Blaise's voice.

He caught up with her and they walked along together. "You know Evans, the whole school is talking about you and Potter right?"

Lily frowned at him. She had noticed a change in people's attitude towards. The guys were being nicer and more flirtatious and the girls were more loathing, even those she had once got on with. "Hmmm, it has been worrying me a bit" she confessed.

Blaise raised his brow in agreement. "I can understand. What with Sirius taking bets on you two and everything no wonder..."

Lily stopped dead and turned to face Blaise. "What?!" He looked into her big green eyes hoping he had not upset her. She was so dear to him in a way he could not explain. If there was one thing he wanted it was to be with Lily. Everything about her was serene and alluring. For a moment he forgot himself.

"Well, Sirius is in the Main Hall taking bets on how long it will be before you two get together. I've just come from there now..."

Gritting her teeth Lily stormed down the corridor, headed for the main Hall.

- - - - Main Hall - - - -

"What are you doing Sirius?" James asked totally exacerbated by Sirius' determination to profit from his love life. Sirius was stood on one side of the Gryffindor table while those wanting to make a bet stood on the other side. James stood on their side before Sirius.

Sirius shrugged innocently. " I am merely taking advantage of a hopeless situation... The way I see it we both profit. If you do go out with Lily you get what you want, cause lets face it Potter, there are a lot of us here that wouldn't mind a bit of Lily" he explained casually, " and I win a substantial amount of money." He looked down at his sheets of paper. " So try and make it-" He stopped and appeared to be looking at James.

James furrowed his brow and tilted his head. Sirius went pale. Stood behind James, arms crossed over her chest was Lily Evans. She did not look amused. "Hey Lily" Sirius whimpered feebly, alerting James' attention to the fiery red head stood at his side. He smirked. Now Sirius was in for it. People quickly looked at one another and backed away before turning and leaving. None were too keen to get on the wrong side of Lily Evans or James Potter for that matter.

"Sirius", she started calmly, approaching him in a manner which Sirius later described as seductively and longingly. He looked at his feet then back at her with wide blue puppy dog eyes. He saw her regarding his banner.

'_**Lily and James: Are they? Or Aren't they?**_

_**Place bets here!'**_

"You really do astound me with you intelligence sometimes you know..." She began as she glanced down at the betting sheets on the table. James watched somewhat confused. "How much will you take if we don't do anything?"

Innocently Sirius coughed " 250 sickles". Both James and Lily's eyes widened. "And if you do then I get about 300-400. Of course this is all set within a month time limit".

Lily turned her head to look at James. She regarded him, eyeing him up and down. He pushed his bag further up his shoulder as his brows furrowed with perplex. He had not been regarded like that by Lily in his whole life. It was as if she was sizing him up. He was rather offended.

"What are you thinking Evans?" Sirius asked rather intrigued. James joined them at the table.

"Well only, I wouldn't mind playing along, if we called off all bets between ourselves, and we split the money?"

Sirius stood open mouthed in a childish manner. "I beg your pardon?" James clapped her on the back proudly.

"She's like one of us!" He deemed brimming with pride. Rolling her eyes Lily nudged his arm off her shoulder.

"Didn't people question your motives? Surely they would suspect that you would have some idea of what was going on?" She asked sensibly.

Sirius, still in awe, explained slightly quietly that once he had got the crowd going on the idea of a famous marauder, and a bookish red head it didn't matter. They were sure either way.

There was a silence for a minute. James watched Lily admiringly. Something about her was in a strange way captivating. Maybe it was the way she bit her lower lip when she was thinking, or perhaps how she shifted clumsily on the spot. Suddenly she turned on her heel to face them both.

" I have an idea. If we do get seen kissing, then you get about 300 sickles. If we split it that's at least 100 each! I mean it's only a kiss right?" She turned to James enticingly. "You can handle that can't you James? Sacrifice your pride for a couple of sickles?"

James could not believe what he was hearing. When he had seen Sirius with the banner the thought had crossed his mind. But now innocent, adorable little Lily was the one being cunning.

He opened his mouth, "Well actually you sound a bit like a prosti-" Before he knew what had hit him Sirius flung his hand over James' mouth. Lily eyed him up suspiciously.

"What?"

Sirius smiled in a edgy manner, "He was going to say you always sounded priceless... As a joke probably." She frowned but carried on looking over the sheets. Sighing James approached her and stood behind, pushing her curly hair to a side to see over her shoulder at the slips.

"Well", he said, coming around to the idea. "It isn't like we haven't kissed before. We'd only have to do it in the corridor once or twice, or thrice...just to make sure you know? Then we are one hundred sickles richer I suppose."

Lily turned her head slightly and smiled at him. It was the kind of smile he had seen her share with her friends back home, the smile that made him see that there was something she had with them that she lacked at school. Sirius watched them both and sighed romantically.

"So many things to tell her... But how to make her see?" He began to sing as he packed away his things. James and Lily looked at each other then to him. He paid them little attention as he continued. " The truth about my past... Impossible! She'd turn away from me..." Lily and James continued to watch a little unsure. As Sirius ascended into a higher pitch all they could do was roll their eyes and wonder off together.

"He's holding back he's hiding, but what I can't deciiidddeeee", as Sirius sang louder and with more conviction James led Lily up to the common room.

As they wandered up they chatted away, trying to look as casual as possible. James was curious to know about Lily's transformation. She explained how she didn't feel as threatened around him anymore, and she didn't mind the company of him and his friends. Anything, she had said, was better than being alone. It had quite touched him until she had begun to insult him 'inadvertently'.

"I mean, just because you're a big, thoughtless, unfeeling bully, doesn't mean that you'll always be that", she mused. "You're not as bad as you were, and I suppose being forced to spend time with you over summer made things a little better between us. I _can_ stand the sight of you now", she smiled affectionately.

James let a mix of acknowledgement and worry pass over his face. He couldn't help himself, and in true Prongs fashion he uttered, "But you know you love it really. It's what keeps your fire burning right?" He grinned at her cheekily and nudged her a little.

If there was one thing Lily noticed it was his fondness for nudging her as of late. Her right arm was subject to some minor bruising nowadays due to his daily nudges. As they drew nearer to the common room James stopped her and turned and asked, "I was wondering if you wanted to come with me and the lads sometime. We're going to carry on adding to our map... It'll be a lot of fun ditching Filch and what not..."

Lily looked up at him catching his eye. He had never spoken to her like he done of late. He had always been arrogant and cocky. But now he acted like a friend would, more relaxed with her and honest. "Sure, sounds fun..."

- - - - Divination (that afternoon) - - - -

Lily was sat beside Remus on a table of their own. Across the room was Sirius and James, motioning at them both. Remus was trying to decipher, while Lily was trying to ignore it. In her effort to ignore it she found herself listening to a conversation behind her.

"I heard that he even sings to this plant in the Green house!" One girl sighed helplessly. "He's so sensitive. I wouldn't mind any of the Maurauders to be honest. Strange though that Sirius sings to his plant."

Remus straightened up and shot Lily a sideways glance. They were both unsure of what had been said, but if true, it would explain a lot as far as Remus was concerned. They both looked across to Sirius, who picked up their looks with a strange glare.

"You can tell Lily has the hots for me Prongs!" Ventured Sirius as if it was nothing of a surprise to himself. James considered that thought for a moment before glancing over at Lily. He didn't like that much. She was his more than anyone else's in this school as far as he was concerned. He had looked after her and taken care of her. What right had she to like someone else? And his friend?!

He saw her smirk and look down at her paper, as did Remus. Before jotting down some prank ideas he made a mental note to start spying on Lily a bit more.

- - - After the lesson - - -

James had little chance to speak to Lily after the lesson as with Remus, she scurried off somewhere or other. He turned to talk to Sirius but he too scuttled off. Rather put out, he skulked off to the common room to get ready before dinner, all on his own.

- - - Green House - - -

Remus and Lily crouched outside one of the Greenhouses, waiting for Sirius to enter. He had mentioned his plant to Remus who therefore knew where to locate it. The two peered through an open window, anxious to see if Sirius would arrive at the time schedule Remus had worked out in which he would disappear.

Just as expected Sirius suspiciously, although trying not to be suspicious, crept into the glass house. The look of pure love that was etched into every aspect of his face was worrying to Lily who had never witnessed such a strong love of a plant before.

Sirius placed his bag down beside his plant and regarded the newly growing bud with such care. Lily and Remus hardly knew what to do except continue to watch. They heard some faint mumbling which could be singing, just very quietly. Remus suppressed a laugh as Lily enchanted the plant from where she was crouched.

"AINT NO MOUNTAIN HIGH ENOUGH!" Sirius howled passionately. "AINT NOT VALLEY LOW ENOUGH! NOTHING COULD KEEP ME, KEEP ME FROM YOOOOUUU!"

Lily fell back startled. Quickly, she began to sing into her wand. "Who let the dogs out? Who? Who? Who? Who? Who let the dogs out?"

Sirius jumped back screaming. Remus laughed quietly at the high pitched girly scream. Cautiously, Sirius approached his secret 'best friend'. The plant looked relatively non animate. He prodded it bravely but pulled back quickly.

Looking about him he decided to try another song. "The moment I wake up... Before I put on a my make up... I say a little prayer for you..."

The plant did not move. All was still. Then all of a sudden..." Say hello, to the plant that I am. You're gunna have to see through my perspective. I need to make mistakes just to learn who I am. And I don't wanna be so damn protected. There must be another way, cause I believe in taking chances, but who am I to say... what a plant is to do, Sirius I need some action!"

Lily sniggered as she sang a slightly modified Britney Spears song through her wand. Sirius looked part overjoyed part petrified. He sat down on a bench and watched his green little friend bemused.

"I knew you'd talk back one day! Just dint think you'd sing your feelings at me..." Lily and Remus listened for a while as Sirius confessed his true feelings to the plant, all the time waiting for a reply, but none ever came. Lily and Remus had run off, returning to the common room.

- - - - Common Room - - - -

James sat sulking on the couch half listening to Frank Longbottom nattering on about his girlfriend and how wonderful it was to be all romantic sometimes. James nodded less enthusiastically. He could have most girls anytime, but that wasn't enough anymore. He was almost jealous listening to Frank go on. He was even more so when Lily and Remus fell through the portrait hole giggling together. They sat either side of him, immediately noticing his cold reception.

"What's wrong Prongs?" Remus asked.

James shrugged. "Nothing. What have you two been up to?" He asked as unconcerned as possible. Remus looked to Lily furrowing his brow.

"We went outside for a mill about mate".

James looked unaffected by this and continued to talk to Frank ignoring them. Lily sighed and sat, trying not to laugh at whatever childishness Potter was performing now.

It was a good half hour before Sirius returned speechless and dazed. He sauntered to an arm chair next to the couch and fell into it exhausted. "James..." James looked at his friend waiting for some startling revelation or at least some convincing explanation as to where they had all been. "Well it's just that... My plant...it's alive...with the sound of music..."

James raised his brow waiting for some kind of reasoning. "What?"

"He's singing to me..." Sirius whispered in a frightened voice.

Without a word to say to Sirius James turned his head between Lily and Remus, a knowing look in his eyes. They both cast theirs down in amusement and said nothing.

"Well. I wouldn't smoke it that's for sure." Frank joked. Lily snorted with laughter as did Remus. Sirius looked appalled and distraught by the comment, and made it his duty to keep Frank away from the Greenhouse.

* * *


	24. Of Morals and Men

**Authors Note:- **Hey! I am in the process of re-writing my very first Fan Fic, **Dumbledore's Army**. Please could you read this and give it a chance. It was what got me into fanfic in the first place, and is probably along side Let Me Belong, is my most cherised fic. So please check it out! Thank you!

**Let Me Belong**

**Chapter 24**

**Of Morals and Men**

- - - - Library alcove - - - -

Lily had been glancing at the same sentence now for ages. It was one of those annoying lines you couldn't stop reading even though you tried. Slamming the book irritably, she cursed the stupid thing! James sat on a table nearby, hiding behind a book. He had been watching Lily all morning, trying to go un noticed. He would have used his invisibility cloak but thought better off it on such a busy Saturday morning. It'd get ripped off him.

She seemed to be quite worked up over something. All morning she had been in an very snappy mood. At breakfast he had asked her what she had intended on doing today, and she had replied quite angrily, "Well not you!" She was being boring now though. She hadn't said anything to anyone and was just sat being annoyed. He was about to give up and go away when he saw her being approached by two Slytherin girls he recognised from hanging around Blaise too much.

'_Better go save the day__'__, _he thought resigning himself to running to Lily's aid. As he put the book down however he saw them all smiling and giggling about something. '_What is it with Lily and these Slytherins?!__'_

"So did you do anything more on the list?" Carli asked curiously, shooting Nicole a lively smile.

Lily sighed and shook her head. "Not yet no..."

Nicole smiled at her. "Well Lily... We have a new list for you to do..." Lily raised her brow apprehensively. She looked down over the new list they had given. The two girls watched her anxiously.

_New List_

_1) Snog Potter_

_2) Come to the first Quidditch match of the season_

_3) Snog Potter_

_4) Go to the after party in the Great Hall celebrating the new Quidditch season_

_4) Snog Potter_

_5) Get a date to the party_

_6) Snog Potter_

_7) Tell us what it's like snogging Potter_

_8) Snog Potter_

_9) Drop something and get a guy to pick it up (hint about the party if he doesn't)_

_10) Snog Potter_

Lily looked to the two girls perplexed. "Why do you want me to snog Potter so much?"

They both looked at each other guiltily. It was Nicole who confessed. "We kind of put a bet on that you'd snog Potter by the end of the month..."

- - - - Fifth Floor - - - -

Remus and Sirius had been in discussion quite some time as to why Lily was standing in the corridor, dropping things a lot and picking them up. Currently she was standing alone looking about shiftily, then she would drop something and start acting all weird before she bent down to pick it up.

Remus, Sirius and James had taken it in turns to try and discover her reasoning. They were all hidden in a secret room behind a tapestry, which actually served as a window from the other side. She had been standing there now for nearly half an hour.

"She's going absolutely bonkers mate", Sirius concluded as he turned away defeated in finding a motive for her standing there. James nodded in agreement as he flicked through his Quidditch magazine.

"Could have told you that mate a long time ago".

Remus turned away from the two who were sat on a couch. He watched her amazed. A few nights ago she had called Sirius crazy for singing to his plant, but really...

He almost lost interest too but out of the corner of his eye he saw a guy approaching, and Lily looking strangely attractive and flirtatious as he drew closer.

"You two! I think I get it!" James and Sirius looked up at Remus doubtfully. "Look". Bored they both got up and watched as Lily dropped something, as she had practised, and the leader of the Ravenclaw Quidditch team bent down to pick it up.

- - - - - - - - - -

"Oh, sorry", Lily said softly looking as innocent and delicate as she could. She recognised the young man to be Artemis Winterbud, a seventh year Ravenclaw. He smiled at her in warm manner and handed her the quill she had dropped. "Don't worry about it", he assured her.

Lily cast her eyes down, then back up at him with such 'desire' in them he was quite reluctant to leave her just yet. "I'm so clumsy sometimes", she laughed sweetly.

Gripping his bag strap which was over his shoulder with one hand, he used his other to lean against the wall. "You're that Lily girl... I've seen you in the library a few times".

Lily blushed honestly. "Oh, I tend to read a lot about spells we aren't taught in class. When I leave I really want to be an Aurora you see, she I thought I'd better start reading ahead..." She had said all this curling her hair about her fingers. This was easier than she'd imagined.

He nodded, not actually having listened to what she had said. Something about her was very appealing to him. She was so coy and yet so reserved and not too overtly flirtatious. As she waffled on he found himself smiling inanely.

"What are you smiling at?" She asked him curiously, while a genuine smile crossed her lips.

He snapped himself out of it and shrugged off his daze. "Sorry", he apologised looking down. He looked up and then about the corridor. One again he turned to her. "Well anyway, I'm going to get going. I have some meeting to go to. If you're into Quidditch you should come to our Quidditch practise tomorrow night? If not I guess I'll catch you around sometime? You're usually in the library right?"

Lily nodded slowly. He cuffed her cheek fondly before smiling and walking off. Lily giggled pleased with her self. With a dreamy sigh, she picked up her bag and floated off down the corridor.

- - - - - James, Remus, Sirius - - - - -

James was not impressed by the little scenario. He was in fact rather bitter. Something really strange had gotten into Lily lately. And he didn't like it. Turning to Sirius and Remus he voiced his opinions on Lily as of late.

"I just don't know what to do with her..."

Sirius and Remus sat on the couch watching James pace about. "Look mate. The way I see it, you've got it bad for her. Even if you don't know it yourself yet." Before James could interrupt, Remus went on. "All you do is talk about her, and let her wind you up. You've been following her for days for goodness sake!"

James looked at Sirius for support. Sirius looked to Remus, then to James bewildered. "Yes... I agree..." They both turned away from him expecting nothing less. Thinking he was off the hook, Sirius smiled and turned back to his magazine.

James folded his arms across his chest and look to Sirius helplessly. "I'm not interested in Evans. I ... I just... Oh I dunno. But whatever she's at... Two can play that game!"

- - - - Dinner - - - -

The Great Hall was packed with hungry students, all fighting for food. The atmosphere was over spilling with desperation for food and excitement at the announcement earlier that morning that Quidditch season would begin in four weeks. Lily glanced over at James who was sat some way away. He was flirting shamelessly with so many girls it was untrue.

"So much for the hundred sickles", she muttered to herself. She didn't know why. But it bothered her that he was flirting with all these girls. And just as bad was that they were flirting back and encouraging him. Turning her attention back to her plate Lily failed to notice that for a good few minutes Colin, a seventh year Gryffindor had been trying to get her attention.

"Lily? Lily?... Lily?" Still he received no reply. "LILY!" He yelled just as the hall fell silent for Dumbledore to make an announcement. Everyone turned to look at lily, who was looking up at Colin in shock. Even Dumbledore was peering over. Clearing his throat Colin asked, "Can you pass me the potatoes please?" Rather embarrassed and red.

Silently Lily handed him the potatoes before turning her attention to Dumbledore. Once Dumbledore had the attention of his student he began to make another announcement. "This year we will be holding a Yule Ball". There were gasps of excitement and giddiness as the news sunk in. "We know how much you enjoyed yourselves last year, and so felt the need to repeat it this year. "Now recounting the problems we had last year with students finding it difficult to find attire we have arranged for three professional outfitters to bring their designs to Hogwarts, but more details of that later."

It had been an announcement that brought more joy than the one that morning. People were so thrilled it was quite catchy. Lily herself admitted to Colin later over dinner that she herself was excited to be going. She shot James a long sideways look. No doubt he'd have numerous date potentials throwing themselves at him. And no doubt he'd be throwing himself back equally as encouraging.

- - - - The Marauders - - - -

"OWW!" Sirius yelped as a third year stood on his foot. "GIT!" He shouted at the boy as he scuttled away.

James watched dismayed. "You're going to have to make yourself less ...everywhere then people won't stand on you..." Sirius scowled at his best friend and flailed his arms out.

"It isn't me!" He exclaimed frustrated. "Men!" As he was talking he turned his body, his arms still out at his side. Unintentionally he elbowed Lily, who was trying to pass him, in the side of her head.

She yelped and fell sideways. James and Remus watched wide eyed. Sirius pulled his arms in and raised his shoulders cutely. "Opps".

Lily pushed herself from against the wall. "Sirius!" She complained, rubbing the side of her head.

In his usual 'I'm a puppy don't drown me...' manner, he wrapped an arm around her neck and pulled her close to him. "It was for your own good. Now you'll ask before you walk past people." Lily would have replied were it not for him dragging her along at his pace and her knocking into people as she struggled to loosen his hold.

James sighed and gently pulled Lily away from Sirius. "You're useless Padfoot, you know? Useless!" Lily straightened herself up and walked alongside the Marauders.

"So you excited for the ball?" James asked her trying to make conversation.

Lily inclined her head, " I think so. Are you?"

"Oh, I am!" Sirius assured practically jumping about. "It'll be so much fun. Music, dancing, women... Well young ladies, and all the glories or 'romance'". Rolling her eyes at him, Lily looked down a little, trying not to show her awkwardness. James picked up on it but said nothing.

"You going to come Marauding with us tonight then Lily?" James inquired causing every hair on Sirius' body to stand on end. His head shot round to look at James and Lily. He narrowed his eyes at the girl he had once thought cute and innocent.

'_Now look at her!' _He thought, '_trying to seduce James for our secrets! Disgraceful behaviour!'_

His friends all stopped and looked at him with stern gazes. "I said that aloud didn't I?" Lily looked quite offended. "You obviously didn't let me finish. I was going to say... Good on her... And we welcome her with open arms?"

Lily looked up at James, who looked down at her studying her face. "She int that bad Padfoot" James sighed exaggeratedly, "I suppose she is a little bit useless and needs us, but I don't think she wants our secrets." He smiled at Lily as if he knew something she didn't. He saw her frown at him not fully understanding what he was on about.

Rolling her eyes she stomped on his foot before turning to walk away up the steps, "You're about as useful as a chocolate fireguard Potter. At least I know how to boil a kettle!".

After shooting his two mates a puzzled look he ran after Lily. "What's a kettle?" He shouted after her.

- - - - Later that night - - - -

In an attempt to be just as defiant as Potter Lily did accept the invitation to go Marauding that night. She waited, slightly nervous in the common room. They had told her to be there at 11 30pm, and it was now nearly quarter to twelve. She had been waiting for twenty minutes and still nothing. Sighing she turned, ready to go. Obviously this was another prank or something of the sort. Just as she did, she heard familiar voices squabbling on the boys steps.

James, Sirius and of course Remus descended, two of them arguing about something or other. "I _do not_ spend ages getting ready Padfoot! It's you!"

Remus looked beyond fed up with the discussion and walked over to Lily. "They're as bad as women", he mused rolling his eyes.

"If you didn't always have to sort your hair out to go for that 'I've just been pounced on' look we would have been ready ages ago!" Scolded Sirius. James opened his mouth in offence.

"What about you? You spend too much time prep talking in the mirror. '_Oh Sirius, you look sooo good' 'Oh Sirius, you're so chiselled and muscular_'" James imitated in a high pitched girly voice.

"Boys! Boys!" Sirius and James turned to Lily, both pouting sulkily. "Calm down. We're all here now, so it's all good." Neither looked like they were too pleased at the reprimanding but put aside the argument to move on.

"Well", Remus began expectantly, " I think tonight we should look at the statues on the sixth floor. I've heard rumours about them so they might be worth a look. We could all split up and search different areas of the floor." He turned to Lily. "The drill if you see Filch is-"

"Run like you're being chased by Snape in a thong!" Sirius finished with a smutty tone.

- - - - Lily - - - -

This was actually quite fun. She was walking around the corridors, muttering all kinds of silly random words at the statues, talking to portraits who might have any information, It was a laugh. She had even enjoyed the exhilaration of avoiding Mrs Norris who was flicking her tail in anger at something or other.

"Fizzy bottles..." she whispered to a bust of Bathilda Bagshot. "Bats heads..." Nothing. Still it was fun trying she had reasoned.

James stood leaning against an arch way watching her amused. He admittedly had followed her here, but he couldn't resist. Something about her was too captivating to pass up on. As she bent forward to whisper another word, James delighted in watching her hair fall about her face, and in true guy fashion, he took a sneak peak at her bum.

"You know we are supposed to try and decode the statues right? Not kiss them", he joked. Lily turned on her heel and glared at him.

"Why is it James that where ever I am, you are?"

Shrugging James took a few steps closer. "You love it really. You know you do."

Rolling her eyes Lily stepped away from the statue feeling a little foolish. "What do you want then? Any reason for being there?"

Again James ignored her question. "So how are you getting on?" Every time he asked a question he drew nearer, flicking his wand in his hand casually as if he had complete control over it. Unfortunately he didn't, and with every growing witch or wizard, he cast an uncontrolled, un-commanded spell, directly at Lily. He watched horrified as she was catapulted to the far side of the corridor. As she flinched and then clambered to her feet, James found himself lost for words.

Lily shot daggers at Potter as she walked towards him drawing out her wand. "Stupefy!" She bellowed at him sending him flying backwards and so returning the favour.

James leant on his elbows glaring at Lily. Angered, he stood up and cast a spell back at her. "Pluvit infusio", he shouted sending a shower of rain to hover over her. She screamed as heavy icy cold droplets of water drenched her.

As soon as the rain had stopped, ferociously she hurdled a spell back at him. "Flamma efflux!" A huge ball of fire sped towards James but never hit him. Instead it hit an unsuspecting Mrs Norris who had stepped between the two, making her the victim for the spell. The ball consumed her but caused her no harm. Instead it appeared to be sucked into her mouth, leaving Mrs Norris very startled and discomforted.

Wide eyed and fearful Lily ran to the side of James. He instinctively grabbed her upper arm, prepared to turn and run. They watched apprehensively as Mrs Norris seemed to cough as if something was trying to escape her. She shocked everyone when she coughed anguished spewing out a huge scorching flame. Frightening herself the cat ran around in a circle before repeating the processing of flame throwing. Threateningly she turned to Lily and James. It was at this point sensing some 'minor' trouble, James yanked hard at Lily's arm, pulling her down the corridor to the nearest hideout.

The chase was scary. Mrs Norris was surprisingly quick and nifty for her age. Lily and James turned corners, ran through countless corridors, and yet Mrs Norris was still on their trail, breathing balls of flames at them. One nearly fringed Lily's hair, but James was quick and pulled her to the side.

"In here!" He ordered quickly, not actually giving Lily a choice, but pushing her against a wall. She shrieked as her back hit something hard, what scared her was that it was not the wall, rather a floor. Groaning she felt James pull her up and attempt to dust her off. Pushing his hand away venomously she regained her composure and glanced about her. She was in a fairly large, yet cosy looking room. It was in the shape of an octagon with a huge double window she suspected was a doorway to an outside balcony at the far side. In the middle were two couches facing each other and a extravagant chandelier floating above. There was a fire providing light and a cosy warmth, and two mugs of warm milk on a table between the couches. Also, leant over one of the couches was a plush red bathrobe bearing the Gryffindor emblem.

"Room of requirements this is", James explained sitting himself down on one of the couches and picking up a mug. "It'll give us somewhere to stay for a bit while Filch and Mrs Norris stare at the wall wondering where we've gone. Lily marvelled having heard so much about this room in passing and legend. James regarded her curiously as she walked about the room. She was soaking still, so much so that she left footprints where ever she went. She seemed determined to avoid his eye and he knew that the stubborn red head would not venture over to him to pick up the robe and change. He picked up the robe himself and walked over to the long glass windows where she stood looking out over Hogwarts. She didn't even turn her head to acknowledge him.

"Lily, you had better get changed soon. That spell soaks you through for hours. It takes ages for your skin to dry, let alone your clothes." She still chose to ignore him. Sighing he added, "You'll catch a cold as well, and it works so well that if you don't change out of your wet clothes then you'll freeze in one position for days..."

Lily's eyes faltered. She looked at him. She wasn't sure if it was true, but she wasn't going to take this chance. This was Hogwarts best prankster. Without a word she took the robe from him. He smirked as she stopped, noticing a dilemma. She would have to change in front of him. He was tempted to tell her that if she asked, the room would provide for her, but her coldness towards him stopped him at the last moment.

"If you weren't such an incompetent git we wouldn't be here now would we? All you do is cause problems!" Her words were on the spur of the moment, and didn't carry the same harshness she had imagined. Instead they came out as childish and pathetic.

She sighed and looked at James. He was delighting in her situation. He moved to sit on the couch, watching her closely, smirking the way he used to when he enjoyed getting his own way.

Closing her eyes, half infuriated half resigned she walked to the furthest corner of the room. She could feel James' eyes watching her back. "Close your eyes Potter!" She demanded, knowing that it was actually useless asking. Perhaps, what was scarier was that she knew that he wouldn't, and so she would have to make some attempt to change half decently, instead of throwing off her clothes and scrambling into her robe.

As she unbuttoned her shirt she felt ever so aware of his stare. She could practically feel him smirking. Slowly, she peeled off the soaked top to reveal a turquoise coloured bra. Of course James could only see the back of it, or he would have if he had been looking. Although his eyes did occasionally wander up, he was doing his best to be a gentleman. Lily peered over her shoulder, careful to make sure he couldn't see her. She was half shocked to see him looking down at his mug. In part she was insulted too.

Frowning she quickly wrapped the robe around her, took her shoes and trousers off, and deciding it was best to leave her underwear on, she fastened the robe. As she walked to the couch she couldn't help but take a deep breath and push aside her anger.

James nearly spat out his milk when she sat beside him and picked up her mug. There was an awkward silence before James found the courage to apologise. "I am sorry. I didn't honestly mean to cast that spell..."

Lily nodded and took a drink. "Me too. If that would've hit you and not Mrs Norris it would have been hell for you."

James nodded and thought. He had been thinking about that. Sure he had drenched her, but she had intended for him to suffer agony and humiliation from breathing balls of fire. That was a bit harsh. He had definitely underestimated Lily Evans, that was for sure. She was quite a good dueller. The two were sat there for quite some time in silence. Lily wasn't dry, far from, and James was trying to think of something to say.

" I heard you were talking to that Artemis guy today... Nice guy isn't he?" Lily turned her head to James and nodded.

"He is nice. Picked up my quill he did."

James smiled knowingly. "So do you like him?" Perplexed by the question Lily shot James a sideways glance. "It's just that he hinted that there was something there and I was thinking that if we were going to make everyone think that we had a thing, it might be a good idea for you to not flirt with other guys... Is all..."

It was now Lily's turn to smile. Was this James jealous? Did he honestly think that he was the only guy she had the guts to talk to or be friends with? She took a long sip of her drink before replying.

"Well, I suppose it does make sense. But no-one's betting that we'll be emotionally attached or anything, just that we'll get together at some point, and so if we are caught kissing in the corridor, well that solves that..."

James nodded looking deep into his glass. He had never felt like this before. He felt powerless in getting his own way, especially since he felt as though he was growing quite attached to Lily. He had noticed that over the summer. He worried for her, and liked to watch her sometimes. He had noticed he was jealous of her having a conversation with Artemis, but why he could not say. Obviously he had some feelings for her, but he wasn't sure what they were exactly.

It was hard for Lily to make much of a conversation after that. She had asked about his school work, spoken about his family, everything any uninterested person would ask. But Lily wasn't uninterested. "So are you going to the ball? She dared to ask.

This seemed to take his fancy more and so he replied, "Yes, I can't wait! The whole night is amazing! Plus it's like an open stage night. We can showcase one of our best pranks. Lots of organising to do there you know." Lily nodded.

"Yea, it is a good night. Everyone getting dressed up and being all romantic..." She stopped. James was looking at her as she trailed off into a daze. He was sure he saw her blush. "Doesn't this just remind you of summer?" She questioned hugging her knees and changing the topic.

It did remind James a lot of summer, just him and Lily sat on a couch. He liked it this way though, despite the lack of conversation. "So what are we going to do about this bet then eh?" He asked her setting his mug down on the table.

Shrugging Lily turned her body round to face him more. "Well... It is worth it. We just need to find a time one day and just kiss. Simple as!" She smiled at him mischievously.

Raising his eyebrows he turned himself around to face her more too. "Well", he said drawing closer to her, "I was thinking that we need to make it look genuine..." Lily saw him look down at her lips as he drew closer. She surprised herself in that she didn't want to pull away, rather, she wanted to lean in. In taking it slow, James noticed her inclination towards him and smiled ever so slightly. "I think if we practise we can perfect the perfect kiss..." Lily could feel her lips tingling as he moved tantalizingly close to her.

" I suppose a little practise couldn't do any harm", she whispered softly looking down at his lips. When their lips finally met neither could tear themselves apart. The tenderness of Lily's lips was so irresistible that James found himself pulling her closer. In response Lily let her hands slide around his neck and through his hair. He was so gentle with her and passionate that she didn't want the moment to end. She was longing for him to deepen the kiss, but delighted in how he prolonged that moment before, relishing the feeling of his lips against hers.

* * *

Hey! Please review, and also check out my first ever fanfic which I am re-writing! **DUMBLEDORE'S ARMY! I know, I'm shameless, lol. -**


	25. I thought you were hard to get?

**Authors Note:- **This again is a pretty short chapter. They've been a bit more serious these past two. Well, not as funny. But the next chapter is funny! I promise. If you get chance don't forget to check out my new fic **Dumbledore's Army!**

**Let me Belong**

**Chapter 25**

'**I thought you were hard to get!'**

James' eyes flickered over to Lily curiously. She was sat one row in front, two seats to the left. He watched her scribble furiously, trying to jot down as much information as she could absorb. Her delicate little wrist looked strangely so appealing and attractive. His mind was not really on the lesson. Looking down to his own poorly written notes he concluded there was little point bothering anymore. He might as well just watch Lily. He saw her turn her head slightly and look at him through the corner of her eyes. They sparkled with playfulness and amusement. He tried to look preoccupied and busy, but smiled at her unsure of what the best kind of smile would be. A grin didn't suit the mood, neither did a smirk. Instead her decided upon a small reserved sort of smile. He saw her snap her head back, almost as if she didn't now how to react. That made him smile more.

Sirius poked him with his quill in the arm. "Ow!" James whined, rubbing his arm. "What was that for?"

Sirius replied that he didn't know and that at the time it seemed only natural and a good thing to do. "You know, you and Lily aren't half playing this 'are we aren't we' game very well. If I didn't know better I'd think you two were up to something too!" James laughed uneasily running his hands through his hair. "You know, I do find Lily, in a different to other girls kind of way, very attractive. She has this kind of deeper spark." James listened, hoping that Sirius did not develop a thing for Lily himself. "I think it's there because we can't have her mate! You know?" James 'hmm-ed' mindlessly. "I mean because we spent so much time irritating her, then we got to know her, and then we began to realise that there was a lot more too her, we started to see her in a more girly way. Like I noticed myself looking at her bum the other day you know?" Sirius confided, rambling on in his usual manner. " She's a dangerous girl to be playing with that's for sure...'

James frowned and turned to his best friend. "What made you say that?" He asked curiously.

Sirius looked most serious as he replied, "It just seemed right for the mood of the conversation." He looked at James expressively with such a tone of certainness that James could only turn away and remain silent in 'agreement'.

- - - - Quidditch Pitch- Gryffindor Team Practise - - - -

If only James could see her now. Lily prided herself on not being the Quidditch obsessed kind of person. She had hardly seen a game of Quidditch in her life, let alone gone to practises. Yet it was just so, that tonight she found herself, hiding beneath a covered stand, peering out through eyelets cut into the sheet with none other than Lucius and Blaise. They had persuaded her after some time to join them in their spying. Although the first game would be Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw, Slytherin had decided to start practising to defeat their opponents game plan. So it was somewhat reluctantly why Lily was sitting listening to her two friends sharing commentaries on the game play and individual players alike.

"Look at Potter!" Spat Malfoy. Lily peered through the eyelets. James was flying around on his broom, shouting things at his team. It made Lily's insides flutter a little. He looked so involved that it was almost sweet. "Thinks he's nearer to Merlin than the rest of us he does!" Smiling to herself Lily nodded.

Blaise took a moment from his spying and looked to Lily, "Do me a favour and smack him one day Lils. Please?" Lily smirked and looked at Blaise but did not reply. "He's got a good game plan Lucius. We're going to have to pull our socks up if we're going to beat that team!"

Malfoy looked at Blaise impertinently. "We _will_ beat them. Don't doubt that."

Lily found it all rather amusing. Lucius and Blaise were taking this so seriously. They were writing down the practise methods, the techniques discussed, the best players, anything they believed useful. While the were doing this Lily sat smugly, thinking of how she had lost that bet to Potter, but he would never know. It made her smile that she had one over on him.

In all honesty she did quite enjoy watching the team train. It did look fun. Perhaps all this time she had been missing out? Sighing she laid back on the grass beneath the stand. All last night, while she had laid on the sofa beside James, she had felt safe and secured and in a way more like the Lily she was back at home. James had slept while she had pondered what to do and what she was doing. It didn't feel wrong to be snuggling up to the most arrogant self loving boy in Hogwarts. In fact it felt right. There wasn't any tension and awkwardness as there had been with other guys in the past. Usually she would wake up feeling uneasy and like she had to separate herself immediately, but this time she hadn't wanted to. She could have laid on that sofa all day.

"Lily?" Lucius pestered, clearly having tried to get her attention before he had succeeded in snapping her out of her thoughts. She shot up.

"Yea?"

"I was just _trying_ to say how Potter seems to have calmed down with all the pranks lately..." Malfoy explained rather irritated.

Lily nodded, acknowledging this to be true. He hadn't pranked many people lately. If at all as far as she knew. She rubbed her eyes tiresomely. "I might head off guys..."

They both looked at her. "Good thinking Lils", Blaise started, "We should go before they all start to leave."

Sighing, Malfoy picked himself up "Suppose you're right". Gathering their notes the trio headed off. "If you could get taking to them Lils, I mean properly, you could start getting your own information. You could ask about the players weaknesses and that."

Lily laughed, " Despite what you may think, I do support Gryffindor. I'm not going to help you win."

"You are starting to act more like a Gryffindor each day... And I don't like it!" Sulked Malfoy.

- - - Library - - -

Sitting in the library once again, glancing over her books, she failed to notice Sirius Black approach her and sit beside her. Only when he pushed a slip of paper in front of her did she look up.

"Oh, hello Sirius. What are you doing here?"

"Just looking up some stuff. Take a look at that..." Lily looked down at the paper. It was notes from the night before which Sirius had been making.

_2:33am- Don't know where James and Lily have got to. James isn't in bed and Lily hasn't shown up to the re-grouping in the common room either._

Lily's stomach churned as she read on.

_2:47am- Bored now. Tried flirting with one of the portraits but she just ran off..._

_3:18am- Remus went to bed ten minutes ago, I'm to bored to stay up. _

_7:26am- James hasn't slept in his bed. Still out... With Lily?_

_9:54am- James and Lily have been looking at each other all lesson. Don't know why I'm still writing this log down but I am. Obviously something significant has occurred or else I wouldn't have got as far as 7:26am... _

_5:32pm- Spoke to James at Quidditch training asking him where he was last night. He said he was in the room of requirements because Mrs Norris chased him in there. When asked about Lily he denied seeing her all night. Said she probably went to bed. Must ask about!_

_6:09pm- Cassandra, Lily's room mate claims Lily never returned. On way to see Lily now. Have changed, re-arranged hair, worn new deodorant... _

"So?"

Lily's eyes lingered on his for a moment before she replied, with a pinkish blush, "I was hiding too. Me and James got into a fight and accidentally got Mrs Norris. James ran one way I ran another."

"Where did you end up?" Sirius interrogated as he added to his notes.

Frowning for a moment Lily answered, "Well, the thing is... I ended up hiding in a classroom for the night. I fell asleep you see..."

After Sirius had finished jotting down the notes he looked up at her. He shook his head. " I'm onto you Evans..." He tried to maintain a serious look as he added, " I'll be watching you..." He started to walk away. Just as he reached the exit doors he bellowed quite cheerfully and cheekily, "Might want to have a shower tonight you know. You know, the naked kind".

- - - Dinner - - -

Lily had been too scared to even consider a shower. She did not doubt Sirius' abilities to get anywhere he wanted within the castle. No doubt he would be watching if she had a shower. As she pondered some work she had completed earlier James came and sat down opposite. He began piling food onto his plate, looking almost ravenous. "You alright Lily?" He asked pouring himself some apple juice.

Her head shot up and at once he knew he was in trouble. " What did you say to Sirius?" she demanded anxiously, "He was pestering me earlier, and you denied I was with you last night so I had to come up with a silly excuse!"

A lopsided smirk crossed his lips bringing Lily's attention to them. With every ounce of confidence he could muster, James retorted, "Well, I didn't think you'd want him to know that you spent all last night cuddling up to me. And not even as part of that stupid betting thing he's got going. Or do you?" He teased playfully.

"_You_ were the one cuddling up! And anyway, I _don't_ want him to know! Why on earth would I want that?" The red head scowled.

Shrugging, James replied, "Perhaps because you want me more than ever?" Rolling her eyes Lily chose to ignore him and carry on eating. James decided to take her silence as a yes despite whether she did or didn't. He grinned, "Told you so..." They carried on eating in silence for a while. "You know, if you did want to snuggle up some more, all you have to do is ask..."

"Shut up Potter before I hex you into next Tuesday!" He smiled triumphant. She was so feisty and easy to wind up. I delighted in it. "And you can wipe that smile off your face before I do!" He couldn't help but smile at her fondly. Her eyes wandered once more to his. Something about him settled her, and pushed her anger to a side. Rolling her eyes she smiled back.

"What you two love birds up to?" Remus joked as he joined them. He noticed that they both looked a little flushed. Curiously he inquired, "Get up to much last night?" They both looked awkward and shook their heads.

"Where's Sirius?" James asked.

"Do I really need to point him out?" Both Lily and James looked perplexed, but followed Remus' gaze. Over at the far side of the hall Sirius was sitting, surrounded by a group of admiring girls. He was joking and laughing, ever the flirt.

James laughed. "You've got to love him..."

Just as Lily was about to reply she felt a tap on her shoulder, and the look on James face said it was the very worst Slytherin standing behind her. Lily turned and saw Artemis, the Ravenclaw Captain. He smiled down at her and plonked himself on the bench next to her. James looked like he could spit venom at him. There was no hiding his disgust.

"Hey", he chimed ruffling her hair. "Artemis remember?" Lily smiled and nodded as James looked on 'mildly' irritated. If he had scraggled Lily's hair she would have gone bonkers.

"Yea, I remember. You picked up my quill", she laughed. "How are you?"

He nodded coolly. "I'm good thanks. Been keeping my eye out for you today. Hoping I might bump into yas so we could have another little chat." He glanced across the table at James and Remus. "You two alright?" He asked, furrowing his brow at James' obvious unease.

Remus replied that he was, while James just looked at his food. Lily kicked him sharply under the table. He jumped slightly and looked up. "Fine thanks", he replied, shooting Lily daggers.

"Excited for the Quidditch match? Three weeks to go..." Artemis inquired politely. "Ravenclaw versus Gryffindor... Nervous?"

James smirked, "I'm not a bit nervous. The Gryffindor team has always been the superior one." Lily sighed and looked to Artemis who just smirked back and shrugged.

"We've been training most of the summer mate. We won't be push overs this year..." Artemis replied in a tone almost as arrogant as James'. "Are you going to watch the game Lily?" He asked turning to the reason for his even being at the table.

She cast her eyes across the table. James looked ready to throw up as she unintentionally blushed and smiled coquettishly. "I might do..." She replied, much to James' amazement.

"She'd never go to a game to see us", he muttered to Remus just loud enough for the two opposite to hear. Lily blushed, much to Artemis' pleasure. She was so cute and coy.

"Perhaps she hasn't had much reason to go", drawled Artemis, as his soft dark hair fell about his face. "I suppose she has now though", he continued cockily. Lily looked between the two.

Remus sensing the tension added, "Well, if she goes she goes. We've yet to see if she does..."

There was no love lost between these two. Artemis broke the glare and turned to Lily. "I'll catch you later... When you're alone", he cuffed her cheek fondly before standing and leaving.

"I thought you were hard to get!" James fired. When Lily's eyes met with his she saw how full of annoyance and if she didn't know any better, jealousy?

"We were only having a conversation James. You were so rude to him!"

Remus nodded in agreement but James just raised his brow uncaringly. "If you think I'm arrogant and conceited try spending a whole hour with him. You'll come crawling back to me then!"

"Have I missed something?" Sirius asked, his face shining from lip gloss smudges. His friends said nothing. "Oh I see, that Artemis put your nose out of joint has he?" He joked, nudging Lily playfully. "After all, it was you she was with all last night wasn't it Prongs?" Lily looked to Sirius shocked at the statement. James rolled his eyes and carried on eating. "I'm not stupid guys! I have the intelligence of...well... something really intelligent and delicious looking."

Lily felt heat prickling her cheeks. She looked to James wanting him to do something to alleviate the situation. Nothing her unease James pushed aside his temper and said, "What are you getting at Sirius?"

Sirius grinned at James, "Only that if you two are going to be all romantic with each other, don't hide it. I know everything. Plus I've got all those bets on you. Think about me and my needs." They didn't look amused. Sirius sighed, " Couples!"

- - - Girls Dormitories - - -

Trina sat flicking through a magazine. She had spent most of her day unoccupied and rather bored. All that had been talked of was Lily. How she wasn't suitable enough for James, how she was trying to work her way up the ladder and replace Tessa. It was driving poor Trina mad. If Lily and James were seeing each other what business was it of theirs?

When Lily walked into the dorm Trina almost felt relieved. The girls instantly displayed their disregard of her, much to Trina's dismay. Lily ignored them and walked through to the bathroom.

Trina turned to her friends. "You know something, you're all unbelievably rude! You've never said a nice thing to that girl. Think of it this way. If she is getting in with James, wouldn't it be better to be on her side, rather than against her?"

The girls scowled at Trina, but shut up, which is what she wanted them to do.

- - - Early next Morning - - -

Lily was reading a letter an Owl had delivered. It was from all her friends at home, which had really made her day already.

'_Dear Lily, _

_We're missing you loads! Hope you're having fun. First of all Tig and Tog want me to tell you that they've got a new job in Newquay. They're all excited and jumping around like idiots. David has a new car! He's all excited too. Annie and Hugh are as madly in love as ever. And I'm as boring as I ever was. We've all been really busy with work and that. It's getting quiet again now with all the tourists going. _

_I'm dying to know how it's going with that James? He doesn't seem a bad guy you know. Kind of cute as well. But anyway, you can decide whatever. If you don't want him bring him back here! _

_Anyway, we've all written our own individual letters, so I'll end this one. _

_Love from all of us!_

_x X x_

P.S- Annie seconds my opinion that you should get with James, but David says you can do better, which is only to be expected. He'd say that of Tig or Tog if they ventured'.

Lily smiled. Why did they have to mention James though? She could not avoid the subject. From behind her, James plucked the letter. She watched him read it, his eyebrows raising at parts, frowning at others.

He grinned cheekily. "You know you should take their advice..."

Lily raised her brow, "Oh?"

"Yea", James declared while picking up an apple. "You should get with me, and not that arrogant git Artemis..."

Lily stared at him unsure of his serious tone.

* * *

Hey guys! Thanks for reading, don't forget to** review**! Please, lol. It does make all the difference. Only take a minute. Thanks!

Also...** Please read my newest fic (well revised version of the first fic I ever wrote!) Dumbledore's Army!**

/s/4334974/1/DumbledoresArmy

Thanks guys!

Love Miri


	26. I knew you'd give into your desires'

**Authors note:- **Hey guys! Please check out my new fic **Dumbledore's Army! **Hope you like this chapter! I'm starting to kick things off new so enjoy!

**Let me Belong**

**Chapter 26**

**'I knew you'd give in to your desires'**

_The touch of his skin against hers was electric. As he ran his partially closed hand down her arm she shuddered. He pushed his smooth soft lips against hers and moaned. Lily delighted in every touch, every kiss... She was in heaven. He trailed delicate butterfly kisses along her collar bone while drawing her closer to him gently. _

_His kisses became slow and more passionate, there was no hurry. She could feel him smirking against her shoulder. "I knew you'd give in to your desires one day"._

Lily shot up in bed. "Sirius! Again?!" Pushing her hair off her face she fell back into her bed dazed. She could feel her skin tingling where she had dreamt his kisses had been. The sensations along her neck and collar bone made her blush with all the fluster of passion. It was unexpected, but not unwelcome...

- - - Breakfast - - -

Lily sauntered into the Great Hall the next day, pondering the best course of action. For the past few nights Sirius had plagued her dreams, and not in a bad way either. Lily had never considered Sirius in that way, but perhaps now she was? She had caught herself on a number of occasions in the past two days glancing his way.

She knew something about this wasn't right, but couldn't place her finger on what it was. She rarely if ever had dreams of this nature, let alone one every night for nearly a week. Nope! It definitely wasn't a natural attraction to Sirius. She grimaced as he tried to drink a whole beaker of juice, spilling it all down his face and robes. James laughed as he nudged him again resulting in more juice slipping down Sirius' clothes. Now that made her heart skip a little. She knew that in some weird way she was attracted to James. He brought out a different side to her. A side she had never shown at Hogwarts before. He made her smile, he made her irritable to the point of being speechless. Most importantly, he made her heart quicken every so slightly when he looked her way. When he did she felt heat prickle her cheeks, and found herself correcting her posture.

Frustrated she stabbed her fork into a cut up piece of apple. What was she going to do? Well, one thing was for sure. She wasn't going to sit here all alone. Shyly, she scuttled over to the Marauders. It still scared her now to approach them for fear of rejection. However the welcomed her warmly.

"Did you just see that Lily?" Sirius beamed. "Drank the whole thing I did!"

Lily smiled at him. She paused and then asked, "Sirius...do you have a birthmark on the back of you shoulder?"

James choked on his drink and looked at Sirius, then to Lily. Remus too was taken by surprise and kicked Sirius under the table before motioning to James. Sirius scowled at her and shook his head. "Might do why?"

She blushed sensing this tension this question had caused. "Oh, no reason... Just got told you had." The boys were looking at her quizzically. She stood up, "Well, have a nice morning. See you later". Hurriedly, she left.

James rounded on Sirius. "What was that about?" He demanded, rather angrily Remus noted.

Sirius looked at James guiltily. "Well, I may have slipped her a bit of that potion we learnt about the other day. You know. The one for influencing dreams." He smirked. "Every night I imagine we're kissing and cuddling, and whatever I imagine she dreams." James frowned at him. "Only problem is mate, I have to stay awake till late. Hardly get any sleep! This whole love life business is very tiring."

James glowered at him. "Stay away from her Sirius! She's not another one of your conquests."

Sirius held his hands up in earnest. " Look, if I knew you'd take it that seriously, I wouldn't have done it." He smiled and took a bite of a sausage. " She's all yours mate..."

- - - Greenhouses - - -

Lily plunged her shovel into the soil. She loved planting things. It gave her a sense of achievement. Especially when she saw that first glimpse of green sprouting out. Intently, she pushed a seed into the soil, then began to cover it. Smiling, she placed her hands over the earth to push the soil down. She didn't even flinch as she felt two familiar hands slide down her arms and rest on top of her hands.

"Hello James", she greeted in a wispy voice.

James 'hmmm-ed' as he buried his face in her hair, inhaling it's delicious tropical scent. Lily allowed him to do so, but was ever so curious as to where this was leading. She couldn't help but relax into him as he picked up her hands and crossed her arms about herself in a gentle embrace.

"What are you doing James?" She questioned softly. She felt his warm breath dance on one side of her face.

He took a deep breath and replied, "Hugging you. I'll stop if you want?"

Lily smirked. "Really?" She felt his arms tighten in response.

"Well no. But that's because I love to wind you up." He bent down to kiss her tenderly on the cheek. He could feel her shudder. His eyes gleamed happily. She didn't resist him like she would have done before.

He felt her pull away and turn to face him. "James..." She began, looking up at him sincerely. Her eyes were wide with worry and when he looked deep enough, James could see that there was an element of being lost in them. "I don't know what to do anymore."

He tried to smile sympathetically, but it failed. Sometimes her inability to let go annoyed him. "Does it matter? Look. A few nights ago we kissed, big deal! It was fun, we both enjoyed it, what's the problem?" Lily looked at him affronted. He could tell instantly that she felt stupid and pathetic. Sighing he continued, "I didn't mean it like that. What I meant was that you think too much about things. Why can't you just let whatever happens happen?"

Lily cast her eyes down to the floor. She felt childish and uneasy. Glancing up at him she replied, " I can't here. I always feel too clammed up, and I don't know what I want anymore..."

James grabbed her upper arm and pulled her to him. Without giving her chance to hesitate he pushed his lips against hers hungrily. Something about kissing her was so intoxicating to him. His kiss was passionate and urgent. He delighted in every moan she made, in the way her hand rested on her chest softly, and in the way which her hair tingled his face as it brushed against him. He let go of her slowly. Her lips were red and her cheeks flushed. She was looking up at him with eyes resembling those of puppies.

"Catch you two at the wrong moment?" Came a snide voce from the greenhouse doorway. They both turned to look. Amy, one of the snotty girls who lived in Lily's dorm was standing scowling at them both. She had been one of Tessa's best mates. James looked down at Lily who was looking at the ground awkwardly and afraid.

James looked back to Amy and nodded. " The moment's always wrong when you're around. Now if there's nothing else you wanted to say I'd think it'd be best you leave, before I make you!"

Lily took a step away from James consciously. He noticed, but ignored it. Lily was so intimidated by these girls and he couldn't understand why. If she dressed and acted like she did at home she'd be so much more confident. At least that's the way he saw it. Sulking, he glared at Amy as she retreated. He then rounded on Lily.

"Just ignore them Lily. You're better than them. You just need to be more like the Lily you are at home..." He moved to stroke her hair but she pushed his hand away. Her eyes bore into his own. They held anger and resentment.

She opened her mouth to reply but nothing came out. Sighing she left. James simply looked on confused and beginning to feel as infuriated as she was with herself.

- - - Nicole and Carli - - -

Lily sat huddled up on a sofa in the Slytherin common room. Carli hugged her, looking at Nicole. Lily had arrived in their common twenty minutes ago looking rather flustered and bleary eyed. All they had managed to understand was that she had been seen kissing Potter in the Greenhouses (as if they already didn't know).

"That Amy is a gossip. If she has nothing better to do with her time than follow you around, it shows that you're at least of some interest to her. She's obviously jealous..."

Nicole deviated the subject. "So erm... Is Potter a good kisser?"

Pulling her sleeves over her hands and huddling up even more Lily answered with a sad smile. "Yea... Really good."

The girls laughed. "On a scale of one to ten. Ten being the best..."

Lily smirked and replied, "Nine... He's too arrogant for it to be ten." She took a deep breath. "I don't know what to do you two..." Started Lily. "I wish I could be like I am at home. I love dressing up and doing my hair nice and putting on a bit of make up. But if I do that here I feel like I'm trying too hard. And then it's like", she drifted momentarily before continuing, "James makes me so angry at times, but then at others I just want to snuggle him and kiss him, and then I want to argue with him and slap him!"

Nicole raised her eyebrows and took a sip of her drink. "Sounds like you got it bad for him".

Lily nodded. "Thing is though. I love winding him up. The other day Artemis came to talk to me and part of me was ecstatic because James looked so bothered by it. How silly is that?"

Nicole added, "It isn't just you. The other day I nearly kissed this Ravenclaw lad all in an attempt to get that stupid idiot boyfriend of mine to pay me some attention." Her two friends gazed at her curiously. She turned the page of her magazine and finished, "Dint work. He came up to us completely clueless, rattling on about some dream potion he'd just learnt about." She paused. "It's kind of funny, but thinking about it, I've been having some pretty sexual dreams lately..." She shook her head and carried on reading.

"I have too!" Lily mused. "Funnily enough it's always Sirius though".

- - - Boy Dorm - Two days later - - -

Sirius batted a bludger against the wall excitedly. Their first Quidditch match was only a week away, any practise was good practise. Remus groaned as he tried to write up his essay for the Arithmacy professor. Sirius giggled childishly as he achieved his one hundredth successful bat in a row.

"Padfoot..." Sirius turned forgetting about the bludger. "You never know when to give in do you?" Sirius shrugged and turned back to the rapidly approaching ball. With every ounce of strength he batted it back at the wall.

"Trick is Moony, not to give up. If you persist you'll get what you want in the end." Remus glanced over at him with curiosity. It wasn't like Sirius to spout inspiring remarks. "Take the other day. I really really wanted extra's after dinner, so I snuck down to the kitchens and hexed the doorknocker to bang." James chuckled, knowing where this one was going. "I was sat outside on that cold horrible floor for near enough two hours before they answered and threw those chocolate wafers at me! But it was worth every minutes." Remus shook his head amused. "Well at least I decided it was two days after. At the time I was still quite bitter..."

Remus looked at James who seemed deep in thought. "You alright Prongs?"

James looked up from his book and nodded. "Yea fine. Just that Amy! I'm so angry that she told every one about the Greenhouse! Lily hasn't spoken to me all day you know? I think she's avoiding me. I saw her at breakfast this morning, and she just turned away as if I wasn't there."

Sirius chirped, "Don't worry. She'll come round. I avoid you sometimes you know, but I still love you".

Frowning, James inquired, "You ignore me? When?"

Sirius whacked the ball once again. "Well usually when you come out of the shower. You always have soap in your eyes and drop your towel. Oh, and when you're arguing with Lily. She's volatile nowadays. Hexed me the other day she did. I had a right bruise on my bum cheek!"

Remus grinned at James. "Why don't we pull off another prank? We haven't done one in ages."

- - - Girls dorm - - -

Lily tried to avoid her dormitory as much as possible. Since that day in the greenhouse only Tessa had been civil to her. The others sniggered and whispered, plunging Lily back into her quiet old self. She could hardly face Potter this morning she felt so bad.

"I don't know what he sees in her", she heard one girl giggle. "He could do so much better".

"I know. She has no idea what she's letting herself in for."

Sighing, Lily buttoned up her coat. It was a Hogsmeade weekend. She had promised Carli and Nicole she would attend the match and go to the party afterwards. It had taken more persuasion than they had ever dreamt of, yet in the end she had agreed. Today she was going shopping for something to wear.

Carli was indisposed of with her newly rescued kitten. It had been love at first sight between them and so she could not possibly have torn herself apart from him. She had called him Chip. So today it was just Nicole and herself venturing into town to do a spot of shopping.

Turning her back on the girls Lily walked out. Just as she passed through the doorway he heard one very bitter jibe, "I bet he's doing it out of sympathy or for a joke".

That hit her. What if it all was a joke or a prank? Frowning, she left the room.

- - - Hogsmeade - - -

Nicole laughed as Lily modelled a pair of socks at Gladrags wizardwear. They were knee high, lilac with yellow, lime green, pink, and blue polka dots and the oddest ring of feathers around the top. Lily finished posing and squirmed. "They're awful!"

Nicole nodded and modelled her pair. The were half slippers, half socks. They were pink and white, woolly things. The owner had called them slipper socks. Underneath they had a few rubber like grips. They were so adorable. Lily and Nicole both ended up buying a few pairs. They also bought a pair of mittens for the upcoming winter weather, and matching floppy hats. Just as they were leaving they caught sights of the marauders further up the street. Rolling her eyes at them Nicole pulled Lily further down the high street. They then visited a small but very curious looking shop. It was a very frail looking building, with an equally frail shopkeeper.

Lily smiled at her softly as she began to flick through the clothes. Nicole was stood on the other side of the clothes rack, pulling things out of everywhere. "Blaise says that shopping will be my undoing..." She explained, dragging Lily to the changing rooms. "he's probably right", she continued pilling clothes across Lily's open arms. "I'll have no money, become a destitute and marry the richest wizard I can find. And that'll end up being Malfoy. Heaven forbid!"

The corners of Lily's lips turned in amusement. The way Nicole talked was so similar to how her friends spoke at home. They would have these conversations all the time. Lily closed the curtain and looked down at the clothes in her hand.

"What do they even wear to these parties? I've never been." She shouted through to Nicole.

Giving it a moments pause, Nicole shouted back, "Usually short skirts, short dresses, they show there legs to make up for not showing them at the ball. Short shorts..." She mumbled glancing at a pair of electric pink shorts, her eyes near watering.

Lily spent a good few minutes in the changing rooms. All the clothes she modelled to Nicole Nicole added to the shopping list. She was buying trousers, shorts, tops, dresses, belts, bags. Everything and anything. "Humour me please", Nicole asked, looking Lily up and down. Unsure, Lily turned and looked at herself again.

She was wearing a short dusky blue jumpsuit, gold heels, a huge red bag. Frowning she looked at the reflection of Nicole in the mirror. She looked incredibly impressed with herself for picking this out. "You look amazing!" She chimed cheerfully. Lily was beginning to question this girls sanity. Shrugging though Lily added it to the basket. It was her unspent birthday money, and what better to spend it on? This at least was what she tried to tell herself.

And so two hours wiled away. Both shattered from the shopping, Nicole decided to take them somewhere a little out of the way. Somewhere Potter wouldn't be. As Lily plopped down on a rickety wooden chair in the Hogshead, she couldn't help but feel ever so conscious of everything and one around her. Hardly anyone was showing their face, and the whole place looked like it was falling apart. The young man behind the bar however looked sound enough. She heard him explain to Nicole how the owner was out, but he'd take her order if she wanted. The two seemed well acquainted to say the least.

Nicole arrived back at the table holding two dirty glasses of Bramble beer. "Didn't have any butter beer", she remarked as she put the glasses down. "Slightly alcoholic this stuff, so lets not go mad hmm?"

Not entirely sure if she wanted to know how Nicole new the barman well enough to slip her a few drinks, Lily took one of the glasses. Bravely, she took a small sip. She could feel the cold beer fizz on her tongue and slide down her throat. It was delicious, and quite addictive.

- - - Marauders (some time later) - - -

Remus, Sirius and James sat in the common room hoping to catch Lily. They had returned back quite early after stocking up on all the supplies for the party and of course a few tips from Zonko's. They knew Lily had been in Hogsmeade. Sirius had practically leapt at the chance to run over and talk to her. Much to his disappointment he didn't get chance as James and Remus had pulled him towards Hogwarts. They had been sat from the moment they reached Hogwarts in the common room, planning their upcoming prank and as of yet, Lily had not returned.

"Perhaps she with Artemis?" Sirius grumbled crossing his arms over his chest sulkily.

Remus could practically feel the tension between James and Sirius. James disagreed with the way Sirius was taking advantage of Lily's dreams, and Sirius didn't like the way James acted as if he owned her.

"She has passed the deadline time..." James started. "Maybe she's with that girl we saw her with?"

Remus nodded uninterested. "Where ever she is, she is. Why don't you guys just leave her alone to do what she wants?"

"Because, when she does what she wants, I don't like her." Explained a grumpy James, "But when she does what I want, I like her..."

- - - Hogs Head - - -

Lily howled with laughter as Nicole stood on a stool, balancing her glass on her head, while impersonating Professor McGonagall. The pub roared with applause and beer was spilt on the ground as glasses were raised.

"This one's for McGonagall!" Nicole cheered raising the glass off her head and toasting her Transfiguration teacher. And so this is how the hours had passed. It was now nearly nine o'clock. The girls had caused such a stir in the pub, singing chants, and doing impressions that business hadn't been better. Aberforth Dumbledore watched dismayed but amused. The girls brought life back his pub, and they weren't doing any serious harm. His brother would certainly have something to say, but they were only having fun.

Giggling Lily took a swig of her own drink. With sudden inspiration she climbed on her chair too. "I got one!" She bellowed. Carefully she positioned herself on the table. In a loud slurring voice she sang, " HOGWARTS HOGWARTS!"

Instantly, everyone began to join in merrily. They were swaying, spilling drinks, dancing, everyone having a good time. Although all but two were too old to currently attend the school none had forgotten the song. "Hoggy warty Hogwarts. Teach us something please! Whether we be old and bald or young with scabby knee's!"

Nicole high-fived Lily and began dancing on the table encouraging the crowd. "Our heads could do with filling with some interesting stuff, for now they're bare and full of air!" Aberforth smiled and joined in. If only his brother could see him now. "Dead flies and bit's of fluff... So teach us something worth knowing! Bring back what we've forgot! Just do your best we'll do the rest and learn until our brains all roooot!"

Everyone jumped about and cheered. Aberforth laughed and shook his head. Students will be students! The girls made their way over to the bar. Upon reaching it there was a loud bang as the bar door burst open. Nervously looking at each other the girls bobbed down. Luckily so, for at the door stood McGonagall and Dumbledore, searching for their missing students. Quickly thinking Aberforth motioned the two girls to follow him behind the bar. Lily and Nicole followed without delay. He led them to a small passageway which he insisted would lead them to the room of requirements. Deciding not to take their chances against Dumbledore, the girls set off.

- - - Common Room - - -

Lily clambered through the portrait hole dizzily. Perhaps she shouldn't have drunk so much of that beer stuff. Hiccupping, she tripped up and fell flat on her face. Sirius catching sight of her laughed.

"Sup Evans? Forgot the step?" He joked. Grumbling, Lily picked herself and her bags up. With all the dignity she could muster, she held her head up high and walked as straight as possible to the girls stairs.

Perplexed the guys looked at each other.

- - - Next morning - - -

Lily rested her head in her hands, leaning on the table. She was suffering for last night this morning. She felt a tap on her back. Trying to focus she lifted her head away from her hands. She saw Nicole sit down next to her. They were both sitting in the Great Hall, looking as dead as each other.

"It was worth it Lils... Just keep thinking that..."

Lily nodded trying to soothe her headache. "This is the first hangover I've had in ages."

Nicole laughed and leant into her. "James is coming."

Groaning Lily replied, "I wish he wouldn't. I look a state."

James glared at Nicole as he sat down opposite Lily. "You alright?" He asked her regarding her tired and dull complexion.

Lily smiled at him faintly and nodded. "Yea. Bit of headache that's all." James raised his brow and began buttering a slice of toast.

"What was wrong with you last night?" He asked taking a bite. Nicole scowled at him and waited for Lily's reply.

"Oh", she flushed. "I was just tired. Lots of walking about yesterday. Bit of a long day..."

Nicole smiled knowingly. "Well I'm going to go and find Carli", she explained to Lily. "I'll see you later yea?" Lily nodded. "Oh, and try the Pumpkin juice. It works wonders".

James' eyes followed her as she retreated. "What are you doing hanging around with Slytherins all of a sudden?" Lily shrugged. Sighing, James buttered another slice of toast and handed it to Lily. "Here, eat something. You'll feel better."

Lily looked at the toast then at James. She couldn't believe everything he was doing was a joke. A faint smiled crossed her lips as she took it. "Thank you".

- - - Lily and Sirius - - -

Lily had never known Sirius could be so protective. He always seemed so carefree and in his own world. Yet here he was trying to cheer her up and rid her of any issues she had with her own confidence.

"If it makes you feel better... I'd go out with you over any of them girls any day!"

Lily's face lit up. "Really?" Sirius nodded.

"They are all too bothered about what they look like and who they know and see that they forget to be themselves." Amy smirked as she moved to hide behind a statue with James. She had gone out of her way to find him once she had seen Lily and Sirius together.

"You're beautiful, cheerful, and you don't half give us a run for our money. You're like one of the lads. I'd give my right leg for a girl like you."

Lily nudged him playfully. " You're such a charmer Sirius!" She joked. "Don't know when to stop flirting..."

Sirius scuffed her hair up. "Saying you wouldn't want a guy like me?"

Lily thought for a moment before answering, "Maybe. The more arrogant the better..." She teased.

James closed his eyes and turned away. Amy followed behind him satisfied. That had gone better than planned.

"That's why you like James then?" Sirius mused. Lily nodded and leant her head against Sirius' shoulder.

"Just don't know what to do about it or how to approach him".

* * *

**Next Chapter**

- "I don't suppose Miss Evans you and Miss Nicole Mellow could explain your whereabouts yesterday?"

- Sirius pulled her to one side, looking up and down the corridor. He turned to her, "You're not the only one he's being cold with Lils. He won't hold a conversation of more than five words with me!"

- "I'll never think about Quidditch players in the same way again..." Nicole squirmed picking up dirty shorts. "Never!"

- "When he see's you in that he won't be able to turn you down. Not after you've taken your pride and fed it to the lions", Carli giggled, doubling over with the pain of hysteria.

* * *

Hey guys. Chapters are getting more exciting now. I have so much planned for you all, I hope you enjoy it! Things are really going to heat up and there's a few surprises and twists in store.

Please read my new fic **Dumbledore's Army**. It's a fic about the gangs sixth year at Hogwarts. It's very inclusive of all the characters and doesn't just centre around Harry or Hermione who is a slayer in this. You'll find bits with Dean, Lavender, Pravati, Neville, Seamus, all those lot to make it more rounded.

Please check it out!

**Also:- Please review!** The authors on this site put a lot of effort into writing. I love writing fics and it's nice to get feedback. One chapter can take hours and sometimes days to put together. Reviewing only takes a minute or two, so please do review.

Thankyou

Miri


	27. Feeding you Pride to the Lions

**Hey readers: **Sorry if there are any strange spellings in this. i've been getting my 'hers' and 'his' mixed up lately. I've been so tired and sleepy, even during the day. Lol. But opticians on Weds and hopefully I'll be all good. :D Hope you like. I love this chapter!

**Let me Belong**

**Chapter 27**

'**You've taken your pride and fed it to the lions'**

Lily and Nicole sat apprehensively on one of the splintered wooden stools in Professor McGonagall's office. She glared at them both sternly as they refused to answer her question with any degree of honesty.

Lily glanced at Nicole through the corner of her eyes and tried to hold back her laughter. Nicole was sucking her mouth in trying to control herself and not burst out in fits. Something between these two was contagious. If one of them began to laugh inevitably both would. Lily had never found herself in the situation of being in trouble before and right now she was. Strangely enough though, she didn't care. Nicole was too amusing to even think about being worried.

McGonagall looked even more irritated. " You two are in serious trouble. Yesterday you were reported missing for more than four hours! We never found you and yet you turn up back in the Hogwarts grounds the next day. If it wasn't for James Potter", Lily went cold momentarily, "telling us you two had been found and what time you had returned and the mysterious state you were in, we would still be looking for you! Do you understand?" Nicole nodded her head with a desperately hidden smile on her face. McGonagall frowned disapprovingly and turned to Lily. "You are both facing a day long detention if you do not tell me where you were." Lily looked to the ground and felt her cheeks go red. "So I don't suppose Miss Evans you and Miss Nicole Mellow could explain your whereabouts yesterday?"

Nicole looked across to Lily a little lost for what to say. A bit anxiously Lily lied, "We were shopping you see, and well we got a bit distracted."

"By what?" Came McGonagall's shrill voice.

"By... Well", Lily thought. " By a very drunk man." Nicole furrowed her brow at Lily for a moment forgetting McGonagall's presence. Upon remembering it, she nodded.

"Yes, this poor old...decrepit alcoholic." There was reverence in her voice that was so sympathetic. " "We couldn't just leave him, laying in the middle of the path like a squashed disintegrated sweet wrapper." McGonagall looked to Lily unsure of their answer being the truth. Nicole carried on, "So we helped him up and walked him back to his house."

Deciding the butt in Lily added, "But then he told us he didn't have one because he had spent too much money on alcohol and had been evicted from his house that day by the community he lived with. So he ended up in Hogsmead... And we decided that we had better find him a place to stay."

"Where did you take him?" McGonagall inquired writing the information down.

"The Hogs Head!" Nicole blurted quickly before Lily could answer. "We thought it would be best for him to have a bit of peace and quiet. Somewhere no body would hassle him". Minerva 'hmm-ed' considering the matter. "Ask the owner if you don't believe us..."

Their professor rubbed her temples contemplating what action should be taken. " I will not pursue the matter any further, but", she began, "You both will meet me the night before the Quidditch match, at six in the evening, on the Quidditch pitch for detention."

Silently the girls rose from their seats and apologised for all the trouble they had caused. Once out of the room Lily turned to Nicole. "Potter told her we were back!" She shrieked. " And how long we'd been gone!"

Nicole tied her hair back listening to Lily's rant. "Sounds to me like he wanted us to get in trouble." Lily nodded furiously.

"I'm going to find him and ask him..." Declared Lily, but Nicole called her back.

" Don't! Play it cool. That might be how he wants you to react. Act as if nothing has happened. Just chill out and relax. It doesn't matter anyway, we have detention no matter what..." Lily sighed and turned to Nicole.

"Well it's nearly time for dinner, so we better get going". Together the two girls walked down to the Great Hall. Lily walked over to sit with the marauders. Sirius and Remus greeted her warmly, James on the other hand looked away and began a conversation with Amy. Frowning, Lily's eyes flickered between Sirius and Remus. They both shrugged it off, not knowing what was actually wrong with James. He had been very unreceptive to Sirius, and now apparently Lily.

And that was how the night progressed. That night turned into two whole days before he even said a word to Lily.

- - - End of Potions Class - - -

"Would you move please Evans?" James sulked as he pushed past her, accidentally standing on her toe. Glowering, Lily rounded on Sirius. "What is his problem?!" She demanded. " He hasn't said a word to me for days and when he does it's just nasty. Not only that, but he's spending all his time talking to Amy and those girls and they keep rubbing it in as they know something I don't!"

Before Sirius could even answer Lily was out of the classroom door storming down the corridor. Running a hand through his hair he decided to follow her. Sirius pulled her to one side, looking up and down the corridor. He turned to her, "You're not the only one he's being cold with Lils. He won't hold a conversation of more than five words with me!"

Lily sighed and leant on Sirius for a moment. "I was thinking perhaps he's just stressed with the game tomorrow, but I reckon it's more than that now." Playfully Sirius cuffed her on the cheek.

"Don't worry he'll come round. I'm going to bloody make him. I refuse to let him carry on like this. He's being ridiculous and I'm going to find out why."

Lily had every faith that Sirius would. And she trusted he'd make things better. "I have to run off and get ready for detention", she sulked, "But I'll catch up with you later okay?"

Sirius frowned and caught Lily as she tried to walk away. "You have detention?" He puzzled.

With a guilty smile Lily nodded. "yea, got a bit drunk and disorderly the other night..."

Sirius wiped an imaginary tear from his eye. "I'm proud."

- - - Boys Dorm - - -

Sirius eventually caught up with James. He was laying on his bed flicking through the notes he had just made. Upon Sirius entering he threw them to one side and got up to leave. Before he could leave Sirius sent a 'Stuptify' jinx James way sending him flying back on the bed. James sat up opened mouthed, as did Remus. He looked between the two uncomfortably, but knew better than to get involved, especially when this was the only way the issue would be resolved. Angrily James fired a spell back. When Remus gazed upon Sirius he was no longer the handsome dark haired Beater, in his place was a handsome green haired beater.

Sirius gasped in a girly manner and ran his fingers through his hair. Upon becoming aware of the satisfied smirk on James' face Sirius hurtled a hex back. Before running out of the room. James looked down at his now blue lizard like skin. Growling with anger he chased his friend. The two ran through corridor after corridor, hexing, jinxing and cursing. By the time Sirius reached the greenhouse his hair was green, his fingers were twigs, he had a rather evil monkey banging a goblet on his head and was wearing a beautiful flowing lilac gown. He stopped and bent over catching his breath. James ran in behind gasping for air too. He had the appearance of a well formed, human lizard. His skin was scaly and blue, his eyes were dilated black, and yet his had dogs ears and a dogs tongue which was lolling from his mouth.

Sirius watched James' every move carefully, not liking how his best friend was aiming his wand at Sirius' beloved plant. "Harm the plant stag boy, and I'll give you a permanent tail!" Sirius threatened aiming his wand at James.

"Mister Potter! Mister Black! What on earth?"

- - - Infirmary - - -

Sirius sat on the hospital bed sulking, arms across his chest and looking away from James who was on the bed next to him. James was pretty much doing the same. Both had been restored to their natural states after Professor Wormwood had sent them to see the nurse.

"Well this is fun..." Commented Remus who was sitting on a chair between both beds.

"This is about Lily isn't it?" Sirius finally asked giving in to his impatience and urge to talk. Ignoring his friend James attempted to act as if he wasn't there. Sirius climbed off his bed, and with both hands pushed James off his. "What is it that we have done? Why aren't you talking to us? You know you're really upsetting her!"

Folding his arms across his chest James stood up and replied, "Look if you two want to get together, don't let me stop you..."

Frowning, Sirius glared at his friend. "She doesn't like me though. She likes you. She told me so the other night!"

There was a slight weakness in James' balance but he soon recovered. From his chair Remus' eyes widened. He smiled. _'God the life of a Marauder is eventful! Good job that I placed that bet on them kissing. I knew that what Amy said was true! Shame nobody else really believed her enough for Sirius to be allowed to count it though.' _Remus was distracted from his thoughts by James' cold retort.

" You expect me to believe that when I saw you both cuddling outside the other night talking about how much you liked each other?"

Sirius groaned with frustration. "We were messing around. It turns out, much to my dismay that it's you she likes. And that's despite you being an insufferable arrogant git! Figure that one out!"

James was lost for a second as to what he should say back. "Amy reckons you two fancy each other."

Sirius pushed his friend again. "And you _believed_ her? James! She wants you all to herself, that's why she has been saying nasty things about Lily the past few days. She knows you like her and that Lily likes you..."

"She's never said anything about Lily to me..."

Remus glanced at the two from over the top of his book. "That's because she's too scared to. It would make her seem bitchy and petty if she did that, and she knows how you don't like that." He added before turning back to his book.

"Whose side are you on here?" James asked feeling the pressure of his friends building up on him, bringing him back to his senses. Remus shook his head dismayed and carried on reading.

"Look, James. You're my best friend, and I know you like Lily. I wouldn't go there even if she tried mate, which she hasn't, just to add."

Resigned James sighed and sat down on his bed. He knew he couldn't trust Amy, but it had been so easy to get carried away, especially after having seen Sirius and Lily flirting and huddling together. Glancing up at his friend he inquired, " If she likes me why hasn't she told me? Why has she been ignoring me then after Amy told everyone she's seen us kissing?"

Sirius moved to sit on Remus' knee and regard James more closely. "Because she's scared James! She's never had so much attention from the people at this school and now everyone's talking about her. She isn't like she is at home." James laid back and listened some more to Sirius' explanation. " If you ask me she wants to be with you but she's scared of what people will say if she does get with you. And you don't make it easier by always chatting up girls and then being all 'I've got a humongous crush on you' with Lily." James smiled fondly at Sirius' ever so girly air quotation marks. "She's too scared to make the first move so you have to!"

"I have though! That's the thing. She always backs away though."

Remus shoved Sirius off his knee after what seemed like a lifetime of trying. " I think James, if there's one thing we need to do, that's get Amy back for being a total cow and stirring things!"

- - - Lily, Carli and Nicole - - -

Carli laughed and pushed her hair behind her ear. Walking Lily and Nicole to their detention was a nice break from doing work, and was just as entertaining, if not more.

"What's so funny?" Sneered a familiar voice. The three girls all turned to see Amy, Marian, and Slyvia and a few of their 'followers' starring at them. Lily felt herself begin to get all shy and nervous again.

Carli being the more brassy of the three stepped forward and jibed, "Well I could go for that awful orange fake tan, probably ordered from 'Teen Wicth'", for a moment Lily was sure she could see Amy's eye twitch, " Or perhaps the stiletto's which are two sizes two small at least. You've obviously managed to delude yourself that your feet are a size six and not the size eight they actually are. Or even those really bad extension which you can see sticking out at the side... Just there" Carli motioned pointing to the side of her head.

There was a moment of silence as Amy mustered a reply. It was quite a long moment too. " Shut up!"

Nicole and Carli laughed. "Is that the best you can do?" Nicole goaded. "You know, I always thought you were stuck up cow, but now I realise you're just a pathetic wanna-be. At least Tessa was a genuine bitch all round. You're just trying too hard to fill her place. James you want isn't it? Think getting at Lily's going to help you get him?"

Amy smirked confidently. "Well it's me he's talking to nowadays, not her. Not after I saw Sirius and Lily together and went to get James. We watched you two sat together on the bench, and you know what, I enjoyed every minute of it. I was actually surprised at how affected James was. We all thought you two were a big joke. But you don't matter anymore. You're just a sad little nobody he wouldn't look at in a million years..." She giggled and flicked her blonde hair behind her back. "And you know what, that's all my doing."

Lily gritted her teeth and clenched her fists. Rage was building up within her. Amy had done this. After they had come so far to get to know each other, Amy had taken any chance Lily had with James and as part of a whim thrown it away. Calmly Lily tried to subdue her anger. She shocked Carli and Nicole when she took slow, (rather flaunting) steps towards Amy. Nicole looked to Carli through the corner of her eyes. A smile fluttered across both their lips as Lily told Amy just what she thought of her.

" You know what, I'm not even going to bother letting you get to me because you're not worth it. I sort of feel sorry for you", Amy flinched as Lily drew closer and closer. The girls behind her too looked uncomfortable. Lily was know for her strong magic, especially when provoked, and for once in her life, Amy was feeling threatened by her. " The only way you can get anything is by ruining and hurting other people. Could you honestly say you would ever feel secure in a relationship with James, knowing that you were second best?" Lily was now only centimetres away from Amy who, for a change, looked pale and not orange. Lily smiled sympathetically and then turned and walked away. "Oh and by the way", she added not looking back, " Your mascara's smudged from your eyes watering..."

- - - Quidditch Pitch - - -

"Lily you were amazing! I'm so proud of you! I wish I had that moment on camera then I could play it over and over and over again." Lily smiled. Inside secretly she was shaking still. But right now, Amy didn't seem as scary as she usually was. It was a small triumph for Lily.

"Ladies..." Came McGonagall's voice from the entrance to the Gryffindor changing rooms. Carli waved them goodbye, and Lily and Nicole followed their teacher.

There was the distinct smell of sweat and mud about the changing room that Lily did not like. Neither did Nicole by the looks of things. They shared a quick dreadful glance before listening to McGonagall's instructions.

"I want you to clean all of these to a superior standard, do you understand? You're not leaving until you have". Lily and Nicole looked down at the huge pile of Gryffindor kit. Rolling her eyes Lily wished she could be talking to James right now. She couldn't bear the fact that he would be in Hogwarts somewhere being comforted by Amy, while she was stuck here cleaning his kit!

It was some time later when the girls were within sight of being half way through the kit. " I'll never think about Quidditch players in the same way again..." Nicole squirmed picking up dirty shorts. "Never!"

Giggling, Lily tossed her a pair of socks. "They are vile!" She shrieked. Nicole chuckled and picked them up. Lily watched Nicole curiously as she stopped what she was doing and looked at Lily.

"You know I don't like Potter..." She confessed in a pensive tone, "But I know you do. And I also know you can't let that Amy win him. I think that James would be a really good thing for you". Lily furrowed her brow and smiled a little uneasily. "I've been thinking of a good way for you to make it up to him you know..." A wicked smiled crossed Nicole's lips.

- - - Quidditch Match - - -

Crowds were gathered in the chattering masses. All dressed in their scarves and hats and house colours. The atmosphere was electric. Lily almost regretted never watching a game before. Yet here she was, walking towards to pitch, drinking in the excitement and anxiety of the students. They were jumping around and laughing and shouting chants and winning cheers. Lily skirted past a group of first years who were dancing about with glee at seeing their first real Quidditch match.

She had not seen James last night, but she was on her way to seem him now. Carli and Nicole were at her side, trying to hide their grins. Lily nudged them both playfully. "Why am I doing this?" Lily asked as the girls moved around to the back entrance to the changing rooms.

Nicole took away Lily's long coat from her and burst out laughing. Carli held her composure for a few seconds longer but found the sight just as hilarious. Blushing and smiling herself Lily looked down at her clothes. "Is it worth it?" She asked them both self consciously.

"You want the guy right?" Carli splutter between laughs. Lily nodded slowly. "Well Carli continued, breaking off for a laugh, "When he sees you in that he won't be able to turn you down. Not after you've taken your pride and fed it to the lions", Carli giggled even more, doubling over with the pain of hysteria.

"You're not helping guys..." Lily moaned. Taking a deep breath she turned away from them and took a brave step into the changing room.

- - - Changing rooms - - -

Sirius looked to see who had just entered. He stood opened mouthed and silent for the first time in a while. "What is it?" Remus asked. He followed Sirius daze and his mouth too fell open. Lily approached them both nervously. Remus didn't what to say as she asked hem both if she looked okay.

Sirius of course did, "You look like a hardcore Potter fan... Where's my face?" He asked circling her. Lily shrugged. "I'll make another one of you next time."

Sirius smiled and looked up. Behind Lily stood James Potter, regarding her curiously. He had not yet seen the front of her, and Sirius didn't want to be there when he did. If James didn't appreciate this then he wouldn't appreciate anything she did. Sirius ushered everyone out of the room and into the next room to give them all a 'pep talk'. James remained behind still starring at Lily's back.

She could feel him watching her curiously. She knew sooner or later she would have to turn around, but she preferred later rather than sooner. "What are you doing here Lily?" He asked her softly, trying his hardest to sound pleasant and gentle.

Lily's heart leapt when he called her Lily. She smiled down at the ground. "Potter, before I turn around there's something I have to tell you... I was really desperate for you to talk to me again and well, I thought the best way to get you to forgive me would be to show up at your match and support you."

James frowned wondering why he was still looking at her back. "Well are you going to look at me at any point today? You can't support me if you aren't looking at me."

Lily blushed and turned slowly on her heel. She cringed as James' face went from shock to amusement to pure delight. "What are you wearing?" He asked her as straight faced as he could muster.

Lily waved a flag with 'Potter's my God' written on it half heartedly. "Well you know. Thought I'd make an effort with it being my first Quidditch match and all".

James looked down at her apparel once more a little scared. Lily was stood before him wearing a yellow and red woolly jumper with 'I love James Potter' on it. Perhaps the best feature was the moving picture of himself smiling and winking his famous wink. On her head sat an animated Lion. He furrowed his brow as the paws moved forward as if trying to reach out and scratch him. It 'roared' with the ferocity of a kitten. She fiddled with her mittens as she explained, "It was the best I could do..." He nodded impressed, yet slightly worried about her sanity. His eyes then wandered down to her jeans. She had stuck little cut out's of his face to them and a larger version on her bum which she modelled as she turned around for him to see. His eyes widen yet he remained silent. He had really under estimated this girl. She completed the look with a pair of Ugg boots which she had not tampered with thankfully.

She took a few steps towards him. All he could do was close his eyes dismayed. Every time she took a step her boot's roared with the same kitten squeak as her hat. "You know Lily, you really do know how to make a lasting impression." Smiling Lily looked up at him.

"There's nothing going on you know with me and Sirius."

James nodded. " Especially not if he's seen you looking like that", James joked.

"So, are we still friends?" She asked quietening as he approached her with a seductive smile about his face. He lifted her chin slowly and bent down to kiss her. Lily moved onto her tiptoes, feeling more alive than she ever had done before at Hogwarts. Her boots 'meow-ed', and James stopped leaning in.

"I'm sorry", he laughed, "But it's kind of killed the mood". he pulled away chuckling. Lily nodded less enthusiastic about her boots all of a sudden. He kissed her on the forehead before joining the rest of the players.

- - - - - - -

Lily laughed and took a bit of her hot dog. James was pretty good she had to admit, and what Sirius couldn't do on that broom wasn't worth knowing. He had flexed at the ladies, blown kisses, pouted, posed. It was such good fun to watch. At one point Artemis had flown past, and in an attempt to salvage some kind of pride, she had bobbed down so he could not see her jumped or jeans. He had waved and nodded, much to James' disapproval. It was at this point that James had caught sight of the snitch and began a furious pursuit of it. He ducked and dodged, and flown in and out of stalls, impressing the crowds with his breath taking feats. Lily jumped up and down and cheered as he caught the snitch.

"YAY! GO JAMES!" She screamed with the rest of the crowd.

Down below Lily could see the teams descending and the two captains shake hands. As the players began to slowly dredge themselves back to their changing rooms, James couldn't help but size up his 'competition'. Artemis was glowing with pride at his team and congratulating them all for an excellent game. James had to admire him, yet if he so much as moved in Lily's direction, he would have to set him straight.

- - - Quidditch season party - - -

Lily had wanted to go and see James after the game, but the girls had dragged her off to get ready. "He's seen you looking humble, time to knock his socks off!" They had reasoned, pulling her back up to Hogwarts.

Lily ran her hands over her dress and smiled. She hadn't felt this good in ages. "You look amazing." Carli fawned, pawing her enviously. She wore a soft light gold deeply plunging V-neck dress, made from a shimmering clinging material. A circle hoop clasp held the front together just enough to cover her chest. The dress only fell to her thigh, but then flared out behind her to fall around the back of her legs elegantly to her mid calf. Nicole had certainly been daring when making Lily buy this dress for it had no back too. Nicole had reasons that this way you could see her hips move when danced.

With a pair of heeled gold strappy sandals, and a pair of large hooped earrings, the girls had declared her outfit complete. They curled her hair softly, so that it fell naturally around her face, and since the dress was stunning, they had decided more was less when it came to make up, and applied shimmer eye shadow, lots of eyeliner and mascara, and tinted lip gloss. Lily felt like she could take on the world dressed like this.

"Now, you have to play it cool remember. When all those lads flock to you, act as though you don't care. You're going to turn a few heads tonight I can tell you. Anyway, are we getting off?"

- - -

The Marauders were already had been at the party in the great hall for a good few minutes. James was not sure if Lily was going to show or not. Everyone seemed delighted that there was a party. People were dancing and kissing, and running around excitedly. Girls were flirting with him and trying to get his attention, and yet, he was expectantly hoping that any minute Lily would walk through the door.

Sirius handed him a drink and shuddered. "Just got licked by a house elf I reckon you know. Something definitely licked me..." James nodded and looked about the room. Out of the corner of his eye he was sure he saw Lily. He did a double take and choked on his drink. Whacking Sirius he pointed to their friend. She was at the far side of the room looking more divine than anything he had ever seen. Sirius too seemed taken with her. James felt hot under the collar as she slowly approached him, her dress emphasising the swinging of her hips. A lot of eyes strayed in her direction as she walked by. She paid them no heed, determined to reach her friends. "She's the most beautiful thing in here..." Sirius whispered entranced. James picked up a glass off the table behind him, waiting for Lily to draw close enough to hand it to her. When he did offer her it, she took it gratefully and smiled in thanks.

"You look beautiful..." Sirius softly chimed still in a daze. James elbowed him, jerking Sirius back to this plane. Sirius seemed a little bothered by this, but nether the less spotted what he believed to be a house elf, and in his pursuit to discover 'the licker' he began to casually follow the strange half invisible creatures about, demanding to know who had licked him.

Lily moved to rest against the table next to James. "You know, looking as pretty as you do, you'll definitely get some male attention tonight." He began stealing a glance of her chest from above. Lily shrugged and turned to him. He looked away angelically, hoping she had caught him looking.

"Are you saying I wouldn't usually?" She laughed, before taking a sip of her drink.

"You know what I mean", mumbled James looking rather down. "You could have any guy you wanted." Lily felt her old self slipping back. She wanted to wind James up a little. She deserved that after wearing that ridiculous outfit today.

Before she could reply flirtatiously, she felt Sirius resting her arm on her shoulder. "They won't admit it you know! They won't even show themselves. I have been talking to that chair like a lunatic for the past two minutes."

"Nothing new there then", Blaise drawled holding his hand out to Lily. She smiled at him and hugged him. "You look stunning", he complimented her. "Want to dance? Thought I'd get in there before Malfoy hogs you all night". Smiling Lily let him lead her to the dance floor. As she left Remus joined his friends.

"She's causing quite a stir", he remarked watching her dance with Blaise. The guys said nothing but watched glumly. James couldn't take his eyes off her. He adored the way her hips moved freely and slowly to the music. She dipped, and rolled, and popped and shook. She was so sensual and enchanting. Sighing he bit rather sulkily into a cocktail sausage.

"Just go over their mate and dance with her!" Remus declared some time later. Lily had been dancing now for ages with numerous different people, including Nicole and Carli. The three of them were having a blast, flirting and dancing, and laughing. Lily so badly wanted James to come and dance with her but he hadn't yet.

"Should I?" He pestered for the fifth time. A girl had never made him feel so unsure of himself before. Sirius was close to pushing him over there and did resolve to give him a gentle shove in the right direction. However there was no need as James set aside his drink and slowly made his way over to Lily.

Nicole raised her brow at Lily and winked. Lily knew James was drawing near. She swung her hips from side to side and lifted her hands above her head. She felt James' hands slide onto her hips from behind. Lily couldn't hide the smile on her face. She placed her hands on his and slowly moved with him. He leant in to her and whispered in her ear. She blushed and looked down to the ground coyly. He could be such a charmer when he wanted to be.

The two dancer together for some time before Lily turned in his arms and faced him. "Who'd have thought hmmm? That me and you would be dancing together at a Quidditch party?" He remarked brushing her hair away from her face.

"I know", replied Lily softly. " So...do I get that kiss now?" She asked him teasingly, remembering the events of earlier.

"Perhaps", he smirked. They paused for a minute and gazed at each other. It was not long before their lips met once again in a tantalizing kiss. They were so lost in the moment that both were oblivious to everything outside their bubble.

"YES!" Sirius yelled triumphantly. "THEY'RE KISSING! LILY EVANS AND JAMES POTTER ARE KISSING!" Remus tried to clap his hand over his best friends mouth but to no avail. "HOW LONG WILL THEY LAST? I WILL BE TAKING BETS IN HERE TOMORROW!" He shouted even louder. Groaning Remus turned and walked away.

"What?" Sirius asked running after him.

* * *

Hey! Thanks for reading. I hope you liked it. This is where I have wanted to be for ages.

So I have a few questions. I want your opinions

1) Do you want Remus to find a love interest?

2) Would you prefer Sirius to?

3) Do you think Lily is moving too slowly or too quickly in terms of gaining her confidence back?

4) Do you want L/J to have a relationship as in bf/gf or play it cool and see how it goes?

5) Opinions on Amy's character would be nice cause I have a few things in store for her yet.

Thanks again and please review. Also please check out my other fic Dumbledore's Army!

Love Miri


	28. Will you be just mine?

**Hey guys. I'm back. Sorry about the wait. I've had next to no internet access for three years. But finally got it now! Woop!**

**So here's my new chapter. I am trying to decide if to complete this story and start a new one following on from this, or just carry on adding chapters to this (part 1)**

**Anyways, please review and thankyou for having patience and reading. **

**Miri**

p.s- also, for any buffy fans, check out my other fic 'Dumbledore's Army: A Slayer is bon'.

* * *

Let me Belong

**Chapter 28**

**Will you be just mine?**

- - - Transfiguration Class - - -

A smile played on Lily's lips as James passed her, walking to the front to hand in his work. She could feel him watching her as he returned to his seat. With full determination she tried to act as though she had not noticed, however to the side of her Remus rolled his eyes knowingly. He cast a glance back to Sirius who was drawing pictures of his new best friend.

It was two days ago when Sirius had found what he called 'Flutter-by Fire fly'. It was a strange thing, something only Sirius would find. It looked like your average butterfly, although it was the size of a bird, and when it felt threatened it breathed out a deadly flame. Sirius had though it beautiful and lured it back to the castle with flower heads. Ever since he had declared that it was love.

"There's a lot of that going around", Remus had moaned to himself at the time. Sighing, he looked about the room. Everyone was working hard, but once the teachers backs were turned, people whispered and tried to convey messages silently with their hands, some sent love notes to the girls, others just got on with their work. Glumly he turned back to his own work. It was a full moon soon, and he was feeling the stress and wolfish urges. He was so full of energy, and wanted to jump about and run around, but somehow he did not think that McGonagall would appreciate it.

James sat down and looked to Remus. He looked restless and unable to sit still. In an attempt to make him laugh James transformed his mouse into a squirrel with an elephant, then sent it stampeding across Sirius' art work. Startled at first, Sirius jolted back, but he soon warmed to the little thing. It was not long before a silent battle begun between them, James wanting to turn the mouse back, Sirius wanting to keep the Sqelephant.

Lily turned around to see what all the commotion was behind her. James caught her eye and smiled innocently at her as he dug his fingers into Sirius arm while Remus stole the creature back. Furrowing her brow Lily turned back around. Sometimes the things those guys got up to were unbelievable.

James scowled at Sirius for making him looked stupid in front of Lily. Sirius replied by looking away haughtily. After class, as Lily was leaving James ran to catch up with her. It had been two days since the ball, and as expected everyone was crowding around the two trying to find out all the gossip. Lily had never felt so in demand in her life! Amy had not bothered her since, and a lot of the girls she slept with were being a little warmer with her, but with a fake undertone to them.

Just as she turned to walk down the corridor to potions, she felt a familiar warm hand catch her upper arm and slow her pace down. She didn't even need to look to know it was James. He walked alongside her. Neither were saying everything. People watched them curiously although they tried to look as though they were not. James' eyes wandered to Lily, and he regarded her closely. She was looking down watching where she was standing. The night before Filch had had another disagreement with Peeves, which resulted in numerous sludge balloons, and fire crackers being fired. The floor was splattered with acid like sludge, and un-crackled fire snaps.

Protectively he pulled her away from one of the fire crackers stuck to the wall and towards him. She thanked him and blushed. Blushing and smiling was all she seemed to do recently. He liked it though. "What are you doing tonight?" He inquired, stepping over some sludge.

Lily shrugged. "Nothing much". Her eyes flickered up to him curiously. He looked down at her and rolled his eyes playfully.

"_Girls! _" Lily nudged him.

"Why anyway? What are you doing tonight?"

James shrugged in Lily's fashion. "Nothing much." Laughing, Lily nudged him again. A contented smile crossed James' face, and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her even closer. "I was actually wondering if you wanted to come and hang around on the tower?" Before Lily could reply he carried on trying to sell the idea. "It's really nice up there at night. Me and Tessa always used to go up". As soon as the words left his mouth he wished they hadn't.

Lily pulled away from him and stopped. She looked at him questioningly, before smiling at his mistake. "Perhaps another night?" Still smirking, she turned around and walked off.

James groaned with frustration. Sirius patted him on the back having heard. "You're usually so smooth mate. What's happening?"

Resigned, James raised his shoulders. "I don't know. I forget things when she's around, and I don't think much."

Remus snorted with laughter. "You can say that again! You're going to drive her away if you carry on about other girls."

"Oh, speaking of which, Amy wants to have a word with me apparently. Needs some help or something."

Remus and Sirius exchanged a knowing glance. "Mate, she's bad news…"

James sighed and nodded, "Oh come on. She might be a bitch, but she did seem pretty desperate to talk to me."

- - - Lily's Room - - -

Lily had actually been tempted by the idea of going to the tower. That was until James had mentioned those other girls. Everyone in the school was talking about the pair like they were an item. It was unavoidable however that Lily would be compared to every other girl James had ever been seen with.

She was playing a dangerous game. She either ran the risk of just being another one of _those _girls, or becoming something more serious, which in truth, Lily was not sure she was ready for. This sounded like a dilemma for David. Without hesitation Lily took out a quill and scroll and began writing a scrawled letter to her best friend.

_Hey David!_

_Hope everything's good. I know I haven't given you time to reply to my last letter but I need some desperate advice. James and I kissed the other day, and it was amazing… But! I feel that although I really like him I'm either not ever going to be sure of where I stand with him and turn into a replica of Tessa, or we'll end up in some weird relationship and I'll be constantly fretting over all the girls flirting with him. What should I do?_

_I have no idea what I want and frankly part of me is sort of enjoying things as they are. I get a sort of kick out of winding him up and teasing. I like to think of it as repaying him for all those girls he lead on and dropped. _

_But anyway, your advice would be much appreciate. _

_Love you always_

_Lily_

Excitably Lily rushed towards the Owlery, hoping to have her letter sent off as soon as possible. As she rounded the corner by the greenhouses she saw something that made her stop dead. James and Amy were slouched against a wall, standing quite close. Amy had her hand laid on his forearm and was almost in kissing distance of him.

It was moments like this that drained all confidence and certainty from Lily. She crumpled the letter in her hand and turned to head back towards Hogwarts. She wasn't sure if she felt dejected or not. A small part of her felt strangely excited. And like her home self, she relished this chance of competition to prove she was just as good as Amy, if not better. Although quite put out about James' closeness to Amy, Lily felt a surge of her typical self return to her. She could play this game; and she could play it without being a complete cow!

- - - Gryffindor Common Room - - -

Later that evening Lily found herself lounging about in the common room, watching Sirius and Remus play a particularly brutal version of wizards chess. She had never seen it played with home made pixie figurines, or ones that looked so real. Lily had not seen James since her sighting that afternoon. She was training herself to not particularly care either way. If James flirted with other girls, he would just have to witness her flirting with other boys. She had debated in her mind whether or not this was the path she wanted to go down, and had decided that a bit of competition never hurt anyone, especially Potter. If anything, he asked for it.

It was to serve this purpose that Lily had asked Artemis, the Ravenclaw Quidditch Captain to meet her for a walk. She had scheduled the evening stroll not solely to wind up James, but also because she had secretly been growing quite fond of Artemis. Something about him was so genuine. And, unlike James, he had never hurt her.

It was just at this moment that James strolled in to the common room. He sat down on a chair next to Lily and began a conversation with his pals. "What about you Lily?" He asked, trying to sound as if he felt guilty for not involving her in the conversation originally. "What are you up to this evening?"

Lily shrugged and twiddled her hair, never taking her eyes off the game. "Nothing much", was her answer. It wasn't what James had been wanting to hear, but still; nothing was good. Nothing meant he could occupy her time. Nicole, who was sitting alongside Remus reading a book glanced at Lily knowingly and they shared a quick smile. Personally, Nicole agreed with Lily's actions. James had to learn not to be so self involved. Feeling threatened might spur him into action. It was obvious that Lily and James were dying to be together. It was just getting to that stage that they were both making so difficult.

"Lily!" one of the third years called out. Lily looked across to the young girl she had once tutored. "There's a boy waiting outside for you. He says his name is Artemis."

The Marauders all looked to Lily slowly. She could feel their eyes questioning this news. James in particular looked extremely bothered by it. He shuffled back in his seat and asked, "I thought you were doing nothing tonight."

Lily stood up and shrugged. "I'm not really. Just going for a walk and then getting an early night before Hogsmead tomorrow." She deliberately tried to make herself look more presentable in front of James. He would know she was trying to make an effort to look good for Artemis.

He felt anger and jealousy burning up in his cheeks. Wanting Lily Evans was never going to be simple, and as much as he enjoyed games, he felt like he had met his match. " Well, have fun then!" He spat before turning away from her.

Lily smiled inside. "We're just going for a wander. Relax James. Anyone would think you're jealous!"

Sirius and Remus squirmed in their seats. Jealousy was not something James ever admitted to, and to have Lily talk that way to him in front of a room full of people would severely hurt his pride. Just as they both foresaw, James stormed off to his room. They both knew where he was going as well. Predictably he was don his invisibility cloak and tail the pair.

Lily walked out of the common, trying not to feel too guilty, and look forward to her night.

With both their friends gone Remus and Sirius looked at each other. "Too good to miss?" Remus asked Sirius.

A devilish smile played on Sirius' lips. "Definitely too good to miss".

- - - Some time later - - -

Lily and Artemis were having an amazing time. Genuinely, Lily felt very interested in him. He was charming, attractive, considerate… everything she could ever want. But he wasn't James. If nothing else, from their little walk she felt she had gained a friend. A good friend. They had wandered the corridors aimlessly with no real direction. The conversation had flowed easily and animatedly. Lily was quite surprised when she took a moment out from their conversation and realised where exactly she was. This was the tower James had asked her to visit with him tonight.

A twang of guilt hit her, but she did not regret the time spent with the Ravenclaw captain. As they clambered onto the roof, Lily was sure she felt someone push one of her feet up to ease her climb. Perplexed Lily sat on the cloak Artemis had laid down for her.

James watched enviously as Artemis laid down his cloak for Lily. That was his job! Why was she bothering with this guy anyway? He wasn't half as funny as James was. Sulking, he waited, ready to interrupt any romantic interlude that may or may not follow.

Sirius and Remus had trailed Lily and Artemis for some time now with the help of the Marauders map. Currently they were flying way above the couple, watching with eagle eyes.

Lily could feel Artemis scooting closer to her. He slowly wrapped an arm around her noticing her goose pimples. For Lily it just didn't feel right. She wanted it to, but it didn't. She tried leaning into him to make the embrace more intense, but nothing. A little frustrated she sat there in silence, watching the stars and wondering what it would have been like with James.

" So, what's going on with you and Potter?" Artemis asked her, trying not to sound too curious.

Lily was a bit taken aback by this question. From a small distance away, little did the pair know all three spectators leant in close to listen carefully. "Oh you know. Not much. James is James at the end of the day. He just likes to show off".

Artemis smiled and pulled Lily closer, which was beginning to make her feel a little bit awkward, and almost like she wished she had never orchestrated this whole thing. " You were kissing though the other night…" He trailed off.

Lily remained silent for a while. "Yea, I suppose we were. It was just one of them things that happens, you know?"

"So if I tried to kiss you, would that just be one of those things?"

James didn't like the way this was going. Quickly before the situation could progress he dashed back down the roof and on to the balcony below the couple. Removing his cloak so that he would now be noticed, he walked to the edge of the balcony.

Lily was some time in thinking of a reply to Artemis. She felt as though she had been asked this question before, and by none other than James Potter himself! Just as she was about to answer, the one voice she wanted to hear called out, "Oh! Sorry! Hope I'm not interrupting anything!" James was stood on the balcony below the pair, sounding rather bitter and mischievous.

From above, Sirius and Remus exchanged money on a small bet they had played. "You always win!" Grumbled Sirius.

Lily looked into Artemis' eyes, wondering if he would answer. He didn't. Clearly he felt awkward in this situation. It was Lily who replied. "Nope, we were just talking… What are you doing here?" She asked, trying not to sound too pleased to see him.

"Thought I'd go for a stroll… I'm not bothering you am I?" James questioned, as he clambered up onto the roof, leaving neither with a chance of replying. Artemis removed his arm from Lily as James moved to sit the other side of her.

You could have cut through the silence with a knife. Between the two boys Lily felt like she wanted to be snuggle away in bed, safe and warm, back home in Cornwall. " Look-" Artemis began, " I should probably go…" He stood up and smiled sadly at Lily. "Don't suppose you could come and find me tomorrow and return my cloak could you?" He asked her playfully. Lily nodded and smiled. Before she knew it however she was being jerked off the cloak by James Potter, who was more than determined to give Artemis his cloak back now. Artemis just shrugged this behaviour off and walked away without his cloak. "See you tomorrow then Lily!"

James scowled, and turned to Lily, throwing her the cloak. She took it and began folding it neatly. "What are you really doing here James?" She asked him softly, too confused to play this particular game tonight.

"Why do you think?" He cried. "One minute you're kissing me, and the next you're taking midnight strolls with that Ravenclaw and giving me the cold shoulder!"

A smile danced about Lily's lips. "So you were jealous?" She teased.

James sulked and crossed his arms across his chest defensively. "No, but you are more mine than his…."

Lily looked to James shocked. He had never said anything like that before. " What does that mean?" She asked him curiously.

James realised his slip. "Well, what I mean is, is that, well…. Oh I don't know!" He moped. "It's just I don't want you to kiss him. Or anyone for that matter. Except me…." He added as an after thought.

Lily felt her insides leap. "If that's the case why were you stood at the side of the greenhouses with Amy this afternoon? You two looked pretty close…"

James rolled his eyes and groaned. "She wanted me to help her with some work in transfiguration, but I think really she just wanted to talk to me. Nothing happened if that's what you were thinking!"

Lily nudged him playfully. "Never crossed my mind", she lied.

James edged closer to her. "So, what about it?" He asked.

Lily looked up at the stars and replied, "What about what?"

It took James a while to pluck up the courage to ask, but when he did, his question was so tender and warm that Lily melted. "Will you be just mine?"

Snuggling into him Lily tried to hide her grin. "I suppose…. It can't be all that bad I guess",

James ruffled her hair and kissed her on the forehead, "Oi! You better watch that mouth missy!"

* * *

Hey. thanks for reading.


End file.
